Vampyr
by Antifashion19
Summary: Hinata tras morir regresa en algo "diferente"… y sus ojos blancos son muestra clara de que ella pertenece al mundo de la muerte, pero ahora ha retornado en busca de la persona que causó su tragedia. SasuHina/NaruSaku.
1. Antes de partir al Infierno

.

Sí, sé que debería estar haciendo la continuación de mis fanfics, pero esta historia es algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, ya que _Kataomoi_ va a terminar, me puse a escribir esta; se supone que esto será algo _"sobrenatural"_ y tratare de meterle romance, también hablare sobre fantasmas. Ojala les guste.

Basado en el manga "Vampir**"** de Natsumi Itsuki y de mi otro fanfic "Konoha Oscura" (pero sólo me ayudaron en la idea).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic"<p>

**Título: **Vampyr  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural | Horror | Misterio | Suspenso | Romance  
><strong>Personaje(s)pareja(s) principales: **Hinata H. | Sasuke U. | Ino Y. | Naruto U. | Sakura H.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Sasuke x Hinata. Sakura x Naruto x Ino. Naruto x Sakura. AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces.  
>Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.<br>_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.

Si eres anti de esta pareja, no leas y ya; pero si eres un lector de gustos variados, y sólo te importa el contenido de la historia… ¡Bienvenido seas!

**Créditos: **La imagen que he usado para la portada le pertenece a **1090506**, cuyo link a su deviantART se encuentra en mi profile.

**Edición:** 03 de Noviembre del 2014. Con la perdida de todos mis escritos de mi laptop, he vuelto a editar.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
><strong>No tengo nada que decir, sólo que "_el culpable_" estará entre varios candidatos de los personajes de Naruto; así que si pensaron rápidamente que sería Naruto o Sasuke, puede que estén equivocados… o quizás tengan razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I. Antes de partir al Infierno<br>**吸血鬼  
>La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno<p>

**Walter Scott**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las sombras oscuras se arrastraban sigilosamente por las baldosas grises de aquel pasillo aterrador y desértico; observó como las hojas secas de algunos árboles se colaban a través de las ventanas a causa del aire frío de otoño, acomodó la bufanda lila que le ayudaba a conservar el calor en su cuello y frotó sus manos temblorosas para calentarlas mientras esperaba al joven que caminaba hacia ella.

Mordió su labio inferior, jugó con el sobre que llevaba en sus manos y sonrió como idiota a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se atravesó entre el pasillo y él, para evitar que siguiera avanzando; el joven la miró encrespado, se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua. La chica sólo cerró los ojos, inclinándose levemente; levantó sus manos para que él lograra recibir ese sobre arrugado por su nerviosismo.

—¡Me-me gustas! —alzó su voz temblorosa—. Po-por favor, acepte esto de mi parte.

El joven lo tomó. Su rostro no cambió de expresión mientras abría el sobre, sacaba la hoja y la leía detenidamente; la chica lo miraba de reojo, jugando con sus dedos, mordiendo su labio inferior y esperando su respuesta.

—¿Una carta de amor? —preguntó molesto—. ¿Estás confesándote con esta… porquería?

Ella se sorprendió, colocó una de sus manos en su pecho para apaciguar el dolor mientras sus ojos negros se nublaban a causa de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar. La mirada profunda de aquel joven la hacía tambalearse y sentirse pequeña.

—Lo-lo siento —bajó la vista—, no era mi i-intención mo-molestarle.

No soportaba el dolor, quería llorar ahí mismo. Otro joven los observaba a la lejanía, esperaba a que su amigo…

—Pero lo hiciste tonta —gruñó fastidiado—. Deja de joderme con esto.

… le rompiera el corazón a aquella joven.

—No vo-volverá a su-suceder —tartamudeó.

El joven tomó súbitamente el brazo de la chica y lo torció un poco, mientras ella lo miraba aterrada y se quejaba a causa del dolor.

—Y no me hagas perder el tiempo… —la soltó bruscamente, se giró hacia la puerta donde el otro joven lo esperaba—, Hinata.

Ella sólo se dejó caer hincada sobre el piso frío, observando como el azabache se marchaba sin alguna contemplación.

—Ah —se volteó de nueva cuenta hacia ella, arrojándole la hoja de papel estrujada hacia su cara—, y ten tu estúpida carta.

La risa malvada de ese hombre recorrió el pasillo, haciendo eco en su cabeza. La campana de la escuela sonó, y los alumnos que se encontraban en sus respectivos salones salieron a toda prisa; algunos de ellos se percataron de su presencia y la miraron curiosos. Pero la joven se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

Comenzó a correr vertiginosamente, causando que la bufanda que llevaba volara por los aires, hasta caer en el pasto verde de la preparatoria. El rechazo y las crueles palabras de aquel joven, que por mucho tiempo amó en secreto, no la dejaban en paz.

La risa socarrona y burlona seguía martillando su cabeza.

Siguió avanzando entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros para llegar a la calle, escuchaba como algunos le gritaban y la insultaban… pero ella jamás se detuvo, inclusive hizo caso omiso a la voz de una joven que le gritó que tuviera cuidado; paró en seco sólo para contemplar la parte delantera de una camioneta que arrojó su cuerpo a varios metros, el tiempo se detuvo cuando el cuerpo de Hinata quedo tirado en el piso, bañada en sangre.

El conductor se bajó horrorizado, y los gritos de algunos alumnos no se hicieron esperar; unos llamaban a la ambulancia, otros lloraban frenéticamente y otros tomaban fotos con su celular. Una mujer rubia trataba de acercarse a ella, haciendo a un lado a los alumnos que se arremolinaban para ver el cuerpo casi mutilado de Hinata.

Se hincó en el suelo, tomó su mano y trató de parar la sangre que brotaba de su estómago.

—Todo estará bien, Hinata —susurró—. Ya viene la ambulancia… estarás bien.

Pero Hinata no le creyó; porque aunque siempre fuera despistada, tartamudeara por cualquier cosa, no fuera popular, ni mucho menos inteligente… ella sabía cuándo alguien mentía, y aquella rubia de pechos exuberantes, no le decía la verdad.

—E-estoy mu-muriendo —sonrió al darse cuenta de las cosas que notó de la mujer rubia—. No mi-mienta.

—Shh —trató de callarla cuando notó que la sangre emanaba de su boca—, todo estará bien.

Y después de escuchar aquella mentira, prestó atención a los alumnos que hacían un círculo a su alrededor, observando como ella moría. Entonces se preguntó si "él" estaría ahí, viéndola morir; "_Él, tenía la culpa_", de pronto aquel pensamiento surgió dentro de ella, y volvió a repetirse una y otra vez hasta que… notó como las sombras de los árboles se arrastraban con sus garras afiladas, en dirección a ella.

Las vio aterrada y quiso gritar, pero en lugar de voz, fue sangre lo que salió de su boca. ¿Eran demonios? ¿fantasmas? ¿ángeles tal vez? Fueran lo que fueran, se estaban acercando a ella, asechándola como un león a su presa; trató de moverse pero su cuerpo roto no la dejó, estaba a merced de esa _"cosa"_ y nadie podría salvarla.

Era su final.

Aquella sombra adquirió forma viscosa y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se metió por su boca; pudo sentir como _"eso"_ le rompía y le rasgaba la tráquea mientras se introducía, dejándole un sabor metálico y nauseabundo. Apreció como la _"cosa"_ dentro de ella se movía de un lado a otro y mordía cada uno de sus órganos.

Sus ojos azabaches se voltearon y el corazón dejo de latirle.

Murió.

.

.

.

—Cof, cof —tosió desesperada a la vez que trataba de tomar aire—. ¡Mi-mierda!

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama y sus pies tocaron el frío piso de la habitación; observó todo a su alrededor, como una suave luz se colaba a través de su ventana, rebotando en los cristales que colgaban del techo. Aclaró la garganta y se levantó de un sólo brinco.

Rascó su nuca mientras caminaba al tocador. Se detuvo unos instantes para observar su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello azabache con toques azules, su piel pálida, su rostro hermoso; sonrió arrogantemente hasta que notó el "nuevo" color de sus ojos: Blancos.

El ruido de algo arrastrándose la sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó la vista hasta toparse con una mujer en el suelo, con el cabello enmarañado, la piel azulosa, y largas uñas. Se hizo a un lado pero aquel ser le sujetó la pierna. Sin embargo, tiró de ella y siguió avanzando… ya se había acostumbrado; ver esas cosas fue el precio de regresar a la vida, y eso era algo que le haría pagar al culpable de su muerte.

Era una nueva Hinata, que ahora pertenecía al mundo de la muerte.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>  
>¿Cómo están?<br>Sé que me van a regañar por no tener la continuación de Konoha Oscura o de Eterno Resplandor, o de Kataomoi o de Shippuden Yaoi, etc., etc. Pero esta idea no me la podía sacar de la cabeza… de hecho son varias; pero ya pronto estará la continuación de Konoha Oscura y de Eterno Resplandor.

Espero que les guste esta nueva. Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, patadas voladoras estilo Chuck Norris, etc., aquí abajo.

.  
><strong>Antifashion19©<br>**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
><strong>Eso es plagio<strong>


	2. El Infierno de Tsunade

Disculpen por la demora, tuve un bloqueo…Pero espero que no me vuelva a ocurrir, por mi bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
>Sobre aviso no hay engaño.<p>

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Este es el inicio, y las cosas se pondrán más raras. ¿Por qué Hinata puede ver esas cosas? Porque ella _"regresó"_de la muerte y sus ojos blancos ahora pueden ver esos seres.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II. El Infierno de Tsunade<strong>**.  
><strong>_"Cada uno somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro infierno"__**  
><strong>__**Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cambió la hoja del libro que leía, sentada sobre el sofá color albaricoque de la sala de espera. Observó a los alumnos que poco a poco llenaban los pasillos de la universidad a la cual asistiría; identificó entre ellos a los grupitos de siempre: Los populares, los góticos, los punks, los deportistas, los skate y hasta los nerds.

Rió internamente, recordando la faceta que arrastraba en la preparatoria…C_omo fue marginada, como fue burlada_; apretó los puños con rabia. Los lentes oscuros cubrían el color extraño de sus ojos, siguió con la lectura de su libro.

El ruido sordo de unas zapatillas, hizo que girara la vista hacia la puerta que estaba a un lado de ella. Notó como una mujer rubia de busto exuberante, entraba apresuradamente sin siquiera mirarla; recordó a aquella persona que intentó salvarla mientras moría desangrada, esa misma persona que ahora le estaba dando la espalda, y que era perseguida por una extraña aura negra.

Aquel ser formó unas grandes garras que estaban a punto de rebanar la espalda de la rubia. La joven se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, mostrando sus ojos blancos, provocando que esa forma oscura se desvaneciera por completo.

—_Usted esta maldita_ —Soltó seria.  
>—No pude escucharte —la rubia se giró—. ¿Hablabas conmigo?<p>

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia, mostrando educación. Sonrió.

—M-mi nombre es H-hyuuga Hinata —Le ofreció la mano—. U-usted d-debe ser Tsunade-sama.  
>—Oh, la nueva alumna —la mujer imitó el gesto, después abrió la puerta de su oficina—. Entra.<p>

Las sombras que se escurrían entre las paredes de la sala de espera, formaban sonrisas siniestras. Siluetas perversas que veían como la Hyuuga les miraba con frialdad, y poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo.

—Una gran maldición —Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

.

.

.

—Antes de comenzar la clase —Habló un hombre de cabellos castaños y con una cicatriz en el rostro—. Démosle una bienvenida, a su nueva compañera…

Las voces, las risas y las quejas de los alumnos desaparecieron al ver a la joven de cabellos negros entrar. Ella se colocó frente a ellos e hizo una reverencia; comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí.

—B-buenos días —Su voz parecía temblar—. M-mi nombre es H-hyuuga Hinata…p-por favor, c-cuiden de mí.

Todos notaron los lentes oscuros que ella llevaba, más no dijeron nada, creyendo que la joven era ciega. Sonrieron en señal de aprobación.

—Puedes tomar asiento detrás de Naruto —El hombre esperó la queja del rubio, pero esta no llegó—. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Nadie contestó; el hombre molesto regresó a ver a la puerta, como si esperará que alguien fuera a llegar.

—¡Buenos días, Iruka-sensei! —Gritó feliz, mostrando una gran sonrisa—. ¡Naruto Uzumaki, ya está aquí!  
>—¡Naruto! —vociferó el hombre—, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?<br>—Iruka-sensei —ensanchó su sonrisa—, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí…además, ¿por qué sólo se enoja conmigo? Ellos también llegaron tarde.

El rubio señaló a los seis jóvenes que le seguían. La única mujer de entre ellos, avanzó hacia el profesor, sonriendo nerviosamente. Hinata que un permanecía de pie junto a Iruka, observó el extraño color de cabello de aquella joven.

—Disculpe Iruka-sensei —Juntó ambas manos en señal de perdón—. Pero, ya sabe como es Naruto…y por su culpa se nos hizo tarde.  
>—Me extraña de ti, Sakura —el hombre se rascó la cabeza—, y de Sasuke, pero siempre se dejan llevar por Naruto.<p>

El azabache que se encontraba a un lado de Sakura, se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Pueden entrar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir —Hizo el ademan para que pasaran. Se dio cuenta que Hinata aún permanecía de pie—. Oh, y hay una nueva alumna, espero que sean educados con ella…Hyuuga Hinata.  
>—¿H-hinata? —preguntó Sakura, volteó rápidamente hacia la nombrada.<p>

Los otros seis jóvenes se quedaron quietos, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Miraron a Sakura, pero aún así no entendían la reacción de su amiga; después dirigieron su vista hacia la nueva alumna. Notaron los grandes lentes oscuros que ella llevaba. Sin embargo, para el azabache aquella chica le era familiar.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a sus respectivos asientos; Sakura aún se encontraba aturdida. Sus amigos la miraban en silencio.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes lentes? —Preguntó Naruto—, aquí no da el sol.  
>—Idiota —lo regañó otra joven—. ¡Es ciega!<br>—¡Basta ya! —soltó Iruka, mientras trataba de controlar la situación—. Tengan respeto a su compañera.

La Hyuuga sonrió arrogantemente mientras se quitaba aquellos lentes. Una extraña sensación de satisfacción obtuvo al ver, los rostros sorprendidos de los siete jóvenes que la miraban. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando se dio cuenta que su búsqueda de más de dos años, había dado frutos.

_Los había encontrado_.

—L-lo siento —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente—. Y-yo no e-estoy ciega.

Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Pero el Uchiha no dejaba de mirarla, trataba de disimular su sorpresa, pero era inevitable…Esa chica que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, era idéntica a la anterior Hinata. La que murió atropellada y la que al dar el último respiro lo miró fijamente, clavando aquellos ojos azabaches en él.

Despabiló un poco, giró su vista hacia la ventana, pero eso no podía evitar que su corazón no se acelerara.

—¡B-bienvenida, Hinata! —Soltó entusiasmado el rubio de su amigo.

Mientras Sasuke, ahora se preguntaba, ¿Cómo Naruto, podía ser tan estúpido? ¿acaso el era el único que había notado el gran parecido de aquella chica? Pero que podía esperar de su amigo, dudaba siquiera que él hubiese conocido a esa Hinata, la que ahora yacía muerta.

—¡Naruto! ¡Puedes callarte! —Gritó Iruka—. Para que pueda empezar con la clase…Hinata, por favor siéntate.  
>—Oh, l-lo siento —hizo una reverencia y se acomodó en su respectivo lugar.<p>

Sasuke contempló como ella se sentaba, ordenaba su bolsa y sacaba su libro. Observó como el largo y negro cabello de la chica se movía de un lado a otro tan sutilmente, pudo notar los destellos azules que este irradiaba; el olor a lavanda llego hasta a él. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Uchiha-san —La joven regresó a verlo, sus ojos azabaches lo miraban delicadamente.  
>—¡Mierda! —se echó para atrás al notar el color de sus ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces.<p>

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Estaba reviviendo su pasado en la preparatoria. En como aquella Hinata se sentaba delante de él, en como ella le llamaba _"Uchiha-san"_. El mismo olor que desprendía…_Todo era idéntico_.

—¿S-se encuentra bien? —Preguntó por cortesía—. S-se ve u-un poco p-pálido.

Lo miró asustada, mientras los demás lo observaban sorprendidos por su reacción. Iruka se mantenía de pie con un libro en la mano, sin quitarle la vista.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —Cuestionó—. Puedes ir a la enfermería.  
>—Estoy bien —respondió fríamente, un poco ya repuesto—. No es necesario.<p>

Hinata le dio la espalda rápidamente. Sasuke se maldecía por dentro al demostrar debilidad ante los demás y sobre todo a la chica nueva. ¿Por qué los demás seguían tranquilos? ¿por qué a ellos no les afectaba tanto como a él?

La razón era sencilla: La culpa que había reprimido después de aquel fatal accidente, volvía a surgir, carcomiéndolo por dentro, y tal vez, las pesadillas retornarían…_dejándolo sin dormir de nuevo_.

—Entonces, comencemos con la lectura… —Iruka siguió con la clase—. La Era Meiji, marcó el declive de la clase samurai y de las antiguas tradiciones…

.

.

.

—Vaya, esa chica es idéntica a… —Kiba los miró detenidamente—, Hinata.

Sakura se tallaba las manos nerviosamente, con la mirada baja tratando de entender la situación. Shikamaru sólo se rascaba la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana; los demás permanecían callados.

—Esto es muy problemático…Pero, sólo es una casualidad —Soltó el castaño.  
>—¿Casualidad? —preguntó indignada—. Tienen el mismo nombre, el mismo rostro…hasta tartamudean igual.<br>—Sakura —la llamó Naruto—. ¿Por qué estas así? Digo, aquella Hinata murió en un accidente…Y no todos la conocimos.

La joven se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, apretó los puños con fuerza y caminó hacia el rubio con la intención de golpearlo; paró en seco al darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo en evidencia. Lo miró aterrada y salió corriendo del salón en el que se encontraban sólo los siete.

—Eso fue raro —Murmuró Kiba—. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

Pero el nombrado sólo miraba la puerta que había cruzado aquella joven, regresó a ver a sus amigos; se rascó la mejilla y sonrió.

—Creo que _"la vieja"_, no fue la única afectada con ese accidente —Bajó la cabeza.

Sasuke volteó hacia Naruto. Y se dio cuenta de algo importante…_Sakura y él, tenían un secreto que esconder, pero que al parecer estaba a punto de revelarse_.

.

.

.

Caminaba entre los pasillos oscuros y solitarios de su escuela. Aferrándose a la pared para no caer; las lágrimas salían de sus ojos color jade, las limpió de su rostro.

El sonido de unos pasos detrás de ella le hicieron girarse…No había nadie. Tragó saliva y siguió avanzando, nerviosa y temerosa aumentó la velocidad; los pasos se hacían más cercanos. Las luces de aquel lugar se apagaban y encendían, mientras que las sombras que se escurrían de las paredes hacia el piso, trataban de sujetarla.

—¡Ah! —Gritó con fuerza, cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente—. ¡Ayuda!

Corría lo más rápido que podía, su cabello color rosa se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos; tropezó y rodó por las escaleras que daban al primer piso. Tirada boca abajo, sobre el suelo, fue levantándose poco a poco, observó la sangre que salía de su rodilla izquierda, alzó la vista hacia las escaleras…No había nadie. Limpió sus manos sucias, y fue caminando hacia la salida.

—Estúpida —Se regañó—, no hay nadie…

Una mano oscura brotó del piso, tomándola del pie. Sakura cayó inevitablemente, golpeándose la cabeza. Aquella sombra comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el suelo. Arañándole la piel, mientras la sangre salpicaba sus zapatos.

—¡Ayuda! —Gritó aterrada—, ¡ayuda!

Dos manos la sujetaron fuertemente. Observó a Naruto y a Sasuke que forcejeaban con aquel ser. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Chōji, halaban al rubio y al azabache con fuerza; ese ser oscuro soltó la pierna de Sakura, y todos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Naruto—. ¿Qué era esa cosa?  
>—Levántense, no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo —Sasuke sujetó la mano de la pelirosa y comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta—. ¡Levántense!<p>

Todos lo imitaron y fueron detrás de él. Pero una sombra se alzó delante de ellos, llegando hasta el techo, sacó unas grandes garras. Ellos se giraron hacia un salón y entraron en el.

—¡Enciendan las luces! —Soltó Shikamaru—, son _"sombras"_, con la luz se irán.

Kiba y Chōji obedecieron. El lugar se llenó de luz, los siete jóvenes se alejaron de la puerta. Naruto cogió su celular e intento marcar.

—¿A quién le vas a llamar? —Preguntó Sasuke—. ¿A los _"caza fantasmas"_? Idiota, te creerán un loco.  
>—Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —lo miró molesto—. Tonto Iruka, el tiene la culpa por castigarnos y obligarnos a quedarnos a limpiar el salón…<br>—Ya, calmados —los llamó Shikamaru—, no arreglaremos nada con discutir.  
>—C-chicos —habló Sakura.<br>—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —cuestionó Kiba—. ¿E-esa cosa es un fantasma? ¿un demonio? ¿un producto de mi imaginación?  
>—C-chicos —los volvió a llamar.<br>—Miren, lo que haremos será bajar por la ventana —explicó Shikamaru—, las luces de afuera están encendidas.  
>—C-chicos…<br>—¿Qué quieres Sakura? —preguntó molesto el azabache.  
>—L-la luz —señalo el piso—, crea sombras…<p>

Observaron lo que su compañera les señalaba, la luz del salón formaba sombras con los asientos y una de ellas llegaba hasta la puerta. Aquel siniestro ser se colaba por aquel lugar. Kiba se dirigió hacia él para tratar de quitar la butaca, y evitar así que esa cosa entrara; pero la sombra lo aprisionó del cuello, arrojándolo hacia los demás asientos.

—¡Kiba! —Gritaron los demás. Corrieron hacia él.  
>—Mierda —maldijo adolorido—. ¡Mi brazo!<br>—Vamos Kiba, debemos salir de aquí —soltó Shino, tomándolo del otro brazo para que este se recargara sobre él —, esa cosa quiere matarnos.  
>—Shino, créeme que ya me di cuenta de eso —respondió angustiado.<p>

Las luces del salón fueron apagándose una por una, el ser oscuro avanzó hacia ellos. No había donde escapar. Formó de nuevo unas grandes garras, de las cuales escurría un líquido negro, una risa siniestra salió de él; lanzaba las bancas hacia los costados para abrirse paso. Los siete jóvenes se echaban hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada. Otras formas perversas fueron formándose detrás, sus risas burlonas les hacía comprobar que lo que estaban viviendo, era real. La criatura rasgaba los asientos, destrozándolos completamente; abrió la boca mostrando sus largos dientes afilados dispuestos a destazar. Sus ojos rojos los miraban con hambre.

Fue acercándose más a ellos, tanto que podían oler su aliento, que apestaba a algo en estado de descomposición. Sasuke podía ver la lengua que salía de ese ser, relamiéndose y tratando de probarlos. Alzó la gran garra frente a ellos…El zarpazo iba hacia sus cabezas.

—H-hola —Pronunció temerosa, mientras encendía la luz—. ¿S-se encuentran b-bien?  
>—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto muy asombrado—, ¿d-dónde está esa cosa? ¿dónde e-esta?<br>—¿C-cual cosa? —cuestionó—. ¿E-en verdad se e-encuentran bien?  
>—Claro —se levantó Sakura, mirando todo el lugar—. N-nos quedamos limpiando el salón y las luces se apagaron… ¿Y tú, Hinata?<br>—Oh, y-yo estaba l-leyendo en la b-biblioteca —jugó con sus dedos—, p-pero vi que era tarde, así que vine por mi bolso.

Señaló el objeto que colgaba de su brazo. Los otros jóvenes fueron levantándose aturdidos, sin entender que había pasado. Hinata salió hacia el pasillo, el cual se encontraba iluminado y completamente vacío.

—B-bueno, yo me voy. —Se despidió haciendo una reverencia. Sus ojos blancos llenos de burla los miraban detenidamente—. N-nos vemos.  
>—¡No! —Sakura alzó la voz—. M-mejor nos salimos todos juntos, la escuela está muy sola… ¿Verdad chicos?<p>

Sus compañeros asintieron; el azabache bufó molesto y avanzó solo por el pasillo, los demás le fueron siguiendo. Salieron del edificio hacia la entrada principal; mientras Hinata caminaba detrás de ellos, completamente callada, se detuvo para regresar la vista hacia el edificio, en la parte alta, justo en la ventana de la oficina de la directora…

—No vamos a decir nada de lo que sucedió hoy —Explicó Shikamaru—. Tal vez fue una alucinación colectiva, así que _"nada" _paso aquí.  
>—P-pero todos nosotros lo vimos —alegó Naruto.<br>—Claro —asintió Kiba, los demás hicieron lo mismo—, ¡creerán que estamos locos!  
>—Yo no creo poder dormir hoy —habló Chōji—. O con las luces apagadas.<br>—Ya —les llamo la atención—. Prometamos que no diremos nada de esto…a nadie.  
>—Ok —respondieron los otros cinco, mientras Sasuke sólo asentía—. Nuestra boca es una tumba.<p>

La Hyuuga podía ver, el rostro serio de la rubia que los observaba. Vio las otras sombras que la acompañaban. Tsunade se retiro del cristal, mientras aquellos seres iban desapareciendo.

—Su propio infierno —Soltó.  
>—¡Eh, Hinata! —la nombrada regresó a ver al rubio que la llamaba—. ¿Hacia dónde vives? Ya es tarde como para que te vayas sola.<p>

Ella sonrió, pero internamente se burlaba de ellos. Porque sabía, que no necesitaba un _"príncipe azul"_ que la cuidara, hacía tiempo había dejado de creer en él; y la única razón por la cual ella había regresado, era para buscarlo y hacerle pagar…_por su muerte_.

—Hacia el sur —Señaló la calle.  
>—Mira qué casualidad —el rubio empujó al azabache—. Sasuke vive por esos <em>"rumbos"<em>.  
>—Tsk —el nombrado chasqueó la lengua y siguió avanzando—. No me detendré a esperarte Hyuuga.<p>

La joven corrió para alcanzarlo. Los otros chicos siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

El azabache seguía avanzando, mientras ella caminaba detrás de él. Notó su porte estoico y arrogante, también el aura que emanaba…_Soledad_. Se detuvo en seco.

—D-disculpe —Ella trató de llamarlo. Sasuke se paró para verla—. A-aquí vivo yo.

Señaló una gran mansión, completamente oscura y abandonada. El Uchiha se extrañó al ver ese lugar, levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Supongo —Le dio la espalda para seguir con su camino.  
>—G-gracias por a-acompañarme —hizo una reverencia pero él no se detuvo. Desapareció en las solitarias calles de la ciudad.<p>

Hinata miró hacia la acera de enfrente, y entre los arbustos pudo percibir dos grandes ojos brillantes que parecían seguir al azabache. Chifló sutilmente; las luces de su casa se encendieron, mientras un gran perro negro salía de la puerta. Marchó hacia ella.

—"_Izanagi"_ —Acarició el oscuro pelaje del animal—, sigue al tal Sasuke, y protégelo de esa _"cosa"_que lo sigue.

El perro corrió por la calle y se perdió en la oscuridad.

—Vaya, _"el infierno de Tsunade"_se ha extendido por toda la ciudad —Observó el cielo lleno de estrellas, avanzó hasta su casa. Abrió, y delante de ella apareció una mujer cuyo rostro era tapado por su cabello. — Y ahora tú, ¿qué hare contigo?

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

Las cosas raras apenas comenzaran. Habrá fantasmas populares japoneses, y también Creepy Pasta. Así que espero que sigan pasando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.**

.

**Airi-Hyuga: **Pues tal vez no sea Sasuke, habrá muchos sospechosos. Ya lo verán. Y Hinata si viene con todo, para darle su merecido.

**Artemis-Akai yume: **Hermanita, o más bien: Sombrillita dictadora elegante repostera psicóloga enfermera próxima cantante diseñadora y animadora.

Yo también he estado perdida, y no sé porque no he comentado. Disculpa. Jajajaja, pronto habrá conti de Eterno Resplandor, es que ese fic es muy rebelde… vemos hermanita querida…Cuídate de las monjas.

**caro saku hina 15: **Gracias, mil gracias…Y espero que esta historia vaya bien. _"Por mi bien"_ jajajaja.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Tal vez fue Sasuke, tal vez no…No se las pondré tan fácil. ¬¬ Como que los míos más interesantes, vuelvo a decir, que son el típico _"cliché"_.

Gracias Dark Amy por pasar…Dz ha muerto. U_U Por cierto, ya va siendo hora del epilogo de Destiny. El fin del mundo va a llegar, ¿y no veré ese epilogo? T_T

Nos vemos pronto. Abrazo.

**Diminishing quarter: **Pues, espero que sigas pasando…Porque esta historia no sólo se tratara de la venganza de Hinata. También habrá cosas _"paranormales"_.

**jen-zell-19: **Si, es algo rara…Pero tengo varias cosas "preparadas", y habrá varios candidatos de quien le rompió el corazón a Hinata. Oh, y muchas gracias…Jejejeje. Mis historias son algo locas y raras, así que gracias por leerlas.

¿Aquel foro es o dz?Porque al parecer ya los _"perdimos"_.

**Kirara Uchiha: **¡Hello! Aunque luego se van con la pinta, de que Sasuke fue. Puede que tengan razón pero puede que no. Gracias por tu comentario.

**layill:** ¿Por qué todos piensan que es Sasuke? Hay muchos azabaches en NARUTO. Jojojojojo, y ya verán que cosas pasaran. Si, Hinata ha regresado por alguien, pero…No se la pondré fácil.

**Maribelteka: **Gracias, tuve un bloqueo de escritor. Pero ya estoy de nuevo, lista para la aventura.

**Rociio Uzumaki: **Fíjate, que ya ni me acordaba de Jigoku Shōjo ni de ese libro. De hecho la idea base salió del manga Vampir, y lo de la venganza con el regreso de la muerte fue por mi fanfic Konoha Oscura, pero lo del inicio, no sabía cómo comenzarlo.

Hasta que vi un manga shojo, creo…en donde la chica estaba enamorada del _"galán"_, pero este tenía novia y la rechazaba…Ella salía corriendo, llorando. Pero no le paso nada. Así que me pregunte, ¿Qué pasaría si la chica es atropellada por culpa del rechazo del galán? Y vualá, mi primer cap.

**Rockismetal: **Aun así gracias, mira que eres como el fantasma de la navidad, que sólo se aparece por esa época…Jjajajaja. En verdad, gracias, y espero verte pronto…Quizás no comentando, aunque sea en el facebook…

¬¬ Ya hasta te envié una invitación para ser mi vecina en CityVille, jajajaja. Nos vemos.

Pronto estarán las otras contis… Y de Shippuden Yaoi, Jajaja no se verá el Yaoi, yo no le hago a eso, pero pronto vendrá el SasuHina, si hago todo deprisa romperé el encanto. Y Hinata no está como para aparecer así de repente, eso destrozaría las ilusiones de algunos lectores.

**Rukia-CC: **Ya somos dos, lo sobrenatural siempre me ha llamado la atención. Y más con cosas que me han pasado. O le ha pasado a mi familia…Así que espero que esta historia guste.

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga: **Bueno, es que no sólo se trata de la venganza de Hinata, ya que ella ahora regresa como algo "anormal", y mientras trata de encontrar al culpable de su _"desgracia"_, ocurrirán varias cosas paranormales en su nuevo hogar y a todos los que la rodearan.

**Sophie Giralt de Cullen: **Jejeje, muchas gracias…Pues espero que la conti este _"PRO"_.

**Suna no hime: **Jajajaa, exacto, pudo haber sido cualquiera…Pero, pronto lo verán. Muajajaja. Gracias por leer.

**Yuri Akiza: **Gracias, pues espero no decepcionar…U_U Siempre había querido escribir algo de _"suspenso y sobrenatural"_, pero por alguna extraña razón, me quedo a medias. Pero esta vez, no lo será.


	3. Definitivamente Muerta

**Disclaimer**:

"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
>Sobre aviso no hay engaño.<p>

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

No sé qué decir. Sólo que el asunto de Tsunade llevara otro capítulo por terminar definitivamente. El que sigue no, porque van a venir cansándose de esta mujer. Jajaja.

Si tienen alguna duda sobre este capítulo, no duden en expresarla. Ya que no se si en este capítulo respondí a estas. Gracias por leer tan loca historia.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III. Definitivamente muerta<strong>**.  
><strong>_"El primer requisito de la inmortalidad es la muerte"  
><em>Stanislaw Jerzy Lec

* * *

><p>.<p>

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, al contemplar a la mujer que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Rodó los ojos molesta al recordar como ella siempre le sujeta los pies al despertar… Es un fantasma atado a esa mansión, en la cual ahora reside.

Uno de sus pies tocó el frío piso, y aquella mujer avanzó rápidamente hacia él; con sus extremidades flexionadas imitando a una araña, el cabello arrastrándole y la mirada baja. Hinata se sorprendió ante la velocidad de aquel espectro; aun así se levantó para prepararse e ir a su nueva escuela… _Como la buena alumna que fingía ser_.

Cerró la puerta de su hogar, para encaminarse a su universidad que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Su cabello aun se encontraba húmedo; maldijo a aquel _"fantasma"_ por hacerle la jugarreta de cortarle la energía eléctrica. Ya después pensaría una forma de deshacerse de aquella mujer; siguió avanzando.

—¿Tarde Hyuuga? —Escuchó detrás de ella.

Observó al azabache que se acercaba, con su sonrisa arrogante. Esa sonrisa que antes todos le daban, recordándole cuan insignificante era, la vida miserable que llevaba…_y_ _como su madre la golpeaba_. Torció la boca un poco, y unas ganas de estamparle la cara a ese Uchiha contra la cerca, la inundaron.

—B-buenos días, Uchiha-san —Hizo una reverencia—. M-me quede d-dormida.  
>—No te pedí una explicación, Hyuuga —siguió avanzando sin siquiera mirarla—. No es como si me importara.<br>—L-lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada.

Lo vio alejarse, frunció el ceño; trató de controlar su ira.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ese engreído, tenga tantos amigos? —Mordió uno de sus dedos y siguió avanzando detrás de él.

.

.

.

—No pude dormir ayer —Se quejó Naruto—, con lo que nos pasó…  
>—Quedamos que <em>"eso"<em> jamás sucedió —soltó Kiba.  
>—Si <em>"eso"<em> _jamás sucedió_… ¿Por qué tengo estas marcas? —Sakura mostró los rasguños que esos seres le habían provocado.  
>—¿Por qué dormiste mal? —habló Kiba—. Vamos chicos…es mejor vivir en la negación.<br>—¿En la negación? —preguntó indignada—, estas marcas no fueron causadas por una _"alucinación colectiva"_… Es algo más oscuro.  
>—Sakura, ¿no crees que sea mejor que esas heridas las vea un doctor? —cuestionó Chōji—, realmente lucen mal.<br>—Vamos con la _"vieja"_ —sugirió el rubio—. Recuerden que cuando íbamos a la preparatoria, ella era doctora ahí.

Sin embargo, el ambiente cambió drásticamente, todos se quedaron callados al instante, bajaron la mirada; Naruto entendió ahí su error, recordando la causa que hizo que su ahora directora cambiara, convirtiéndose en una persona triste y gris.

—Había olvidado que la _"vieja"_ Tsunade cambió —Habló triste, mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas—, d-desde de la muerte de Hinata.  
>—¿Y-yo morí? —se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.<p>

En la entrada del salón, se encontraban Sasuke, y a su lado, Hinata. La Hyuuga los miraba sumamente _"estupefacta"_.

—¡Hinata! —Soltó pasmado—. No me refería a ti… Veras, antes…nosotros…  
>—Por cierto, anoche cuando nos encontraste —la joven de ojos jade interrumpió al rubio—, ¿viste el salón destrozado?<br>—N-no la e-entiendo, S-sakura-san —la miró apenada—. ¿P-porque el salón d-debía estar d-destrozado?  
>—¿No lo notaste ayer? —preguntó extrañada—, ¿no viste las bancas tiradas?<br>—L-lo único q-que vi —jugó con sus dedos, cual niña pequeña—, f-fueron a u-ustedes, t-tirados y a-asustados.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como esa joven hacía los mismos gestos que la anterior Hinata. No creían que hubiese tanta casualidad.

¿Cómo era posible que dos personas se parecieran tanto?

Pero las probabilidades de que ambas fueran la misma persona estaban descartadas; aquella Hinata había sido atropellada casi delante de ellos, y murió instantáneamente en los brazos de Tsunade. Esa era la razón por la cual su ahora directora había cambiado… _Era la maldición que la perseguía_, o eso, es lo que ellos creían.

—¡Pero las bancas estaban tiradas! —Gritó—. No es posible que no lo hayas notado.  
>—L-lamento ser t-tan d-distraída —bajó la cabeza, sus ojos blancos se llenaban de lágrimas—. L-lo siento…<br>—Basta, Sakura —interrumpió el azabache —. Le estas poniendo mucha atención a cosas tan insignificantes.

Tomó su mochila y la colocó en su respectivo asiento, notó que todas las bancas se encontraban en perfecto estado. Limpias y pulcras como si nada de lo que había pasado ayer en la noche hubiese sucedido. Rodó los ojos cuando observó que ellos le miraban en silencio.

—¡_"Teme"_! —Chilló el rubio—, a que tú dormiste como un bebé.  
>—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo con <em>"alucinaciones" <em>—respondió molesto—. Eso deberían hacer ustedes.

Hinata los miró con burla disimulada, a la vez que se sentaba en su respectivo lugar. Reparó en como su asiento se veía limpio y ordenado; a pesar de que ella había visto el día anterior, como todo el salón estaba desarreglado, mientras aquel ser de oscuridad se evaporaba delante de ella. Fingió no saber sobre lo que hablaban, no deseaba tener que explicar que era esa cosa, de donde había aparecido y quien era la causa de tales sucesos.

Poco a poco otros alumnos fueron llegando y llenando así el salón de clases, después de ellos entro Iruka, quien se notaba cansado. Bostezó sin poder evitarlo, mientras miraba extrañado el lugar.

—¿Hicieron limpieza? —Preguntó curioso—, veo diferente el salón.

La Hyuuga se dio cuenta ahí, y regresó a ver la paleta de su banca, percatándose de lo lustrosa que lucía. Alguien había arreglado el salón, y cambiado aquellos asientos por unos nuevos. Escuchó como algo producía un ruido sigiloso, giró levemente su cabeza, para encontrarse con la joven de ojos jade que al parecer también había notado esos detalles.

Sakura hacía código Morse con su dedo índice, tratando de que Sasuke la entendiera. Siguió insistiendo, mientras vigilaba que Iruka no se diera cuenta; el azabache regresó a verla, y dedujo el mensaje a la perfección. Hinata observaba todo por el reflejo de la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda. Ensanchó su sonrisa, al enterarse que ese azabache engreído no había notado los cambios.

—Alguien cambio los asientos —Susurró—. Eso quiere decir…que lo que pasó ayer, fue real.  
>—Que los asientos sean nuevos no dice nada, Sakura —respondió el Uchiha.<p>

El rubio se dio cuenta de la pequeña conversación que tenían sus amigos, trató de alargar su cabeza para poder escucharlos. Cortó pedazos de papel de la hoja de una de sus libretas, las hizo bolita y se las arrojó a Sakura.

—Sakura —Habló en voz baja—, ¿qué pasa?

La nombrada se giró, y le hizo señas para que el viera su asiento y así notara que estos eran otros. Pero el rubio no parecía entender; Sakura comenzó a desesperarse que el rubio no se diera cuenta, o que no la comprendiera. Apretó los puños con furia dispuesta a golpearlo y a embarrarle la cara en la paleta de su banca. Respiró profundo para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Los asientos —Siguió susurrando—, son nuevos, alguien los ha cambiado.  
>—¿Te quieres sentar conmigo? —preguntó emocionado—, ¿en mi asiento?<br>—Eres un idiota —lo regañó aun en voz baja—. Fíjate en tu a-si-en-to.  
>—Sakura, sigo sin entenderte —se rascó la cabeza.<br>—S-sakura-san, trata de decirle, que… —Hinata interrumpió, ya que se había cansado de que el tonto rubio no entendiera—, alguien ha cambiado los asientos.

Naruto la miró extrañado y se volteó de nueva cuenta para poder comprobar lo que su compañera decía. Analizó un poco…

—¡Es verdad Hinata! —Gritó, levantándose súbitamente de su lugar—. ¡Cambiaron los asientos! ¡La frase de _"Naruto Uzumaki está aquí"_, desapareció!

La Hyuuga se golpeó la frente, tragándose su furia. Iruka los vio de mala gana y lanzó un gis que fue a dar directo a la frente del rubio, mientras taconeaba con su pie derecho el piso.

—Iruka-sensei, eso duele —Se quejó Naruto, al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba la zona adolorida—. ¿Y eso porqué fue?  
>—¿Cómo que <em>"porqué fue"<em>? ¡Es por interrumpir mi clase! —exclamó enojado. —. Tú y Hinata, salgan de mi salón.  
>—P-pero Iruka…—trató de defenderse el rubio.<br>—¡Nada! ¡Ahora! —levantó el brazo izquierdo señalando la puerta—, ¡salgan los dos!

Naruto se levantó lentamente, mientras Hinata le imitaba. Ella dejó caer enojada sobre su asiento, el libro que apenas había sacado de su bolso, trató de controlar su enfado cuando se dio cuenta de su error… Todos la observaban sorprendidos.

—L-lo siento —Alzó de nueva cuenta el libro—, s-se me r-resbalo de l-las m-manos.

Caminó apresurada hacia la puerta, Naruto la siguió y cerró detrás de él.

Sasuke la observaba furtivamente, el no se había tragado el pretexto que la Hyuuga les había dado; notó la ira llenando esos ojos blancos, ella dejó de ser por unos instantes, la chica débil y vulnerable que parecía. Recordó también, que ya antes había visto esa expresión en un _antiguo amigo_, que abandonó cuando quiso superar a su hermano.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para borrar aquellos recuerdos vagos que tenía. La sonrisa siniestra de ese personaje, se difuminó en la nada.

.

.

.

—Disculpa, Hinata —La miró apenado—, no fue mi intención que te castigaran.

Se encontraban recargados sobre la pared de su salón, junto a la puerta de este mismo. Estaban solos en el pasillo. La Hyuuga tenía los ojos cerrados, contando en su mente para tranquilizarse un poco; los abrió de nuevo y le sonrió hipócritamente.

—N-no se p-preocupe, N-naruto-san —Inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia adelante—, y-yo sé q-que no l-lo hizo de m-mala fe.  
>—Eres muy buena Hinata —sonrió alegre.<br>—¿C-como la a-anterior Hinata? —preguntó divertida—. U-ustedes h-hablan de otra Hinata.

El rubio la miraba sorprendido, trató de pensar que debía decir: ¿Que ella y _"esa"_ Hinata eran idénticas? ¿Qué sólo su presencia le recordaba a la otra? ¿Qué él hizo su vida miserable? ¿O qué por su culpa aquella joven estaba muerta?

Regresó su vista a la chica que lo miraba, los ojos blancos de esta le hacían sentir extraño…como si no tuviesen vida, como si ella fuera algo de otro mundo. Sonrió recobrando su postura, se rascó la nuca y cerró sus ojos.

—Es que tú y ella se parecen mucho —Admitió—, sólo que ella tenía sus ojos negros, y los tuyos son…blancos.  
>—¿Cómo murió? —cuestionó—, si se p-puede saber.<p>

Naruto cambió su expresión a una seria; frunció el ceño tratando de entender porque esta joven estaba interesada en remover el pasado. Pero su cuerpo quedo paralizado al ver una sombra correr por uno de los pasillos, se levantó súbitamente para perseguirla. Hinata sólo lo seguía con su mirada, fue tras él.

El rubio avanzó hasta el pasillo en el cual había visto a esa sombra pasar, no había nadie. Giró de nueva cuenta hacia la Hyuuga.

—¿S-sucede a-algo, Naruto-san? —Preguntó intrigada—, p-parecía a-asustado.  
>—Oh, es que vi una sombra pasar por el pasillo —explicó—, pero creo que sólo fue…<p>

Se vio interrumpido por un portazo. Ambos asomaron su cabeza por el pasillo solitario que llevaba a unos salones que se encontraban en reparación. Caminaron hacia aquel lugar, con el cuerpo temblándoles y el corazón latiéndoles rápidamente. Avanzaron sigilosamente.

El área a la que habían llegado, estaba completamente desolada, frente a ellos había escombros de los salones que anteriormente fueron derribados para volver a ser construidos; unas cintas de precaución limitaban el paso. El rubio se agachó un poco para poder pasar, Hinata lo imitó. Un gran silencio reinaba ahora el lugar.

—¿Lo escuchaste Hinata? —Soltó viéndola de reojo—, e-ese ruido.  
>—Sí —asintió rápidamente—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?<p>

Nadie contestó. Sólo escucharon como _"algo"_ parecía rasgar una de las puertas; siguieron caminando para averiguar de qué se trataba. Hinata se encontraba intranquila, presentía que detrás de aquella puerta de madera encontrarían algo peligroso, y que no les agradaría… _Hasta podía sentir su sed de muerte_. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Naruto, para evitar que este siguiera avanzando; el rubio la miró para _"tranquilizarla"_, más sin embargo, no se detuvo. Llegó a la puerta, sujetó la perilla y la giró levemente.

—N-naruto-san —Lo llamó con miedo—, c-creo que no debería abrir.  
>—Tranquila Hinata —ensanchó su sonrisa—. Sólo es una puerta…<p>

Esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando sólo oscuridad. El rubio se volteó hacia la Hyuuga para guiñarle el ojo; pero, una gran garra salió de la puerta y desgarró ferozmente el brazo izquierdo del Uzumaki, la sangre salpicó el rostro blanco de Hinata. Aquel ser lo arrojó contra la pared, mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida.

—¡Naruto-san! —Gritó aterrada—. ¡¿S-se encuentra b-bien?  
>—¡Mierda! —se quejó el nombrado—. N-no vengas Hinata.<p>

Aquel ser se volteó rápidamente hacia la Hyuuga, fue acercándose poco a poco, mientras esta iba alejándose, observándolo sorprendida. Naruto se arrastraba por el piso para tratar de llamar la atención de aquel monstruo, y que así Hinata pudiera huir a pedir ayuda; sin embargo ese ser seguía su camino, enfilando sus grandes y filosas uñas, para darle un zarpazo a la joven.

Levantó el brazo y lo dejó caer sobre Hinata, esta se arrojó al piso para esquivarlo, gateó rápidamente para llegar junto al rubio, pero el espectro apareció frente a ella. La Hyuuga sólo pudo contemplar como las grandes uñas de ese monstruo le desgarraban parte de su rostro, la sangre salpicó las paredes.

—¡Hinata! —Chilló horrorizado—, ¡Hinata!

Pero el cuerpo de esta, yacía tirado, inmóvil sobre un charco de sangre. El bello rostro de la Hyuuga se encontraba ahora, completamente desfigurado.

—¡Maldita cosa! —Trató de levantarse—, ¡déjala en paz!

Naruto fue levantado a varios metros del suelo, aventando hacia el techo, su cuerpo chocó con los plafones y cayó al piso brutalmente, golpeándose la cabeza. Quedo inconsciente.

—¡Hey bastardo! —Se escuchó una voz femenina. Hinata se levantaba rápidamente—. Voy a…matarte.

La piel desgarrada de la Hyuuga poco a poco iba reconstruyéndose a una velocidad impresionante. De la gran herida no quedo nada, sólo los rastros de sangre sobre su piel nívea. Avanzó hacia aquel ser, en sus ojos se reflejaba una cólera incontrolable; mostró una sonrisa sínica, exponiendo sus blancos dientes… Sin embargo ésta cambió ligeramente, convirtiéndose en algo más feroz, algo salvaje y mientras que sus colmillos puntiagudos fueron asomándose sobre sus labios rosados.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó una voz femenina.

Aquel ser de desvaneció en la nada, dejando a una Hinata sorprendida. Retrajo sus colmillos a la vez que se giraba hacia la persona que había hablado. Una rubia la miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cadera. Taconeando exasperada.

—¿Se puede saber que hace aquí, señorita Hyuuga? —Cuestionó—. ¿Y porque Naruto está tirado?

Hinata volteó a ver a su compañero, este aun seguía inconsciente, corrió apresurada a él; Tsunade se dio cuenta de la gran herida en el brazo del joven, quedó paralizada completamente. La Hyuuga trató de parar la hemorragia con parte de su blusa que cortó.

—Tsunade-sama —La llamó—, debemos llevarlo a una enfermería…

Pero, se quedó callada al contemplar como su ahora directora no se movía. Esta permanecía con los ojos abiertos, balbuceando cosas y temblando. Tsunade se acercó a una de las paredes y se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada.

—¿Es _"hemofóbica"_? —Soltó, pero la rubia no respondió—. ¡Tsunade! ¡Ayúdenos!

Pronto algunos pasos y voces fueron aproximándose; sujetó como pudo al rubio y lo recargó sobre ella. Avanzó entre los escombros para poder sacarlo de ahí, mientras aquella mujer rubia no hacía nada por ellos. Tomó todas las fuerzas que tenia para caminar, entre vidrios rotos y el charco de sangre que quedaba en las baldosas de aquel tenebroso pasillo.

.

.

.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto? —Preguntó alarmada una joven de ojos verdes—, ¿qué le paso en el brazo?

Hinata permanecía sentada junto a la camilla del rubio, limpiando su rostro para borrar todo rastro de sangre. Observó como los seis jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, la miraban en busca de respuestas. El azabache se la comía con la vista, esperando así, poder intimidarla.

—S-se cortó c-con unos v-vidrios r-rotos de una v-ventana —Regresó a verlo. Este seguía dormido—, y p-por la p-perdida d-de sangre, s-se desmayó.  
>—¡¿Pero qué hacían en esa parte de la escuela? —cuestionó Sakura, preocupada—, ¡pudieron haberse matado!<br>—Naruto-san, c-creyó haber visto u-una s-sombra en el p-pasillo —respondió calmada—. Y-yo sólo l-lo s-seguí.

Sakura miró a los demás; Shikamaru se rascó la nuca y suspiró.

—Eso suena mucho a Naruto —Bostezó—. Tranquila Sakura, el está bien… Esperemos que así, aprenda la lección.

Hinata los miraba atentamente.

—¿Tsunade-sama, es h-hemofóbica? —Preguntó—. Ella v-vio la s-sangre de Naruto-san, y n-no h-hizo nada p-por ayudarnos.

Un silencio reinó por varios segundos aquel lugar. Sakura hizo una mueca y se acercó más a la Hyuuga.

—Desde que una compañera, ella cambio —Respondió.  
>—¿L-la anterior Hinata? —soltó.<p>

Todos se sorprendieron ante la mención del nombre, regresaron a ver al rubio y entendieron que tal vez el había abierto la boca de más. Sasuke salió sigilosamente de esa habitación, aun no podía soportar como se narraba de nueva cuenta la muerte de aquella chica. La culpa lo carcomía a pesar de ser un Uchiha… Porque él _"la estimaba"_.

Nadie de sus amigos notó la salida inesperada del azabache. Sólo la Hyuuga se dio cuenta, pero permaneció callada.

—Aquella Hinata, murió atropellada frente a nuestra preparatoria…ella era nuestra compañera —Explicó Sakura—. Tsunade trató de salvarla, pero murió en sus brazos, totalmente desangrada…  
>—Bueno, en realidad —interrumpió Kiba—, se dice que sobre Tsunade pesa una maldición de años.<br>—¿M-maldición? —preguntó intrigada.

Sakura rodó los ojos molesta, mientras el castaño sonreía nerviosamente. Hinata no podía entender que pasaba, que era lo que ocultaban.

—Se cuenta, que hace tiempo…cuando Tsunade era joven, ella deseó permanecer así por siempre —Contó la chica de ojos jade—. Se lo pidió al _"__**Ama-no-jaku**__"_, pero obviamente su deseo necesitaba un pago.  
>—¿Un pago? —soltó—, ¿qué clase de pago?<br>—U-un alma…

Hinata entendió ahí, que eran las sombras que seguían a Tsunade, porque la ciudad ahora estaba infestada de aquella oscuridad. La ambición de esa rubia, había causado todo eso… La muerte pronto rondaría aquel lugar si ella no hacía nada por detener esa maldición.

—¿Y q-quien m-murió? —Cuestionó.  
>—Su hermano menor —contestó seriamente—. Pasaron más años…<br>—¿Y m-murió otra p-persona?  
>—Su prometido —afirmó—. Después, se rumora que el que falleció fue un joven…al cual su novia había engañado con su mejor amigo, este asesinó a ambos y después se suicidó.<p>

La Hyuuga se sorprendió por la historia le era familiar. Porque posiblemente ella ahora conocía al joven del que hablaban; aun así no entendía que relación tenía con Tsunade.

—P-pero, ¿q-qué tenía q-que ver c-con T-tsunade-sama? —Preguntó.  
>—Al parecer aquel joven… Creo que su nombre era <em>"Neji" <em>—agregó Shikamaru. Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida—. él era su _"alumno"_, o algo así…Pero eran muy unidos.

La manos de Hinata temblaban, ya estaba comprobado que ella conocía a aquel chico. Mordió su labio, nerviosa, tratando de controlarse.

—Y Hinata también lo era, ¿verdad? —Esta vez era Chōji quien los interrumpía—. Esa es la maldición de Tsunade, que mata a todas las personas cercanas a ella.  
>—¿Y N-naruto-san? ¿e-es cercano a e-ella? —indagó.<br>—Sí —respondió Sasuke, quien abrió la puerta sobresaltando a todos.

La mujer que se encontraba a su lado, los miraba seriamente; avanzó hacia ellos, sin apartar la vista del rubio que aun se encontraba dormido en la camilla de la enfermería, todos se hicieron a un lado, pero Hinata permaneció en su lugar, para observarla detenidamente. Tratando de entender si esa rubia sabia de la maldición que pesaba sobre ella.

—¿Naruto se encuentra bien? —Habló preocupada—. ¿No es serio?  
>—El d-doctor Kabuto t-tuvo q-que suturar la h-herida —respondió Hinata—, y le administró a-algunos calmantes p-para que d-descansara.<br>—¿Qué hacían en ese pasillo? —preguntó molesta—. Ese lugar es peligroso.  
>—Naruto-san vio u-una sombra —explicó—, q-quiso seguirla…pero, en verdad fue a-algo peligroso.<p>

Tsunade dio dos pasos hacia atrás, completamente asustada. Salió rápidamente, mientras los demás se quedaban extrañados al ver la actitud de su directora. El rubio abrió sus ojos azules y sonrió como tonto. Sakura lo abrazó aliviada.

—Eso duele, Sakura —Se quejó—, siento como si me hubieran querido arrancar el brazo.  
>—Tonto —lo regañó—, eso te pasa por querer hacerle de explorador, e ir por esos salones que están en reparación.<br>—No entiendo —soltó—. ¿De qué hablas Sakura?  
>—De que por tontear como siempre, te has cortado el brazo con el vidrio de una ventana —explicó el azabache—, <em>"dobe"<em>.  
>—Eso no es cierto —se acomodó en la cama—. En ese lugar había un monstruo, esa cosa me atacó y luego le rebanó el rostro a Hinata… ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿está bien?<p>

Todos lo miraban sin entender.

—Calma Naruto —Habló Shikamaru—. Hinata no está herida, ella te trajo a la enfermería y nos dijo que te habías cortado con un vidrio.  
>—¡No! —negó rápidamente—. Esa cosa me atacó y después se fue sobre ella… ¿No vieron el charco de sangre?<br>—Nosotros sólo nos enteramos porque alguien vio a Hinata cargándote —dijo Kiba—. Ni siquiera hemos ido a ver ese lugar.  
>—Pero…pero Hinata sabe que eso no es verdad —se quejó el rubio—. Pueden preguntarle.<p>

No obstante, la nombrada ya no se encontraba ahí. Nadie se había percatado que esta, había salido a seguir a la rubia que huyó de la enfermería. Y ni uno de ellos se dispuso a averiguar a donde se había ido su compañera. Sólo se quedaron observando el asiento vacío que había dejado.

.

.

.

La mujer contemplaba el cielo azul sobre ella. La universidad que dirigía se encontraba vacía, las horas de clase ya habían acabado. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos color almendra, sus manos se aferraban al barandal de la azotea; su vista se dirigió hacia el verde césped de abajo, una caída desde aquella altura la mataría instantáneamente.

No lo pensó más tiempo. Pasó una de sus piernas hacia la orilla del edificio, sin soltarse del barandal atravesó la otra. Vio de nueva cuenta hacia el suelo, mientras caminaba por el borde con sus zapatillas. Estaba a punto de soltarse, cuando de pronto notó la silueta de la joven que la miraba sin inmutarse de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Cree que con esto romperá su maldición? —Preguntó divertida—. Lo único que conseguirá, será traumar a los siete alumnos que aun siguen en este edificio.  
>—Los matare si sigo con vida —respondió seriamente—. El brazo de Naruto es apenas lo que ellos pueden hacer.<br>—Pero la maldición no se ira de este lugar, se ha extendido por todas partes…—hizo una pausa, avanzando hacia ella—. El _"__**Ama-no-jaku**__"_ no se irá…Además, usted ya ha de tener años, quizás siglos, intentando matarse, ¿cierto?  
>—¿Cómo lo sabes? —la miró con furia—, ¿cómo sabes que no puedo envejecer?<p>

Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidas por algunas sombras que se colaban por la puerta de acceso. Estas, poco a poco formaban formas siniestras que las miraban hambrientas. Iban acercándose a ellas, riéndose de que por fin lograrían que Tsunade se matara. La mujer no soportaba la carga que llevaba sobre ella, la muerte de su hermano, de su prometido, de aquel alumno y de Hinata, no la dejaban en paz; ellos habían sido el pago para su _"inmortalidad"_.

—Tsunade-sama —Hinata giró su vista hacia la rubia, sólo para ver como esta se soltaba del pasamanos.

Se lanzó hacia ella, la sostuvo con su mano derecha y la subió nuevamente. La rubia se sorprendió ante tal fuerza de la joven. Las sombras seguían avanzando hacia las dos para tratar de matarlas.

—Puedo librarla de la maldición —Reveló la Hyuuga.  
>—¿Cómo? —preguntó la mujer—. He pasado años tratando de redimirme de esto…o de olvidarla siquiera.<br>—Véndame su alma —soltó, mostrando un pequeño _**wagami**_—, y esa maldición desaparecerá.

Aquellos seres al escuchar esto, se lanzaron contra ellas. Tsunade no parecía entender, pero Hinata le acercó la pequeña hoja y un pincel. Con su uña hizo una cortada en la mano izquierda de la rubia, la sangre brotó.

—Use su sangre como tinta —Indicó la Hyuuga—, para sellar el pacto.

Las sombras seguían avanzando.

—¿Q-qué eres tú? —Preguntó intrigada.

Tomó parte de su sangre y escribió sobre el papel. Este absorbió completamente el líquido carmesí. Hinata lo sujetó y lo dobló para después tragárselo, ante una sorprendida Tsunade, que sólo veía como las blancas pupilas de la joven se agrietaban, y que también se marcaban todas las venas de las templas alrededor de sus ojos.

Las sombras lanzaron un aullido irritante, mientras se desvanecían sin dejar rastro. Una calma las rodeó, a la vez que contemplaban como todo quedaba en silencio de nuevo.

—¿S-se han ido? ¿así de fácil? —Cuestionó.  
>—Querían su alma…Pero ahora es mía —respondió levantándose—. Ya es libre…de ellos.<p>

Le dio una señal a la mujer para que se fuera y la dejara sola. Esta sólo se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, aun perturbada por lo que había pasado. Se detuvo y regresó a verla.

—Hinata Hyuuga —La nombrada prestó atención—, ¿qué eres?  
>—Algo peor que esas cosas…<p>

Tsunade siguió caminando.

.

.

.

Vio la altura en la que se encontraba. Ahora estaba tranquila de que aquellos seres habían desaparecido; recordó el porqué había ayudado a la rubia: _Ella fue la única persona en su antigua vida, que la ayudó, le sonrió y fue su verdadera amiga_. Tsunade había bloqueado todo recuerdo de su rostro, por esa razón ella no se había impactado al verla. La rubia sólo quería olvidar, empezar de nuevo.

Hinata le había ofrecido esa nueva oportunidad.

Observó de nueva cuenta el borde del edificio, recordando también como ella había regresado a la vida. La deuda que ahora tenía con los Hyuuga. Se pasó al otro lado del barandal, jugando a soltarse y agarrarse de este mismo. Se preguntó si volvería a morir al caer de esa altura.

_¿Aquel Hyuuga la reviviría de nuevo?_

Dejo de sostener el pasamanos y se dejó caer al vacío. El viento alborotaba su largo cabello, su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia el suelo, mientras miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas. Cayó. Escuchó como su cráneo se partía, como los huesos se le rompían, y como sus órganos se le deshacían.

Pudo sentir el líquido salir de su cabeza. Estaba muerta…de nuevo.

—¿Hinata? —La llamaron. Ella se levantó—, ¿qué haces tirada en el césped?  
>—Oh, S-sakura-san —se sonrojó rápidamente—, m-me quede d-dormida.<p>

Los otros seis jóvenes la miraban atentamente.

—Naruto-san —ella limpió su ropa, y revisaba que no tuviera ni un rastro de sangre—, ¿s-se encuentra m-mejor?

El nombrado caminó hacia ella. La tomó de las manos, implorando su respuesta.

—Hinata, ¿verdad que un monstruo me atacó? —Soltó—. Diles que es cierto…  
>—L-lo siento —jugó con sus dedos—, p-pero u-usted quiso e-entrar a e-es salón…y s-se c-cortó.<br>—Ves, tonto —Kiba le dio un coscorrón al rubio—, estabas alucinando.

La Hyuuga dirigió su vista hacia las ventanas. Tsunade los miraba desde uno de los cristales, las sombras ya no la acompañaban.

—Olvidemos eso —Sakura sonrió y le dio su bolso a Hinata—. Ya es tarde, y no quiero saber si esas sombras son reales.  
>—¿Pero y tus heridas, Sakura? —preguntó el rubio—, tú también tienes marcas…<p>

Ella mostró el área en la cual aquellos seres la habían herido. No había nada.

—Desaparecieron —Explicó—. Es raro, pero como dice Sasuke: Es mejor preocuparnos por otras cosas.

El azabache comenzó a avanzar sin siquiera esperarlos o despedirse. Los demás lo siguieron.

—¡Espéranos _"Teme"_! —Gritó el rubio—. Tienes que acompañar a Hinata.

Pero esta se detuvo, quedándose hasta atrás de sus compañeros. Buscó su celular y marcó un número, mientras seguía avanzando.

Una voz masculina respondió del otro lado de la línea.

—Hermano —Hizo una pausa—, ¿tú conociste a una mujer llamada…Tsunade Senju?

La otra voz, esperó un tiempo para contestar.

—Sí —Respondió fríamente—. ¿Eso es todo Hinata?  
>—No, de hecho… —mordió su labio inferior—, ¿cuántos años han pasado, desde que falleciste?<p>

Sus compañeros permanecían alejados, esperándola.

—Hace ya, treinta años —Soltó—. ¿He respondido tu duda, _"hermanita"_?  
>—Claro, Neji —ella sonrió—. Hasta pronto.<p>

Colgó y siguió avanzando. Recordando que ella ahora era una… _Inmortal_.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Maldición: **_La palabra maldición está compuesta por dos frases "mal" "decir", (O sea hablar mal de alguien, decir mal de una persona o cosa) y se refiere a la expresión de un deseo maligno dirigido contra una o varias personas que, se espera suelte una fuerza negativa y maligna, que actué en contra de la felicidad y provoque el fracaso o la destrucción del maldecido.

_**Ama-no-jaku ("Espíritu divino malvado"): **_Es una criatura parecida a un demonio oriental. Por lo usual es representado como una especie de pequeño Oni (Criaturas del folclore japonés, similares a los demonios u ogros occidentales.), y es capaz de provocar los deseos más oscuros de una persona y así convencerlo de cometer malas acciones.

_**Wagami (Washi, Papel del Japón o Papel Japón): **_Es un tipo de papel finísimo fabricado en el Japón con procedimientos no bien conocidos, empleándose como materia prima plantas de la flora local, como así también bambú, cáñamo, arroz y trigo. Se lo utiliza en varias artes tradicionales, tales como el Origami, Shodō y Ukiyo-e.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hello!

Este capítulo tenía que estar desde hace dos días, pero sucede que mis padres me quitaron la laptop. Hui de mi casa, en serio, lo hice. Se enojaron pero use mi humorcito sarcas-cómico y todo ha vuelto a la calma… Me han regresado la lap y he acabado con este capítulo. Muy largo, jamás en mi vida había hecho un capitulo de 4 mil y tantas palabras. Pero la imaginación si se le puede llamar así, estaba a todo lo que da, también debo atribuir a la película de _"Soy Leyenda"_, (debo conseguir el libro también) la cual me ayudó a que las ideas fluyeran.

Son las 03:18 am, y mis padres están dormidos, mi hermanito y yo estamos viendo la tele. Así que me voy a dormir. Lamento no contestar los comentarios, pero debo irme antes de que me cachen con las manos en la lap, y me la quiten de nuevo. Nos vemos.

Por cierto, lo de arriba viene siendo como el mini-diccionario. Espero que no se lo tomen a mal, y digan o piensen que los trato de "ignorantes"…Pero creo yo, que si he de hablar de ciertas cosas que posible no conozcamos al ser de la cultura japonesa, debo poner de qué tratan o algo así.

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.


	4. Futakuchi Onna 1er Parte

**Disclaimer**:

"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
>Sobre aviso no hay engaño.<p>

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Bueno, en este capítulo hablare de Futakuchi-Onna. Uno de las tantas _"famosas"_ criaturas de la mitología japonesa. Y aquí aclaro el porqué Hinata no ataca directamente al culpable de su muerte.

¿Qué más? Oh sí, bueno, a veces se me va el avión así que de una vez aclaro que Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chōji, pudieron ver a esas sombras del capítulo anterior, porque ellos han sufrido ciertas experiencias _"paranormales"_ que después abordare.

Sobre la familia Hyuuga después se hablara _"¿Qué son?"_. Y qué papel juegan en la historia. También sobre que Hinata mando al perro a cuidar a Sasuke, fue porque por su nueva _"vida"_ tiene el deber de ver quien _"anda"_ en sus territorios. ¿Falta algo? Ohh, aun no han salido varios personajes, como Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Karin, Suigetsu, etc., pero pronto ellos también aparecerán.

Creo que eso es todo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV. Futakuchi-Onna.<br>**Primera parte

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Cuentan las leyendas que hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblo vivía un artesano muy trabajador pero muy avaro, tan avaro que no quería casarse con ninguna mujer para no tener que mantenerla. Un día llegó al pueblo una mujer con la piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve y que apenas comía un grano de arroz al día. El artesano al enterarse de eso la cortejó y se casó con ella. _

_Estaba encantado con lo poco que comía la mujer, pero extrañamente sus reservas de arroz se habían reducido considerablemente desde su casamiento, así que un día decidió espiarla. Con asombro vio cómo el pelo de su esposa se transformaba en dos serpientes y que entremedias se podía ver una boca la cual se alimentaba del arroz._

_Un grito ahogado salió de su boca, causando que las dos serpientes notaran su presencia. Trató de huir, pero estas lo sujetaron de la pierna provocando que cayera al piso; la mujer avanzó hacia él para tratar de hablar, el hombre horrorizado comenzó a gritar…Al ver que el esposo no se callaba, las serpientes le rompieron el cuello y lo sujetaron fuertemente para llevarlo hasta la segunda boca. _

_La Futakuchi-Onna se lo comenzó a tragar._

.

.

.

Vio como su cabecera estaba empapada de sangre; los cuerpos mutilados de varias aves a su alrededor, las plumas de estas, cubriendo su cuerpo. Gritó horrorizada, cayó de su cama y vomito en el suelo.

—Ino, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó su madre—. ¡Ino!

La rubia se levantó como pudo, caminó tambaleándose hacia la puerta para así evitar que su madre abriera. Limpió su boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras notaba como manchas de sangre cubrían sus dorados cabellos.

—E-estoy bien —Soltó—, s-sólo fue una pesadilla.  
>—Hija, ya me habías preocupado —habló aliviada—. Ya está el desayuno, baja.<br>—Sí —puso seguro a la puerta—. ¡Sólo voy a cambiarme!

Fue hacia su cama, tomó la funda de la cabecera, las sabanas ensangrentadas, los cuerpos de las aves y su ropa para dormir; cogió una bolsa de su closet y metió todo ahí. Limpió, y caminó hacia su baño para esconder toda la evidencia. Se duchó rápidamente, enjabonando varias veces su cabello para quitar todo rastro de sangre.

—Por favor, por favor —Repitió asustada—, tengo miedo…

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules, sus manos temblorosas tomaban el bote de champú, para tallar de nuevo su pelo rubio.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —Se preguntó—. Dios, ¿qué me sucede?

Completamente asustada, la joven comenzó a llorar; algo estaba cambiando en ella. Y unas ganas insaciables de comer, inundaron su cuerpo… _Un hambre voraz que no podía controlar_.

.

.

.

—Oye Sakura —La nombrada se giró para verlo—, ¿no deberías estar preocupada por Ino? Desde las vacaciones no la hemos visto.  
>—No está enferma —respondió—. No viene porque esta con su tonta dieta, quería bajar varios kilos antes de entrar a la escuela…Pero no lo logró.<br>—Así que si no baja —era la voz de Shikamaru—, esa mujer problemática, ¿no vendrá?  
>—Sí —respondió la joven, mientras retomaba su lectura—. Esa Ino-cerda no entiende.<br>—Tal vez, si dejaras de decirle Ino-cerda —soltó Naruto inocentemente—, así no querría hacer dieta.

Sonrió feliz. Pero recibió un fuerte golpe de Sakura, quien lo miraba enojada.

—¿Me estas culpando a mí? ¡Tonto! —Gritó molesta—. No es mi culpa que ella este obsesionada.  
>—S-sakura, eso duele —se quejó el rubio—. Yo sólo lo decía porque ella es tu amiga.<br>—Lo es, pero ahora a ella le interesa estar más delgada —habló tristemente—. Después recapacitara…Espero.  
>—¿Y si vamos a visitarla? —preguntó feliz—. Así la convencemos todos, ¡y ella regresara! <em>¡Dattebayo!<em>  
>—Eso es muy problemático —soltó Shikamaru—. Ella no va a entender.<p>

Naruto vio como sus amigos no lo apoyaban, sonrió al ver a cierto azabache leyendo en la lejanía.

—¡Teme! —Corrió hacia él—, tú si vas a acompañarme, ¿verdad?

Pestañeó rápidamente, juntando sus manos para que su amigo se compadeciera de él.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer _"dobe"_, pero a ti que te encanta la aventura —Sonrió arrogantemente—, puedes hacerlo solo.  
>—P-pero, Ino es violenta —tembló—. Además si se lo pides tú, ella no lo pensara dos veces.<br>—Entre menos molestias —cerró su libro—, más paz para mi vida.  
>—Sasuke no seas un desadaptado —el rubio lo regañó—. La amistad es muy bonita… Además leer libros es una pérdida de tiempo.<br>—¿Lo dice el que sólo lee mangas? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. Si quieres hacer tu obra de caridad, allá tú…a mí no me metas.

Hacía ya una semana desde el pequeño accidente del Uzumaki; todos se encontraban en calma, y habían olvidado el tema sobre las sombras que los atacaron. Los siete jóvenes se hallaban en su salón de clases, habían sido los primeros alumnos en llegar, esperando a que Iruka se presentara a impartirles clases.

—Saben…—La Haruno llamó la atención de sus seis compañeros—, ahora que estamos solos nosotros, recordé la preparatoria.

Se miraron entre sí. Recordando como compartían clases anteriormente, en un grupo especial de sólo nueve alumnos…_Los nueve novatos los habían llamado_; pero también recordaron a la anterior Hinata que era parte de ese salón, cuando cada uno de ellos le hizo la vida imposible, como les gustaba hacerla llorar…y posiblemente que por culpa de uno de ellos, ahora estaba muerta.

—Y a Hinata —Murmuró el rubio—. Como murió frente a nosotros.

Sakura entendió ahí, que él había sido el más afectado, porque aquel rubio le había gastado más bromas; ese Naruto de la preparatoria era muy diferente al de ahora, ya que le gustaba molestar a los demás, sobre todo a aquella Hinata que no dejaba de tartamudear. Pero, después de que ella murió, el Uzumaki cambió, porque en su interior se culpaba del accidente de aquella joven.

La Haruno mordió uno de sus dedos, pensando si tal vez no era tarde para confesar que probablemente la culpable de la muerte de Hinata, allá sido ella…porque Sakura era la única que…

—B-buenos días —Saludó la chica, mientras se quitaba la bufanda lila que llevaba alrededor de su cuello—, a todos.

Sasuke se sobresalto al ver el objeto que ella poseía, era el mismo color de la bufanda que la anterior Hinata usaba; avanzó sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo siquiera. Los demás sólo miraban como él se acercaba a la Hyuuga y le arrebataba la bufanda de un tirón, inspeccionándola detenidamente. El azabache encontró en aquella tela unas letras bordadas.

—¿S-sasuke-san, t-tiene frío? —Preguntó curiosa—. S-si quiere, p-puede p-prestarle la b-bufanda.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, regresó a ver a los demás. Le devolvió la bufanda rápidamente, mientras salía del salón con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, y con el recuerdo de aquella chica que murió… Como él le había obsequiado aquel objeto sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, y la voz de su antiguo amigo volvía a surgir_.

.

.

.

—¿S-sucede a-algo con Sasuke-san? —Indagó preocupada—, ¿l-lo moleste?  
>—No te preocupes Hinata —el Uzumaki le sonrió—, es que anda muy <em>"emo"<em> últimamente.  
>—Hinata —la llamó Sakura—, ¿puedo ver lo que esta bordado en tu bufanda?<p>

La Hyuuga la miró extrañada, asintió lentamente mientras extendía la tela lila. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sobremanera al contemplar las letras perfectamente cosidas, y una mancha de color rojiza. Sangre. Era una mancha de sangre que no pudo ser arrancada, que se había aferrado a cada fibra de esa bufanda…para recordar que su antigua dueña había muerto trágicamente.

—¡¿Dónde conseguiste esta bufanda? —Levantó la voz—, ¡¿de dónde la has sacado?  
>—S-sakura-san —se quejó del dolor que le provocaba Sakura, al ejercer presión sobre sus hombros—, m-me lastima.<p>

Naruto se acercó a ellas, y separó a Sakura de Hinata. Miró sin entender a su compañera, el porqué había actuado así, hasta que vio el nombre en la bufanda y la mancha de sangre. Recordaba aquella mancha, la forma que esta tenia… Después de todo, él se quedó con ese pedazo de tela hasta que Ino hizo que se desprendiera de él. Pero la extraña forma de la mancha seguía persiguiéndolo, cada noche al dormir, cada día al despertar.

_Era una rosa carmesí_.

—L-la compre en l-la calle —Confesó—. M-me gusta s-su color, y t-tiene mi n-nombre… A-además, m-me g-gustó el d-dibujo de la r-rosa…  
>—No es una rosa Hinata —el rubio se alejó de ellas en dirección a la puerta—, es una mancha de sangre.<p>

La Hyuuga dejó caer la bufanda por la impresión. Está cayó al piso, mientras un gran silencio reinaba ese salón.

—Era de la anterior Hinata —Murmuró Shino—. Al parecer alguien la encontró en la basura, y se le hizo fácil venderla.  
>—L-lo siento —bajó la cabeza apenada, sentándose en su respectivo lugar.<br>—No te preocupes Hinata —Kiba esbozó una sonrisa falsa—, tú no sabias.

Sakura observó el piso sin quitarle la vista a aquella mancha. ¿Por qué había tomado aquella forma?

_Las rosas simbolizan amor, magia, pasión y delicadeza; también representan belleza y perfección.__ Mientras que el __rojo simboliza el poder, la vitalidad y la ambición; igualmente confianza en sí mismo, coraje y una actitud optimista ante la vida_. _Pero, aquella mancha en la bufanda, aquel color sangre que no la dejaba de atormentar…sólo le podía expresar un sentimiento nada más…algo negativo. Rabia. _

Quería quemar esa bufanda, tal vez así los recuerdos la dejarían en paz.

"_Sakura-san, gracias por ayudarme"_

Quiso coger esa pieza de trapo y romperla en cientos de pedazos. Pero no podía, le temía.

Hinata seguía observándola, callada y distante. Disfrutando el momento, ya que había encontrado a sus primeros sospechosos de los cuales dudar; aquel azabache, el rubio y esta joven, ahora eran los primeros en su lista.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó. Detrás de él, venían los otros alumnos—. Vaya, ustedes sí que han llegado temprano.  
>—B-buenos días, Iruka-sensei —saludó la Hyuuga.<p>

El profesor se volteó hacia la Haruno, tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella permanecía inmóvil, mirando el piso sin hacerle caso.

—Sakura, ¿puedes regresar a tu lugar? —Señaló el asiento.  
>—S-sí —despertó de su ensoñación—. Lo lamento.<p>

El castaño se dio cuenta de lo que miraba su alumna, se agachó un poco para poder levantar la bufanda. La cogió y se la fue enrollando en la mano, para así poder doblarla; buscó con la mirada a la Hyuuga y le hizo una seña para que ella se acercara. Hinata se aproximó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su profesor.

—Esta es tu bufanda, vi que la llevabas puesta al entrar al edificio —Se la puso en el cuello—. El color lila te queda bien.

Iruka sonrió amablemente.

—G-gracias, Iruka-sensei —Se giró de nueva cuenta hacia su lugar. Pasando a un lado de Sakura—. _"Sakura-san, g-gracias p-por ayudarme"_.

La nombrada la miró aterrada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, y todo a su alrededor parecía girar. Trató de calmar su respiración y los latidos desenfrenados en su pecho.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó en voz baja, sin quitarle la mirada a la Hyuuga que ocupaba su lugar—, ¿qué es lo que acabas de decirme?  
>—<em>"G-gracias por a-ayudarme, Sakura-san"<em> —sonrió—, ¿p-por qué?  
>—Por nada… —La Haruno se acomodó en su lugar para poder prestar atención a la clase—, fue mi imaginación.<p>

Hinata estaba satisfecha por la tortura psicológica que estaba usando en su compañera. Sólo le faltaban el Uzumaki y el Uchiha; ella sabía que uno de esos tres no podría soportar por mucho tiempo, tenían que confesar quién de ellos había sido el culpable. Porque ahora, después de que había regresado de la muerte, no podía recordar algunas cosas, como su anterior apellido, en donde vivía antes, el rostro del joven del cual estaba enamorada…y mucho menos en donde estaba su _"tumba"_.

_¿Dónde había sido enterrada Hinata, o más bien, el ataúd vacio?_

.

.

.

El rubio caminaba por el pasillo, con la mirada hacia el piso, evocando aquel pasado que siempre estaba ahí para recordarle lo miserable que fue. Y preguntándose que si sus padres se enteraran: _¿Estarían decepcionados? _

Vio al azabache que se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargado en la puerta del salón de música.

—Sasuke —Lo llamó, sonrió un poco—, eres un vago.

Pero el nombrado sólo le dirigió una mirada fría, mientras peinaba sus cabellos oscuros hacia atrás.

—¿Viste la bufanda? —Cuestionó con aquel tono seco—, ¿y la rosa?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado. Regresó a verlo.

—Sí —Respondió lo más calmado que podía—. Fue sólo una casualidad que esta Hinata…  
>—No sé porque estas explicándome algo que no me interesa —soltó molesto—, Sólo te pregunte eso, limítate a responder sí o no.<p>

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de hablar, pero se quedó callado, pensando en si era buena idea confesarle a Sasuke, que él vio cuando él colocó la bufanda en el asiento de la anterior Hinata. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, si se enterara que él se dio cuenta que él le había regalado esa bufanda, secretamente…y hasta como esa chica sonrió con ese simple regalo, sin saber que era de parte del Uchiha.

—Eres un amargado _"Teme"_ —Lo señaló acusadoramente, fingiendo normalidad—, rompes mi momento dramático.

Sasuke sólo rodó sus ojos, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. A pesar de todo, eran amigos.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde a la clase —Habló el Uchiha, retomando el camino hacia el salón.  
>—Si Iruka-sensei me regaña, te culpare de ti —se colocó a un lado de su amigo, y le pasó el brazo por su hombro para colgarse de él—. Sabes que soy su preferido.<br>—Sí como no —se burló el azabache—, sigue viviendo en tu mundo.

Caminaron juntos de nueva cuenta hacia su clase.

.

.

.

—Antes de comenzar la lección —El profesor dejó el libro que sostenía en su mano derecha—. Algunos de ustedes, ¿saben que le ha pasado a Yamanaka Ino?  
>—Esta enferma —Sakura mintió recobrando su postura—, por eso no ha venido.<br>—¿Alguien podría hacer el favor de llevarle los deberes a su compañera? —preguntó el castaño.

La Hyuuga levantó rápidamente la mano. Se dio cuenta que esa rubia era la que le faltaba, a la vez que recordaba como se había comportado esa joven con ella. _Amable_. Debía saber donde estaba.

—Gracias Hinata, eres una buena alumna —Retomó el libro que había dejado en la mesa.

Iruka les dio la espalda, mientras empezaba a escribir en la pizarra. Naruto y Sasuke abrieron la puerta poco a poco, y fueron entrando sigilosamente para que el castaño no los castigara. Kiba reía por lo bajo observando cómo sus amigos hacían todo lo posible por entrar. Estos se atravesaron por los asientos de sus compañeros haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Se acomodaron en sus lugares y sonrieron al verse librados.

—Naruto y Sasuke —Los nombrados se sorprendieron—. No sé si me creen tonto o muy estúpido…

Regresó a verlos sumamente molesto.

—Para no darme cuenta que empecé la clase sin ustedes, y que hasta ahora se vienen incorporando —Los señaló—. Así que como _"premio"_ a su ineptitud… Tendrán que acompañar a Hinata a casa de Ino, para llevarle los deberes.  
>—¿Pero por qué yo? —preguntó el rubio, indignado—. Hoy quería jugar mi Psd.<br>—Cállate _"Dobe"_, si quieres que nos vuelva a mandar a limpiar salones hasta tarde, allá tú —soltó Sasuke en voz baja—. Además, ¿no eras tú el que quería ir a visitar a Ino, para saber si está bien?  
>—Es verdad Sasuke…—Naruto se levantó feliz, mientras que Sasuke se golpeaba la frente por la estupidez de su amigo—. ¡Cuente con nosotros Iruka-sensei! No lo defraudaremos.<p>

El castaño sólo rodó los ojos. Tomó el gis y comenzó a trazar sobre el pizarrón.

—_El febrero de mil ochocientos sesenta y siete, Mutsuhito a sus quince años sucedió a su padre, el Emperador Kōmei y una nueva era de Meiji, fue proclamada…_

.

.

.

Bajaba las escaleras como podía, sosteniéndose del pasamanos. Con sus piernas temblando, poco a poco descendió hasta la primera planta de su casa. Su padre se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudo recargándola sobre él, le quitó el mechón rubio que le estorbaba en la cara.

La cabeza le dolía levemente, tenia nauseas…y unas incontenibles ganas de volver a vomitar, volvieron.

—Gracias papá —La joven trató de sonreírle—. Me siento débil.  
>—Ino, tranquila —su padre la acomodó en una de las sillas del comedor —, recuerda que estuviste en el hospital.<p>

La rubia lo miró sorprendida. Buscó a su madre con la vista; esta, caminaba hacia el comedor con un plato de comida. Se lo acercó a ella.

—¿Estuve en el hospital? —Preguntó—. N-no lo recuerdo.  
>—Estuviste grave Ino —su madre se secó las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas —, casi te perdemos…<p>

Sus padres se abrazaron. Mientras que para Ino era difícil de entender; fue internada en un hospital y no lo recordaba, ni si quiera sabía la razón por la cual se había enfermado. Bajó su vista hacia el plato de comida, y le dio asco, no quiso comer.

—¿De qué me enferme? —Cuestionó retirando el plato de ella—, no recuerdo.  
>—Por no comer… —su madre le acercó la comida enojada, su padre le puso un cubierto en su mano —, así que come ahora, no voy a perderte por una tonta dieta.<br>—¿Me enferme por la dieta que hice? —soltó sorprendida —. No creí que fuera tan malo.

Sus padres asintieron.

—¿Y Sakura? —Tomó agua de un vaso que su madre le había arrimado—, ¿ha venido a visitarme?  
>—Te internamos en una clínica fuera de la ciudad, y Sakura no se ha enterado —explicó su madre—. Recuerda que ella le tiene miedo a los hospitales desde pequeña.<br>—Oh sí —se metió a la boca un pedazo de carne, la fue masticando poco a poco—, Pero, supongo que hace tiempo me dieron de alta, ¿no?  
>—Hace una semana —contestó su padre—, y estuvimos ocupados cuidando de ti, si quieres, más al rato le hablas por teléfono.<p>

Ino sonrió, se metió otro pedazo de carne, pero eso no podía satisfacer el hambre que comenzaba a surgir. Devoró rápidamente todo lo que había en el plato, lo levantó y se lo devolvió a su madre para que ella le sirviera más. A quien se le iluminó la cara al ver que su hija comía, fue rápidamente a la cocina y regresó con el plato lleno.

—Mi pequeña, que bueno que has recuperado tu apetito —La mujer sonrió, mientras veía como Ino tomaba la carne hasta con las manos, y que comía apresuradamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello—. T-tranquila Ino, puedes ahogarte.

La rubia se lamía los dedos. Su padre le limpió las sobras de comida que estaban alrededor de su boca con una servilleta. Esta sólo seguía lamiéndoselos, perdida y feliz.

—Comes como una pequeña cría —Su padre dejó la servilleta a su lado—. Hija tenemos que salir, tu madre a atender la florería y yo a pagar las cuentas del hospital.  
>—Te quedaras sola —agregó la madre—. Por favor, no te mal pases y tomate las medicinas que te recetó el doctor.<p>

Le extendió un papel rosa con las indicaciones de la hora en que debía tomarse los medicamentos. Ino sujetó el papel y lo revisó de arriba abajo. Ensanchó su sonrisa, enseñando sus dientes blancos manchados de la salsa roja que acompañaba a la carne.

—No se preocupen —Dejó la receta en la mesa—. Hasta llamare a Sakura para que venga, ya saben cómo le encanta sentirse doctora.  
>—No hagan alboroto —sus padres iban saliendo por la puerta principal—, estas débil. Trataremos de venir lo más pronto.<br>—Nos vemos —observó la puerta cerrarse, se acomodó en la silla mientras seguía comiendo. A su lado su mascota comenzó a hacer ruidos—. ¡Cállate gato!

Se quedó mirándolo. El felino blanco tenía la cabeza abajo, con su cola inflada y arqueada, viéndola con sus pupilas dilatadas; sus orejas estaban aplanadas hacia los costados, sus bigotes hacia atrás a lo largo de sus mejillas y siseaba con su boca.

—¿Gato? —Se levantó para acercársele. Este enchinó su pelaje y mostró sus colmillos—. ¿Qué te pasa Kitty?

Le acercó la mano, pero su mascota la aruñó y corrió lejos de ella. Revisó la lesión, se dio cuenta que sólo era una herida superficial; regresó a la mesa para seguir comiendo, pero las ganas de regresar el estomago volvieron. Se hincó en el suelo, sujetándose el estomago a causa del dolor. Vomitó. No pudo evitarlo.

Se tiró sobre el piso en posición fetal. Notó las plumas negras y blancas en su vómito, partes de aquellas aves se podían distinguir. Se tapó la boca instantáneamente, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules. El gato volvió a acercársele, ronroneándole; ella sonrió como desquiciada…_ A la vez que el grito de dolor de su mascota, se escuchaba por toda la casa_.

.

.

.

—Así que te has quitado la bufanda, Hinata —Habló el rubio que la acompañaba.  
>—B-bueno, n-no quería h-hacerlos s-sentir mal —jugó con sus dedos—. P-porque l-le p-pertenecía a s–su amiga…<br>—Aquella Hinata no era nuestra amiga —respondió Kiba, que caminaba detrás de ellos—. Era nuestra compañera de clase, nada más.  
>—Cambiando de tema —Naruto interrumpió—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Iruka sólo nos envió a Hinata, al <em>"Teme"<em> y a mí.  
>—Eres un bipolar Naruto —Kiba se burló, colgándosele al cuello a la vez que tallaba su puño contra la cabellera rubia de su amigo—, tú fuiste el que quiera que viniéramos a ver a Ino.<br>—Nadie quiso —lo miró con ojos acusadores—. La verdad es que quieren estar de vagos.

Recibió un coscorrón de la chica de ojos verdes, causando que este callera al suelo. El rubio se sentó sobándose el golpe, mientras se quejaba del dolor. Hinata le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, le sonrió. Naruto sujetó a la Hyuuga, pero una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de su cabeza hasta las puntas de sus pies, y su piel se le erizó; Sasuke se percató del semblante de asombro de su amigo. Siguió con las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó callado.

—V-vaya Hinata —Deshizo el agarre—, tu piel es muy fría, como la nieve… Demasiado.  
>—Y-ya me l-lo h-habían dicho a-antes —sonrió apenada, limpiando discretamente su mano—. S-soy m-muy s-sensible al f-frío.<br>—¡O eres un vampiro! —soltó Kiba sin poder contener la risa—. Pero como el sol no te quema, no lo eres. Así que estamos a salvo de que quieras beber nuestra sangre.  
>—Eso no es gracioso Kiba —habló Shino, quien se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros—. Los vampiros son seres…<br>—Ya, ya Shino —el castaño rodó los ojos—, arruinas mi diversión.

La Hyuuga lo miró sorprendida, motivando a que Sasuke no le quitara la vista de encima. Siguieron caminando olvidando las palabras del Inuzuka. Palabras que posiblemente tenían cierta connotación importante, _sobre como Hinata había regresado a la vida_.

Avanzaron por una vereda, contigua a la vía principal de la ciudad de Konoha; sin ajetreos y murmullos de personas a su alrededor, caminaban tranquilamente y cada uno en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a una casa que se situaba al final de la calle. La parte exterior de la vivienda construida con cemento, mientras que parte del techo, las ventanas y la puerta principal eran de madera. Junto a la entrada había un pequeño arbusto cercado por delgadas barras de madera grisácea.

Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre, pero nadie contestó, sin embargo escucharon leves ruidos dentro de la casa, indicándoles que si había alguien en el interior. El maullido de un gato, fuerte, seco y horroroso retumbó por todo el lugar; se miraron entre sí. Kiba y Naruto se asomaron por las ventanas pero no pudieron distinguir nada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Sakura.  
>—Ino tiene un gato, ¿cierto? —soltó Chōji—. ¿Sera que se ha lastimado?<br>—¡Ahh! —la voz aterrada de la Yamanaka los hizo despertar de sus pensamientos—. ¡No otra vez!

Naruto junto con Sasuke le dieron unas patadas a la puerta para que esta se abriera, los demás se hicieron a un lado. Se abrió de golpe. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la rubia frente a ellos sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared y bañada en sangre. Los restos de un gato a su alrededor. Ino lloraba descontrolada.

—Oh mierda —Soltó Kiba—, e-el gato.  
>—¡Ino! —gritó Sakura tratando de llegar hasta ella. La mano de Hinata le detuvo el paso—. ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? ¡Ino!<br>—C-creo que n-no d-debemos entrar —respondió la Hyuuga al sentir la presencia sombría dentro de la casa—, algo no e-está bien.

Más sin embargo la Haruno hizo caso omiso, y corrió hacia su amiga. La levantó como pudo del suelo, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la rubia se encontraba semiinconsciente. Hinata sólo pudo contemplar como todos sus compañeros entraron al lugar para tratar de socorrer a la joven rubia; pero ella se quedo inmóvil, viéndolos correr preocupados. No podía hacer nada al no poder entrar a esa casa, ya que no había sido invitada por uno de los dueños de esta misma.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta al verse retenida por esa especie de _"regla"_ que debía acatar. Trató de llamar su atención para que la Yamanaka la dejara entrar; Chōji colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de la rubia, los cabellos de Ino se movían por si solos, como si de serpientes se tratasen. Hinata abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al avistar el peligro que ellos corrían dentro, y con esa chica en ese estado, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

_Futakuchi-Onna…la mujer con dos bocas_.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó fuertemente.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo golpeándole el rostro brutalmente, cayó un poco lejos de la entrada. Mientras el grito de pánico del Akimichi resonaba en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y quedo inmóvil en el suelo sin poder hacer nada…

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Futakuchi-Onna: **_Es un Yokai que nace de un humano por una serie de circunstancias, normalmente suele ser por algún tipo de maldición o de suceso muy violento o incluso por una enfermedad como en este capítulo.

También suele surgir de mujeres que no quieren comer y que por culpa de esto sufren algún tipo de enfermedad. Cuando esta situación es lo suficientemente grave aparece una segunda boca en la parte posterior de la cabeza justo debajo del pelo, esta boca es totalmente idéntica a la habitual, dispone de labios, dientes y lengua. Para evitar la muerte de la _"anfitriona"_ la segunda boca comerá el doble de lo que coma la mujer.

La segunda boca que posee tiene consciencia propia hasta el punto que puede llegar a sugestionar a la mujer para que cometa cualquier tipo de acción, si esta intenta resistirse la segunda boca emitirá un grito increíblemente doloroso y que no cesara hasta que la mujer se rinda. En algunas historias cuentan que el dominio de la segunda boca es tan poderoso que llega a controlar el pelo de la mujer como si de dos serpientes se trataran.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Creen que esto ya acabó?

Pues no, falta la segunda parte que vendrá en la siguiente conti. Jojojojojo.

Es que me dio flojera escribir. Jajaja, bueno, además me gusta tenerlos en _"ascuas"_, así que tendrán que esperarse. Sobre el término _"Yokai"_ pondré su definición en el siguiente capítulo.

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
><strong>.

**Crhismas-Machine: **Muchas gracias. Siempre he querido hacer algo de suspenso y misterio…Pero según yo no me sale. Pero gracias a sus comentarios me hacen saber que voy por el buen camino. Qué bueno que te llamo la atención, y que estés aquí; definitivamente no lo abandonare, y tratare de ser constante.

Aunque no lo prometo porque tengo otras historias. Pero hare lo mejor que pueda. De nuevo gracias y espero que sigas pasando Carlos.

**DarkAmy-chan: **Es que Hinata lo protege sólo porque ha llegado a Konoha debe vigilar sus territorios. Y además de que si el resulta el culpable, ella misma lo quiere acabar. Yo creo que DZ ya no volverá, o muchos se cansaran de esperar… Pero ya que, existen otras páginas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar Dark Amy. TT_TT

**Diminishing quarter: **L**o** que sucede es que ella no recuerda ciertas cosas, como el rostro de la persona que la rechazo. Además ahora se darán cuenta que la anterior vida de Hinata no fue de color rosa. Y mando a Izanagi a cuidar a Sasuke, porque tiene que estar pendiente de su nuevo territorio. Kukukuku.

Pues sobre el secreto de Sakura, te has acercado mucho, demasiado. ¡Te quemas! Pero eso se verá después, jojojojo. Y lo de Neji, Jajaja pronto se resolverá, muy pronto. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Y gracias "fan #1" Hasta me haces sonreír.

**Dukih: **Muchas gracias, y lo del espíritu pronto se sabrá el porqué está en esa mansión… Ella tiene su historia triste. Después revelare cual es, aunque no tiene que ver con Hinata.

**Hina0: **Vaya, me asustaste con eso… Pero después pude respirar tranquila cuando escribiste "en el buen sentido". Ok, muchas gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida…Cuídate. ¿Y vuelve? Jajajajaja.

**Iris: **Gracias. Y pues lo de Neji es otra historia, que pronto se sabrá, ya que pronto las cosas se pondrán más locas.

**Kaila maya the whater: **Pues tal vez tengas razón. Y Sasuke a lo mejor si sentía algo por la anterior Hinata, eso no le quita la culpa de las cosas malas que hizo. Que él era el amigo que esperaba al que la rechazo… Podría ser, muy buena teoría.

Jajajaja, es que me encanta que esas ardillas trabajen, jojojojo. Pues sí, tiene demasiados azabaches y no contamos a los que están muertos… Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y espero sigas pasando.

**Kirara Uchiha: **Pues es que ahí no todos esos personajes son inocentes, también tuvieron algo de culpa en lo de Hinata. Pero jojojojo, eso luego lo aclarare. Lo de esa línea te confundiste, porque no sabes porque Hinata mando al perro a cuidar de Sasuke, o por esa cosa que sigue al Uchiha. Si es por la primera razón, es porque Hinata está cuidando sus nuevos territorios. Y si es por la segunda razón… Ya di unas pistas.

Preste atención, muajajajaja.

_¿Qué ocurre con DZ?_ Resulta que a la hora de poner nuevos foros o actualizar algo de esa página el disco donde se guarda la información se quemo. Así que sólo tenían de respaldo, pero sin el mes de Mayo al parecer, así que se perdió la información de todo lo que hicimos en ese mes. Si pusieron contis, u otras cosas ya no las pudieron recuperar. Según regresaría el 28 de julio, pero nada…Ahora dicen que regresara creo que el 6 de agosto, es decir mañana, pero pues a esperar. Además el nuevo dueño de DZ ya dijo que si regresara el foro, pero todo a su tiempo. Espero que te allá ayudado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Layill: **Aunque tal vez si sea Sasuke, sólo que a mí me encanta molestar. Kukukuku. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor no es…Gracias por leer y por comentar. Nos vemos.

**Maribelteka: **Pues Tsunade hizo un tipo de pacto con aquel espíritu, sólo que este fue más listo. Luego explicare bien la razón por la cual las sombras se extendieron. Pero eso después, con más calma. Sobre Neji, el pronto aparecerá y la otra Hinata no tenía apellido y luego se sabrá por qué no. Lo de la inmortalidad pronto saldrá a la luz. Muajajaja.

Gracias por comentar.

**Marjugagu: **Gracias por leer y por tu comentario, hare lo que esté en mis manos para actualizar. Espero sigas pasando.

**Mizuno Gina: **Vaya, ya te había dicho que al principio no creí que Mizuno Gina me había comentado y había leído este fic. Pero siempre si eres tú. OuO

_¡Juro que me ahogué con Hinata cuando esa cosa se introdujo por su boca!... Uy eso se leyó algo raro, pero xD eso me pasó."_

Sí, se leyó algo raro…Pero vamos, soy rara así que "¿Estoy acostumbrada?" Ok, estoy algo loca.

_"Tengo dudas si fue en realidad Sasuke quien la desairó, bien pudo haber sido él que harto de ser acosado se comportó de esa manera tan cruel aunque claro eso no lo excusa". _

Muy buena teoría, jojojojo…Pero puede que tal vez no haya sido Sasuke. Si no otra persona.

"_¿Esas sombras se presentan para tomar los cuerpos de quienes van a morir con "malos" sentimientos hacia los demás?"  
><em>Algo así, pero tiene que ver con la maldición de Tsunade y sólo toman a las personas que son cercanos a la rubia ya que estas sombras son parte del _**Ama-no-jaku ("Espíritu divino malvado")**_.

"_Porque con Hinata se aparecieron antes de ser atropellada, cuando le entregaba la carta a su "amor" las dichosas sombras ya estaban al acecho de ella, y se "apoderaron" de ella porque al último momento Hinata culpó a quien la rechazó como causante de su muerte ¿no? ¿NO?"_

Muy buena… Bueno, tiene que ver con la maldición de Tsunade. Ya que el pago para su inmortalidad era el alma de otras personas que fueron cercana a ella. Hinata lo era.

"_¿En el anterior cap. Quién o qué era ese ser que sujetó a Hinata cuando ella despertara? ¿Acaso una Hinata de sombras, un reflejo de la maldad que todo humano alberga y que afloró como consecuencia de la muerte tan funesta de la chica? ¿Esta nueva personalidad que desarrolla Hinata se debe más a eso que lleva dentro que a su antigua ella, quizás?"_

Es un fantasma que estaba desde que Hinata ocupara ese mansión, sólo que la Hyuuga no ha podido deshacerse de ese ser…Digamos porque aquella mujer tiene una triste historia. Después se sabrá qué.  
>La nueva personalidad de esta nueva Hinata tiene que ver con su nueva familia…Más tarde abordare eso.<p>

¬¬Me das miedo, has preguntado cosas que vendrán en un futuro y ahora no puedo aclarar muy bien. Jajajaja.

"_Muchas dudas se me han aclarado con este cap. pero muchas más han surgido, como lo de Neji, o esa referencia a la familia Hyuuga, además de esa transformación vampírica de Hinata O.O"_

Jojojojojo… Me caen bien los de la familia Hyuuga, y pues pronto aparecerán. Lo de Neji también se sabrá, pero todo a su debido momento. Y lo de la transformación de Hinata, pues es la consecuencia de haber regresado a la vida.

Ñacañaca.

**Monidex120: **Pues gracias… Hago lo que puedo, aunque luego me mal viajo muy feo. Y las otras también las seguiré, sobre todo Konoha Oscura, ya que allá arriba alguien me ilumino y vendrán cosas muy perversas.

**Murder Bubble: **Jajajaja… ¿Qué tiene que ver los arco iris?  
>¿Porque te castigaron, que hiciste? Pero al parecer ya se resolvió, ¿Cierto?<br>Muchas gracias por leer mis locos fics, lo del infierno de Tsunade se aclarara bien el uno de los capítulos que viene. Ahí vendrá el momento en que ella hizo el pacto, como murieron su hermano, su prometido…De ese "alumno" que se suicido no pasara, ya que esa historia de Neji es aparte.

Y pues el automóvil la mató sólo que "alguien" le ayudo a regresar a la vida. Muchas gracias por leer, y por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar. Espero que andes bien, y que no te castiguen de nuevo.

**Oyuky Chan: ¡**Madre! Pero ahí tienes a "garu" para que te acompañe… Pues ya sabes cómo es la ambición de algunas gentes, y pues Tsunade con tal de preservarse joven hizo lo que hizo. En uno de los capítulos que viene hablare sobre eso. U_U

Yo tengo la culpa madre, ya deje en el olvido a las Crónicas, pero lo volveré a retomar ya que el manga va adelantado me será complicado, pero veré la forma… Además mi socia, no puedo dejarla sola. Ya casi los lectores se han ido por lo mismo de que me tarde con la conti.

¬¬ Y ya sabes que me quitaron la lap, y ahora tengo que hacer planos. Buuu, pero pronto habrá conti de mis otros fics. Muchas gracias por leer madre. Nos vemos en tus fics… OuO Te quiere, tu hija la loca.

**Oscurita: **No pues por los tacos al pastor pongo conti luego. Jajajaja. Así que muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario. ¬¬ Esperare a que me lleguen esos tacos ehh! Me los enviaras por ESTAFETA, MULTIPACK, DHL?  
>Jajaja.<p>

**Rociio Uzumaki: **Hinata murió al ser atropellada por _"x"_ persona, pero ella culpa a aquel chico que la rechazó. U_U Cuando uno está enojado culpa a cualquiera… Y sobre el "_CreepyPasta"_ no es una página, son historias que simulan una vivencia real, e infunde terror al leerlas.

Pero luego explicare bien ya que usare una próximamente para un capítulo. Gracias por comentar.

**Rukia-CC: **OuO ¿También a tu familia? Pero cosas _"ligeras"_ o así, muy pesadas. Porque no es para nada bonito cuando si lo sobrenatural se pone peligroso. Pero igual, a mí también me gustan esas cosas.

Sobre _SOY LEYENDA_… Alguien me lo recomendó, y cuando creí que era tal como la película esa persona casi me arroja un directorio de teléfono. En serio, el libro es mucho mejor según lo que me dijeron y es muy diferente… ¿Tu ya lo tienes? Veré si puedo conseguirlo, si lo tienen aquí en la librería que está en mi ciudad. OuO Si no por pedido o por cofcofinternet-pdfcofcof.

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.

**Sarah-Gothic: **Muchas gracias, espero seguir manteniendo "la calidad"?  
>Jajajaja…<p>

**SaSuHina 4Ever: **Muchas gracias, y que bueno que le diste una oportunidad. OuO No es una historia muy "guay", pero intento lo que puedo. Espero sigas pasando y que yo no baje la "calidad" para que sigas leyéndolo. Gracias.

Bienvenida.

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga: **Wa, gracias… Pues por su ambición a querer seguir joven ahora está atada a una maldición con ese espíritu. Y Sasuke y Sakura, pues ellos tienen algo que ocultar, aunque todos ahí tuvieron algo que ver. Pero esa pelirosa hizo algo malo. Muy malo.

**Shizuru-HiMe: **Gracias, y espero sigas pasando… A mí también me gusta lo sobrenatural, por eso esta idea no me dejaba de rondar. Espero sigas pasando.

**Valkiria Natsuki: **Waa, muchas gracias. Pues tratare de que no se me vayan las cabras pa´l monte y que esta historia sigue como el primer capítulo.

Pues si ese Sasuke es bien mala onda, ¬¬ no sé cómo es que lo quiere Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Oh, Kataomoi ya mero acabara, y ya puse conti. T_T Es que no la quiero dejar ir, pero ya termina en cuatro capítulos que vienen. En serio gracias por tus palabras.

Y espero sigas pasando.


	5. Futakuchi Onna 2da Parte

**Disclaimer**:

"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
>Sobre aviso no hay engaño.<p>

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Bueno, en este capítulo se seguirá hablando de Futakuchi-Onna.

Y uno de los integrantes de la familia Hyuuga hará su aparición. Sobre lo de que Hinata no puede entrar a las casas sin invitación, es porque en: Algunas tradiciones sostienen que un vampiro no puede entrar en una casa si no es invitado por el dueño; pero que una vez es invitado puede entrar y salir a placer.

Lo primero que aparece en este capítulo es un recuerdo de Hinata, de cómo despertó y la familia a la que ahora pertenece. Sé que siempre pongo los recuerdos en cursiva, pero a veces eso lastima y cansa la vista. Por lo que en este capítulo me abstuve de usar este método. Espero no se confundan.

Creo que eso es todo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V. Futakuchi-Onna.<br>**Segunda Parte

* * *

><p>.<p>

La luz le molestó los ojos. Los abrió levemente, tratando de protegerlos con su mano de los rayos solares que se colaban a través de lo que parecía una ventana, pero aquella extremidad no le respondió, estaba entumida. Se sintió mareada, mientras la cabeza le dolía agudamente, como si la hubiesen agarrado a golpes, y su cuerpo le ardía intensamente, como si dentro de ella hubiese un fuego que no se podía extinguir…_Quemando cada parte de su ser_.

Su garganta se encontraba reseca, se levantó levemente para poder visualizar en donde se encontraba. Notó los grandes ventanales a un costado de la habitación, que dejaban entrar los pequeños rastros de luz que iluminaban el lugar, aún lado de estos, unas elegantes telas estiradas que estaban adornadas por pequeñas grecas y dibujos, se deslizan por el cristal hasta llegar a ras del suelo. El piso de mármol blanco, sobre este una gran alfombra de color marfil y con un motivo floral decorándola; encima de esta, había una pequeña mesa redonda de madera. Dos de los asientos estaban ocupados.

Los dos presentes se levantaron, mirando como Hinata se despabilaba de la impresión; ella se echó para atrás, topándose con la cabecera de madera. Trató de gritar, pero de su garganta sólo salió un pequeño hilillo de voz finita, casi imperceptible.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó una de las dos personas. Una pequeña niña de unos trece años de edad, con cabello castaño y unos extraños ojos color blanco; la cual sostenía sobre sus pequeños bracitos un peluche con forma de conejo—, ¿cuál es tu nombre querida hermanita?

Hinata no entendía a lo que se refería. La niña se acercó a ella, sentándose sobre la cama. Mientras la otra persona, un joven un poco mayor que Hinata, y con el mismo color de cabellos y ojos que la pequeña, las observaba detenidamente, cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre la columna de madera oscura que sostenía el dosel sobre ellas.

—¿Ya despertó su hermana? —Se escuchó detrás de ellos una hermosa voz femenina—. Mi pequeña hija.

Una atractiva mujer avanzó hacia ella. Su pálida piel le daba un aspecto divino, con su largo cabello azabache moviéndose de un lado a otro, sus ojos color blanco y su sonrisa afable, hicieron que Hinata se serenara. La elegante dama se sentó junto a la pequeña castaña, mirándola contenta. Ensanchó su sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—Buenos días, pequeña dormilona —Acarició el cabello de Hinata—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Hinata asintió levemente. El suave tacto de la mujer hizo que su corazón dejara de latir desenfrenado, soltó un suspiro.

—¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —Le cuestionó, pero Hinata trataba de recordarlo entre voces socarronas y risas siniestras que vagaban en su mente. No podía escucharlo—. Tranquila.

Trató de concentrase un poco, pero no podía. Sujetó la cabeza que le dolía con sus manos, arrugó el entrecejo a causa de la preocupación de estar en un lugar desconocido, con gente extraña y sin recordar su nombre.

Su nombre, ¿cuál era? ¿por qué se encontraba ahí?

Pero, los recuerdos que había suprimido, brotaron sin control: _Su cruel infancia, las golpizas de su madre borracha, el no tener amigos, las burlas de sus compañeros, su primer amor, el rechazo de este…y su fallecimiento_. Sí, ella había muerto atropellada por un automóvil mientras huía de su escuela. Se acordó de las sombras que se introdujeron por su garganta desgarrándola por dentro.

Colocó rápidamente sus manos sobre su cuello, completamente paralizada por el miedo. Pequeños gemidos salieron de su boca.

—Calma —La bella dama le tomó su mano, sosteniéndola delicadamente para después acariciarla lentamente—. Fue difícil conseguir que no te convirtieras en un Yōkai, pero tu padre lo logró.

Hinata se sorprendió. ¿Su padre? Ella no tenía uno, _porque el que había embarazado a su madre a la edad de catorce años, se había ido de la ciudad, la había engañado_ _y las había abandonado a su suerte_.

—¿P-padre? —Su pequeña voz salió sutilmente.  
>—Sí —sonrió—. Y no debemos hacerlo esperar, las criadas te vestirán para que bajes a cenar con nosotros, y el pueda conocerte.<p>

Dos mujeres entraron apresuradamente, hicieron una reverencia ante la mujer y a los otros dos jóvenes, después, fueron acercándose a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse. Estaban a punto de quitarle el camisón, cuando ella se los impidió colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. La niña sólo permanecía viéndola encima de la cama abrazando a su peluche. La mujer se giró y se dio cuenta que el joven castaño aun permanecía de pie, observando a su nueva hermana.

—Hijo mío —La mujer le llamó la atención—. Querido, podrías salir un momento, no es propio que un hombre vea a una mujer vestirse y más si ella es su nueva hermana.  
>—Lo que ordenes, madre —el castaño se fue retirando—. Hasta la cena, querida madre y hermanas.<br>—Por cierto, se me había olvidado… —la elegante dama se levantó y señaló a su hijo—. El es tu hermano Neji, y ella es Hanabi, tu hermana mayor… Mi nombre es Miko y seré tu nueva madre.

Hinata trató de entender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Había recordado que ella había fallecido, pero ahora se encontraba en una habitación lujosa, junto a una hermosa mujer con sus hijos, que al parecer la habían adoptado.

—M-mucho gusto, m-mi n-nombre es… —Inhaló profundamente, para después exhalar. Sintió la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella—, H-hinata.

No pudo recordar su verdadero apellido.

—"_Un lugar soleado"_ —Soltó la pequeña niña—. Bonito nombre, el mío quiere decir _"fuegos artificiales"_.  
>—G-gracias —habló un poco apenada—, el t-tuyo t-también es b-bonito.<br>—Madre —se escuchó la voz de Neji, que las miraba cerca de la puerta de la habitación—, ¿puedo retirarme?  
>—Claro —la mujer le sonrió divertida.<p>

El joven abrió la puerta, pero ahí detenido y a punto de entrar, se encontraba un hombre adulto de cabellos castaños y ojos blancos. Con rostro serio miró a Neji.

—Padre —Se inclinó levemente—. Buenos días.

La pequeña castaña se levantó de la cama apresuradamente, imitando a Neji. El hombre entró con paso decidido, con su aspecto ascético, solemne y majestuoso…su porte estoico, su andar grave y su mirada profunda lo distinguían como todo un aristócrata de noble alcurnia. Un miedo inundó el cuerpo de Hinata al sentir la fría mirada de aquel señor, tragó saliva y trató de apaciguar su corazón. Sus manos le seguían temblando.

—Hiashi —Miko se alzó, desplegando su vestido y sacudiéndolo un poco, para que así las arrugas de este, se desvanecieran—, ¿acaso no es hermosa nuestra nueva hija?

El hombre observó a Hinata de arriba hacia abajo, lanzándole una mirada con desdén; sonrió arrogantemente y regresó a ver a su esposa. Esta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de los gestos de su pareja.

—Claro —Se volteó de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta, mientras su hijo Neji aún seguía sujetando la perilla de esta—. Debe apresurarse.

Avanzó con petulancia, mirándola de reojo con aquellos extraños ojos blancos; todos tenían el mismo color y eso la tenía completamente asustada. El hombre se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, giró sutilmente su cabeza, la inclinó levemente en modo de despedida.

—Neji —Llamó al castaño que le seguía—, tú serás el encargado de enseñarle las reglas de esta familia: Del clan Hyuuga.  
>—P-pero… —Hinata interrumpió sobresaltada—, Y-yo no p-pertenezco a e-este c-clan.<p>

Hiashi regresó a verla indignado, por la manera en la que había despreciado a su noble familia. Torció un poco los labios y recobró su compostura solemne; Neji caminó hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a un pequeño tocador que se encontraba a poca distancia de la cama. Quitó los mechones azabaches que estorbaban en el rostro de su nueva hermana, y le mostró sus nuevos ojos.

Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero el castaño impidió que siguiera retrocediendo. Un silencio inquietante inundó cada espacio de la habitación y todos dentro de esta, quedaron completamente callados.

—M-mis ojos —Acercó una de sus manos temblorosas hacia ellos—, s-son b-blancos…c-completamente b-blancos.  
>—Ahora lo ves —su hermano apretó un poco el agarre, acercando sus labios al odio izquierdo de Hinata, para susurrarle—. Tú ya perteneces a este clan… Tú, Hinata Hyuuga.<br>—Dejemos la habitación —soltó Hiashi. La pequeña Hanabi y Neji salieron inmediatamente, mientras que el sujetaba a su esposa, tomándola delicadamente de las manos—. Las criadas se encargaran de vestirla apropiadamente…

El hombre mayor salió junto a Miko, dejando a una Hinata completamente aturdida. La puerta se cerró, y ella cayó al piso debido a que sus piernas habían flaqueado. Tratando de entender que era lo que le había pasado después de ser atropellada por ese automóvil.

—Hinata-sama —Una de las sirvientas trataron de sacarla de su trance—. Si nos permite, debemos vestirla.

Parpadeó pausadamente; contuvo la respiración un momento, contando lentamente hasta cinco antes de soltarla. _En su mente se repetía una y otra vez, que a partir de aquel accidente ella ya no sería normal_.

.

.

.

Aquel recuerdo, hacía eco en su cabeza.

Escuchó el grito aterrador de su compañero; abrió los ojos de golpe, inhalando profundamente todo el aire que podía, se levantó súbitamente. Empezó a notar que algo dentro de ella se empezaba estremecer, notó como si dentro de sí misma hubiera algo que la quisiera desgarrar para hallar la manera de escapar de su cuerpo. Trató de hablar, pero, de repente su voz se ahogó en unas arcadas, ya que algo obstruía su tráquea. Vomitó manchando la acera de rojo; vio tres de sus dientes dentro del charco de sangre. El ritmo cardíaco de su corazón volvió a restablecerse, y su respiración agitada, poco a poco fue regularizándose.

Pasó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, se dio cuenta de la fractura en su nariz a causa del fuerte impacto contra la puerta, escupió los otros dientes que ya tenía flojos. Maldijo internamente.

—¡Abran! —Gritó molesta. Sabía que no podía entrar a esa casa por sí misma, necesitaba una cordial invitación—, ¡abran la puerta!

Esta se abrió pausadamente, dejando ver una mano femenina, pálida y temblorosa; se acercó a la entrada, limpiándose los rastros de sangre, mientras de sus encías, nuevos dientes volvían a brotar. No escuchó ruido alguno, ni voces, ni si quiera gritos de sus compañeros. La rubia a la que habían ido a visitar, ahora, se encontraba de pie, sosteniendo la puerta y observándola, suplicándole ayuda.

—¿Puedes dejarme entrar? —Hinata preguntó, mirando de reojo, tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros—. Mi nombre es…  
>—¿Estas viva…Hinata? —la rubia comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente—. T-tú estabas m-muerta.<p>

La Hyuuga se sorprendió al ver como la joven que se encontraba frente a ella, lloraba desconsolada al volver a verle, y como esta, había recordado su nombre con tanto dolor. Porque Hinata había olvidado que esa chica, Yamanaka Ino, era la única que en su anterior vida la había tratado como igual; nunca se burló de ella, jamás habló a sus espaldas…_siempre le sonrió_.

—Déjame entrar Ino… —La Hyuuga trató de que la segunda boca no se diera cuenta de su presencia, sonrió amablemente para ganar la confianza de la rubia—, por favor.  
>—No puedes —la Yamanaka la miró aterrada, colocando uno de sus brazos para evitar la intromisión de Hinata—. Ella tiene hambre, no la puedo detener… Quiere comer todo lo que ve, y yo no la puedo contener.<p>

Ino se tiró al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con las dos manos, aferrándose fuertemente. Chillaba desesperada, moviéndose de un lado a otro y sus cabellos rubios fueron alargándose, agitándose amenazadoramente hacia la Hyuuga. La tomaron de las muñecas, halándola adentro de la casa con una fuerza brutal; Hinata sólo podía tirar de ellas, escuchando como los huesos de estas se rompían uno tras uno. La rubia seguía ahí, tirada en el suelo, pidiendo que se detuviera, que la dejara en paz.

Los chirridos e insultos se escuchaban con más intensidad, demandándole a la Yamanaka que la alimentara, que se apresurara. Hinata seguía resistiéndose a ser inmovilizada por los rubios cabellos en forma de serpientes que se movían de un lado a otro, escuchando como la segunda boca ofendía a su compañera, sin embargo, los largos mechones de cabello se detuvieron; un espeluznante silencio reinó por varios segundos la habitación, la cabellera de Ino la dejó en paz, pero esta se puso en cuclillas, girando rápidamente para darle la espalda a la joven de ojos blancos.

—Puedes pasar Hinata —Escuchó la voz casi imperceptible de su compañera—. Vamos, entra.

La Hyuuga entro lentamente, sobándose las muñecas y esperando que estas se autocurarán como siempre lo hacía todo su cuerpo. Ino se hizo a un lado, pero Hinata sabía que esa chica ya no era la misma, la segunda boca la tenía completamente sometida, bajo su control total, y si no hacía algo inmediatamente, aquella rubia tendría que morir irremediablemente. No podía dejar a un _Yōkai_ de esa peligrosidad rondando tan tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha.

Su madre se lo reprocharía.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para evitar que hubiese más testigos. Ino sonrió perversamente, mientras que Hinata poco a poco introducía su mano derecha en el bolso que llevaba; tocó la pequeña daga que llevaba dentro, aquella arma que le había regalado su madre para protegerse en cualquier caso. Inhaló profundamente, y la sacó.

—¡Dame de comer! —Gritó la segunda boca, provocando que la rubia se lanzara contra Hinata—. ¡Mátala!  
>—Debo darle de comer —soltó Ino—, debe comerte.<p>

La Hyuuga se alejó lo suficiente, para tomar la distancia perfecta para preparar su ataque; esperó que la Yamanaka se le arrojara, la esquivó rápidamente, tomándola por el cuello y azotándola contra el piso. Los rubios cabellos de esta trataban de ahorcarla, mientras sus delgadas manos intentaban lograr que Hinata le soltara. Sin embargo la joven de ojos blancos, una vez que sometió a su compañera se subió sobre ella, levantando al aire la daga, después la dejó caer sobre la rubia.

—¡Ayuda! —Gritó Ino.

Pero Hinata le tapó rápidamente la boca. Los ojos azules de Ino la observaban aterrorizados, mirando como aquella joven cortaba su cabello frenéticamente; daba patadas y se movía de un lado a otro, mientras que la boca que se encontraba en su nuca siendo sofocada por el peso de su compañera, en su mente le pedía ayuda. La Hyuuga cortó todo el cabello de la rubia, dejándoselo a la altura de los hombros. La segunda boca chilló con fuerza, desesperada y completamente enojada.

—Llora lo que sea, estúpida boca —Hinata se echó hacia atrás, para poder recargarse en una de las paredes—, llora y patalea.  
>—¿Por qué me cortaste el cabello? —preguntó la segunda boca, mientras Ino seguía llorando—. No puedes detenerme.<br>—A una cucaracha si le cortan la cabeza, no se muere por el hecho en sí de que le hayan cortado la cabeza… —masajeó el cuello con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha, sostuvo aquella daga, mientras seguía amenazando a la rubia—, se muere de hambre porque no tiene boca por la cual alimentarse… Puede durar días y semanas con la última comida, antes de morir.

La segunda boca rió con sorna, burlándose de Hinata, pero esta sólo comenzó a jugar con la pequeña arma que aun sostenía. Se fue levantando lentamente.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras —Tronó su cuello, inclinando su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo tardas tú, sin que tu anfitrión te alimente… Sin cabello que usar como tentáculos para obtener comida, no sobrevivirás por mucho.

La Hyuuga caminó hacia la joven que yacía en el suelo, mostró una sonrisa descarada, exponiendo sus blancos dientes… Pero ésta, cambió ligeramente, convirtiéndose en algo feroz y salvaje, mientras que sus colmillos puntiagudos fueron asomándose sobre sus labios rosas manchados de carmesí.

Un ruido desde la segunda planta de la casa llamó la atención de ambas, regresaron a verse, y Hinata pudo notar la maldad brillando en los ojos azules de la rubia. Esta se levantó súbitamente y corrió por las escaleras, brincando de dos en dos los escalones; la joven de ojos blancos apenas pudo reaccionar, persiguiéndola enseguida. Pero aquella chica ya le llevaba ventaja, y estaba decidida a devorar a sus compañeros… _Si es que aun seguían con vida_.

.

.

.

Vio el bote de champú caerse de la pequeña repisa, regresó a ver a los demás, pero estos siguieron en sus respectivos lugares. Revisó los estantes, siendo observada por sus demás compañeros. Giró la vista hacia su amigo que se encontraba sentado en la cama, tratando de parar la hemorragia en la mano de Chōji; este quería observar el miembro herido para ver que no le faltasen algunos dedos. Pero sus otros compañeros se lo impidieron.

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se encargaban de atrancar la puerta para que aquel ser no entrara a devorarlos. El rubio trataba de entender que es lo que había sucedido, se descuidaron unos segundos sólo para contemplar como algo detrás de la cabeza de Ino había mordido la mano de Chōji; lograron separarlo de ahí, pero aquella cosa le había arrancado parte de la piel de la palma izquierda.

—¿M-me faltan dedos? —Preguntó completamente asustado—, ¿e-están completos?  
>—Sí —respondió la Haruno, avanzando hacia ellos con el bote de alcohol, las gasas y algunas vendas que encontró en el botiquín dentro del baño—, sólo te aruñó.<p>

Shikamaru vio de reojo a Sakura, como esta había mentido. La herida que tenía su amigo, no era para nada un rasguño; era una gran herida que necesitaba ser suturada rápidamente, pero mientras ese ser estuviese allá fuera, no podían hacer nada, más que esperar. La Haruno comenzó a curar la mano de Chōji, sentándose junto a él, mientras que Kiba revisaba la única ventana dentro de esa habitación que pertenecía Ino, tratando que esta se abriese, pero esta se encontraba atascada.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó molesto—. Esta porquería no abre…  
>—Cálmate Kiba —Shino se acercó a él para ayudarle—, no debemos desesperarnos.<br>—¿Bromeas, cierto? —preguntó Naruto—. ¡Ino quiere matarnos! ¡comernos!  
>—Esa no es Ino —Sakura bajó la mirada hacia el piso, sus amigos se quedaron en silencio—. No sé que esté pasando, pero ella no es Ino.<p>

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, sólo contemplando como aquella joven de cabellos rosas sufría por ver así a su amiga. Pero, no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, recargado en la puerta para que Ino no pudiera entrar si recordaba que ellos aun seguían en esa casa.

—Es Futakuchi-Onna…la _"mujer de dos bocas"_ —El Aburame se acomodó sus lentes oscuros, esperó unos segundos para proseguir—. Es una mujer que está afectada por una maldición convertida así, en Yōkai… Es representada, con una boca regular y otra extra en la nuca, incrustada en el cráneo, debajo del cabello…  
>—Usualmente esta maldición se atribuye a las mujeres que no alimentan a sus hijastros, dejándolos morir, mientras sí proporcionaban un buen cuidado a sus hijos propios —Shikamaru siguió el relato, a la vez que ayudaba a Chōji a reincorporarse—. Se dice que el espíritu del niño abandonado, se instala en el cuerpo de la madrastra para tomar venganza y así la mujer es transformada en Futakuchi-Onna.<br>—Pero Ino no tiene hijos —interrumpió Kiba, mientras seguía tratando de abrir la ventana.

Chōji asintió rápidamente.

—También se atribuye la maldición a mujeres que no comen —Shino miró a Sakura, como ella se sorprendía ante aquellas palabras—. Entonces la boca en la parte posterior de su cabeza se alimenta por ambas bocas comiendo el doble… La segunda boca que posee la Futakuchi-Onna tiene consciencia propia, hasta el punto que puede llegar a sugestionar a la mujer para que cometa cualquier tipo de acción, si esta intenta resistirse la segunda boca emitirá un grito doloroso y que no cesara hasta que la mujer se rinda.  
>—Entonces, ¿Ino nos atacó por culpa de esa segunda boca? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Podemos salvarla?<p>

Un silencio rigió por varios segundos aquella pequeña habitación. Sakura entendió ahí, que tal vez no podrían hacer nada por su mejor amiga. Se levantó sin mirar a nadie, se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla pero la fuerte mano de Sasuke se lo impidió, ella miró aquellos ojos azabaches que la observaban fríamente.

—No sé, como ella pueda salvarse —Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio, a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Chōji, quien se encontraba apesadumbrado—. Esto es algo que…  
>—¡Abrió! —soltó aliviado—, la ventana se abrió, así que salgamos.<p>

Uno a uno fue acercándose a la pequeña ventana, observando hacia afuera, tratando de visualizar como bajar sin caerse. Pero Sakura que se había quedado hasta atrás, se colocó frente a la puerta y tomó la perilla, girándola lentamente… La puerta se abrió. Los demás sólo contemplaron como su compañera fue saliendo de la habitación, y fueron corriendo tras ella, tratando de impedírselo; sin embargo no la pudieron detener. La Haruno avanzó hacia la rubia que estaba frente a ella, mirándola desquiciadamente.

No lo dudó. Ino la miró por última vez antes de arrojarse contra ella, pero Sakura no cerró sus verdes ojos, sólo extendió sus brazos hacia su amiga… La rubia se detuvo con sus ojos cristalizados e hinchados de tanto llorar, su respiración acelerada poco a poco fue regularizándose; ambas quedaron frente a frente, calladas. La Yamanaka cayó al suelo hincada, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Sakura, y esta la miró desplomarse, para después abrazarla fuertemente. Inhalando el suave aroma de su cabello, que ahora estaba al ras de sus hombros.

—S-sakura…aléjate de ella —Pronunció Naruto, esperando que Ino no le hiciera daño a su amiga—, puede lastimarte.  
>—Váyanse —murmuró Sakura—. Yo me quedare con Ino-cerda, ella es…mi amiga.<p>

Ino sonrió feliz, se calmó y sus pequeños cabellos que se movían sin control, poco a poco se fueron apaciguando. Hinata se mantenía al margen, observándolos escondida entre un pequeño anaquel en el descanso de la escalera, suspiró y agradecía que la sangre que le hizo ingerir a la segunda boca funcionara, miró la gran herida en su mano derecha, notando como se curaba automáticamente. _Su sangre inmortal, toxica para cualquier criatura sobrenatural_.

Chasqueó la lengua y esperó pacientemente a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—P-puedo sentirla atrás de mi cabeza —Sollozó—, aun está en mí.  
>—Tranquila —Sakura revisó detrás de su amiga, notando como la segunda boca ahora permanecía cerrada, pero en constante movimiento—. Está cerrada, creo que ya no hará más daño.<p>

Sus compañeros fueron acercándose, para poder ver que Ino se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, el único que no se movió fue el azabache, buscando con la mirada a la Hyuuga. Lo único que recordaba, era el haber dejado a la joven afuera, en la puerta de la casa, y como esta les había advertido que algo malo pasaba, que no entraran.

—¿Y Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto, asomándose por el barandal—, no está.  
>—La Hyuuga se quedo allá afuera, quizás huyó… —respondió rápidamente el Uchiha. Hinata torció la boca molesta, y las ganas de golpearle la cara volvieron a inundarle—, después de escuchar sus gritos.<br>—¡Teme! ¡tú también lo hiciste! —se quejó el rubio. Mientras Ino sonreía, tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ella y esa Hinata—. ¡Y fuiste el que más gritaste!

En como la joven de ojos blancos mostraba sus colmillos blancos, dispuesta a asesinarle. Un escalofrió recorrió cada vertebra de su columna, se sintió observada, y giró la vista hacia las escaleras, esperando encontrar a aquella chica que tenía el mismo rostro que la Hinata que murió atropellada. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró.

—¡¿Pero qué sucedió aquí? —Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Ino. Todos se miraron unos a otros, esperando buscar una excusa al desastre que su amiga había causado—. ¡Ino! ¡¿dónde estás?  
>—¡Estoy bien, mamá! —asomó su cabeza—. ¡Estoy en la planta de arriba!<br>—Ok, Shikamaru —Ino lo llamó—, ¿cuál es el plan?

El nombrado adoptó la posición que siempre toma para concentrarse, poniendo sus dedos juntos en forma de plato hondo y cerrando sus ojos. Torció la boca y comenzó a explicarles. Hinata salió de aquel lugar, sin ser detectada.

.

.

.

—Parece sangre de verdad —Soltó sorprendido—. Es tan realista.

El padre de Ino, estaba a punto de tocar los rastros del gato de su hija sin saberlo, fue detenido por las manos de Shino. Los demás sólo sonrieron nerviosos, mientras seguían recogiendo todo el desastre dentro de la casa.

—¿Pero para que les sirve hacer esto? —Preguntó curioso.  
>—Es para una película casera que queremos hacer, desde hace tiempo —Ino respondió rápidamente—. Y aprovecharon que venían a visitarme, para hacer la escena y divertirnos un poco.<p>

Aquel hombre parecía no creerles, pero, se conformaba con verla, sana y alegre…recuperada. Le acarició la cabeza mirando como ahora el cabello rubio de su hija se encontraba corto. Siguió revolviéndoselo.

—¿Y para eso te cortaste el cabello? —Cuestionó—. Fue algo extremo.  
>—Lo sé, pero hace tiempo quería cortarlo —soltó nerviosa, esperando que la boca que se encontraba en su nuca, no se despertara—. Pero me veo hermosa, ¿no?<p>

Su padre asintió. La madre de la rubia, seguía buscando a su mascota, sin saber que está ahora estaba muerta, devorada por _Futakuchi-Onna_. Naruto había sido culpado por el desastre, argumentando que él se dejó llevar en una escena de la supuesta película, y los padres de Ino ni siquiera dudaron de ese hecho, ya que sabían lo descuidado que era el rubio, y que siempre causaba catástrofes. Shikamaru se encargó de llevar a Chōji a que le atendieran la mano para que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Tengo hambre —Susurró Ino, regresando a ver a todos—, mucha hambre.

Sus cinco compañeros que aun permanecían ahí, fueron retrocediendo poco a poco.

.

.

.

El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada parte de su piel. Siguió frotando el jabón, quitando la sangre y la suciedad de ella. Miró de nueva cuenta la marca que había quedado en su mano, recordando que tal vez podía curarse, pero heridas causadas por el contacto de cualquier criatura sobrenatural podía dejarle cicatrices.

Volvió a enjuagarse; tomó su toalla para secarse rápidamente, se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo y salió del baño, bostezando del sueño. Miró al sujeto de cabello castaño que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, escaneándola de arriba hacia abajo, este le sonrió arrogantemente. Hinata avanzó hacia él, quitándose la toalla, para dejarla caer sobre el suelo. El joven de ojos blancos le alcanzó la ropa interior a la Hyuuga, esta se lo agradeció y prosiguió a cambiarse delante de él, sin tapujos.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo llevas aquí…? —Preguntó como si nada, acomodándose el sostén—, Neji.  
>—Toda la tarde, pero al parecer estabas en clase —sonrió—, querida hermana.<br>—Extermine a una _Futakuchi-Onna_ —respondió, ahora secándose el cabello.  
>—¿Dándole tú sangre? —El joven se levantó, acercándose a su hermana, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el hombro desnudo de esta—. Y yo… ¿puedo probarla?<p>

Sacó sus colmillos a relucir, a punto de encajárselos a Hinata, se detuvo. Se volteó dándole la espalda, completamente divertido. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, y vio de reojo a su hermana.

—Ahora viviere contigo, querida Hinata —Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La Hyuuga cayó sentada sobre su cama, con el corazón latiéndole desesperado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, porque sabía que, a pesar de haber pasado unos meses lejos de Neji, el seguía causando ese efecto en ella… _"Excitación"_, y eso para nada la hacía feliz, porque ambos eran hermanos.

—Esta será una noche larga —Murmuró, recostándose viendo hacia la ventana—, una muy larga.

.

.

.

Contemplaba el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas que no dejaban de brillar. Cerró sus ojos azules, recibiendo la suave brisa en su rostro. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, de esta entraba su amiga con dos tazas humeantes en cada mano. Se acercó a ella.

—Toma —Le ofreció la taza de café—. Esto nos mantendrá despiertas.  
>—Gracias —bebió un sorbo—. Y aprecio mucho que te quedaras conmigo.<br>—No me quedaba de otra, Ino-cerda —le sacó la lengua, burlándose de ella—. Eres mi amiga, lo sabes bien.  
>—Lo sé… —se quedó callada, sintiendo como la segunda boca se movía en su cabeza—. Oh Dios, aun se mueve.<p>

Sakura revisó rápidamente, mientras Ino inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante. Buscó entre los rubios cabellos de su amiga, encontrándose con esa boca, cerrada y al parecer encogiéndose lentamente.

—Tranquila —Recobró su postura—. Está haciéndose más pequeña…pero, aun no entiendo cómo es que te has recuperado.  
>—No sé —volvió a tomar otro sorbo rápidamente, evitando que su amiga se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba—, no lo recuerdo.<br>—Lo bueno es que esto terminó —sonrió amablemente—. Pero por si las dudas, debemos quedarnos despiertas para evitar que _"termine siendo devorada"_.

Ino asintió, recordando lo que aquella Hinata le había hecho beber. Y que posiblemente eso fuera la causa de la curación tan espantosa de esa maldición; pero, guardó silencio, hasta poder encontrarse con esa joven y hablar directamente con ella. Apretó el barandal del balcón de su recamara cuando sintió de nueva cuenta que sus segunda boca se movía, Sakura le tomó de la mano mostrándole su apoyo.

—Esto será una noche muy larga —Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron.

Ambas se sentaron recargadas sobre la cama de la rubia, con sus tazas de café, observando las estrellas alumbrar aquel cielo oscuro.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Yōkai: **_Son fantasmas, apariciones, demonios o monstruos, son una clase de criaturas en la cultura japonesa. Unos poseen parte de animal y parte de rasgos humanos. Los Yōkai son generalmente más poderosos que los seres humanos, y debido a esto, tienden a actuar con arrogancia sobre los mortales.

Los Yōkai también tienen valores diferentes de los seres humanos, y cuando estos entran en conflicto pueden conducir a la enemistad. Ellos son generalmente invulnerables al ataque humano, pero pueden ser derrotados por expertos exterminadores yōkai y monjes budistas con la bendición de Buda. Algunos simplemente evitan a los seres humanos y así el problema que conllevaban; generalmente habitan áreas aisladas lejos de viviendas humanas. Otros, sin embargo, deciden vivir cerca de asentamientos humanos conviviendo en buena armonía. Algunas historias cuentan que los yōkai crían con los humanos para tener _"humanos mitad demonios"_.

Hay una variedad amplia de Yōkai en el folclore japonés. En general, el Yōkai es un amplio término, y se puede utilizar y abarcar a virtualmente todos los monstruos y los seres supernaturales uniformes, incluyendo a veces criaturas del folclore europeo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Creen que esto ya acabó?

Pues sobre esta criatura sí, pero aun faltan más. Jojojojojo. Son las 03:35 am, del domingo 28 de agosto, y he acabado ya, de escribir el capítulo y contestar los reviews.

Sobre como Hinata le dio de su sangre a Ino, se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Lo de Neji, y Hinata… No es una relación muy sana que se diga, jojojojojo. Ya verán porque, o más bien, ya se dieron una idea con aquel párrafo. No sé qué otra duda se aclarara, pero si tienen más, o algún comentario, etc. Ya saben dónde.

Me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado, con un ojo a medio cerrar. Y por si Akai Yume (mi hermanita) lee esto… ¡Ja, aun sigo comiéndome esta bestia de muffin, ya acabe la mitad. Algún día me acabare la otra!  
>Ok, me mal viajo feo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo, o hasta la otra conti de mis otros fics.<p>

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
><strong>.

**DarkAmychan: **Dicen que volverá, pero quien sabe hasta cuándo. Según pronto, yo creo que es para despistar y evitar los suicidios en masa. Pero ni modo, así es el internet.

Sí, se la regalo a escondidas porque le gustaba Hinata, aquel Sasuke era buena gente en el interior, pero le paso como en Shippuden y se acabó de podrir por dentro, queriendo muerte y destrucción. Ya no lo recuperaremos.

Jejejeje, muchas gracias Dark Amy, nos vemos. ¬¬ Y epilogo de Destiny.

**Dark-riza: **¿En la madrugada?  
>Que casualidad, por lo regular acabo de escribir el fic en la madrugada y lo público también. Pobre de Ino, le quedaran secuelas, y al parecer tienes razón, Hinata se parece a Enma Ai (Jigoku Shōjo), lo único que le falta es tener su página y sus ayudantes. Eso da miedo.<p>

No le paso nada a Chōji, por ahora, Jajaja. O/O  
>¿Sensei?<br>O/O b-bueno…No sé, si gustas. Me sonrojas.  
>Muchas gracias. ¿Estás siguiendo mis pasos? Cuidado, porque ya no hay retorno, kukukuku.<p>

**Hina08: **Sí, esta página se pone sus moños, hasta a la hora de publicar un capítulo, a mi me quita signos, me cambia de lugar palabras. Así que nota mental: No editen el fic aquí después de subirlo, mejor editen sus capítulos en el Word antes de subirlo a la página. Qué bueno que no dejaste que esta página loca te ganara.

Muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo y es que a mí este tema sobre lo paranormal, me encanta. No sé que estaba pensando cuando escribí este capítulo, está planeado para ser el segundo, pero qué bueno que me espere. Y lo del gato, me vino a la cabeza al recordar un video que vi de terror… No me acuerdo como se llama, porque el título esta en ingles, pero veré si lo encuentro. Esta entre miedo y sorpresa.

Pues a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata, pero eso no quiere decir que el haya sido el que la rechazó, o puede que sí. Hubiese estado bueno que Naruto le dijera, pero la tortura contra Sasuke acabaría pronto. Aunque ya le llegara sufrir a ese azabache.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**Hinami: **Muchas gracias, espero sigas pasando.  
>Nos vemos y ojala este capítulo te haya gustado. Hasta pronto.<p>

**Iris: **Muchas gracias, pues sí, eso de no entrar a la casa es cosa de vampiros. Ojala este capítulo te haya gustado. Y gracias por tu comentario y por leer, nos vemos.

Igualmente, cuídate.

**Kaila maya the whater: **OuO Que bueno que me acordaste de Konoha Oscura, pronto saldrá el capitulo, me dio bloqueo con esa historia. Muchas gracias por leer tan rara historia, y espero que algunas uñas te sobrevivan para lo que está por venir cofcofNejicofcof. Puede que tengas razón, con lo de que Sasuke era _"el amigo"_, aunque también puede que estés en lo correcto con "Naruto". Jajajaj, me encanta hacer trabajar a esas ardillas.

Espero que este capítulo te guste, nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario _"rechoncho"_.

**Kirara Uchiha: **Oh, espero haberte respondido la duda. Jajaja, así pasa, en todos los fics que escribo pongo ciertas pistas, pero creo que no las pongo bien, casi nadie se da cuenta.

Oks, gracias por pasar…Y ojala Dz vuelva.

**Layill: **Jajaja, muchas gracias. Tratare de hacer que esto te siga manteniendo al borde del asiento. Y que siga misterioso, aunque se aclaren las dudad, saldrán más. Kukukuku.

Espero sigas pasando. Nos vemos.

**Masdrako: **Oye, ¿Cuántos títulos tengo?  
>Esta Hinata usara cualquier arma que tenga para descubrir al culpable, y pobres de los demás, se traumaran. Jajajaja, me matas, y pues sí, Hinata sólo llevó esa bufanda para torturarlos.<p>

Es perversa. ¡Y es verdad! Lo de Ino te lo mostré después del capítulo uno, y según ese era el dos, pero ahora resulto ser el tercero. Algo anda mal en mí. Quien tiro a Hinata, fue…Ya verás. No puedo decirlo, pero pronto se sabrá, cuando aparezca la familia Hyuuga.

Gracias por pasar Dan, nos estaremos viendo.

**Monidex1200: **Jajaja, es que no lo puedo evitar, me gusta dejar todo en suspenso. OuO  
>Está muy interesante tu teoría, y hubo algo en lo que si te acercaste…Te quemaste.<p>

Pero no puedo decirte en que, porque si no se sabrá de qué va...Aunque la mera mera historia, está más allá de la venganza de Hinata, más allá de que regresó a la vida. La verdadera trama, aun no se destapa

Muchas gracias por tu teoría, y por tu comentario. Nos vemos.

**Mizuno Gina: **Pues sí, Sasuke si sentía algo por Hinata. Pero aun así, le hizo cosas malas a la pobre y ahora eso lo embarga. Sobre la rosa, tiene algo que ver con el pasado de Hinata, con su verdadera familia. Pero eso algún día se sabrá. Y sobre Neji, vualá…Ya apareció, y las cosas se pondrán más raras.

La familia Hyuuga tiene su misterio, y no sólo la familia en sí. Cada miembro tiene una historia que contar, que desde luego, se abordara en este fic. Pues lo de Ino, lo tenía contemplado para el capítulo dos, pero se fue retrasando, se fue retrasando y retrasando, quizás por eso salió bien. Sólo espero que las demás historias con sus respectivos personajes, estén bien incorporadas también. Si no, ya valí.

Espero que este capítulo haya gustado, y muchas gracias, Nos vemos y que estés bien también. Jajajaja, y sí, eres tú.

**Sarah-Gothic: **Muchas gracias, y me alegras la madrugada, jajajaja. Pues eso se irá sabiendo poco a poco, y espero que sigas pasando, nos vemos. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Selene Uchiha Hyuuga:** Es que hay varias criaturas, demonios, fantasmas, etc., de los cuales nunca hemos escuchado. Y yo me quede con el ojo cuadrado cuando leí sobre estos. Tienes razón, lo de no entrar a las casas forma parte de las características de los vampiros.

Así que ya sabes en que se las gasta esta Hinata. Muchas gracias por leer, y por tu comentario, espero sigas pasando. Nos vemos pronto.

**Shizuru-HiME: **¡Te salió el verso por si solo!

Es que era hora de que Hinata les haga pagar por lo que le hicieron, todos ellos fueron malos con ella. Pues de arrastrarlos al infierno, quizás. Aunque tengo pensado la muerte de uno u otro personaje.

Pues Chōji gritó así porque le volaron un pedacito de carne, jajajaja, aunque no creo que entrara en esa pequeña boca, se atragantaría. Pues Sakura, como todos hizo algo malo y quizás ella causo que Hinata muriera…Puede ser.

Y todos tienen maldiciones o criaturas que les quedan, creo yo…En este siguiente capítulo los dejare descansar para retomar a la criatura que sigue a Sasuke. Muajajaja. Para Sakura, tengo como dos…Pero no es porque la odie, es que le quedan bien.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero sigas pasando. Nos vemos.

**Rukia-CC: **Pobre de Hinata, la maltrato muy feo. Pues pronto se sabrá el porqué no sólo Sasuke trataban mal a Hinata. Y quizás ponga un recuerdo de cuando Sasuke se la regaló sin que ella se diera cuenta.

¿Loca?  
>Naaa, también a mi me ha pasado… Pero lo de tu mamá y tú hermana esta "fuerte", como mi madre que ella sueña que algo malo va a pasar y pasa. Y lo tuyo, órale, ¿Pero es una presencia hostil o normal?<p>

A mí me pasa que o susurran mi nombre o se me jalan las sabanas, o se me suben cuando estoy acostada. "La famosa subida del muerto", aunque siempre me digo que eso tiene una explicación, la ultima vez no deje que lo que fuera se me subiera, así que me moví de un lado a otro repitiendo en mi mente… _"Que eso sólo tiene una explicación, que no existe y blablablá"_.

Casi me da un paro, cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía, colocando sus dedos entre los míos. O mi padre, que una vez cuando fue taxista subió a una mujer y a la hora de dejarla esta le colocó su mano cadavérica. Ok, ya no sigo porque mientras más escribo esto, siento que alguien está detrás de mí, asomándose por la puerta del patio.

¬¬ No sé porque siempre acabo el fic en la madrugada, y al contestar reviews me quedo hasta más tarde.

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: **Es que algunos personas no aparecen, porque los iré colocando poco a poco, y sus apariciones tienen que ver con las criaturas que abordare aquí. ¿En serio?

No sé porque, pero cuando vi esa criatura, pensé en ella. ¿Sera por eso?**  
><strong>No te preocupes, a ese Chōji, no le paso nada…Bueno, no muy TODOS tienen algo que ocultar con respecto a la muerte de Hinata, pero pronto se irán destapando. Y pues la familia Hyuuga también se carga sus cosas "raras" y Neji, también. Ya verás.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	6. Club de Investigación Paranormal

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me dio un bloqueo, pero retome el camino del bien, espero que este capítulo les guste. Por cierto, Mizuno Gina, me da miedo tu teoría…Estas tibia casi llegando a caliente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
>Sobre aviso no hay engaño.<p>

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Vampiro. Bueno, en este capítulo quizás no se hable tanto de esta criatura sobrenatural, porque no quiero abarcar tanto en un solo capítulo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Oh sí, no se asusten por cierto aire "yuri" con respecto a dos de los personajes de esta historia. No serán pareja. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hace?

"_Seducción"_  
>El vampiro atrae, somete, y luego se alimenta. Así es, más o menos el orden en toda la literatura vampírica. El vampiro somete de tal manera a sus víctimas, que casi siempre da la impresión de que son ellas las que finalmente se entregan. Nunca hay algo en contra de la voluntad de la víctima, si no una especie de juego de seducción que al final acaba con una entrega total.<p>

Así que pensé, ¿Por qué no someter a alguien de su mismo sexo? No hay reglas contra eso…Si al fin y al cabo, lo que quiere es alimentarse.

Lo primero que aparece en este capítulo es el recuerdo de cómo despertó Hinata le dio su sangre a Ino, para que esta se _"curara"_. Sé que siempre pongo los recuerdos en cursiva, pero a veces eso lastima y cansa la vista. Por lo que en este capítulo me abstuve nuevamente de usar este método. Espero no se confundan.

Creo que eso es todo…Por ahora.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI. Club de Investigación Paranormal.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente con sus pies manchados de sangre, saltándose los escalones que podía y buscando a sus compañeros para devorarlos… _Saciando así, su voraz hambre_.

La segunda boca detrás de su nuca no dejaba de gritar improperios, palabras soeces y amenazas contra la joven que le seguía, apunto de pisarle los talones. Los pequeños cabellos rubios de Ino, se contoneaban de un lado a otro sin poder hacer nada para evitar que la Hyuuga le alcanzara; escuchó voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones, miró de reojo a la joven de ojos blancos para sonreírle perversamente…pero, ella ya no estaba…

—¡¿Dónde demonios esta? —Bramó molesta la segunda boca, mientras Ino se sujetaba la cabeza—. ¡Esa perra!  
>—B-basta, por favor —rogó la rubia, recargada sobre el barandal de la escalera—, basta.<br>—¡Cállate! ¡dame de comer! —le demandó—, o devorare tu cerebro…

La Yamanaka sintió como algo le traspasaba el cráneo, golpeándole desde dentro; después comenzó a experimentar la sensación de tener varios insectos arrastrándose por debajo de su piel, extendiéndose desde la nuca hasta su frente. Un hormigueó descendió desde su cuello hasta su espalda; se estremeció completamente asustada, mientras que las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

Avanzó poco a poco a la habitación de la cual se originaban aquellas voces. La piel de su brazo derecho comenzaba a irritarle. Se aproximó a la entrada de la recamara, escuchando los susurros de la segunda boca, que le exigía que se apresurara. Tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

—Esa no es Ino —Se oyó la voz de Sakura—. No sé que esté pasando, pero ella no es Ino.

Se detuvo completamente sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Sabía que ella se daría cuenta que _"algo"_ en ella no estaba bien; que aquel ser que tenía incrustado en la cabeza era el causante de sus acciones.

—Ella no es tu amiga —Murmuró la segunda boca, para después rechinar sus dientes—. ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que ella te hizo?  
>—Ella es mi amiga —se defendió.<p>

Quitó la mano inmediatamente, la sujetó con la otra evitando así el deseo de entrar a comérselos. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Esa maldita te dejo a un lado por el Uchiha…advirtiéndote que serian rivales —Sonrió cínicamente—. ¿Qué clase de amistad es esa?  
>—Tú no sabes nada —soltó entre dientes—. Ella es una buena…<br>—¿No? ¿no sé nada? —preguntó—. Si Sakura fuera buena… ¿Por qué Hinata está muerta?

Se tapó la boca inmediatamente para retener un gritó de sorpresa al darse cuenta que aquel ser que se encontraba en su nuca, sabía todo lo que había pasado. Tragó saliva y quiso abrazarse a sí misma. Pero el brazo comenzó a escocerle dolorosamente, apretó el puño y volteó su vista hacia aquella extremidad, notando como una especie de _"larva"_ se movía de un lado a otro debajo de su epidermis.

—Oh Dios… —Intentó gritar, pero una pálida mano detrás de ella se lo impidió; dos largas piernas envolvieron sus caderas, mientras que otra mano cubría la segunda boca.

El peso del extraño cuerpo que se enganchó a su espalda, provocó que Ino cayera hacia atrás.

Vio de reojo el rostro de Hinata, y como esta clavaba sus ojos blancos en ella; dándose cuenta como las pupilas se le agrietaban a la vez que se marcaban todas las venas de las templas alrededor de ellos. La Hyuuga le sujetó fuertemente, aferrándose al lánguido y menudo cuerpo de la rubia; rápidamente soltó a la segunda boca y después le atravesó su mano entre los pútridos dientes de ese ser, sólo para que estos le mordieran, desgarrándole la piel. La sangre brotó inmediatamente…pero la segunda boca comenzó a tragársela.

Lamió desesperadamente la herida; hasta que dentro de su interior, _"algo"_ comenzó a quemarle.

—¡Quema! —Chilló adolorida—, ¡me está quemando!

Se removió entre movimientos violentos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Hinata siguió apretando su agarre para evitar que algo peligroso le pasara a su compañera, pero esta no parecía querer calmarse. Miró de reojo el hombro desnudo de la Yamanaka, y en un rápido movimiento hundió sus dos largos y filosos colmillos sobre la piel aterciopelada de la rubia.

Ino sólo sintió como estos se enterraban en su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, revelando su color azul cielo, su cuerpo se sintió extraño y frío; comenzó a estremecerse, sin saber qué hacer.

_Hinata le estaba succionando la sangre_.

—D-detente… ¡Duele! —Se quejó, mientras el ardor en su cabeza había pasado a segundo término. Se retorció en el abrazo al que era sometida por la joven de ojos blancos, consiguiendo solamente que ese agarre se hiciese más fuerte y le inmovilizara aún más de lo que ya había logrado—. ¡P-por favor! D-duele… Uhmm…

Un inevitable gemido se escapó de sus labios, sintiendo como la sangre encendía su cara al darse cuenta que aquel sonido extraño había surgido de su boca. El dolor fue quedando en el olvido, y una extraña sensación de éxtasis invadió cada parte de su cuerpo. Apretó sus piernas una contra otra, mientras la segunda boca seguía deleitándose con la sangre de su compañera.

La lengua de Hinata se deslizó por su cuello hasta su oreja produciéndole un cosquilleo irresistiblemente placentero, que le puso la piel de gallina. Un estremecimiento le cruzó, mezcla de escalofrío y de vibración, cuando su lengua se deslizó hasta su mejilla. Se sintió embriagada, liviana, pero igualmente tensionada.

_Y la Hyuuga no dejaba de succionar_.

Dejó escapar otro jadeo y en un pequeño momento de fuerza que logró reunir, le dio un empujón a la joven, logrando que esta le soltara. Sorprendida al igual que ella, retrocedió varios pasos para alejarse de Hinata, con una mano en su hombro que sangraba generosamente debido al tosco movimiento con que se liberó y que había hecho más grande la herida, y rasgado su blusa también.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, Ino completamente asustada, y Hinata simplemente sonriendo, dejando escapar un poco de sangre por la comisura de sus labios.

—Tu sangre es exquisita — Soltó, recogiendo con su pulgar la sangre que había escapado de sus labios y lamiendo este seguidamente, sin dejar la sonrisa—, eres deliciosa…

De pronto, y como si estas palabras hubiesen despertado sus sentidos, se percató por fin que aquella joven no era normal. Tenía colmillos, bebía sangre y disfrutaba de ella.

—Tú eres un…

El dolor regresó intensamente, obligándola a arrodillarse. Escuchó como giraban la perilla de la habitación frente a ella, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Volteó rápidamente hacia Hinata, pero esta…_había desaparecido nuevamente…_

.

.

.

Prestó atención al estado famélico en el que se encontraba, con su hermoso cabello rubio recortado, el rostro pálido y debajo de sus ojos unas enormes ojeras purpuras, signos de cansancio; estaba más delgada y todo eso hacía verse demacrada. Pero dirigió la vista hacia su hombro, notando las dos marcas sobre su piel, la zona se encontraba enrojecida mientras aquellos puntos marrones sobresalían.

Recordó los ojos blancos de aquella Hinata, su sonrisa socarrona y como parecía disfrutar el beber su sangre, un escalofrió corrió por cada una de sus vertebras.

Tocó delicadamente el contorno de los orificios provocados por aquellos colmillos, masajeando su piel; su respiración se hizo agitada, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco...

"_Tu sangre es exquisita."_

Sintió como cada parte de su piel ardía y como en su garganta se acumulaban cientos de gemidos que luchaban por salir.

"_Eres deliciosa."_

Vio en el espejo su rostro enrojecido por el placer. La puerta se abrió, e Ino rápidamente recobró su postura y cubrió las marcas de la vista de su amiga, quien entraba tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

—"_Frente de marquesina"_, harías el favor de tocar la puerta —Soltó un poco molesta—. Sé que quieres saber el secreto de cómo permanezco tan hermosa… Pero no es para tanto.  
>—Cállate, Ino-cerda —la joven de ojos color jade le sacó la lengua—. No tengo la culpa que te demores tanto en el baño, ya se está haciendo tarde para la escuela… Y tu madre quiere que bajemos a desayunar.<br>—Estoy a dieta —quitó los mechones que le estorbaban en la cara. Comprobando así, que estuviera perfecta—, no debo comer nada que me haga engordar…

Su amiga frunció el ceño, y la miró de mala manera.

—Es broma —Sonrió—. Te espero abajo para desayunar.  
>—Tú y tus bromas —Sakura murmuró.<br>—¿No lo sabías? ¡Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir! —habló la rubia, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.  
>—Esa… —se miró al espejo, dibujando una sonrisa—, es mi frase.<p>

Ino se recargó sobre la pared, tratando de entender que es lo que había sucedido antes que Sakura la interrumpiera. La sensación de placer al recordar como aquella chica de ojos blancos le mordió y succionó su sangre.

—¿Por qué se parece tanto a Hinata? —Se cuestionó, suspiró derrotada y se giró hacia las escaleras—. Debo descubrirlo…

.

.

.

Observó detenidamente la pizarra frente a él, clavando sus ojos azules en la hoja color rojo que resaltaba de entre todos los anuncios pegados ahí. Sonrió ampliamente al ver como todos sus amigos ingresaban al salón de clases; se fijó que no le vieran y arrancó la hoja para salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

Entró al salón sólo para escuchar la queja de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban molestos al saber que tenían que hacer las pruebas para entrar a una _"actividad extracurricular"_. Se acercó a ellos dando saltitos emocionado por el gran descubrimiento que había hecho. El azabache que es su mejor amigo, fijó su oscura mirada en él, torció la boca un poco y esperó que el rubio llegara hacia su lugar.

—¿_Dobe_, ahora eres un _"poni encantado"_? —Preguntó burlón—. Ya sabía yo, que ver a ese dinosaurio morado de la televisión, te había afectado…  
>—¡<em>Teme<em>! —gritó molesto—, yo no era el que tenía un amigo imaginario de pequeño.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, ante la mirada atónita de su compañero. Pero, aquellas palabras no habían enfurecido al Uchiha, al contrario… Causaron en él un miedo inexplicable de aquella infancia que creyó haber olvidado, dejando atrás los recuerdos de aquel amigo con el que convivió por mucho tiempo. La risa siniestra resonaba en lo más profundo de su mente, mientras que la voz sombría y los fríos ojos blancos de aquel ser… _volvían a hacerse presentes_.

Giró su vista hacia la ventana, para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Tengo una idea para librarme de las actividades extraescolares —Sonrió divertido—. Creare mi propio club.  
>—Jajaja —se escuchó la risa estruendosa de sus otros compañeros. El Uchiha sólo contemplaba como se reían de su amigo rubio, conteniéndose de burlarse también—. ¿Tú? ¿un club?<br>—Comer ramen hasta hartarse, no cuenta como actividad escolar —soltó Sasuke—, ni ver televisión hasta altas horas de la noche.  
>—Eso ya lo sé —les mostró la pequeña hoja que había arrancado de aquella pizarra de anuncios—. Pero, se me ocurrió que después de haber sufrido esos ataques por parte de <em>"esos seres"<em>…

Sus amigos guardaron silencio, sorprendiéndose del repentino cambio de Naruto al referirse a aquellos sucesos que hasta ahora habían presenciado, dejando espantosos recuerdos. Esperaron a que este prosiguiera con su explicación.

—Creo que sería bueno abrir un club, en el cual nos dedicáramos a _"investigarlos"_ —Levantó su pulgar hacia enfrente—. El cual llamare… ¡_"Asociación Exterminadora de Anomalías"_!_*_

Un pequeño _"deja vú"_ vino a la mente del Uchiha. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y levantó una de sus cejas, mostrando incredulidad.

—Me es un poco familiar —Habló Shino, acomodando sus lentes oscuros, y escondiendo el rostro en la gran gabardina que llevaba—. Además, no creo que seamos exterminadores.  
>—Ok, ok —Naruto agitó sus manos de un lado a otro—, sabía que no todos podrían estar de acuerdo, así que pensé en otro… <em>"Extranormal".*<em>

Kiba casi se ahogaba por la risa que no podía contener. Se agarró fuertemente el estomago tirándose en el piso, mientras los demás lo observaban sin entender. El castaño recobró su postura, los miró serio y aclaró la garganta.

—Eso es un programa de televisión en México —Respondió seriamente—, en el cual se abordan sucesos esotéricos, milagrosos y paranormales, los cuales investigan para después presentarlos a los televidentes.  
>—No sé cómo es que ves televisión extranjera… Pero en fin —murmuró el rubio—, el nombre no es lo importante…<br>—Quizás no, pero ¿sabes que se necesita para abrir uno? —la voz de Sakura se escuchó detrás de Naruto—. Para fundar un nuevo club es necesario cumplir una serie de requisitos: Debemos tener un _"tutor"_ responsable, el cual debe ser un profesor de esta universidad; el club debe estar representado por un _"presidente"_, un _"vicepresidente"_ y un _"secretario"_; y por último, harán falta un mínimo de cinco alumnos que quieran formar parte, para que este sea creado.

Todos se quedaron callados, escuchando atentamente la explicación de su compañera, mientras el rubio anotaba rápidamente todo lo que ella decía, para así, poder hacer lo que tenía pensado; el azabache sólo miraba con desdén a través de la ventana, fijando su vista en una chica de cabello azul oscuro que caminaba entre los jardines de la universidad, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hinata, ya que los ojos blancos de esta se lo confirmaban.

Siguió observándola detenidamente, como la brisa movía su largo cabello, soplándole suavemente el rostro. Se recargó sobre su mano izquierda, mientras recordaba a la anterior Hinata… La que siempre suspiraba, y bajaba la mirada, completamente sonrojada

El azabache sonrió tristemente. Mientras las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caer.

—Ok, entonces Sasuke será el presidente —La voz escandalosa de su rubio amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos—, yo seré el vicepresidente y…  
>—A mí no me metas en tus locuras —frunció el ceño. Regresó la vista hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta que Hinata le miraba desde lejos, sonriéndole—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.<br>—¡Teme! No seas tan malo —rezongó Naruto—. Tú tienes que ser el presidente…  
>—Deja de molestar Naruto —el azabache se levantó súbitamente de su asiento—, ¿por eso nos hiciste venir tan temprano? ¿para esta tonta idea?<br>—Buenos días —Todos giraron la vista hacia la joven que entraba al salón—. Oh vamos, no estoy muerta… ¿Por qué la cara de sorpresa?  
>—¡Ino! —el Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente, siendo observado por Sakura, quien no entendía esa alegría tan repentina hacia su amiga—, ¡qué bueno que llegas!<p>

La Yamanaka se acercó a ellos, caminando con el mismo aire de grandeza que la caracteriza. Llegó a su lugar y se acomodó en su respectivo asiento, mientras hacía a un lado el mechón de cabello que le tapaba el lado derecho del rostro.

—Vaya Ino, no creímos que fueras a venir —Soltó Kiba—, después de lo de ayer… La segunda boca que quería devorarnos.  
>—Ya estoy curada, además quería evitar que mi madre volviera a preguntar por el gato —cerró los ojos pensativa, cambiando su expresión serena por una de asco—. Y también quiero dejar de recordar que me lo comí.<br>—¿Y la segunda boca? ¿desapareció? —preguntó Shikamaru, viéndola fijamente.  
>—Ya, aunque, creo que su presencia sigue estando aquí —señaló su cabeza, agitando su corta cabellera rubia—. No es algo que pueda desvanecerse así como así…<br>—De hecho… —era la voz de Shino—, sigo preguntándome, ¿cómo es que te curaste? La maldición de Futakuchi-onnano tiene solución.

Ino sonrió nerviosa, tratando de pensar en una manera de desviar el tema. Sus amigos no podían enterarse sobre lo que aquella joven de ojos blancos le había hecho. En cómo esta le dio su sangre, haciendo que su maldición desapareciera… A la vez que mordía su hombro, succionando su sangre.

"_Eres deliciosa."_

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiendo su labio inferior; inclinó levemente su hombro hacia atrás, y jugó con un mechón de su pelo, con fingido aire de despreocupada. Cruzó sus piernas y giró en círculos uno de sus pies.

—No sé —Suspiró—. Lo que me preocupa, es buscar un gato para que mi madre no sospeche…suficiente trauma me he llevado, como para que mi madre tenga que enterarse.  
>—Tal vez Kiba pueda conseguir un gato idéntico al tuyo —agregó el Akimichi—. El tiene una veterinaria.<br>—Oh sí, yo te ayudare a conseguir uno igual —sonrió—. ¡Veras que tus padres jamás se enteraran!  
>—Gracias…a todos ustedes —desvió la mirada para evitar que la viesen sonrojada—. Si ustedes no hubiesen ido ayer, quizás yo estaría muerta…y mi familia también.<br>—No deberías agradecernos a todos —era la voz de Sasuke, quien se encontraba parado frente a la puerta—. Fue idea del _"dobe"_, el insistió en que te visitáramos.

El nombrado sólo se rascó la mejilla sonrojado y desviando la mirada. La vista de Ino se dirigió hacia él, parpadeando un poco… Recordando lo que había pasado entre ambos después de la muerte de Hinata. Los momentos que ambos vivieron juntos, y que ella creyó que al Uzumaki no le importaron.

"_Me gustas Naruto."_

Sakura no dejaba de verlos, mientras los demás no parecían entender el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

"_Lo siento Ino…me gusta otra persona."_

—¿Es cierto, Naruto? —Cuestionó, tratando de no verse tan interesada en ese asunto—, ¿tú fuiste el que insistió?  
>—Eres nuestra amiga y me importas —soltó con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que a su compañera se le tiñeran de carmín las mejillas y las mariposas dentro de ella revoloteaban en su estómago.<p>

Los demás, poco a poco se unían a la conversación. Sin embargo Sakura seguía callada sin entender que es lo que había pasado. ¿Desde cuándo Ino y Naruto eran tan unidos?

Ella sabía que su amiga era algo superficial, siempre pensando en los chicos guapos y con la esperanza de que las dietas pudieran hacerle bajar de peso, para que de esa forma se viera más atractiva. Aunque también era muy segura, amable y abierta, no tenía miedo de decir lo que piensa. Pero Ino, hacia poco se sentía atraída por Sasuke.

_¿Por qué ahora se sonrojaba con Naruto? _

No obstante, Sakura había notado que desde la muerte de la anterior Hinata, ambos, Ino y Naruto eran más cercanos de lo que antes eran. Algo había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo…

—Entonces tú debes ser el presidente, Sasuke el vicepresidente —Explicó la Yamanaka, y después se señalo a sí misma—, y yo seré la secretaria.

Le guiñó el ojo al rubio.

—Esa es una buena idea Ino —Habló Kiba—, así Sasuke no pondrá tanta resistencia… ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Nadie contestó. Todos regresaron a ver hacia la puerta, en donde hacia unos momentos su amigo Uchiha se encontraba parado, pero él ahora ya no estaba. Había aprovechado la situación para salir de ahí, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

—¡Maldito Teme! —Gritó Naruto—. Aun así será el vicepresidente del club…  
>—Club de Investigación Paranormal —soltó Sakura—, es un buen nombre.<p>

Todos asintieron.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó Iruka, quien entraba seguido por los demás alumnos—. Lamento el retraso, empezaremos la clase en unos instantes.

Los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares, comenzando a hablar entre ellos antes de que Iruka comenzara la clase, mientras que Ino le hacía señales a Naruto. El rubio entendió de inmediato, se levantó y caminó hacia su profesor.

—Iruka-sensei —Lo llamó, el castaño se volteó hacia él, esperando a que el Uzumaki hablara—, necesito pedirte un favor.  
>—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —preguntó intrigado.<br>—Se el tutor de nuestro nuevo club —explicó, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Por favor.

El castaño dio dos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo en el problema en el que Naruto lo iba a meter si aceptaba. Levantó una de sus cejas ante el rostro suplicante de su alumno; se puso nervioso ante la mirada fija de este, tragó saliva y suspiró.

.

.

.

Salió por la puerta del salón, caminando entre los vacíos pasillos dirigiéndose hasta la salida del edificio, salió en busca de ella, avanzando calmadamente; hasta que la vio a lo lejos, sentada sobre una jardinera removiendo las cosas dentro de su bolso, sacó un celular. Oprimió algunas teclas y colgó rápidamente.

—¿Estas ocupada, Hyuuga? —Soltó—, necesito que me contestes algo.  
>—N-no lo estoy —sonrió—. ¿E-en que p-puedo a-ayudarle Uchiha-san?<p>

Sasuke se plantó frente a ella, bloqueándole la vista.

—Ayer en la casa de Ino —Comenzó a hablar—, la puerta golpeó tu rostros… Había sangre tuya afuera de la entrada…  
>—N-no sé de qué habla, Uchiha-san —sonrió de nueva cuenta, tratando de evadir el tema—. Y-yo t-tuve miedo y m-me fui a mi c-casa.<br>—A mi no me engañas Hyuuga —la tomó bruscamente del brazo—. ¿Quién eres? ¿qué eres?

Sin embargo ella no se inmutó. Enfocó su mirada perlada en los ojos de él y con absoluta tranquilidad rió. Sasuke simplemente le soltó.

—Uchiha-san, ya es hora de entrar a clase —Habló con una voz firme y segura—. P-por favor d-deje de m-maquinar c-cosas r-raras en su m-mente.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a ir a su clase, pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando Sasuke se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. Él no le permitiría irse de allí, al menos hasta que le dijera la verdad.

—Responde ahora —Exigió. La volvió a sujetar del brazo, apretando el agarre—, responde Hyuuga.  
>—Si es lo que quieres, Uchiha…<p>

Ella lo empujó fuertemente, golpeó el pecho del Uchiha, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, botando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sasuke la miró incrédulo, porque la chica tímida que antes tenía ahí, había sido suplantada por otra quien no estaba temblando. Y sólo soltaba carcajadas.

Hinata se subió sobre él, le miró con ira, y se acercó hasta su rostro. Colocó sus labios sobre los oídos del joven azabache. Este sólo se quedó mirando directamente con sus profundos ojos negros a los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, estremeciéndose ante los poderosos ojos de la misteriosa joven, la cual se acercó a él sonriente con una extraña mezcla de irritación y superioridad para después acercarse a sus labios. El Uchiha no movió ni un músculo dejando que ella se acercara todo cuanto quisiera, más Hinata se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios y se acercó a su oído.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

—Formula correctamente tu pregunta, Sasuke —Susurró. El Uchiha abrió sus ojos de nuevo—. Lo que quieres saber es: ¿Si soy aquella Hinata? ¿la que murió?

Sasuke la miraba serio, pero su vista se notaba lo perturbado que estaba, su semblante no había pasado desapercibido para Hinata. Sin embargo ella sólo se quedó callada mirándole y esperando su respuesta. Siguió ahí, tan cerca de él, inhalando su aroma.

Tenía tantas ganas de morderlo. Desde el primer día que lo conoció, aquella esencia del Uchiha había llamado su atención…despertando sus sentidos. Pero ahora sabía que lo había perturbado, aunque no había sido esa su intención. Lo único que ella quería, era que Sasuke dejara de tocarla. El contacto con su piel le quemaba.

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a ella…

—Aquella Hinata está muerta —Habló el azabache, Hinata lo soltó instantáneamente. Aturdida y sorprendida—, muerta.

La Hyuuga se quitó de encima, colocando la mano derecha sobre su boca. Corrió lejos de él. Sasuke sólo se levantó, peinó sus rebeldes cabellos hacia atrás, sacudió su ropa un poco y avanzó de regreso a su clase.

_Aquella Hinata tímida que llegó a su salón de clases…sólo estaba fingiendo ser algo que no es_.

.

.

.

—¡Vieja! Deja que abramos nuestro club —Rogó el rubio—, no molestaremos a nadie.  
>—¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas vieja! —gritó la mujer—. Y no, no dejare que hagas tu desastre…<br>—Tsunade-sama —era Ino quien hablaba—, no tiene nada de malo…  
>—Claro que sí —respondió—. Naruto trae problemas.<p>

Hinata los vio, a los tres rubios. Avanzó hacia ellos tratando de entender la conversación.

—Vamos Tsunade-sama, deje que hagamos el club de _"Investigación de lo Paranormal"_ —Soltó Kiba.

La Hyuuga sólo sonrió perversamente.

—S-sí, Tsunade-sama —habló—. P-permita q-que h-hagan ese c-club… T-tal vez así p-puedan _"a-acabar"_ con d-demonios que c-cumplen m-malos deseos.

La mujer sabía que se refería a ella. Mientras los ojos blancos de aquella chica caían pesadamente sobre ella. Ino regresó a ver a la Hyuuga y una extraña sensación recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía respirar ni concentrarse. Quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿Tienen un tutor a cargo? —Preguntó.  
>—¡Claro que sí! —gritó Naruto—. Es Iruka-sensei.<br>—¿Y el lugar donde lo establecerán? —los miró seriamente—. Porque no pienso buscarles uno…  
>—Oh, no hay problema… —era Sakura—. El club será abierto en el antiguo salón de arte.<p>

Los demás asintieron rápidamente.

—Aquí está el formulario firmado por Iruka —Naruto movía la hoja de un lado a otro.  
>—Está bien —Tsunade tomó la hoja revisándola—. Claro Naruto, ¿y los otros dos representantes del club son invisibles? Faltan sus nombres.<br>—Cierto, falta el mío y el de Ino —Naruto regresó a verla pero esta ya no estaba—. ¿Ino? ¿dónde está?  
>—S-salió c-corriendo —explicó Hinata, viendo de reojo la solicitud para el club—. Al p-parecer no s-se s-sentía bien… S-si quieres p-puedo s-ser yo la s-secretaria.<p>

Sakura permaneció callada tratando de entender por qué su amiga se había ido. Los demás asintieron y dejaron que la joven de ojos blancos se quedara con aquel puesto. Entregaron la hoja.

—Es todo —Agregó Tsunade, dándoles la espalda—. Su club está autorizado.

Entró a la dirección. Mientras ellos festejaban.

—Sakura —Le llamó el Uzumaki—, ¿y donde esta ese salón?  
>—Más allá de los salones en reparación —sonrió nerviosa.<p>

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—¡¿Dónde aquella criatura me atacó? —Gritó sorprendido—, ¡¿y que todos ustedes creen que la soñé?  
>—Cállate —lo golpeó—. ¿Y te has puesto como el presidente?… Un momento, ¿cómo es que Sasuke firmó si él ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo?<p>

Kiba rió nervioso, rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice. Hinata sólo los observaba aburrida, harta de sus tonterías.

—Falsificamos su firma —Soltó el castaño—, no fue tan difícil.  
>—¿Para qué tontería falsificaron mi firma? —se escuchó detrás de ellos. El Uchiha los miraba molestos—. ¿Para ese maldito club?<br>—Veras Sasuke —Naruto se acercó a él—, tú tienes muy buenas calificaciones… Además eres popular, y…  
>—Te dije que no me metieras… —sujetó a su amigo del cuello de su playera—, ¡en tus estupideces!<p>

Kiba y Sakura se interpusieron para sepáralos. Pero el Uchiha los empujó haciendo que ambos cayeran. Hinata sólo contempló como aquella joven de cabellos rosas caía al piso. Una extraña rabia la llenó y estuvo a punto de mostrar sus colmillos. Pero estos se levantaron de nueva cuenta para tratar de separarlos.

—Y-yo creo q-que Sasuke-san, e-está molesto p-porque a-alguien le dio su l-lección —Jugó como niña con sus dedos—, tal vez p-por eso q-quiere d-desquitarse con quien sea…

El azabache soltó bruscamente al rubio, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de ellos sin decir palabra alguna. Mientras sus amigos sólo lo veían marcharse, sin saber que había pasado…o que le sucedía.

Hinata se alejó de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Ino pasó rápidamente cerca de ella dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hacia sus amigos. La Hyuuga siguió avanzando, esperando el momento adecuado para poder atrapar a la rubia.

—Lo siento, me sentía mal —Les explicó—. ¿Qué paso? ¿y el club?  
>—Ya esta, pero te fuiste así que Hinata tomó tu lugar —explicó Naruto masajeándose el cuello—. Y el <em>"Teme"<em> se volvió loco…

Ino no entendía. Naruto simplemente le sonrió.

—¡Vamos a estrenar ese salón! —Gritó efusivamente. Los demás lo siguieron sonriendo—. El club de investigación paranormal…se ha abierto.

.

.

.

Movían las cajas de un lado a otro, tratando de que hubiese más espacio dentro. Ambas se encontraban solas en aquel salón abandonado, esperando a que sus otros amigos llegaran con las herramientas necesarias para limpiar el lugar; sin embargo, una de ellas permanecía callada, analizando cuidadosamente lo que la otra hacía.

—¿Tú crees que a Naruto le gusten los chocolates? —Ino preguntó curiosa.  
>—Ama el ramen más que nada en esta vida —la joven de cabello rosado se giró para verla—. Pero, no entiendo porque la pregunta.<br>—Oh, quiero regalarle algo —sonrió—. Aunque creo que es mejor invitarlo a comer ramen.

Sakura levantó una ceja incrédula. Mientras Ino seguía acomodando las cajas de cartón polvorientas.

—¿Y c-cuál es la razón? Digo, Naruto es muy tonto… Y no sabía que a ti te gustaban los tontos como él —Habló nerviosa, jugando con sus manos—. No es muy atractivo como Sasuke, y…  
>—¿Por qué no? —revisó uno de los libros que se encontraban abandonados—, yo podría enamorarme de él.<br>—¡No! —gritó rápidamente—, n-no.  
>—Sakura, tranquila —se acomodó el mechón que tapaba el lado derecho de su cara—. No sé porque te pones así, además… Quien gusta de Sasuke eres tú, ¿No es cierto?<p>

La Haruno se levantó molesta, mirándola fijamente. Ino la imitó, quedando las dos frente a frente.

—¿Por qué este extraño enamoramiento? —Soltó molesta, apretando los puños—. ¿Desde cuándo acá, te gusta Naruto?  
>—Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas, y mandaste al infierno nuestra amistad? ¿no?<p>

Ino avanzó amenazadoramente hacia su amiga de cabellos rosas y la empujó contra la pared, el rostro de Sakura se oscureció.

—Para que fuéramos rivales por el amor de Sasuke —Explicó molesta—. ¡Ahí está tu Sasuke! Sí yo quiero estar con Naruto, es algo que no debe importarte.  
>—A ti ni siquiera te gusta —respondió la Haruno, alejándose de su amiga—, no puede gustarte.<p>

La conversación era incómoda, pero la mirada de Ino era severa; sus ojos azules parecían lagunas, tan grandes en aquel rostro pálido consumido por la fatiga. Ya no brillaban más con la misma luz… _Como si toda la vida que habitaba en aquel cuerpo demacrado se hubiera refugiado en ellos, sólo para mirarla ferozmente_.

—¿Por qué no? —Soltó—. ¿Crees que al él todavía le sigues gustando?  
>—¿Q-que es lo que te sucede Ino? —preguntó asustada—. Tú no eres así.<p>

La Yamanaka la soltó bruscamente totalmente frustrada, la empujó y se marchó del salón dejándola sola. Sakura se dejó caer sentada sobre las cajas de cartón, su rostro había tomado un semblante triste y nervioso; se encogió de brazos y se abrazó a sí misma, recogiendo sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—Ni yo soy así —Murmuró—. ¿Qué es lo que nos sucede?

Lo que ignoraba es que estaba siendo vigilada, sin darse cuenta, por unos ojos blancos; Hinata ensanchó una sonrisa burlona y poco a poco comenzó a retraer los labios, enseñando un par de colmillos largos y filosos. Poco a poco iría separando a todos ellos, destrozándolos…_como ellos hicieron con ella_.

.

.

.

Ahora Ino se encontraba recargada en la pared, tratando de pensar en lo que había sido eso. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta en su cabeza. Hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe.

Abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos, sólo para contemplar la silueta que se le acercaba. Los ojos blancos de esta le miraban ferozmente.

—Has demostrado que tienes cierto nivel de inteligencia y perspicacia —Se encontraba a unos metros de la rubia—. No tardaste mucho en averiguar que soy yo…  
>—No era tan difícil —la Yamanaka trató de alejarse de ella—, cualquiera lo sabría.<br>—¿Qué soy yo? Dime Ino, ¿qué es lo que soy? —preguntó en voz baja, con sus labios cerca del oído de la rubia—. No tengas miedo.

Ino no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a sentir la respiración de Hinata en su cuello, las uñas de esta recorriéndole la piel y la nariz acariciando lentamente su mejilla y su oreja. Suspiró profundamente al sentir el aliento de la Hyuuga susurrar su nombre.

—¿Qué soy? —Volvió a preguntar.  
>—Vampiro —soltó por fin—. Eres un vampiro.<p>

Y Hinata en un rápido movimiento hundió nuevamente sus dos largos y filosos colmillos sobre la piel aterciopelada de la rubia.

.

.

.

Avanzó por la solitaria calle, envolviéndose con un abrigo largo mientras metía sus manos dentro de este mismo, usando una bufanda para cubrirse medio rostro, y así protegerse del frío. Las lámparas de los postes de luz comenzaron a parpadear a la distancia, con la luna brillando encima de él y siendo la única alma en medio de la nada. Todo se encontraba oscuro, y silencioso…sin vida.

Como si la presencia de los ciudadanos de Konoha desapareciese durante la noche para dejar el puro recuerdo de sus existencias diurnas.

Observó al gran perro negro que le seguía, caminando del otro lado de la acera, mirándolo de reojo. Siguió andando, temblando de frío por la brisa helada que atravesaba silbando las calles de la ciudad, y que golpeaba su rostro. Oyó un débil sonido de arrastre detrás de él y miró hacia las sombras.

Una figura se deslizó por la oscuridad.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Soltó con voz rasposa. Nadie contestó.

El perro negro mostró los colmillos y avanzó lentamente, con un gruñido sordo retumbándole en la garganta. El Uchiha se giró hacia él, sin saber porque ahora aquel animal quería atacarle. El can se detuvo cuando estaba a unos cuatro metros de distancia, tenso e inmóvil; muy despacio, Sasuke comenzó a alejarse mientras este sólo encogía las patas traseras disponiéndose a saltar.

Entonces, de pronto se quedó inmóvil. Y en aquel momento las luces de la calle se apagaron, quedando ambos en una completa oscuridad, rodeados de un silencio extraño.

—Sasu-chan —Una voz emergió detrás de él—, te encontré.

Permaneció sin moverse por casi un minuto, excepto por el espasmódico temblor de sus manos. Recordó la voz de su amigo imaginario, el cual había desaparecido hace años o que Sasuke pretendió desvanecer. Sin embargo, el estaba ahí, llamándolo como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Tragó saliva, tratando de que el temblor en su cuerpo se dispersara.

Pero no podía, porque Sasuke sabía que cuando _"su amigo"_ volviera, era porque venía a terminar con lo que empezó hace tiempo…_Acabar con su vida_.

La lámpara encima de él, se encendió y así el azabache pudo contemplar a aquel perro que le seguía, tirado en el suelo, mientras un poco de sangre salía de una de sus patas. Volteó lentamente hacia atrás, observando los ojos blancos y el gran hocico de aquel ser.

—Señor Bocón —Pronunció.

Fijó los ojos en la cosa frente a él y parpadeó. Mientras aquella criatura ensanchaba su sonrisa, mostrando la hilera de pequeños dientes puntiagudos y amenazantes. Sasuke sólo vio de reojo como el perro negro se levantaba y se escabullía furtivamente entre las sombras, alejándose en silencio calle abajo.

El Uchiha tiró su maletín al suelo, se quitó el abrigo junto con su bufanda y se colocó en posición de defensa.

—¿No quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó aquella criatura.  
>—No —respondió el azabache, respirando profundamente—, no voy a acompañarte, creí que eso había quedado claro hace años…<p>

Señor Bocón negó rápidamente acercándose a Sasuke. _Y las luces de la calle volvieron a apagarse…_

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Asociación Exterminadora de Anomalía: **_Es un Fanfic Sasuhina, sobrenatural, y esta publicado en esta misma página. En el cual Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuuga, miembro de la sociedad exterminadora de anomalías, sub-capitana del escuadrón de caza y exterminación. Mientras que Sasuke es el heredero del clan Uchiha, capitán del escuadrón de caza y exterminación.

En donde las anomalías son cúmulos de energía negativa alterados por la organización Akatsuki.

_**Extranormal: **_Es un programa transmitido por Tv Azteca (Azteca 13) y sus diferentes televisoras en el interior de la Republica Mexicana. La temática del programa está dirigida a lo esotérico, lo milagroso y lo paranormal. Estas investigaciones son realizadas dentro o fuera de México, en lugares en donde se presenten manifestaciones fantasmales o algún suceso paranormal o eventos religiosos clasificados como milagros.

_**Vampiro**_**:** Hablando etimológicamente, la palabra _"vampiro"_ procede del término _"Vampir"_ en lenguas eslavas y del alemán. Significa a la vez: _"ser volador"_, "_beber o chupar"_ y _"lobo"_. En su origen se llamaba vampiros a los fallecidos que abandonaban sus tumbas, con alevosía y nocturnidad, para alimentarse de la sangre (_y en ocasiones de la carne_) de los vivos.

Un Vampiro está clínicamente muerto, su corazón no late, no respira, su piel está fría, no envejece, pero aún puede pensar, caminar, hablar, cazar y matar. Por eso, para mantener su inmortalidad artificial, debe consumir sangre periódicamente. Algunos vampiros penitentes se alimentan con sangre de animales, y ciertos antiguos deben cazar y matar a otros de su clase para subsistir, pero la mayoría lo hace de la sangre de su raza original.

_La fuerza del vampiro, reside en que nadie cree en el...El primero que niega la existencia del vampiro, es el mismo vampiro._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Creen que esto ya acabó?

No, apenas empieza… En el siguiente capítulo trata sobre un Creepypasta _"famoso"_ llamado: _Señor Bocón_. Quizás algunos estén familiarizados con esa historia y sepan de qué va… Yo sólo la adaptare para así no hacer copy/paste.

Y _"Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores"_. Ojala sigan pasando.

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
><strong>.

—En proceso de ser contestados—


	7. Señor Bocón 1er Parte

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya saben que tenía que hacer las continuaciones de mis otros fanfics. Sin embargo, regresó Foros Dz, y el vicio por ese foro fue más grande. Subí mis historias ahí de nuevo.

Pero, después de eso, me di cuenta que el _"toque"_ que tenia para cada una de mis historias, había desaparecido. Konoha Oscura es narrada por cada personaje, ahora no podía dejar de narrar en tercera persona. Eterno Resplandor es narrado en segunda, pero volvía a caer en la narración en tercera persona.

Me bloquee y supe ahí que Vampir estaba interfiriendo. Pero no voy a permitirlo, así que me pondré las pilas para tener la continuación de esas historias esta semana que viene. Sumando que me estoy mudando y que estoy aprendiendo a conducir. Creo que me llevare a muchos con el automóvil.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
>Sobre aviso no hay engaño.<p>

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

En este capítulo hablare de _Señor Bocón_, el personaje de un creepypasta famoso que vaga por internet. El autor de esa historia no sé quién es, pero si tengo la fuente de la página de donde lo leí. **_Se encuentra en mi perfil_**.

Todo este capítulo es un recuerdo de la infancia de Sasuke, para que así entiendan la historia de Señor Bocón, trate de adaptar la historia por lo tanto no es lo mismo que en la página de arriba. Trate de hacerla un poco aterradora y oscura. Sé que siempre pongo los recuerdos en cursiva, pero a veces eso lastima y cansa la vista. Por lo que en este capítulo me abstuve de usar este método. Espero no se confundan.

Y espero que les guste. Creo que eso es todo…Por ahora.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII. Señor Bocón.<br>**Primera Parte

* * *

><p>.<p>

Observó a su familia parados frente a su nuevo hogar. Una hermosa casa a las afueras de Konoha, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y del trabajo de su padre. Un precioso lugar rodeado por un inmenso bosque; mientras que la casa era grande, espaciosa, con un bello jardín y un patio en donde podría correr y jugar felizmente junto a su hermano mayor.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, abrazando fuertemente al peluche en forma de dinosaurio verde que Itachi le había regalo en su cumpleaños pasado. Este le sujetó la mano y le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Aquí es donde viviremos? —Preguntó curioso.  
>—Sí, este es nuestro nuevo hogar —soltó la madre de ambos—. ¿No es lindo?<p>

Sasuke siguió contemplando la gran casa un poco sorprendido. Su familia fue dirigiéndose a la entraba de esta; el pequeño Uchiha miró a su alrededor, caminando un poco más lento que ellos para seguir examinando el lugar que iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, se sentía un vigilado, perseguido… Como si alguien observara desde la casa; trató de calmarse y avanzó un poco más rápido hasta acercarse a su hermano mayor.

Pero, ya cerca de la puerta de la casa, la impresión de ser perseguido era cada vez más fuerte. El reflejo de unos brillantes ojos blancos viéndolo desde la ventana de la segunda planta le terminó de quitar el aliento.

_¿Qué era lo que había ahí? ¿la casa, se encontraba realmente vacía? ¿por qué se seguía sintiendo asechado?_

Casi no podía respirar, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que por un momento se le nubló la vista. Los ojos blancos desaparecieron. Pero una suave risilla se escuchó a su alrededor, haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo para intentar descifrar de donde provenía aquel sonido.

—¿Hola?—Preguntó, acercándose al bosque—, ¿quién está ahí?  
>—Yo —contestó una vocecilla.<br>—¿Quién? —Sasuke creyó que sólo era su imaginación pero escuchó de nueva cuenta aquella risilla—. ¿En donde estas?  
>—¡Acá arriba! —el pequeño Uchiha levantó la vista hacia el árbol que estaba frente a él, y descubrió una silueta difusa que se encontraba sentada sobre una rama—, ¡aquí estoy!<p>

Los ojos blancos volvían a observarlo. Aquella criatura sonrió maliciosa y perturbadoramente.

—Sasuke —La voz de Itachi lo hizo regresar a ver hacia la casa—, ¿qué haces? Entra ya.

El pequeño azabache asintió rápidamente, giró la vista hacia el árbol en el que se hallaba aquel ser, pero ya no encontró a nadie. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, y asustado corrió hacia la casa. Aquella criatura lo siguió vigilando, observando como aquel pequeño huía… Se relamió los labios y ensanchó su sonrisa, mostrando así, las dos hileras de pequeños y afilados dientes.

_Su risa siniestra__se difuminó en el aire, mientras los sonidos del bosque nocturno tomaron su lugar_.

.

.

.

Despertó en medio de la noche. Todas las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas al igual que las de afuera, pero aún así podía ver con claridad. Se sentó en la cama, escuchando el silencio; el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, y por la ventana se distinguía un cielo oscuro, mientras que el árbol que se hallaba frente a su ventana bailaba con la suave ventisca, haciendo ruidos con el vidrio de esta.

Se levantó de la cama y lentamente se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de sus padres se encontraba cerrada, estaban completamente dormidos. Se quedó quieto un momento, paseó su vista por el pasillo oscuro y vacío, luego se dirigió paso a paso hacia el baño; la puerta se encontraba abierta, entró y cerró detrás de él. Encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo, manteniendo fija la mirada en sí mismo por un rato. Bostezó.

Volteó hacia el inodoro y comenzó a orinar. Escuchó un pequeño ruido, haciendo que se detuviera por un momento. No estaba sobresaltado, sabía que sus padres y su hermano estaban en la casa, siguió. De nuevo escuchó el ruido, unos pequeños pasos que corrían por el pasillo. Abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza sólo para contemplar como la puerta al final del corredor se cerraba.

—¿I-itachi? —Preguntó, pero nadie le contestó—, ¿mamá? ¿papá?

Cerró y caminó hacia el lavabo, lavó rápidamente sus manos y jaló la cadena del inodoro. Abrió de nueva cuenta la puerta del baño, miró otra vez el pasillo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el final de este, observando una serie de cuartos, los cuales se encontraban totalmente desocupados. Llegó hasta la puerta que se había cerrado y acercó su oído a esta.

—Sasu-chan —Pudo escuchar como alguien lo llamaba desde adentro—, ven, Sasu-chan.

Inhaló profundamente y giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta. Abrió tan sólo un poco, lo suficiente para ver quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación; y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido entró, esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Pudo distinguir la pequeña silueta de aquella criatura que le miraba sonriente.

Encendió la luz de la habitación, encontrándose con un ser de estatura baja, de cuerpo deforme, un poco regordete y peludo; con una cabeza más grande que este, gran nariz, unos brillantes ojos blancos, orejas arrugadas y una boca enorme. Dentro de esta, unos diminutos dientes se asomaban.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó el pequeño Sasuke—, ¿cómo te llamas?  
>—Señor Bocón —respondió acercándosele—. Porque tengo una enorme boca.<br>—Te pareces a un _"Furby"*_ —soltó.

Señor Bocón le miró extrañado, parpadeó rápidamente. Sasuke le miró y jugó con sus manitas, aquella criatura con el aspecto de ese juguete le pareció divertida.

—¿Furby? ¿qué es un Furby? —Cuestionó intrigado.  
>—Oh, bueno… —meditó un poco. Se acercó a la criatura—. Veras… Es un pequeño juguete peludo…<p>

Aquel ser ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Sasuke tomó sus orejas y las levantó un poco.

—Con unas orejas enormes —Sonrió—, y lo puedes acariciar, alimentar… Como si fuera una mascota de verdad.  
>—¡Oh! —soltó sorprendido—. Pero, tú no necesitas uno de esos… No es lo mismo que tener un amigo real.<p>

De pronto escuchó pasos acercarse a la habitación y se asustó. Señor Bocón corrió rápidamente hacia el único mueble del cuarto, un armario. Asomó su gran cabeza antes de cerrar la puesta.

—No quiero que tus papas me vean —Explicó—. Tengo miedo de que ya no nos dejen jugar juntos.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y detrás de ella apareció su hermano mayor. Itachi le miró sin entender que hacia ahí dentro, solo en esa habitación. Mientras que el pequeño Uchiha bajaba la mirada, con sus mejillas infladas y jugando con sus pies.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —Preguntó Itachi.  
>—Nada —sonrió, mirando de reojo el armario en el cual Señor Bocón había entrado—. Sólo jugaba.<br>—Es muy tarde… —su hermano mayor se hizo a un lado de la puerta—, ve a tu cuarto a dormir.  
>—Sí —bostezó un poco. Salió de ahí apresurado, esperando que su hermano mayor no sospechara—. Ya tengo sueño.<p>

Sasuke caminó hacia su cuarto sin mirar hacia atrás. Itachi apagó las luces y la habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad, excepto por la claridad que llegaba a través de una de las ventanas, por la cual se infiltraba la luz de la luna. La puerta del armario de madera se abrió, y Señor Bocón se asomó levemente, con sus ojos blancos brillando con más intensidad, respiró en forma jadeante…

_Y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro_.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro días desde la llegada a su nueva casa, y del encuentro con su nuevo amigo. Pero ahora, se encontraban sentados junto a la cama de Sasuke, solos en aquella habitación. El pequeño azabache se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, jugando con su peluche en forma de dinosaurio, sus bloques de madera y unas _shurikens* _de papel. Alzó su vista, encontrándose con _Señor Bocón_ que miraba atentamente sus libros, fascinado con las imágenes y las historias que estos contenían.

Hasta que esta criatura reparó en él, con sus ojos blancos y extrañamente brillantes. Sonrió divertido.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego nuevo? —Preguntó feliz, mostrando sus dientes filosos—. Pero, tenemos que esperar a que todos estén fuera de casa… Es un juego secreto.

El pequeño Uchiha parpadeó unas cuantas veces, con su pequeño dinosaurio verde entre sus brazos asintió rápidamente. Señor Bocón se levantó rápidamente, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco para poder asomar su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que los padres y el hermano de Sasuke, no se encontraban.

El padre de su amigo, Fugaku Uchiha, se encontraba ahora en el trabajo, mientras que el hermano mayor iba a la escuela. La madre a esa hora salía a comprar los víveres. Así que siempre dejaban al pequeño, solo y a su merced…

Sonrió retorcidamente.

—Tenemos que ir al cuarto que esta al final del pasillo —Tomó la mano de Sasuke—, en donde yo vivo.  
>—No es buena idea… —el pequeño trató de negarse, pero la mirada insistente de su amigo lo hizo ceder—. Ok, vamos.<p>

Corrieron por el pasillo que conducía a dicho lugar. Ambos llegaron y abrieron las puerta inmediatamente de la habitación; dentro de esta no había nada, lo único que había en el interior era un armario de madera, y una gran ventana del lado derecho, la cual daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

_Señor Bocón_ se acercó y le dio un empujón a la ventana, dejándola un poco abierta; se colocó a un lado de esta y le hizo al pequeño Uchiha el ademan para que se acercara.

—Ven —Insistió para que se aproximara—. Mira afuera, hacia el piso.

Sasuke se acercó y asomó su cabeza, se dio cuenta que una caída desde esa altura era muy peligrosa. Regresó su vista hacia _Señor Bocón_. Le miró extrañado.

—Me gusta jugar a fingir aquí —Explicó, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Finjo que hay un suave y enorme trampolín allá abajo…y brinco hacia él.

Movió sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, dando pequeños saltitos, emocionado ante la idea.

—Si lo crees con todas tus fuerzas, vas a ver qué rebotas hasta acá arriba como una pelota —Señaló con su pequeña mano hacia afuera—. Quiero que lo intentes.  
>—Es muy alto —Sasuke miró de nueva cuenta—, y peligroso.<br>—¡Pero eso es lo divertido! No lo sería si fuera una caída corta —se cruzó de brazos y negó levemente—. De ser así, mejor si rebotaras en un trampolín real.

Sasuke volvió a asomarse y en su mente comenzó a imaginarse que se dejaba caer y rebotaba en algo invisible, en algo que sus ojos no podían ver. Sin embargo, había una parte de él que no confiaba en que todo fuera a salir bien. El regresó hacia _Señor Bocón_ y lo vio emocionado. Se cruzó de brazos y negó.

—Hoy no, quizás en otra ocasión —Soltó—. No sé si tenga tanta imaginación… Podría lastimarme.

La sonrisa de Señor Bocón se borró, sólo gruño torciendo la boca. Arrugó el entrecejo y sus ojos blancos no dejaron de mirar a Sasuke con frialdad. Este dio dos pasos atrás, un poco temeroso de su amigo; mientras a la pequeña criatura le resaltaban las venas del cuello y de la frente.

Rodó los ojos, molesto.

—Está bien —Sonrió de nuevo, recobrando su semblante alegre—. Entonces, juguemos fuera…  
>—Ok —respondió el pequeño Uchiha—, vamos.<br>—No, tú espérame allá abajo… —caminó hacia el armario—. Debo buscar algo que quiero mostrarte.  
>—Está bien —Sasuke avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió—. Estaré allá abajo, en el patio.<p>

Cerró detrás de él. Mientras que la criatura azotó la puerta del armario, mientras la rabia desenfrenada lo invadía. Deseaba destrozar al pequeño, quebrarle hasta los huesos, desgarrar su carne y aplastar su cráneo. No soportaba que ese tonto niño no cayera en sus artimañas. Estaba enfurecido.

_Aquel niño no se salvaría… Él se encargaría de todo, para que pronto se uniera con los demás_.

Caminó hacia el patio trasero dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño niño, se detuvo. Vio al Uchiha pateando una pelota, solo e indefenso. Relamió sus labios y mostró sus pequeños dientes filosos, hasta que Sasuke notó su presencia, haciendo que la criatura los retrajera rápidamente.

Salió por detrás de los árboles que se encontraban cerca del bosque, en los cuales se había escondido. Se acercó a Sasuke, con una caja de madera que llevaba en sus manos. Avanzó rápidamente hacia él.

—Entonces, quiero enseñarte malabares —Soltó la pequeña criatura—. Aquí hay algunas cosas que puedes usar como practica, antes de que te de tu primera lección.

Observó con detenimiento la pequeña caja de madera que su amigo le llevaba y como este la movía de un lado a otro, completamente divertido. Sasuke lo miró y abrió más sus ojos negros, levantó una de sus cejas y movió ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente. Levantó sus hombros y se echó hacia atrás, presionando con su espalda el respaldo de la pequeña banca de madera en la que estaba sentado.

—¡Mis papás me mataran! —Alzó la voz al ver aquellos objetos peligrosos que se encontraban dentro de la caja—. Además estas cosas son de Itachi… Él se enojara conmigo.  
>—Es divertido jugar con esto —refutó <em>Señor Bocón<em>—. Quiero que lo intentes.

Alejó la caja de él. Y siguió negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo, me regañaran… —Levantó la vista hacia su amigo—. Los _"kunais"*_ no son seguros para aventarse.

Las cejas del Señor Bocón se cerraron, molesto. Tomó la caja con los kunais y se alejó hacia el bosque, tirándola a medio camino. Sasuke se acercó hacia aquellos objetos que se habían salido de la caja, se agachó para poder cogerlos y así poderlos meter de nueva cuenta.

_Los juegos de su amigo se estaban volviendo peligrosos… Demasiado peligrosos_.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? —Se escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de él.

El pequeño Uchiha giró su cabeza sólo para contemplar como Itachi le miraba serio. Cruzado de brazos y molesto. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse nervioso, las manos le temblaban causando que uno de los objetos afilados que había tomado le cortara levemente uno de sus dedos.

—¡Auch! —La sangre brotó mientras este sólo se quejaba. —, duele.  
>—¿Qué te paso? —se acercó rápidamente a su hermano menor, sujetó su mano y vio la pequeña cortada que se había hecho—, ¿cómo te has cortado?<p>

Pero, Itachi se dio cuenta de que en el suelo, su caja con la colección de kunais que él poseía, se encontraba tirada con esas pequeñas armas por doquier. Arrugó el ceño y apretó el agarre hacia su hermano.

—¿Por qué has tomado eso? —Preguntó, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse—. Estas son mis cosas, las tenía guardadas en un lugar seguro para que no las encontraras y así no te lastimaras… ¡¿Cómo las has encontrado?

Sin embargo, el sonido sordo de las ramas rompiéndose entre el silencio del bosque, había resonado de tal manera que lo asustó, dio un salto y volteó rápidamente.

—¡Mierda! —Soltó. Aún sostenía la mano de Sasuke, miró de reojo la suya y notó un ligero temblor, reacción del miedo quizás. Itachi tragó saliva y caminó hacia el bosque—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Debía admitir que aquel ruido había sido escalofriante, y que una parte de él tenía miedo de lo que podía haber tras aquellos árboles, entrecerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse para no asustar a su hermano. Giró la vista nuevamente hacia Sasuke… Notando como este, ni siquiera se había inmutado.

Observó el bosque totalmente nuboso a la vez que alcanzaba a escuchar una risilla acompañada de una fría brisa. Unas pequeñas sombras burlonas aparecían a lo lejos, moviéndose entre la vegetación. Las risillas seguían escuchándose…mucho más cerca.

—Vámonos, Sasuke —Murmuró. Sujetó a su hermano menor y avanzó hacia la casa—. Este lugar no es seguro.

El pequeño sólo volteó hacia atrás. Encontró los ojos blancos de _Señor Bocón _entre la espesura del bosque, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa socarrona y torcida. Se estremeció. Apretó la mano de Itachi y le siguió el paso… _Él también sentía que ya no era seguro estar ahí_.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Todo estaba algo oscuro, y veía un poco borroso, se rascó los ojos para ver si enfocaba bien la mirada, vio una pequeña luz de una lámpara al fondo de la habitación y al lado de la cama se encontraba _Señor Bocón_, viéndolo fijamente y sonriéndole.

_El pequeño Uchiha ya no podía dormir tranquilamente_.

Ya que desde la vez que se había negado a jugar a _"fingir"_, su amigo lo despertaba en la noche para decirle que había colocado un trampolín real debajo de la ventana, uno enorme que no se podía ver en la oscuridad. Pero a pesar de que Sasuke se negaba y trataba de volver a dormir, el _Señor Bocón_ persistía, hasta que llegaba el amanecer.

Para el pequeño niño, ya no le era tan divertido jugar con él.

Sasuke seguía acostado en el suelo delante de la puerta. Mirándolo y esperando a que _Señor Bocón_ le explicara lo que ahora quería hacer. Este seguía callado, con los ojos cerrados. Pensando. Los abrió de nueva cuenta. Usó sus pequeñas manitas para impulsarse sobre el piso hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha menor, llegó a su lado y ladeó su gran cabeza.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —Soltó—, un lugar especial.  
>—No insistas más —el pequeño Sasuke frunció el seño y regresó a verlo de mala manera—, porque te lo repetiré una y otra vez, <em>Señor Bocón<em>…  
>—Es seguro —asintió levemente—. Pero es un lugar allá afuera, tienes que salir antes que tus papás y tu hermano despierten.<br>—Está bien —el pequeño Uchiha aceptó. Sabía que si le decía que no, este seguiría insistiendo. Dejándolo sin dormir de nuevo—, muéstrame ese lugar.

Salió en pijama de su habitación, seguido de _Señor Bocón_. Ambos tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no ser descubiertos. Llegando hasta la planta baja se colocó sus zapatos, abrió poco a poco la puerta y salieron juntos hacia el patio trasero.

—Hay algo que quiero que veas —Dijo, mientras señalaba hacia el bosque. Recibió una mirada molesta del Uchiha—. Ya te dije que es seguro, no pasara nada… Te lo prometo.  
>—Vamos —contestó Sasuke, caminando a su lado.<p>

Avanzaron por un viejo camino que corría a través del bosque detrás de su casa. La niebla envolvía en tinieblas profundas a los árboles que, como espectros, se alzaban a su alrededor, las ramas de estos, como monstruosas llamaradas verdes, bloqueaban la luz del sol. Señor Bocón seguía adentrándose al bosque. El silencio era abrumador y al mismo tiempo inquietante… Porque Sasuke sospechaba que en aquella penumbra algo oscuro lo aguardaba.

—Este es un camino importante —Se detuvo señalando el sendero que seguía—. Tengo muchos amigos de tu edad.  
>—¿Más amigos?—preguntó curioso el menor. Mirando a su alrededor—, ¿de mi edad?<br>—Sí, y cuando estuvieron listos lo lleve por este camino —sonrió para luego posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, resolviéndole los cabellos—. Todavía no estás listo, pero algún día, espero, lo estarás.

El pequeño azabache siguió contemplando aquel misterioso sendero cuando de pronto una mano lo sujetó halándolo abruptamente, unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza y unos ojos negros lo miraban desesperado.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —Exigió Itachi—, ¡en medio del bosque y solo!  
>—I-itachi —soltó sorprendido. Giró su vista hacia el Señor Bocón, pero este, había desaparecido—. Y-yo…<p>

Sin embargo, el semblante de su hermano mayor había cambiado drásticamente. Había en sus ojos un espantoso terror. Una pequeña sombra corría velozmente entre los árboles para hundirse en la profundidad del bosque.

—¿Qué era eso? —Preguntó impresionado—. ¿Quién era, Sasuke?  
>—Mi amigo —el menor caminó de nueva cuenta hacia su casa.<br>—Sasuke —le habló con una voz quebrada, ronca y muy baja—, tengo que comprar algo, vístete para que me acompañes.

El pequeño asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia su casa, mientras él seguía parado ahí. Tratando de que su corazón se apaciguara y que el cuerpo no le temblara. Había algo en aquel bosque, algo siniestro… Y su hermano menor estaba a merced de aquella _"cosa"_. No lo había visto, pero algo le decía que era peligroso.

Itachi miró hacia donde su hermano había corrido. Cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente y volvió a abrirlos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer… Averiguar quién o qué era el amigo de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Itachi siguió avanzando junto a Sasuke, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano, apretó el agarre; este sólo se estremeció mientras observaba el rostro molesto de su hermano mayor, bajó la cabeza, apenado. Ambos continuaron caminando con paso rápido entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

_Él necesitaba saber quién era el amigo de Sasuke, ahora mismo_.

—Sasuke —Le llamó, mirándolo fijamente—, ¿quién es tu amigo?  
>—¿<em>Señor Bocón<em>? —el menor sólo se tapó la boca instantáneamente—. N-no, yo no quise decir eso…  
>—¿<em>Señor Bocón<em>? ¿ese es su nombre? —preguntó insistentemente, sujetando de los hombros a su hermano menor—. ¡Responde! ¡Sasuke, responde!

El pequeño se puso nervioso, estaba tan desconcertado y asustado que no sabía qué hacer. Bajó su cabeza tanto como pudo, sin atreverse a mirar a Itachi. Absorto en sus pensamientos, le miró detenidamente.

—Él, me dijo que… —Su vista iba de un lado a otro, sintiendo como aquellos penetrantes ojos negros le veían fijamente—, no les hablara de él.

Apartó rápidamente la vista de su hermano mayor e intentó balbucear algo más, pero el rostro de Itachi mostró impaciencia.

—P-porque tiene miedo de que si mis papás lo ven… —Infló sus mejillas—, no nos dejen jugar juntos.  
>—¿Dónde vive? —cuestionó intrigado, observando como Sasuke sonreía ante la pregunta—. ¿Vive cerca?<br>—Sí —respondió alegre—. En el cuarto al final del pasillo…

Itachi comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, todo parecía darle vueltas. Miró a su alrededor y se percató que estaba en el mismo lugar, caminando junto a su hermano cuando sintió ese extraño frío. Respiró profundamente y trató de pensar claramente.

—¿A dónde iban a ir, antes de que te encontrara? —Preguntó—, ¿a dónde te llevaba?  
>—Oh, el dijo que ese camino es importante y que tiene muchos amigos de mi edad —explicó el Uchiha menor—, y que cuando estuvieron listos, los llevó por ese camino… Pero que yo aun no estoy listo, pero cuando lo este...<br>—Te llevara —Itachi completó la frase automáticamente. Miró de nueva cuenta a Sasuke—. Llévame a ese sendero.  
>—Pero, <em>Señor Bocón<em> se molestara —soltó dudoso.  
>—No te preocupes —su hermano mayor le sonrió—. Quiero conocerlo, no se enojara por tener otro amigo más…<p>

Sasuke inmediatamente sonrió y jaló a su hermano para poder llevarlo a aquel _"lugar especial"_. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a aquel sendero, pero el pequeño Uchiha se detuvo en aquel lugar donde Itachi lo había encontrado. Mientras que este giró su cabeza hacia él.

—Hasta aquí _Señor Bocón_ me mostró —Señalo el camino que aun faltaba—. Pero aun no estoy listo para ir.  
>—Vamos, no se molestara —sonrió tratando de ocultar lo que sentía en esos momentos—. Sigamos.<br>—Esta bien —respondió para seguir caminado junto a Itachi.

Avanzaron hasta toparse con un lugar que dejó paralizado por unos momentos a Itachi. Su hermano menor no parecía entender el porqué de su actitud. Mientras él seguía observando a su alrededor, encontrándose con una entrada de madera y varios globos rojos de papel colgados en ella. A su derecha, en la misma entrada unas pequeñas _"tablas votivas"*_ enganchadas.

Siguió adelante, tragó saliva al ver cientos de pequeñas estatuas _"Jizo"* _vestidas con gorritos y baberos rojos; y junto ellas había pequeños juguetitos, así como _"montoncitos de piedras"*_, y rehiletes, los cuales giraban una y otra vez a causa del viento. Él sabía que cada una de las estatuas allí, estaba puesta para proteger el alma de un niño muerto.

Era un cementerio.

—Regresemos a casa, Sasuke —Se giró y sujetó la mano de su hermano para llevarlo de nueva cuenta a su casa—. Tengo que ir a la escuela.  
>—Itachi —le llamó—, pero, ¿y <em>Señor Bocón<em>?  
>—No volverás a verlo —siguió avanzando, con sus ojos negros mirando hacia enfrente—, nunca más.<p>

Debía hacer algo para que aquel ser se alejara; sabía ahora cuales eran las intenciones que tenia con su hermano menor… Matarlo. Es lo que pretendía, y si él no hacía nada, Sasuke iba a morir. Trató de pensar en algo rápidamente, aquella criatura no iba a dejar a su hermano así porque sí, por lo que tenía que alejar a Sasuke y a toda su familia de su nueva casa.

Se aproximaban a su hogar, apretó más la mano de Sasuke, causando que este se quejara. Y fue ahí cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, mientras veía a su padre salir a trabajar; corrió tratando de darle alcance.

—Padre —Lo llamó. Fugaku se detuvo—. Necesito hablar de algo…  
>—En estos momentos no tengo tiempo, Itachi —se fue alejando más—. Pero cuando esté de vuelta…<br>—No —lo interrumpió—. No seguiré asistiendo a esta escuela… Voy a ir a otra.  
>—¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó sorprendido—. Eres el mejor, tus calificaciones son sobresalientes… Además, no vamos a mudarnos de nuevo.<br>—No seguiré asistiendo —siguió insistiendo, arrugó las cejas—. Iré a donde yo quiera ir.  
>—¡No! Esa es mi última palabra —alzó un poco la voz—. No sigas insistiendo Itachi… No me avergüences.<p>

Fugaku se alejó de ellos. Itachi soltó la mano de Sasuke quien permanecía callado, sorprendido por la discusión entre su hermano y su padre. Él era el _"preferido"_ de su papá, por eso no entendía ¿por qué este no estuvo de acuerdo con Itachi?

Entonces, miró a su hermano y como este apretaba los puños a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, con sus ojos llenos de furia. Alzó la cabeza, sólo para mostrar su rostro serio, sujetando de nueva cuenta su pequeña mano y retomando el camino hacia su casa. Él tenía pensado ya lo que iba a hacer para poder salvar a su hermano menor.

_Cualquier cosa… A cualquier precio_.

—Sasuke, incluso si soy sólo un obstáculo para ti… Siempre estaré ahí para ti —Itachi le sonrió, mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta—. Incluso si tú me odias… Para eso son los hermanos mayores.

Sasuke siguió callado, mientras ambos entraban a su hogar, y después cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

Avanzó a pasos seguros, acercándose peligrosamente hacia uno de sus compañeros hasta quedar frente a él; resopló por lo bajo, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su compañero. Itachi sólo sonrió torcidamente y después se le abalanzó, provocando que aquel joven se desplomara al suelo sin poder defenderse; el Uchiha cayó encima de él, y con su puño cerrado le dejó caer un golpe en el rostro.

—¡P-por favor…! —El pobre joven se cubría el rostro con sus brazos—, ¡y-ya no me golpees…!

Pero Itachi le miró inexpresivamente. Volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez, enloquecido… Y no se detuvo, hasta dejarlo desangrado, jadeando y retorciéndose en el suelo.

—¿P-porque? —El joven escupió sangre.  
>—¡Cállate! ¡cállate! —aulló. Estrelló los nudillos contra el rostro de su compañero.<p>

Ignoró el dolor, y siguió golpeándolo hasta que aquel joven dejo de hablar y de moverse. Y se quedó inerte en el suelo. Itachi jadeó, alzó los ojos y miró a todos los alumnos que iban acercándose, también a los profesores que corrían hacia ellos para tratar de detenerlos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz, porque su hermano estaría a salvo.

Uno de los profesores lo sujetó del brazo, para llevarlo hacia la dirección. Los demás hablaban para pedir una ambulancia, otros trataban de ayudar al joven que yacía tirado sobre el piso salpicado de sangre. El Uchiha giró su cabeza hacia el compañero que había golpeado, una oleada de remordimiento inundó su cuerpo. Sin embargo, siguió avanzando con la frente en alto y con sus ojos negros e inexpresivos, tragándose cualquier remordimiento.

—Itachi, ¿qué has hecho? —Preguntó su padre. Itachi había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había llegado a la sala de castigos—, ¡¿qué has hecho?  
>—Te dije que no quería asistir a esta escuela —respondió fríamente—, ¿o no escuchaste?<br>—¡¿Qué sucede contigo? —Fugaku lo sujetó de los hombros, exigiendo una respuesta—. Me has avergonzado… El joven al que golpeaste esta en el hospital, gravemente herido.  
>—No suceda nada en especial, además… —soltó burlándose—, ese tipo algún día sanara.<p>

Su padre alzó la mano dispuesto a abofetearle, pero se contuvo. Lo miró enojado.

—Puedes ir a la cárcel —Explicó—. Pero pagare los gastos del joven, ye le daré una indemnización esperando a que así no te denuncie… Nos iremos de la ciudad, y tú… Te irás al extranjero a estudiar.

Por un momento, Itachi no supo ni qué hacer, bajó los brazos y la cabeza tratando de pensar rápidamente, pocos segundos después reaccionó, recordando que lo que hacía era por su hermano, por Sasuke, su estúpido hermano menor. Y para así salvarlo de aquella criatura que quería asesinarlo.

—¿Nos iremos hoy…? —Preguntó mirando fijamente a su padre—, ¿de esa casa?  
>—Por supuesto —lo sujetó del brazo para salir de aquel lugar. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del edificio, siendo observados por todos los estudiantes—, no permitiré que la vergüenza siga cayendo en esta familia.<p>

Avanzaron hasta el automóvil en el cual los esperaba su madre y el pequeño Sasuke. Este, mirándolo desde la ventanilla junto a su dinosaurio verde; Itachi abrió la puerta rápidamente y se sentó a su lado, cerró los ojos calmado al ver que su hermano estaría a salvo. Su padre se sentó junto a su madre, ambos permanecían callados. El pequeño Uchiha se mantenía mirando a su hermano, sin saber que había pasado… Recordó en esos instantes a _Señor Bocón_ y que su hermano quería conocerlo.

—Itachi —Le llamó en voz baja—. Tienes que conocer a _Señor Bocón_ la próxima vez que…  
>—Lo siento Sasuke… —golpeó levemente su frente—, no habrá próxima vez.<p>

El automóvil siguió avanzando dejando atrás la escuela, su hogar y por último la ciudad. Sasuke no sabía a dónde iban, ni el porqué… Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, no volvería a ver a su amigo de nuevo. Nunca más.

.

.

.

Levantó su rostro y observó el cielo oscuro encima de él, nublado, amenazando con un aguacero. Apartó la vista de las nubes, mirando el espacio que había ante él, sumido en sus pensamientos. Dejó de pensar en los años que había pasado desde que su amigo imaginario había desaparecido…

_Porque él estaba ahí, arrastrándolo por el suelo_.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no podía moverse a causa del trozo de madera que le perforaba parte del abdomen, el dolor era insoportable y la sangre no dejaba de brotar. Él sólo permanecía a merced de aquella bestia hambrienta; intentó patearlo, pero _Señor Bocón_ gruñó furioso, soltando baba en el acto. Golpeó al Uchiha con una de sus patas, provocando que este se diera en la cabeza con la banqueta de la calle.

Siguió arrastrándolo hasta llevarlo por el bosque, mientras a cada paso que daba las ramas golpeaban despiadadamente el cuerpo de Sasuke. Su risa grotesca se escuchó por todas partes y sus ojos brillaban siniestramente. Se giró a verlo y notó el pedazo de rama incrustado en el abdomen del joven azabache, lo removió un poco causando que de la garganta de Sasuke saliera un grito de dolor desgarrador.

—Shh —Lo calló, sonrió feliz—, pronto el dolor pasara, pronto pasara…  
>—P-púdrete —le escupió en la cara, causando el enojo de este—, p-puto Furby.<p>

Entonces vio como la bestia se acercaba más a él, cerró sus ojos, esperando sentir aquellos pequeños colmillos afilados clavarse en su pierna izquierda. En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, la sangre volvió a salir de su abdomen y un agudo grito de dolor escapó nuevamente de sus labios.

_Señor Bocón_ le arrancó parte de su piel, masticándola lentamente hasta tragársela completamente. Sonrió perversamente y retomó su camino. El Uchiha sabía que no tenía posibilidades de escapar… Estaba cansado, seguía desangrándose y aquella criatura tenía bastante fuerza a pesar de su pequeño tamaño.

Observó de nueva cuenta el cielo oscuro, su vista ahora era bloqueada por los frondosos árboles de aquel bosque. Rió a carcajadas mientras aquella criatura apretaba el agarre.

—Tsk… —Chasqueó la lengua—. E-este es el fin…

Recordó a sus padres, a los que ahora consideraba amigos y a su hermano mayor. En como el tiempo fue pasando, entre el día en que se entero que su hermano se iba a estudiar al extranjero por golpear a uno de sus compañeros.

"_¿Por qué Itachi? ¿por qué lo hiciste? Eso no fue correcto."_

"_La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto? Son sólo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo."_

Entonces, fue ahí donde él se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor había hecho eso para salvarlo de aquel ser y de su maldad que él no podía ver, por ser tan tonto. Itachi lo había protegido. Y también recordó como su padre ahora ya no hablaba igual de Itachi, como si este le hubiese avergonzado.

"_Sasuke, no sigas los mismos pasos de Itachi."_

Pero entonces, el rostro de Hinata vino a su mente, su dulce sonrisa, sus sonrojos y…en esos momentos deseó tanto regresar el tiempo para así poder defenderla, hacer a un lado su orgullo para así poder hablarle. O desear que jamás hubiera muerto.

_El dolor seguía desgarrándole_.

Señor Bocón le sujetó la pierna izquierda y tiró fuertemente de ella para seguir arrastrándolo como si fuera una res muerta. Regresó a verlo con aquellos saltones ojos blancos, sus orejas arrugadas y su gran hocico lleno de pequeños dientes afilados dispuestos a destazar.

Pero, Sasuke lo ignoró recordando a la nueva alumna, la que se parecía tanto a Hinata. Y que con todas sus fuerzas esperó que ambas fueran la misma persona, que un milagro hubiese salvado a aquella joven de ojos color ónix-_que murió atropellada, quizás por su culpa_-devolviéndola a la vida. Rió nuevamente al darse cuenta en las _"ridiculeces"_ que pensaba mientras la tierra se enterraba bajo sus uñas.

Un poco de sangre salió de su boca, impidiéndole poder respirar. Observó la inmensa casa a la que se acercaban, y la reconoció al instante. Su antiguo hogar. La casa de _Señor Bocón_. El miedo inundó cada parte de su cuerpo, trató de aferrarse de cualquier cosa que hubiese a su paso; sin embargo, aquella criatura lo golpeó en la cabeza para seguir arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta la puerta. Esta se abrió inmediatamente mostrando sólo oscuridad total.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasu-chan! —Soltó mientras seguía avanzando, sonriendo—. Bienvenido a casa.

El Uchiha tragó saliva con los restos de sangre de su boca, trató de tomar una bocanada de aire a la vez que _Señor Bocón_ se introducía a la casa tirando de su pierna. Vio de nueva cuenta el cielo nublado y por última vez deseo tener sólo una oportunidad para poderle decir a Hinata, la que ahora está enterrada en aquel cementerio y a la que le lleva flores todos los días a su tumba…

_Que aun la amaba_.

Su cuerpo inmóvil atravesó el umbral de la entrada, hundiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad de aquella casa, mientras la puerta sólo se cerraba detrás de él…

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**CreepyPasta: **_Es una historia que simula una vivencia real que circula por internet (en foros y como correo-basura), e infunde terror al leerla y buscan perturbar al lector.

Normalmente el tema central suele ser un video, un videojuego, una foto o algo aparentemente inofensivo y divertido que no acaba de ir como tú esperabas, y empieza a degenerarse más y más hasta que, de repente, llega a un climax terrorífico en el que todo acaba de manera terrible para el protagonista, que acaba traumatizado, o en el peor de los casos, maldito.

_**Shurikens:**_ Significa _"cuchilla detrás de la mano u hoja bajo la manga"_. En el pasado los shuriken fueron utilizados como medios de advertencia e intimidación, para enviar mensajes de amenazas de muerte a los enemigos. El uso común del shuriken es reflejar la luz del sol creando unos segundos de ceguera que se hacen muy valiosos en el combate, lanzarlo a la cara del adversario para causarle heridas a los ojos o evitar que se acerque y envenenar al oponente añadiéndole veneno en las puntas y el filo (si lo tuviera).

_**Kunais:**_ Son kunais cortos usados por los ninjas. El Kunai sirvió para varios propósitos, pero principalmente se utilizaba como cuchillo de uso general, la punta era afilada con los bordes aserrados. Mide de 7 a 16 pulgadas de longitud. Se acostumbraba amarrarlo en el extremo de una cuerda delgada, para poder ser lanzado. El Kunai se utilizaba principalmente para sondear, cavar y cincelar.

_**Furby:**_ Es un juguete electrónico cuya apariencia es un híbrido entre ratón, gato, murciélago, y búho.

**Sobre el cementerio: **Me base en el cementerio de niños que era dedicado en una parte del Templo de Zojoji que está en el distrito de Shiba al lado de Roppongi y justo a un lado de la torre de Tokyo, Japón. En donde se pueden observar cientos de estatuillas en memoria de los mismos, denominadas Jizó.

_**Jizo:**_ Se dice que las estatuas Jizo, que es como se llaman, protegerán el alma en su camino hasta el paraíso.

_¿Pero quién era Jizo o Ojizō-sama, como más comúnmente se le conoce? _

Bueno, es una de las divinidades más populares en Japón. Se cree que Jizō es el encargado de proteger las almas de los bebés que no han nacido y de los niños que han muerto siendo muy pequeños, a los que se llama _"mizuko"_, o niños de agua. Y ya que se cree que después de morir hay que cruzar el "_Río Sanzu"_ para llegar a la vida después de la muerte.

Según la leyenda, las almas de los niños que mueren prematuramente no pueden cruzar este río, ya que no han acumulado suficientes buenas acciones y además han causado sufrimiento a sus padres. Entonces, para salvar a los niños de esto está Jizō, que los rescata escondiéndolos en sus mangas.

_**Montoncitos de piedras: **_Como decía allá arriba sobres que las almas de los niños que mueren prematuramente no pueden cruzar ese río, porque no han acumulado suficientes buenas acciones y además han causado sufrimiento a sus padres, por eso, son condenados a rezar a la compasión de Buda y apilar piedras una encima de otra en las orillas del río. Con estas piedras se espera contribuir a acortar la penitencia del alma a la orilla del río.

_**Tablas votivas: **_Se llaman tablas votivas a las promesas hechas anteriormente por un voto a alguna divinidad y a los objetos que las representaban.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Creen que esto ya acabó?

Pues no, aun falta la segunda parte que vendrá en la siguiente continuación. Algunos pensaban que Neji era el amigo, pero no.

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
><strong>.

**Kaila maya the whater:** Te recomiendo el de _"No se lo digas a nadie"_ de Harlan Coben. Esta historia es la que estoy leyendo ahora.

Lamento no contestar de nuevo los reviews, ya es tarde y además me estoy mudando de casa. Tengo que arreglar las últimas cosas que nos llevaremos a nuestro nuevo hogar, espero que Señor Bocón no salga ahí. Además de que ya son 6,982 palabras en total. Pero contestare en el que sigue, que tratare de hacerlo mucho más corto que este.

—En proceso de ser contestados—


	8. Señor Bocón 2da Parte

Ok, si me tarde mucho…Demasiado. Un mes quizás. Pero tenía tareas que entregar, y una exposición importante que el profesor decidió cancelar un día antes. Eso jode, ¿No?

¡Me mude! Y no, no me encontré con señor Bocón, pero algo similar... ¡Joder! Mis vecinos son algo extranormal. Sucede que tenemos una alberca que se comparte con los demás (el conjunto de casas es de trece, pero sólo cinco están habitadas y de esas cinco, sólo tres casas usamos la alberca…Supongo que los otros dos están ocupados como para nadar); en fin, los vecinos que tengo a lado derecho se la viven dentro de ella.

Todos los días están en la alberca, todo el día, sólo toman como una hora para descansar y volverse a meter.

Nadie puede usarla porque ellos no se salen. Un día lo hicieron, y mi hermana fue a ver la alberca antes de meterse, para ver si no había objetos extraños flotando. Bueno, pues escuchó que ellos decían: "Apúrate, apúrate…Se va a meter". Acto seguido, mi hermana entró a la casa por sus cosas…Cuando se asomó, ellos ya estaban nadando.

Que quiero decir con esta historia. Que tal vez sean hombres pez o sirenas…O alguna criatura marina, o como en la película de _"La Facultad"_. Esto es aterrador.

En fin… ¿Qué más? Oh sí. ¡Tengo lentes! Me hice el examen de la vista, y resulta que tengo miopía y astigmatismo. Así que ahora debo usar lentes para poder corregirlo…Según. Son lindos, creo.

;_; Lamento la tardanza, pero ya está el capítulo. ¡Dios! Cada vez son más largos…Espero que les guste. Oh, y se me olvidaba…Ya está la conti de _"Eterno Resplandor De Una Mente Sin Recuerdos"_ (Yo y mi publicidad descarada), espero que pasen a leer. Pronto subiré la conti de _"Konoha Oscura"_. ¡Nya!

Por cierto, también les recomiendo mi one shot "The Voice" es para un concurso aquí en en el foro _"Concurso: La originalidad es posible."_ Hay otros concursantes participando, ojala, si tienen tiempo, pasen al foro y puedan leer los one shot´s participantes, y dejen su voto por el que más les haya gustado (contando la originalidad de dicho relato). Gracias.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
>Sobre aviso no hay engaño.<p>

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Ya hacen aparición algunos miembros de la familia Hyuuga. Ok, menos Hiashi. Quizás lo último está confuso…O no. Lo aclaro: Hanabi es la mayor pero tiene una edad de entre 13 años o menos. Neji es quien sigue, él tiene unos 19. Para ellos, el orden es dependiendo de quién tiene más años desde que fue _"convertido en vampiro"_, por lo que para ellos, Hinata es la menor, la más pequeña de la familia.

Otra cosa, yo siempre les digo que dentro de mis historias, hay cierta _"trama"_ pero hay otra oculta. Así que vayan prestando atención…Ese _"él"_ es alguien importante para la historia. Sobre Hinata, no he dicho que ella sea un _"pan de dios"_, así que no se extrañen de acciones que vaya a cometer. Ino, ella bebió sangre de Hinata, pero no se convertirá en vampiro…Eso lo aclarare después, pero si tendrá ciertos efectos en ella…De hecho ya se notó en el capítulo anterior, su agresividad hacia Sakura.

Aquí debe terminar lo de _Señor Bocón_, espero que les guste. Creo que eso es todo…Por ahora.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII. Señor Bocón.<br>**Segunda Parte

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde que llegó a la ciudad había evitado ver el cuello de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, y cómo sus venas palpitantes parecían llamarle para ser mordidas. Trataba de mantener el control bebiendo sangre de los pequeños conejos que criaba detrás de su casa, pero aun así eso no era suficiente, no saciaba su inmensa sed. Los colmillos le dolían cada vez más, pidiéndole aquel líquido rojo, y finalmente, con la cabeza ida por la falta de alimento no pudo evitar morder a Ino.

Tenía demasiada hambre, llevaba varios días sin comer antes de que probara la sangre de su compañera, y el olor de esta, corrompió sus sentidos. Enterró sus dos largos y filosos colmillos sobre la nívea piel de la Yamanaka, succionando lentamente… _Hasta saciar un poco su apetito_.

Pero ahora, sus ojos blancos no dejaban de contemplar a la hermosa joven que tenía entre sus brazos, acarició lentamente su cuello con sus labios rosados, mientras un cosquilleo bajaba por su columna, haciendo que se le erizara toda la piel. Retiró su boca para dejar que las puntas de sus colmillos le rozaran y automáticamente penetraron en ella, succionando aquel líquido dulzón para su paladar con un poco de sabor metálico que le hizo temblar. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y clavó sus colmillos aún más, la sangre salió con más fuerza, sorbió y sorbió, disfrutando de este majestuoso momento que esperaba y ansiaba con todo su ser.

Aquel líquido carmesí, espeso y caliente, bajó lentamente por su garganta; su cabeza se despejó poco a poco, después que la sangre llenara su cuerpo, haciendo que reaccionara y dejara de sentirse mal. Abrió los ojos un instante y vio como la joven rubia estaba con los suyos entrecerrados, sonrojada, soltando leves gemidos de dolor y placer.

—Tu sangre es tan deliciosa, Ino —Soltó con una pequeña risilla, disfrutando del momento—. Tanto que me excita…

Deslizó una de sus manos desde el hombro hasta el cuello, para sostener suavemente su mentón; volvió a cerrar los ojos para continuar disfrutando y mordiendo a la joven, mientras la sangre seguía penetrando en su ser. Los abrió de nueva cuenta para poder arrinconarla contra la mesa de madera que se encontraba en aquel lugar, sujetó rápidamente las piernas de la Yamanaka para hacer que estas enredaran su cadera.

—¡Ahh! —Se quejó la joven rubia, removiéndose un poco—, d-duele.  
>—Shh —colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ino—, si te sigues quejando, te doleré más…<br>—¡No! —soltó molesta Ino, echándose hacia atrás y con sus manos trató de alejar a la Hyuuga—. ¡Hinata, basta! ¡_d__eja__ de joderme con esto_!

La Hyuuga se quedó inmóvil, viéndola inexpresivamente con sus ojos blanquecinos, mientras un miedo atroz invadió a la joven rubia que temblaba de pies a cabeza, aterrorizada cuando vio que Hinata sonreía como posesa. Esta, sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de su compañera con una de sus manos, empujándola hacia atrás a la vez que volvía a morder su cuello. La frágil existencia de la Yamanaka, ahora se veía expuesta a aquella mujer consumida por el desenfreno.

—Te gusta hacerte la valiente —Se burló de ella—. Está bien, veremos cuanto tiempo sigues conservando tu valentía.

Lamió las heridas de la joven Yamanaka, mientras esta se seguía resistiendo a ser sometida por la Hyuuga, intentó gritar pero su voz había sido ahogada por su propio gemido al sentir que Hinata le repegaba las caderas a su pelvis.

—N-no —Se quejó. Sintiendo como las manos frías de Hinata le recorrían la piel—, p-para, para…

La Hyuuga se negó nuevamente, apretando el agarre; con su única mano libre sujetó la delgada blusa negra de tirantes que llevaba la rubia, alzándola hasta la altura de sus pechos, mostrando la ropa interior que la Yamanaka llevaba. Se relamió los labios de nuevo al ver como una gotas de sangre se deslizaban desde el cuello hasta sus senos, poco a poco fue desabrochando su sujetador de la parte delantera para dejarlos expuestos.

—¿Parar? —Dijo riendo. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo el camino que habían dejado aquellas gotas de sangre—. No lo creo, apenas estoy empezando… Te voy a succionar toda tu sangre.

Apretó uno de sus senos con la mano, clavándole las uñas, causando que Ino gritara de dolor. Después le mordió fuertemente aquella zona, haciéndola perder más sangre que ella bebió soltando gemidos de placer. La rubia siguió chillando como una loca. Sentía que iba a morirme ya que todo aquello le dolía demasiado… Pero, sus gritos de dolor sólo ocasionaban que las mordidas de Hinata fueran más fuertes.

De pronto la Hyuuga cesó su ataque, observando el reflejo de sí misma en el cristal de la ventana, sus ojos blancos brillantes y sus colmillos manchados de sangre. Aún tenía hambre. Y al regresar a ver la joven Yamanaka debajo de ella, a su merced, desaparecieron sus remordimientos… Porque ella sabía bien que los vampiros son violentos, crueles, sádicos y malvados, que sólo matan a sus víctimas sin piedad y beben sangre sin arrepentimientos. Así era ella ahora, una criatura de la oscuridad.

"_Hinata…Eres sólo un botón esperando florecer."_

—Cállate —Soltó molesta—. ¡No soy un botón! ¡no floreceré!

"_La solitaria chica, sólo sueña con lo imposible._  
><em>Existen demasiadas cosas dentro de su ruidosa cabeza…Lo cual la perturba, lo cual la perturba."*<em>

—¡Cállate! —Se echó hacia atrás, soltándole las manos. La Hyuuga movía la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de que esa voz se callara, pero no podía. La voz lejana de Ino le seguía canturreando—, ¡cállate!

Los recuerdos de su antigua vida mermaron la sed de sangre que crecía en ella… Y entonces, agarró a la rubia por el cuello, apretó fuertemente para poder asfixiarla, para matarla. Ya no la quería escuchar. Pero las imágenes de la Yamanaka invadieron su mente, en cómo esta le había ayudado, en como la había consolado. Dejó de apretar. Se aferró a la rubia, mientras esta se quedaba inmóvil, con la respiración entrecortada y débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Sin embargo lo entendió. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba pasando. Aquella chica, la que la abrazaba fuertemente como si la vida dependiera de ello, era Hinata… La que había muerto atropellada, y a quien le llevaba flores todos los días al cementerio.

—¿H-hinata? —Preguntó—, t-tú eres H-hinata…

Ambas se miraron, quedándose calladas. Ino ahora sabía la verdad, mientras la ahora Hyuuga esperaba a que ella continuara. De pronto, un ruido las sacó de sus pensamientos, el ladrido de un perro llamó la atención de Hinata, quien se aproximó a la ventana. Vio a lo lejos a su mascota, _Izanagi_, quien trataba de llegar al edificio cojeando de una de sus patas.

La Hyuuga corrió apresuradamente fuera de aquel salón, dejando a la rubia en el suelo, quien trataba de detener la sangre que salía de sus heridas. Acomodó sus ropas y trató de levantarse lentamente, sintiendo el dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo; unas manos la sujetaron, causando que la rubia diera un brinco. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza, encontrándose con Naruto.

—Ino —La ayudó a reincorporarse—, ¿qué te paso? ¡estas sangrando!  
>—D-deja de gritar, Naruto —colocó su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de su amigo—. N-no sé qué paso… A-algo me a-atacó.<p>

Mintió. El joven rubio la alzó para poder cargarla, comenzando a avanzar fuera de aquel lugar. Mientras Ino se abrazaba a él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y como este parecía apaciguar su dolor. Siempre lo entendió, Naruto era como un sol. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, evitando aquellos pensamientos.

—Debo llevarte a un doctor.—Susurró Naruto—, estas muy herida.

"_Yo podría enamorarme de él."_

Se sintió tan pequeña que quiso llorar. A pesar de eso, Naruto no parecía notarlo, él seguía alarmado por llevarla con un doctor para ser sanada; entonces reparó en las heridas que ahora tenia, y como estas seguían sangrando, ahora se sentía idiota por preocuparse por otras cosas.

"_Me gustas Naruto."_

—Esto me dejara cicatriz —Soltó la rubia. Mostrando las marcas debajo de su blusa—. Me veré fatal en bikini.

El Uzumaki sonrió apenado, siguiendo su camino hasta la entrada del edificio. Observó a lo lejos como sus amigos estaban a fuera, reunidos alrededor de un perro negro. Todos le regresaron a ver angustiados.

"_Lo siento Ino…Me gusta otra persona."_

La rubia se alarmó al recordar aquellas palabras, y a quien se referían. Sakura, su amiga. Entonces, sus ojos color azul vieron a la Hyuuga, quien acariciaba el pelaje oscuro de aquel animal; ella tal vez había regresado por algo, quizás por las personas que la hicieron sufrir… _Entendió ahí que sus amigos estaban en peligro_.

.

.

.

Kiba revisaba detenidamente al pobre perro lastimado, encontrándose con varias heridas sangrantes, dolosamente provocadas en el cuerpo del animal. La Hyuuga aun no comprendía que ser le había provocado tanto daño a su mascota, ya que este no era un perro normal…

—Este perro —Afirmó Naruto—, lo he visto seguir a Sasuke.

El animal levantó la cabeza, chillando de dolor. Hinata recordó que le había ordenado seguir al Uchiha para protegerlo de aquel ser que parecía seguirle, observó detenidamente las heridas en el animal, y supo que aquella criatura era muy peligrosa.

—Algo atacó a Sasuke-san —Soltó sin querer. Se tapó la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde—. C-creo…  
>—¿Cómo lo sabes, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura—, ¿por qué crees que algo atacó a Sasuke?<br>—P-porque si e-este perro s-siguió a Sasuke-san —negó conocer a Izanagi—, y a-ahora está h-herido, tal vez a Sasuke-san le p-paso lo mismo.

Todos se miraron entre sí, mientras Naruto ayudaba a Ino a mantenerse en pie, revisó sus bolsillos para encontrar su celular, buscó el número de Sasuke y marcó. Su amigo no contestaba. Vio a los demás, y como ellos, sabía que algo malo le había sucedido.

—Chōji —Llamó al Akimichi—, puedes llevar a Ino a un doctor, esta herida… Yo iré a buscar a Sasuke.  
>—¿Qué te paso, Ino? —preguntó alarmada la joven de cabellos rosas—, estas sangrando…<br>—Eso no importa —murmuró la rubia—. Busquemos a Sasuke, él tal vez este muy herido.  
>—Pero Ino-cerda… ¡Estas sangrando! —la Haruno trató de tocarla, pero su amiga le arrebató la mano—. Esas heridas se ven profundas.<br>—Frentona, deja de preocuparte por mí —miró de reojo a la Hyuuga—. ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo!

El perro se levantó súbitamente, comenzando a correr para guiarlos. Hinata les dio la espalda para perseguirlo, no podía permitir que ese ser invadiera su ahora territorio. Ella era la única que torturaría a aquel joven azabache, haciéndolo sufrir por completo. Los demás sólo contemplaron como aquella joven corría tratando de alcanzar al perro.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó el rubio—, ¡espera!

Se echó a correr para seguirla. El Akimichi se inclinó un poco para que Ino pudiera subir a sus espaldas y todos avanzaron velozmente para salvar al Uchiha. Solitarios por las oscuras y frías calles de la ciudad, que conforme el cielo se ensombrecía todo parecía más tenebroso, incluso los árboles tomaban formas perversas al perder la luz del sol que ahuyentaba a la horrible oscuridad. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y de la distancia que habían recorrido para llegar a ese lugar en el que Hinata se había detenido.

Notaron las manchas de sangre que escurrían por la acera hasta la entrada del bosque. _Izanagi_ se quedó quieto y se tiró sobre el asfalto. Estaba cansado. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al rubio quien comenzaba a entrar más y más a la verde espesura.

—Kiba, cuida al perro —Agregó Shikamaru—. Chōji, cuida a la problemática… Esperen a que regresemos.

Los tres asintieron, quedándose bajo la luz de una farola, mientras Sakura, Hinata, Shino y él, seguían a Naruto para poder hallar a Sasuke… _Adentrándose en la inmensidad de aquel bosque que ya olía a muerte_.

.

.

.

Sabía a dónde debía dirigirse para poder encontrarlo, el aroma de sangre había saturado cada partícula de aire dentro de aquel bosque, extendiéndose como una nube toxica a su alrededor; inhaló profundamente, grabando aquel delicioso olor en su mente. Sonrió y pasó su lengua húmeda por sus labios, excitada ante esa sed insaciable que volvía a inundarla.

Sin embargo, recobró sus sentidos inmediatamente al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros que venían detrás de ella. No podía dirigirlos hacia el Uchiha, ellos sospecharían algo, estaba completamente segura de que por lo menos el joven Aburame y el Nara, comenzarían a dudar… Eran muy perspicaces para su gusto. De pronto, escuchó algunas voces infantiles a su alrededor, y entre la oscuridad del bosque algunos rostros de niños comenzaron a observarlos.

Nadie podía notarlos. Sólo ella. Ya había aceptado, que después de todo, ya no era humana y que ahora podía ver muertos con esos poderes que no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad.

—_Sigan… Adelante —Murmuraron—. Él esta, más adelante._

Rodó los ojos molesta, tratando de pensar en una manera para poder hacer que sus compañeros la siguieran sin pedir alguna explicación. Sin tener que decir que ella era una inmortal, que bebía sangre para poder vivir y que además, podía ver espíritus; mordió su labio inferior dispuesta a hablar.

—Más adelante —Soltó—. Sasuke… Él esta, más adelante.

Parpadeó confusa al observar a la joven de cabellos rosas que hablaba señalando hacia enfrente, preguntándose como ella había podido adivinar lo que aquellos niños fantasmas habían dicho. Sabía que anteriormente todos ellos habían sido expuestos ante el poder del _"Ama-no-jaku"*_ y por esa razón lograban verlo, pero, ahora era diferente… Sólo ella y al parecer Sakura, eran capaces de percibirlos. Observó de nueva cuenta a la joven, y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

_Sakura Haruno no era una persona normal_.

—¿Cómo sabes Sakura? —Preguntó el joven Nara—. ¿Estás segura que es hacia esa dirección?  
>—Sí —respondió con seguridad—. Es hacia allá, debemos apresurarnos… Sasuke corre un gran peligro.<p>

Los rostros infantiles de aquellos niños se difuminaron en la nada, dejando sus sonrisas impregnadas. Continuaron caminando, de pronto escucharon los gritos de Sasuke, se detuvieron en seco y observaron que se aproximaban a una gran casa de madera; siguieron avanzando, tratando de acercarse más sin hacer ruido. Se asomaron por una de las ventanas y pudieron ver, como una extraña criatura arrastraba a su amigo por el suelo. No podían creer lo que sus propios ojos veían, aquel extraño ser con grandes ojos blancos y un inmenso hocico, había atacado a su amigo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Preguntó en voz baja la joven de cabellos rosas—, ¿qué es?  
>—Sea lo que sea… Debemos ayudar al <em>"Teme"<em> —respondió Naruto—. Entrare.  
>—Espera Naruto —le llamó Shikamaru—. No sabemos que pueda hacer esa criatura, o si es la única.<br>—Shikamaru tiene razón —agregó Shino—. Es muy peligroso entrar así, sin estar preparados.  
>—Está bien —el rubio los miró serio—. Entrare y sacare a Sasuke…<p>

Corrió hacia la entrada sin hacerles caso a sus amigos. Los otros sólo lo vieron irse sin poder detenerlo, se miraron entre sí.

—Estúpido Naruto —Soltó Sakura, yendo detrás de él—. Voy a patearlo hasta el cielo…  
>—Es increíble que en este tipo de situaciones… —murmuró el Nara—, estos dos no puedan controlarse.<p>

Giraron la vista hacia la Hyuuga, pero esta ya no estaba.

—También Hinata —Se golpeó la frente—. Tsk, son unos problemáticos.  
>—Shikamaru, mira esto —le habló el Aburame, señalando un recipiente—, es gasolina.<p>

Miraron de nueva cuenta la ventana, notando como esa criatura se había alejado un poco de Sasuke. También vieron que la Hyuuga se había colado dentro de la casa. Shikamaru regresó a ver el recipiente.

—Esto nos servirá —Revisó sus bolsillos encontrándose una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor—. Sígueme.

.

.

.

Escuchó como los huesos de su pierna izquierda se le rompían, tronando sin piedad. _Señor Bocón_ siguió pisándolo, machacando aquella extremidad mientras él seguía gritando por el dolor y la desesperación, moviéndose frenéticamente para tratar de escapar, pero no podía, ni lo haría. Se encontraba a merced de aquel ser que quería acabar con su vida. Entonces, unas manos le sujetaron fuertemente los brazos halándolo a la entrada; Sasuke echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver quien lo ayudaba, miró el rostro de Naruto y de Sakura, quienes luchaban para poderlo sacar de aquella casa.

—¡Teme! ¡estás gordo! —Se burló de él—, ¡pesas mucho!  
>—¡Naruto! ¡deja de decir tonterías y tira con más fuerza! —lo regañó Sakura—. ¡Tenemos que salvar a Sasuke!<br>—¿N-naruto? ¿S-sakura? —preguntó antes de quedar inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

Ambos seguían luchando para poder rescatarlo, pero aquel pequeño ser poseía una gran fuerza que se los imposibilitaba; se detuvieron al ver como una gran sombra se abalanzaba contra _Señor Bocón_ derrumbándolo al piso de madera. Notaron los ojos blancos de la joven que ahora se levantaba rápidamente para correr hacia ellos, no obstante fue detenida por el pequeño ser que golpeó su rodilla, rompiéndosela.

—¡Hinata! —Gritaron ambos al ver como su compañera caía al suelo.

Pero ella les hizo una señal para que continuaran huyendo, y así sacar al Uchiha de ahí. La Hyuuga se levantó rápidamente, mientras veía que _Señor Bocón_ corría hacia sus compañeros para tratar de detenerlos; miró su rodilla fracturada y como su pierna se encontraba doblada del lado contrario, la sujetó tratando de acomodarla, sus huesos volvieron a tronar.

—Mierda —Soltó. Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de algo que pudiera usar para poder acabar con él.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el oxidado atizador de hierro que yacía tirado junto a la pequeña chimenea, lo cogió y con este le propinó un golpe devastador en la cabeza de _Señor Bocón_. Enterrándoselo repetidas veces en el ojo izquierdo, ocasionando que la sangre brotara a borbotones, salpicando todo el piso de madera y también la ropa de Hinata. La pequeña criatura gritó de dolor mientras se llevaba sus diminutas manos a su ojo, apretando la herida, causando que ese ojo se saliera de su cuenca.

—¡Maldita! —Trató de alcanzarla—. ¡Los matare! ¡los matare!  
>—¡Hinata! —le llamaron Naruto y Sakura, quienes seguían arrastrando a Sasuke para sacarlo de la casa—, ¡vámonos!<p>

La miraron jadeante, blandiendo el atizador ensangrentado de un lado a otro y sonriendo enloquecida por ver tanta sangre. Aquella chica no parecía ser la tímida Hyuuga que ellos conocían, era más idéntica a la que veían en sus pesadillas, quien los torturaba hasta la saciedad y que al finalizar, dejándolos agonizantes, les repetía que ella volvería para poderse vengar de lo que le hicieron…

—¿H-hinata? —Soltó el rubio—. Debemos irnos.  
>—¡Hinata! —agregó la joven de cabellos rosas. Causando que la Hyuuga reaccionara y corriera hacia ellos—, ¡ahora!<p>

La nombrada sujetó firmemente las piernas del Uchiha, levantándolo al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, avanzaron hacia la entrada, consiguiendo salir de aquella casa maldita. Inmediatamente, Shikamaru y Shino cerraron la puerta de un portazo, atrancándola con un gran trozo de madera para impedir que aquella criatura pudiera salir; ambos se separaron, Shikamaru se quedó frente a la casa abandonada, vigilando así que Señor Bocón no escapara, mientras Shino sujetaba un recipiente y comenzaba a caminar alrededor del lugar.

_Señor Bocó_n trató de levantarse para abrir la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, ellos ya la habían cerrado para evitar que pudiera escapar. Rió siniestramente al saber que, a pesar de que lo atraparan ahí dentro, alguien llegaría a vivir en esa casa de nuevo, y él continuaría matando a los pequeños niños que se hallaran en ese lugar. Sin embargo, pudo observar como aquel joven de lentes oscuros rociaba toda la zona con un extraño líquido dentro de un bidón de color rojo, este se detuvo y se acercó a otro joven de cabello castaño, quien retenía endeblemente un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Después lo sujetó con sus dedos para poder arrojarlo hacia la casa, provocando que esta se incendiara inmediatamente. El calor era intenso y sofocante, causando que _Señor Bocón_ comenzara a gritar desesperado al sentir como su piel se quemaba y se le desprendía de su cuerpo.

—¡Malditos! —Chilló con rabia—. ¡Los matare!

Pero aquellos jóvenes se giraron dándole la espalda, ignorándolo completamente. Naruto, Sakura y Hinata seguían cargando al joven azabache hasta alejarse considerablemente. Colocaron al Uchiha sobre el suelo, tratando de hacer algo para parar la hemorragia; la joven de cabellos rosas vio horrorizada la gran herida que tenía este a causa del trozo de madera que tenia incrustado en su abdomen, las manos le temblaban mientras trataba de sujetar con fuerza aquel objeto. Inhaló profundamente y tiró de él, ocasionando que brotara más sangre.

—Si la sangre sale a borbotones, puede ser una señal de un daño arterial —Murmuró Sakura, tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido en primeros auxilios—. Detener el flujo…  
>—S-sakura —la llamó el rubio—, la sangre no se detiene.<br>—Shh —lo calló rápidamente—. Detener el flujo… ¡Naruto! Presiona sobre la herida para así poder detener el flujo de sangre.

El Uzumaki colocó inmediatamente sus manos sobre la lesión de su amigo, haciendo presión para poder parar la hemorragia, la sangre había dejado de fluir un poco. Este miró de nueva cuenta a su amiga quien seguía murmurando, giró su cabeza hacia la Hyuuga quien miraba la sangre perdidamente.

—Ahora, debemos vendarla —Buscó entre sus cosas—. Algo para vendar…

Hinata le ofreció la bufanda lila que llevaba. Sakura regresó a verla, la tomó y con ella tapó la herida de su amigo, inhaló profundamente para poner sus dedos índice y el medio sobre el cuello, para sentir el pulso de la carótida. Este había disminuido considerablemente.

—Su pulso es débil —Tembló asustada—. No podremos llegar a tiempo al hospital.  
>—¡No digas eso, Sakura! —gritó Naruto—. Llamemos a una ambulancia… Lo salvaremos.<br>—No podremos llegar, Naruto-san —confirmó la Hyuuga—. A menos que… Mi hermano es médico, y mi casa no está lejos de aquí, es la única opción que tenemos.

Asintieron y levantaron a su amigo para seguir caminando fuera del bosque. Shikamaru y Shino los alcanzaron para ayudarlos. Atravesaron el inmenso bosque, bajo las siniestras sombras de aquellos seres que les miraban alejarse entre la espesa neblina. Las voces de los niños dejaron de escucharse… _Habían sido vengados_.

—¡¿Qué le paso a Sasuke? —Preguntó abrumado el Inuzuka—. ¡Esta sangrando!  
>—Necesitamos llevarlo a la casa de Hinata —respondió Sakura—. ¡Vámonos!<br>—¿A la casa de Hinata? —miró a la nombrada—. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital…  
>—¡Sasuke morirá! —gritó la Haruno—. Aunque lo llevemos al hospital no sobrevivirá… Ha perdido mucha sangre.<p>

El silencio reinó por unos minutos que parecían interminables. Hinata seguía observándolos callada, esperando pacientemente. Mientras Ino, quien era cargada por Chōji, le miraba, analizando bien lo que pasaba, ya que no comprendía porque la Hyuuga les ayudaba… Si ella no era humana, sólo un ser de la oscuridad que bebía sangre para poder sobrevivir. Entonces lo entendió, Hinata quería tomar la sangre de Sasuke.

—Mi hermano es doctor —Soltó Hinata—. El podrá ayudarlo…  
>—No perdamos tiempo discutiendo —habló el Nara—. Llevemos a Sasuke a la casa de Hinata, Chōji sigue cargando a Ino para llevarla también…<p>

La nombrada se sorprendió y recordó las heridas que la chica de ojos blancos le había provocado, como estas seguían sangrando. Se abrazó más a su amigo y bajó la cabeza.

—Kiba, trae al perro —Prosiguió—. Hinata, guíanos.

Apresuraron el paso, corriendo contra reloj para poder salvar la vida de su amigo que pendía de un hilo. Sin embargo, ni uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la persona que les veía alejarse, este sonrió divertido al ver los rastros de sangre que quedaban en el frío y duro asfalto. Se agachó un poco, sólo para tomar con su dedo índice un poco de la sangre que quedaba en el suelo, los miró de nuevo.

—Sangre de un Uchiha… —Susurró, probando lentamente aquel líquido carmesí—, _"Sanguis daemonis"*_.

Colocó su mano sobre el ojo izquierdo para ajustar el aparato telescópico que llevaba en él, y así ver con precisión a los jóvenes que se alejaban. Notó a la joven de ojos blancos, y recordó a la única familia que tenía esa peculiaridad. _Los Hyuuga_. Peinó su cabellara rubia hacia atrás mientras su ojo color azul parecía brillar con más intensidad.

—Un Hyuuga ayudando a un Uchiha —Soltó—. Esto será muy interesante… Cuando _"él"_ se entere.

De las palmas de sus manos unas bocas humanas se abrieron, relamiéndose ante la mención de aquel apellido. _Estalló en carcajadas a la vez que se desvanecía en el frío de la noche_.

.

.

.

Siguió sentado sobre el pequeño sillón Victoriano de cuero, observándolos entrar a su hogar sin su consentimiento. Notó que su hermana le miraba atenta, esperando a que se levantara y pudiera ayudarla. Más sin embargo, Hyuuga Neji se quedo quieto, leyendo de nueva cuenta el gran libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—Neji —Le llamó Hinata. Él la regresó a ver—, a-ayúdanos.

Arqueó la ceja incrédulo al ver que su hermana menor había tartamudeado. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos viajaron hasta los humanos que le miraban suplicantes, y como uno de ellos yacía acostado sobre su sofá color albaricoque favorito; el joven azabache seguía sangrando sobre aquel mueble. Cerró su libro y se levantó con un movimiento ágil para después sacudirse las ropas elegantes con las manos; caminó hacia ellos con una majestuosidad inquebrantable y con cierto aire solemne a su alrededor. Sakura le miró, notando sus facciones varoniles y a la vez maduras que lo hacían extrañamente sensual y atractivo, también la expresión arrogante y avasalladora de su mirada… Cautivada por el misterioso velo que le envolvía, se sonrojó.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga Ino, quien regresó a ver al hermano de la Hyuuga discretamente. Ella sabía que aquel atrayente joven, de piel pálida, cabellera castaña que caía por su espalda y con sus hipnotizantes ojos blancos, era también una criatura de la oscuridad. Sí, era un vampiro, lo sabía y estaba completamente segura del peligro que eso implicaba… Todos sus amigos en aquella casa, para los dos Hyuuga eran un gran manjar y nadie los podría salvar. La rubia gimió, asustada e incómoda.

—¿Quieren enterrarlo en nuestro jardín? —Preguntó serio—. Ordenare a los sirvientes que les presten algunas palas… No dañen las rosas.  
>—¡¿Estas de broma? ¡¿no? —Naruto lo sujetó del brazo, causando que el Hyuuga se lo arrebatara inmediatamente—. ¡Te estamos pidiendo ayuda para salvar a nuestro amigo!<br>—No somos beneficencia… —abrió de nuevo su libro—. Y no vuelvas a tocarme.  
>—Neji —habló Hinata—, tú has estudiado medicina… Puedes salvarlo.<p>

El joven la miró molesto por un momento y luego caminó de nueva cuenta hacia el asiento en el que se encontraba antes de que le interrumpieran, leyó por unos instantes y regresó a verlos. Mientras Kiba se inclinó un poco para dejar al perro que cargaba sobre uno de los asientos, esperando no lastimarlo; el animal le miró fijamente y se quedó quieto, viendo lo que sucedía.

—Su amigo ya está muerto —Soltó serio—. Sus heridas son muy graves, y por lo visto ha perdido demasiada sangre… No sobrevivirá, aunque le cierre las heridas.  
>—¡¿Pero qué dices? —gritó Kiba—. Ni siquiera le has revisado… ¡¿Cómo sabes que no se salvara?<br>—¡Hinata! —exclamó la joven de cabellos rosas—. Nos habías dicho que tu hermano podría ayudarnos… ¡Ni se ha inmutado al ver a Sasuke así!

De pronto una de las puertas se abrió y de la cual entraron dos figuras femeninas. Una de ellas, una hermosa mujer con su piel nívea, cabello color azul oscuro; mientras que la otra, una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña, con el mismo tono de piel. Ambas con el mismo color de ojos, blancos. La más pequeña llevaba entre sus brazos un gran peluche en forma de conejo color negro y con ojos de botones color rosa.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó la mujer—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
>—¡Madre! —soltó sorprendida Hinata—. Son mis compañeros… Y han atacado a uno de ellos, está sangrando.<p>

Sasuke comenzó a convulsionar, llamando así la atención de todos. La mamá de Hinata volteó a verla molesta al observar el estado en el que se encontraba el joven azabache, después reparó en la chica rubia quien también sangraba. La joven Hyuuga negó ante las posibles suposiciones que su madre hacía en su mente. Esta se acercó rápidamente hacia el Uchiha, colocó dos de sus dedos sobre el cuello y miró su pequeño reloj en su mano derecha.

—Está muriendo —Agregó—. Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la planta alta, a una de las habitaciones…  
>—Gracias —habló Naruto. Sosteniendo a su amigo para poder cargarlo—, muchas gracias señora Hyuuga.<br>—No te preocupes —le sonrió amablemente, miró a la rubia—. También suban a su amiga, al parecer también esta herida.

Chōji ayudó a Ino para poder subir las escaleras, ambos se habían quedado hasta atrás, viendo como los demás caminaban apresurados hasta una de las habitaciones. La pequeña Hyuuga los seguía, avanzando a su lado, al mismo paso y moviendo el gran peluche en forma de conejo de un lado a otro. Sonrió. Causando que la Yamanaka se aferrara con más fuerza a su amigo.

—¿Eres la _"Oiran"*_ de mi hermana Hinata? —Preguntó. Notó las marcas en el cuello de la rubia—. Oh sí, eres su _"Oiran"_.  
>—¡H-hanabi! —habló Hinata, quien había regresado por sus dos compañeros—, d-deja de decir eso.<br>—Pero si es tu _"Oiran"_ —señaló los pequeños orificios en la piel de Ino. Relamió sus labios—. ¿Puedo probarla también?

La Yamanaka se impresionó al ver como aquella pequeña se acercaba a ambos, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, hundió sus dedos sobre las clavículas del Akimichi, pero este seguía sin moverse; estaba bajo el encanto de sus hermosos ojos blancos, sin percatarse del peligro que representaba aquella niña llamada Hanabi. Sin embargo, Hinata se atravesó, acariciando la cabellera de su hermana, se alejó de ella para poder ayudar a los dos a subir hacia la planta alta de aquella mansión.

—¿Qué? ¿ahh? —Dijo Chōji un poco confuso, masajeándose su sien—. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?  
>—Vamos a que mi madre cure a Ino-san —contestó Hinata sin dejar de ver a la rubia—. Síganme.<p>

Mientras esta seguía pendiente, vigilando que los otros Hyuuga no los atacaran por la espalda, más eso no sucedió. Neji y Hanabi se quedaron parados junto a la escalera, contemplando como los tres se alejaban de ellos, sonrieron sínicamente, mostrando sus colmillos punzantes y sus ojos que parecían brillarles. Después, estos se miraron entre sí, a la vez que el peluche en forma de conejo movía su cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver mejor a los dos Hyuuga; la pequeña observó a su juguete y lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

—¿Tú también olfateaste aquel aroma, _Señor Conejo_? —Le preguntó a su peluche—. Nuestra hermanita le ha compartido su sangre a esa…_"Puta"_.

El juguete asintió.

—Neji —Llamó a su hermano—, tengo hambre.  
>—Llamare a una de las criadas, querida hermana mayor… —tomó la mano de su hermana—, para que le alimente. Vamos.<p>

Avanzaron por uno de los pasillos que conducían a otra habitación, tomados de la mano. _Mientras Señor Conejo movía su boca hecha de hilo color rosa, formando una sonrisa siniestra llena de maldad_.

.

.

.

Sus compañeros permanecían fuera de la habitación, sólo su mamá, Ino, Sasuke y ella se encontraban dentro. Vio a su madre acercarse al joven azabache, lentamente, asechándolo hasta llegar junto a él; se sentó suavemente sobre el colchón, y colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Sasuke para rozar con parsimonia su rostro. Suspiró sumida en sus pensamientos, tal vez en recuerdos dolorosos que trataba de dejar atrás…durante todos los años que llevaba con vida. Sonrió, y después acarició su cabello dejando que sus dedos se pasearan por las suaves hebras oscuras de aquel joven, sin embargo, su sonrisa se fue borrando, traicionada por sus emociones las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar.

Inhaló profundamente tratando de calmarse, hasta que pudo olfatear aquel aroma que desprendía él joven azabache, aquel perfume que había grabado en su mente tiempo atrás, y que sabía bien, conservaría por toda la eternidad. _Su sangre corrupta, hedionda de maldad… Él era, un Uchiha_.

—¿Uchiha? —Preguntó instantáneamente, alejándose un poco de él—, ¿él es un Uchiha?  
>—Sí —respondió Hinata, mirándola curiosa—. Sasuke Uchiha…<br>—Su sangre está podrida… —tomó un pequeño frasco y en un rápido movimiento arrojó un poco del líquido que contenía, sobre las heridas—. Aún así…

Acercó la boquilla del frasco a los labios de Sasuke, haciendo que este consumiera aquel líquido transparente. Mientras ella iba cambiando su dulce mirada por una fría y sin sentimientos.

—Lo voy a salvar —Retiró el envase de la boca del joven azabache, está ahora se encontraba vacía—, porque él es…

Entonces, calló abruptamente. Entretanto Hinata sólo contemplaba la escena sin entender, mirando como las lesiones del Uchiha sanaban automáticamente sin dejar rastro. Recordó que el líquido que contenía ese pequeño frasco eran lágrimas de un ave Fénix, las cuales tenían la habilidad de sanar cualquier herida; su mamá se había encargado años atrás de sustraerlas de esas hermosas aves que resurgían de las cenizas. Su madre, Miko Hyuuga, era alguien especial, por esa razón Hinata sabía que ella y su mamá eran diferentes de Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi; incluso, la luz del sol no las podía dañar, sólo debilitar.

_Vampiros diurnos les suelen llamar_.

La Hyuuga menor se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de rencor que su madre le dirigió al Uchiha. Reparó en la rubia que les miraba, sentada en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Miko tomó otro frasco y un pedazo de algodón, impregnándolo de las lágrimas del Fénix; se lo dio a Hinata para que ella se lo alcanzara a la Yamanaka y así curara sus heridas.

—Ustedes… —Ino sostuvo el algodón—, s-son vampiros, todos ustedes.  
>—Mira Ino, si dices algo de esto a uno de tus <em>"amiguitos"<em> —Hinata la sujetó de las mejillas, apretándolas levemente—, tendré que matarlos… Después iré por ti y te torturare eternamente.  
>—No tengo miedo —agregó la rubia.<br>—Deberías —hundió sus uñas sobre la blanca piel de Ino, haciéndola sangrar. Después le pasó rápidamente otro algodón sobre las heridas para que estas se le curaran—. Porque no estoy jugando…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a Hinata. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chōji asomaron sus cabezas, tratando de saber si sus dos amigos se encontraban bien, notaron que la Yamanaka ya no tenía heridas en su cuello y que Sasuke parecía estar mejor. Entraron y se acercaron a ellos; mientras Miko cubría con unas sabanas el cuerpo del joven azabache, para que así no se dieran cuenta que sus heridas habían sanado rápidamente. Hinata colocó una venda sobre el cuello de la rubia.

—Su amigo se está recuperando… —Habló la madre de Hinata—, satisfactoriamente.  
>—¡Usted es una gran doctora! —exclamó el Uzumaki—. Es muy rápida, y ha salvado al <em>"Teme"<em>.  
>—Oh pequeño, eran heridas profundas… Pero no tan graves como pensaban —respondió Miko—. Logre cerrarlas, la hemorragia ya había disminuido.<p>

Se acercó hacia Sakura, tomó uno de sus mechones de su cabello y lo acarició, sonrió amablemente.

—Sakura fue la que paró la hemorragia —Explicó Naruto—. Si no, Sasuke seguiría sangrando.  
>—¿Si? —murmuró la madre de Hinata—. Esta joven tiene unas manos tan suaves y delicadas…<p>

Las acarició con la yema de sus dedos. Causando que Ino se levantara rápidamente, acercándose hacia su amiga Sakura. Esta no comprendía porque la Yamanaka había actuado así, se quedó quita sin decir palabra alguna.

—Que extraño —Soltó el Nara—. Sasuke perdió mucha sangre, pero, no hubo necesidad de una transfusión.  
>—Oh, cierto —agregó Kiba. Quien miraba hacia la cama en la que estaba el joven azabache—. No hay bolsa de sangre.<br>—A-ahora iba p-por unas que mi h-hermano tiene g-guardadas —explicó Hinata—. Los H-hyuuga han s-sido doctores d-desde h-hace años.  
>—Creí que los Hyuuga sólo eran empresarios —habló Sakura—. Generación tras generación.<br>—No todos los de esta familia seguimos dicha tradición —soltó alegre la Hyuuga mayor—. Mis hijos serán doctores si quieren serlo… Pero, dejemos ese tema a un lado, queridos. Debemos dejar que su amigo descanse, les recomiendo que vayan a sus hogares, ya es tarde…  
>—Nos quedaremos aquí —agregó Naruto—, a cuidar de Sasuke.<br>—Tranquilos, eso no es necesario —explicó Miko—. Mañana deben de tener escuela, y estar al pendiente de su amigo será un poco pesado… La servidumbre estará a cargo de cuidarlo, y también lo vigilare.  
>—Pero…<br>—Ya, ya… —los fue dirigiendo a fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—. No se preocupen.

Todos se dejaron convencer por aquella noble dama, fueron bajando por las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Ella los fue encaminando hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y se mantuvo ahí, para que los jóvenes pudieran salir. Sin embargo, estos se quedaron quietos, notando que aquel perro que les había avisado sobre el ataque a Sasuke, ya no se encontraba…había desaparecido.

—¿Y el perro? —Preguntó Kiba—. Creí que estaba herido… ¿Dónde estará?  
>—Tal vez regresó con su dueño —contestó Sakura—, o huyó.<br>— Le estamos agradecidos por salvar a _Sasuke-bastardo… _—soltó Naruto—. Él pudo haber muerto…  
>—No tienen que agradecerlo —respondió la Hyuuga mayor—. Aunque, no me han dicho que es lo que provoca las heridas de su amigo.<br>—Un animal lo atacó —mintió Shikamaru—. Un oso.  
>—Eso es peligroso —habló fingiendo preocupación—. Pero todo resulto bien, y él está a salvo.<br>—N-nos vemos m-mañana en la e-escuela —soltó Hinata, tratando de correrlos. No le gustaba que estuvieran ahí, sobretodo el Aburame y el Nara, quienes eran muy perspicaces—. Y-yo les i-informare s-sobre el e-estado de Sasuke-san.

Les hizo el ademan para que salieran. Todos fueron atravesando la puerta sin decir nada, despidiéndose de Miko. Mientras Hinata, esperó a que Ino pasara a su lado para sujetarla de su brazo, susurrándole algunas palabras que impresionaron a la rubia, se alejó de la Hyuuga rápidamente. Hinata cerró la puerta, asomándose por una de las ventanas en espera de que ellos se marcharan. Aquellos jóvenes desaparecieron en la oscura calle.

Neji y Hanabi hicieron aparición, esta última con unas manchas de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Sonrió. Miko subió a la planta alta de nueva cuenta, para poder cerrar con llave el cuarto del joven azabache, y así protegerlo de sus hijos que podrían beber su sangre; era la única que podía mantener un control total sobre su necesidad de consumir sangre. Dejó a los tres Hyuuga solos.

—¿Has dejado viva…? —Preguntó la menor—, ¿a tu _"puta"_?  
>—Ella no es mi… —se sonrojó—. Sí, pero ella no hablara… La he amenazado.<br>—Jajaja —rió fríamente—. Eso no sirve de nada, hermanita menor…

Hanabi fue acercándose a ella, movió su dedo índice, flexionándolo de arriba hacia abajo para que su hermana menor se acercara. Hinata caminó lentamente hacia ella, inclinándose levemente a la altura de su hermana mayor. Esta la sujetó de sus mejillas, apretándolas fuertemente.

—Mátala —Soltó—. Quiero que mates a esa rubia.  
>—Pero…<br>—¿Estas desobedeciendo las órdenes de tu hermana mayor? —cuestionó Hanabi—, ¿lo estás haciendo?  
>—Lo hare —respondió Hinata, alejándose del agarre de su hermana—, si ella habla.<br>—Jajaja —volvió a reír. _Señor Conejo_ no apartaba la vista de Hinata—. Mi querida hermana menor me desobedece… Está bien, si así quieres jugar.  
>—La luz del sol protegerá a esa joven rubia —agregó Neji—, pero es en la oscuridad de la noche…cuando se debe cuidar.<p>

Ambos se alejaron de Hinata sin decir nada más. El juego para ellos había comenzado. Cazar y matar. _Y Yamanaka Ino, ahora era la presa_.

.

.

.

La Hyuuga se removió entre las sábanas, inquieta, mientras la necesidad de beber sangre humana volvía a surgir. Con la garganta reseca y sin poder contenerse, se levantó rápidamente. Relamiéndose los labios, caminó hasta la habitación que ahora ocupaba el joven azabache, se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar los leves quejidos que salían del interior. Se recargó en la puerta de madera con el brazo doblado y la frente sobre él, inhaló profundamente. Sedienta y desesperada, decidió entrar.

—Necesito beber más sangre —Soltó molesta—, sólo un poco más…

Abrió la puerta, y la oscuridad se desvaneció por la interrupción. Entonces lo vio ahí, inmóvil, indefenso, sumido en un sueño profundo; se acercó lentamente, mientras sus ojos blancos recorrían el torso desnudo del Uchiha, viendo como este subía y bajaba lentamente. Se sentó al borde de la cama, notando su apacible respiración y sus latidos acompasados. Mojó sus labios con la lengua y respiró profundamente.

—No —Se regañó en voz baja—. Tranquila Hinata, contrólate.

Se volteó con un pequeño gruñido y se levantó de nuevo, alejándose lentamente; giró su cabeza, él aun dormía. Se aproximó otra vez, acercando más su pálido rostro. Sintió su aliento sobre la piel y paseó su mano por todo el rostro de Sasuke, mientras una pequeña sonrisa emanó de los labios de Hinata. Él así de dormido le parecía tan suculento… _Que el deseo de devorarlo la estaba carcomiendo_.

—Nadie sabrá —Acarició la yugular del Uchiha con la yema de sus dedos—, si pruebo un poco.

En su interior, sintió que algo le gritaba que lo hiciera, que no se detuviera. Sonrió maliciosamente y mostró sus largos y filosos colmillos, dispuesta a morderlo; hasta que él abrió sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, furiosos. La Hyuuga inconscientemente se retiró un poco, pero él le sujeto del cuello, empujándola hacia atrás y sometiéndola completamente. La estaba estrangulando, y ella no podía quitárselo de encima, pataleaba insistentemente, hasta que el la abrió de piernas y la empotró contra el colchón de la cama.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó fuerte cuando él dejo de ahorcarla—, ¡suéltame, Uchiha!

Sin embargo la expresión sombría del Uchiha no desapareció, retrajo sus labios mostrando así sus dos afilados colmillos y en un rápido movimiento los clavó en el cuello de la Hyuuga, esta sólo podía sentir como estos le atravesaban la piel, la sangre salpicó la pálida piel de Sasuke, desde el torso hasta la cara. El joven azabache sonrió enloquecido de placer al ver a Hinata desangrarse, la sujetó fuertemente y volvió a morderla una y otra vez.

—¡Ahh! —Chillaba de dolor—, ¡ahh!

La sangre continuaba brotando, y el Uchiha la seguía atacando. El dolor le era insoportable, entonces arqueó su espalda a la vez que Sasuke hundía sus largos dedos en las costillas, desesperado por seguir bebiendo ese líquido carmesí; La Hyuuga volteó su rostro hacia a un lado, consumida por el dolor… Hasta que vio entre la oscuridad de aquella habitación, el rostro de aquel sujeto que creyó haber olvidado, cuando este la abandonó junto a su madre.

_Su padre_.

—A-ayuda —Rogó, pero ese hombre jamás se acercó—, p-por favor.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el Uchiha tomaba impulso para hundir sus colmillos sobre el pecho de Hinata. Lo clavó de un solo golpe, perforándole el corazón.

—Cof, cof —Tosió desesperada, a la vez que trataba de tomar aire—. ¡Mierda!

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra en el cuello, buscó alguna herida pero no encontró nada, mientras sus pies tocaban el frío piso de la habitación. Observó todo a su alrededor, la oscuridad del pequeño lugar y una suave luz que se colaba a través de su ventana, rebotando en los cristales que colgaban del techo. Aclaró la garganta, y se levantó de un brinco.

No entendía el sueño que había tenido, rascó su nuca mientras caminaba por la habitación, se detuvo unos instantes frente al espejo y no pudo evitar ver su reflejo. Sus ojos blancos. Los cerró y suspiró derrotada hasta que volvió a abrirlos, siendo sustituidos por unos de color rojo. Se hizo hacia atrás y giró sobre su pie para salir inmediatamente de ahí; caminó por el solitario pasillo de la mansión, deteniéndose frente la habitación que ahora ocupaba el Uchiha, colocó su mano sobre ella, sin embargo, los recuerdos de su extraña pesadilla surgieron de nueva cuenta para agobiarla.

—Estúpido Uchiha —Soltó enojada.

Separó pausadamente sus dedos de la puerta, alejándose un poco de esta. Giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia una ventana; tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, la abrió. Estuvo allí unos minutos, mirando el cielo estrellado, subió uno de sus pies al marco de esta, después el otro… Inhaló hondo y se lanzó al vacío. Cayó parada sobre el césped, levantó la vista hacia su casa pero siguió caminando hacia la calle.

Avanzó por las oscuras y desoladas calles de la ciudad, escuchó algunos murmullos que hicieron que se detuviera en un callejón. Un grupo de hombres ebrios salieron de ahí, mirándola lujuriosos y deseosos.

—¡Hey preciosa! —Gritó uno de ellos—. ¿Qué haces tan solita? ¿no quieres compañía?

Hinata les miró, asintió rápidamente. Avanzó hacia ellos para entrar al callejón, los sujetos se le acercaron excitados y ansiosos de probarla, sin embargo, la Hyuuga no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, se había abalanzado sobre ellos, mientras mostraba sus filosos colmillos insaciables de sangre. La muerte rondaba bajo aquel cielo nocturno… _Y los gritos de dolor de aquellos hombres se escucharon por toda la ciudad_…

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Sobre la frase:**_ Es un fragmento de la canción _"Rolling Girl"_ de Hatsune Miku. En donde se narra sobre una chica (Miku) que sufre de bullying (acoso escolar), pero no quiere decírselo a nadie, porque prefiere que los demás se den cuenta por ellos mismos. Y en este fic, la anterior Hinata sufrió bullying, por lo que me pareció perfecta para la situación…

¿Por qué se la canta Ino? Se verá en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Ama-no-jaku:**__ Lo sabe quien leyó el capítulo III. Definitivamente Muerta._

_**Sanguis daemonis**__: (latín) _Se traduce al español como _"Sangre del demonio"_. No diré más porque esto tiene que ver con lo que vendrá en capítulos próximos.

_**Oiran:**_ Es el vocablo japonés utilizado para referirse a una cortesana de alto rango en Japón. Las Oiran desde pequeñas eran vendidas por sus padres a los burdeles y entrenadas para su profesión con un adiestramiento muy estricto y severo en el que no todas servían.

Una _Oiran_ no sólo era una simple _prostituta_ instruida en el arte del placer sexual, además hacían un servicio de entretenimiento que incluía las artes del baile, la música, la caligrafía, la poesía y la conversación. Debían poseer además, un nivel intelectual que se consideraba esencial para una conversación sofisticada.

En este caso Hanabi ve como una _"Oiran"_ a Ino, ya que sólo es alguien que le facilitara a Hinata el placer de beber su sangre. _"Puta" _viene siendo lo mismo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Creen que esto ya acabó?**

Pues sobre esta criatura sí, pero aun faltan más. Son las 03:00 am, del sábado 17 de diciembre, y he acabado ya de escribir el capítulo.

Ahora son las 3:29 y aun no termino de contestar los reviews. Muero de sueño y la puerta del patio de servicio se está abriendo sola. Mejor huyo, no se me ni una oración… No soy buena ni para aprenderme de memoria el _"Escudo De San Patricio"_ (oración exorcista).

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
><strong>.

—En proceso de ser contestados—


	9. Cacería

La verdad, tenía contemplada varias cosas para este capítulo. Pero al final, no sé qué paso conmigo que seguía escribiendo y no ponía nada de lo que tenía pensado. Luego me bloquee, y lo que escribía era tan raro, que mejor lo deje por la santa paz y decidí tontear. Bueno, no tanto, decidí participar en un concurso en DevianArt en un club SasuHina: **"**_**Across the SasuHina Universe**_**"**.

Estoy participando con dos dibujitos que hice. Si gustan verlos, pueden checarlos en mi cuenta de DeviantArt, es el mismo nick de siempre: _Antifashion19_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Hanabi y Neji son perversos. Pero Hinata lo es aún más. También debo decirles que Miko no es Mikoto. Jejeje, se que por el nombre, uno podría pensar que son la misma, pero no. ¿Qué más?

No se que más podría agregar…Oh si, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Lo siento. Alguna sugerencia, duda o patada voladora, ya saben dónde. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Oh, por cierto… Últimamente los capítulos se han hecho muy largos, me preguntaba ¿están bien así? ¿O es mucho, tanto que pueden cansarse al leerlos?

Para ver qué puedo hacer con ese asunto.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX. Cacería<strong>**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Observó con detenimiento el blanco paisaje que le rodeaba, los copos de nieve que descendían del cielo para desvanecer aquel panorama. La fría brisa acarició su piel, y un escalofrío invadió su pequeño cuerpo, se detuvo en la entrada de su casa para acomodarse el abrigo color azul que llevaba puesto, y su bufanda roja aterciopelada; después, frotó insistentemente sus diminutas manos contra sus brazos en un intento de brindarse calor, mientras que su nariz y mejillas se ponían coloradas. Pero siguió ahí, afuera de su hogar, esperando a que su madre regresara con las compras y él así poder ayudarla. Estaba seguro que por ello le recompensaría. Sonrió felizmente, moviendo sus pies para hundirlos en la densa nieve, hasta que vio las manchas que teñían de carmín la blanca espesura; escuchó unos pequeños sollozos e inmediatamente caminó en la dirección de la cual provenían.

Se preguntó si era un animal indefenso que se había lastimado. Imaginó que tal vez podría quedárselo y hacerlo su mascota, aunque sabía que su padre se negaría, pero tenía la esperanza que su madre le ayudaría. Rió para sus adentros al creer que pronto tendría un perro saltando por su casa, o un gato ronroneando entre sus piernas.

—D-duele —Oyó como alguien se quejaba, se aproximo hasta la casa de sus vecinos—, d-duele.

Meneó sus manos de un lado a otro antes de seguir caminando, sus pies se enterraron más y con esfuerzo comenzó a avanzar; el viento sopló con fuerza y la nieve se arremolinó alrededor de él. Su vista se empañó de tristeza al ver a la pequeña niña que yacía recargada sobre una de las columnas del pórtico de la otra casa, con su rostro redondito y mallugado, con los moretones violáceos que cubrían sus brazos y con algunas cortadas en el contorno de su cara.

Reparó en como ella permanecía allí, quietecita, con sus andrajosas ropas, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla derecha, la cual se encontraba totalmente enrojecida.

—Oye, ¿e-estas bien? —Preguntó preocupado y, lentamente, avanzó hacia ella mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.  
>—…A mi madre —ella le devolvió la mirada, con aquellos ojos oscuros y vacios, mientras sus azulados labios se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa—, a mi madre…<p>

Intentó aproximarse más para poder escuchar lo que la niña hablaba, pero ella comenzó a reírse tan siniestra y malvadamente, que le heló hasta en lo más profundo de su alma; parecía ser un demonio que había salido de lo más profundo del infierno. Sin embargo, y a pesar del miedo que aquella pequeña le transmitía, no pudo sentir más que lastima al verla ahí, sentada sobre el helado suelo, con la ropa empapada y sus oscuros cabellos enmarañados, con la sangre manchando su tez pálida y con aquel moretón en la mejilla.

Y debía admitir, también, que a pesar de todo aquello, y del hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz…ella se veía realmente hermosa. De repente, sin comprenderlo siquiera, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y que latía rápidamente como el aleteo de los colibrís que había visto en un documental en la televisión; notó que sus mejillas estaban calientes y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Dio torpes pasos para acercarse a la pequeña.

"_Era como el encanto de una sirena."_

—¡¿Dónde estás, estúpida? —Se detuvo al escuchar aquel grito. Vio como una mujer parecida a la niña, se acercaba a esta—, ¡Aquí estas! Metete a tragar, maldita mocosa.

La mujer la sujetó del antebrazo y volvió a gritar como energúmena. Él no sabía qué hacer, trató de gritarle a aquella señora, pero vaciló luego de un instante al ver los ojos de la pequeña llenos de terror al ser zarandeada, y después, golpeada brutalmente hasta caer de nueva cuenta al suelo. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, lentamente, lejos de ese lugar, no quería seguir viendo aquella escena y, finalmente, sólo pudo contemplar como la niña se hincaba de rodillas, juntando las manos en ademán de súplica.

—¡L-lo siento! —Chilló aterrada, presa del pánico—, ¡lo siento…mamá!

Y a pesar de sus ruegos, no pudo evitar que su madre la tomara del cabello para arrastrarla al interior de su casa, mientras ella gritaba de dolor y pataleaba para liberarse. Observó, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, como aquel niño le miraba atemorizado, con las manos temblándole. Se tragó su sufrimiento y le sonrió.

Pero él se quedo quieto, aterrorizado al escuchar como la madre de aquella pequeña la golpeaba sin piedad y como esta, no dejaba de gritar _"que se detuviera"_, _"que por favor ya no le pegara"_, _"que sería una niña buena"_. Se llevó inmediatamente las manos hacia sus oídos para dejar de escuchar.

—Mami, vuelve —Quiso contener el llanto, mientras seguía implorando—. Mami, regresa pronto.

De pronto, vio como un automóvil se detenía en la entrada de la casa de la niña, y notó como aquella señora salía rápidamente para recibir al hombre que bajaba de aquel vehículo. Este le miró con aires de grandeza y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, mientras encendía un cigarro. Besó a la mujer y regresó a verlo de nuevo.

—¿También ese crío es tu hijo? —Preguntó dándole una calada más a su cigarrillo—, ¿otro más?  
>—Ese enano es de los vecinos —respondió molesta a la vez que se retocaba el maquillaje—. Sólo la bastarda es mía.<br>—Si no quieres a tu hija, ¿no deberías deshacerte de ella? —le aconsejó—. Después de todo, no la quieres. No sentirás nada si la mandas a un orfanato. O mejor aún, déjasela a su padre.  
>—Ya cállate —lo miró de mala gana, mientras le quitaba el cigarro—. Ese bastardo se fue y me dejo preñada. No quiero a esa niña, pero si me deshago de ella, mi madre dejara de mandarme dinero para la manutención.<br>—Oh, es tu minita de oro —el hombre torció los labios con ironía—. ¡Vámonos de este lugar! Te invito un trago.  
>—Esperaba que lo dijeras —ambos se subieron al automóvil tan pronto como pudieron—, tengo ganas de beber.<p>

El hombre arrancó, y sólo dejo las huellas de los neumáticos en el blanco suelo. El pequeño retrocedió rápidamente, preso de la culpa al recordar a la niña que había sido maltratada delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada; después, sintió un temblor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, asustado, corrió hacia su hogar intentando llegar al patio trasero para poder encontrar una forma de entrar a la casa de al lado. Sus pequeñas piernas se le hundían en la nieve, mientras las hojas y las ramas caídas que había bajo el hielo crujían bajo sus pies. Aunque, en esos instantes, sólo podía oír el palpitar de su corazón desbocado, y percibir como la respiración se le dificultaba.

Llegó al patio trasero, tratando de no escuchar el graznido de los cuervos que parecían querer intimidarlo. Se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín de la vivienda de la niña para asomarse de manera sigilosa; apoyó la frente contra el vidrio y pudo ver a través de este, como ella permanecía tirada sobre el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Sí, sí —Escuchó los suaves sollozos que la pequeña emitía, y también pudo oír lo que ella murmuraba con rabia—. La matare, la matare…matare a esa mujer.

Golpeó sutilmente el cristal de la ventana con su dedo índice, esperando a que ella lo oyera. Sin embargo, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, buscó cualquier excusa para explicar porque estaba ahí, viéndola desde afuera; bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con una pequeña pelota enterrada en la nieve, se agachó un poco para poder cogerla. Retomó su postura y se giró de nueva cuenta, pero, se llevó una gran sorpresa al toparse con el rostro demacrado y cansado de la niña. Ella abrió la ventana.

Notó que había más moretones de los que ya tenía. Bajo la vista avergonzado de no haber podido defenderla.

—¿Qué quieres…?—Preguntó levemente pero el dolor le impidió continuar. Se sobó el pómulo derecho—. D-duele.  
>—N-no te preocupes… —extendió sus manos hacia arriba para poder tocar la mejilla enrojecida de la pequeña—. El dolor se ira.<p>

Pero ella se quedo callada e inmóvil, mientras sus ojos negros se llenaban de lágrimas; las limpió rápidamente a la vez que asentía feliz. Sonrió agradecida.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke —Se señaló a sí mismo—. Y el tuyo, ¿cuál es?  
>—Mi nombre es… —ella dudó un poco. Comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos—, es…Hinata.<p>

La pequeña sonrió, y Sasuke quedo cautivado por su rostro; no podía apartar los ojos de ella, le pareció que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, y después le tomó la mano. Él se sonrojó un poco.

—Tú nombre es muy bonito —Agregó avergonzado.  
>—¿Sabes qué significa…? —cuestionó curiosa—, ¿mi nombre?<br>—Sí —Sasuke asintió, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia a un lado de su patio, contemplando como los rayos de sol iluminaban la nieve que cubría todo a su alrededor—. Significa: Un lugar solea…  
>—¡Sasuke!<p>

.

.

.

Escuchó el graznido de un ave que identificó rápidamente, _un cuervo_, rompiendo el silencio del lugar en el que se encontraba. La luz le molestó los ojos y los abrió levemente, tratando de protegerlos con su mano de los rayos solares que se colaban a través de lo que parecía una ventana. Se sintió extrañamente bien a pesar de saber que no se hallaba en su habitación, pero cuando los terribles recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente, simplemente no pudo respirar, como si dentro de él hubiese una extraña furia que no pudiera suprimir…al saber que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

Se sintió estúpido, débil y pequeño, como cuando conoció por primera vez a Hinata y no pudo protegerla de su madre; ni aquella vez, ni las otras veces en las que se la encontró. Su garganta se encontraba reseca, se levantó levemente para poder visualizar en donde se encontraba, hasta que de nuevo aquella extraña sensación lo abrumó. Se quedó en silencio, y oyó pasos, voces y susurros indescifrables fuera de la habitación. Se acercó a la única puerta de aquel cuarto, notando como esta se encontraba cerrada con llave por dentro.

—¿Cómo puede estar cerrada así? —Se preguntó al darse cuenta que él era el único dentro. Se masajeó la sien, mientras giraba la perilla—. ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Abrió lentamente, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta y pudo observar el gran pasillo que se abría frente a él; notó la diminuta figura que se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar, frente a otra de las puertas de aquel corredor. Esta, lo miró antes de posar una de sus manos sobre el pomo de la puerta, y una risita traviesa escapó de sus labios; se acercó con paso apresurado hacia él. Y Sasuke pudo notar sus blanquecinos ojos que le miraban fijamente.

Trató de hablar, pero de su garganta sólo salió un pequeño hilillo de voz finita casi imperceptible. Después carraspeó un poco.

—¿Eres familiar de Hyuuga Hinata? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Él se quedo quieto, mirando con atención las expresiones de la pequeña, apreciando el parecido que ella tenía con Hinata…con aquella que había muerto. Sus ojos tristes y su sonrisa nostálgica, pero, su vista recayó en los ojos blancos y el cabello castaño de aquella niña. Y de nueva cuenta, recordó que no era Hinata, y no lo sería…porque Hinata estaba muerta. Enterrada a varios metros. Todo por su culpa.

—Hermanito —Le llamó. Sasuke parpadeó confuso—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?  
>—No soy tu hermano —afirmó—, ¿qué quieres?<p>

Ella se acercó más a Sasuke, y le hizo un sutil ademán con el dedo índice para que él se inclinara un poco, entonces la niña se posó a su lado y acercó sus labios al oído del Uchiha para susurrarle algo en secreto.

—Tengo hambre —Pronunció esas palabras con voz honda y sepulcral, y después se aferró al cuello del Uchiha. Abrió lentamente su boca para mostrar sus filosos colmillos sin que él pudiera verlos—, mucha hambre. ¿Podrías alimentarme?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera enterrarle los colmillos en la yugular, fue alejada de Sasuke por un joven parecido a ella; de tez pálida, cabellera castaña y ojos blancos. Este, apretó a la niña contra su cuerpo antes de alzarla sobre su hombro para cargarla como si fuera un costal de papas. Miró de forma despectiva al joven azabache y después le sonrió arrogantemente.

—Oye, tú… —Le llamó, viéndolo de pies a cabeza—, ¿cómo te llamas?  
>—Es una cortesía muy común, dar tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más —el Uchiha alzó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared—. Además, no estoy obligado a contestarte.<p>

El joven castaño se carcajeó profusamente, mientras se relamía los labios sin poder evitarlo, al percibir el aroma que el Uchiha desprendía; aquel olor de la sangre que corría por las venas de ese joven azabache y que llegaba con parsimonia hasta su nariz. Su lengua se paseó con lentitud por sus labios, degustando sin siquiera haber probado dicho líquido carmesí.

—Mi nombre es Neji —Musitó, sintiendo que sus colmillos le punzaban desesperados—. Hyuuga Neji.  
>—Ne-ji —la pequeña silabeó, estirando sus brazos para poder tocar a Sasuke—, tengo hambre.<br>—No te preocupes, hermana —regresó a ver al joven azabache, y sonrió siniestramente —. Pronto comeremos.

El Uchiha no parecía entender, hasta que el otro joven se acercó amenazadoramente a él. Posó una de sus manos sobre el marco de la puerta, y la niña torció una sonrisa cínica.

—Neji, Hanabi —Escucharon una voz femenina junto a ellos. Los tres giraron sus vistas hasta toparse con la figura de una mujer adulta—, no molesten al amigo de su hermana —ella sonrió y miró al Uchiha, se acercó más a él, para poder entregarle la ropa que llevaba en sus manos—. Me alegro que te encuentres bien, aquí tienes un cambio de ropa.

Sasuke notó por fin, que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón manchado de sangre, y que su torso se encontraba desnudo; sujetó aquellas prendas para poder cambiarse y abandonar aquel lugar. Debía regresar a su hogar, antes de que su madre se preocupara por él…_era la única que lo hacía_. Bajó la vista y sacudió un poco la ropa, agradeció el gesto antes de volver a entrar a la habitación.

Y por primera vez, desde que se despertó, se miró el pecho sólo para descubrir que no había ni una de las heridas que Señor Bocón le había provocado, incluso recordó que tenía un trozo de madera perforando su abdomen y que de este, no había ningún rastro. Supuso que tal vez, al acabar con aquel ser, sus heridas se habían desvanecido también. Entonces, a su mente vino la pregunta que Hinata le había hecho hace tiempo…

—Si sabía lo que significaba tu nombre —Sonrió apesadumbrado, colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente—. Aun lo recuerdo… _"Un lugar soleado"_.

Y con esas memorias removiéndose en su cabeza, con aquella sensación que le punzaba el corazón…se preguntó, después de que pasaran tantos años: ¿Qué era lo que aquella Hinata murmuraba la primera vez que la conoció?

.

.

.

"_¡La matare, la matare…matare a esa mujer!"  
>"Sí, sí…matare a mi madre."<em>

Despertó de golpe, con el corazón desbocado y la sensación de éxtasis invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su agitada respiración, y miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose aturdida e intentando recordar donde se encontraba. Parpadeó levemente para aclarar su visión borrosa y poco a poco reconoció los muebles, las cortinas, y aquella mujer que se arrastraba por el suelo. Estaba en su habitación. Arrebujada bajo las sabanas trató de volver a dormir, pero aquella desconocida sensación no desaparecía.

Recordó la noche anterior, los hombres que sedujo para poder alimentarse y sus afilados colmillos teñidos de sangre que brillaban intensamente bajo la luz de la luna. Recorrió sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, y aun pudo degustar el sabor de la sangre que se había impregnado en ellos. Una extraña inquietud se alojó en su pecho y que parecía que le encogía el estómago.

—Aun tengo hambre —Musitó sujetándose el cuello al sentir una insaciable sed—. No debí beber más sangre…

Con la punta del pie, tocó el frío piso de su habitación y notó que aquella mujer no se le acercaba, se mantenía quieta, a una distancia adecuada. Dedujo que tal vez, aquel ser podía percibir que ya no era la misma Hinata que había llegado a vivir ahí, era otra…por fin era un vampiro entero. A pesar de que durante toda su estancia, había suprimido su deseo de beber sangre humana, y se había autoinfligido a beber únicamente la de los animales.

_Pero no le era suficiente, no podía saciar totalmente su sed_.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el tocador para poder verse completamente. Se preguntó porque podía reflejarse en el, pero agradecía por ello, ya que pudo notar la sangre que teñía de carmín toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se la quito inmediatamente y se cambió, se puso un short y un blusón para poder bajar a _"desayunar"_ sin que su familia se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Ah, el Uchiha —Recordó al joven que dormía en la habitación contigua, y lo que había pasado con aquel espeluznante ser que lo había atacado—. ¿Aun estará inconsciente?

Salió de su cuarto dispuesta a averiguarlo, hasta que se lo encontró ahí, fuera de su habitación, con otro cambio de ropa. Este le miraba seriamente, cruzándose de brazos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hinata parpadeó confusa y después, quiso reírse de él…le parecía tan inofensivo así, _que tenía ganas de devorarlo_. Recobró la compostura al escuchar algunas voces provenientes de la planta baja, regresó a ver al Uchiha, quien se masajeaba la sien.

—Hey, Hyuuga —Siseó impaciente—, ya era hora de que te levantaras.  
>—¿Ah? —soltó desorientada. Sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con él—. ¿No será que Uchiha-san se ha perdido? ¿Y estaba buscándome para ayudarlo a llegar al piso de abajo?<br>—Esta casa es muy amplia… —refutó—. Y no, yo puedo llegar solo a la planta baja. No necesito tu ayuda, Hyuuga.

Ella soltó una risita que parecía como el incesante tintineo de algunas campanillas, y que a Sasuke le pareció similar al de la otra Hinata. No podía creer como seguían pareciéndose una con la otra. Y de pronto, sujetó el brazo de la joven, lo apretó con tanta fuerza que hizo que la Hyuuga se callara. Esta, se deshizo del agarre, se alejó un poco y lo miró con autosuficiencia.

—Uchiha-san, debe estar atormentado por sus recuerdos —Lo apartó de un empujón, dejándolo perplejo, se paró de nuevo delante de él y le golpeó el pecho con el dedo—. Y debe seguir con aquella pregunta en su mente, ¿no?  
>—¿Cuál pregunta? —indagó—, ¿de qué hablas Hyuuga?<br>—Usted sigue queriendo saber —su dedo recorrió el torso del joven azabache—, si soy aquella Hinata…la que murió.  
>—Creí que ya te lo había dicho antes… —apartó la mano de la Hyuuga y la retuvo fuertemente—, aquella Hinata está muerta. Muerta —dejo de retenerla para poder girarse y caminar hacia donde provenían las voces—. Oh, y al parecer ya has mostrado tu verdadera naturaleza…no tartamudeas. Deberías no volver a hacerlo, así no parecerás retrasada.<p>

"_Podrías dejar de tartamudear, pareces retrasada…ya estas grande para eso."_

Y él la dejo allí, sola. Mientras Hinata quería acallar los recuerdos que comenzaban a brotar en su mente; recordó que antes, alguien ya le había dicho eso. Rió como posesa mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su estomago al sentir como este parecía gruñir. Se sintió patética al advertir como su corazón se desquebraja al escuchar esas palabras, y también, se dio cuenta, que incluso se le había olvidado que tenía hambre.

_Quería matar a ese Uchiha, en verdad, lo quería asesinar_.

Sin embargo, un dolor descomunal invadió su cabeza…había recordado que anteriormente a alguien quería matar. Intento recordar quién era, que era esa persona para ella; su mirada se torno siniestra y sus labios se deformaron en una sonrisa retorcida.

—Oh, sí —Comenzó a avanzar por el mismo camino que había tomado el Uchiha. Se sostuvo de las paredes sin dejar de reírse —. A mi madre. _Quería asesinar a mi madre_.

.

.

.

Alzó su rostro mirando a todos los presentes que se encontraban sentados en el comedor, todos ellos, comiendo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban en su casa, y como es que su madre había permitido que estos entraran como si nada, como si no hubiese una familia de vampiros hambrientos esperando cualquier oportunidad para asesinar; pero se recordó a sí misma que aquella mujer que era su mamá, tenía control sobre su cuerpo y que podía estar en medio de un charco de sangre sin enloquecer, como antes lo era ella…_antes de probar la sangre de Ino_.

Volcó su vista hacia aquella rubia, quien permanecía quieta sin decir palabra alguna, aterrada. Y también notó, como Hanabi le miraba arrogantemente, esta formó una sonrisa lasciva y se levantó de su lugar para caminar hacia el Uzumaki. Quien no parecía entender nada, hasta que la pequeña se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Hermanito —Le llamó, se acurrucó en su regazo, tratando de hacerse un ovillo—, hueles bien.  
>—¿Ah? ¡Claro que sí! —se rascó la cabeza, apenado—, si me baño bien…¡de veras!<br>—Naruto —escuchó la enojada voz de la Haruno—, deja de hacer tanto escándalo.  
>—P-pero estoy feliz —sonrió de sobremanera y miró a Sasuke—, porque por fin alguien me escoge sobre Sasuke-bastardo.<br>—Eh, pero es una niña —agregó Sakura, burlándose de su amigo—, es obvio que ha sido engañada por tu aspecto, cabello rubio y ojos azules…como todo un príncipe.  
>—Que mala eres Sakura —habló, mientras hacia un puchero—. No le digas eso a la hermanita de Hinata, creerá que no soy bueno.<br>—Para nada —respondió Hanabi—, en verdad me gustas…hueles delicioso.

Se aferró más al cuerpo del rubio, alzó su cabeza y lo sujetó de las mejillas para plantarle un beso en los labios ante la mirada atónita de Ino y Sakura. Mientras Naruto se quedaba quieto, sin hacer nada, sintiéndose extrañamente bien…pero él no sabía que aquella niña lo estaba seduciendo para beber su sangre. Hinata se levantó rápidamente y agarró de los brazos a su hermana para apartarla del Uzumaki, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba su hermana. Neji sólo contemplaba la escena a la vez que se llevaba un pedazo de filete a su boca, lo mastico lentamente al sentir la mirada punzante de aquella joven rubia.

Les sonrió placenteramente y pudo observar como la otra chica se sonrojaba. Miko simplemente sonreía al ver aquella escena, por primera vez su casa tenía vida, después de tantos años.

—Por favor, Hanabi —Llamó a su hija—, compórtate.  
>—Pero madre —infló sus mejillas, tratando de volver a sentarse en las piernas de Naruto—, él huele bien —se giró hacia el nombrado—. ¿O no me quieres hermanito?<p>

Inmediatamente el rubio asintió, ante la vista molesta de Sakura, quien no se explicaba porque le tenía celos a esa niña, y porque los sentía por Naruto; mientras Ino quería irse de ahí, pero no podía permitir que sus amigos se quedaran, estaban a merced de esos seres…_estaban a merced de Hinata_. Aun así, sabiendo lo que ella era, no podía explicarse porque no les había dicho su verdadera identidad. ¿Por qué la estaba protegiendo?

—Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto —Gruño el Uchiha—. Aun no entiendo porque han venido por mí, no necesito niñeras para irme a casa. Puedo irme solo.  
>—¡Oh, Sasuke-bastardo! Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti —lo regañó el Uzumaki. Se acercó a su amigo y pasó su brazo sobre su cuello—, y ya sabíamos que te ibas a enojar, por eso sólo hemos venido Sakura, Ino y yo —sonrió feliz—. No hubo clases, así que Shikamaru y Chōji se fueron a mirar nubes, Shino…da miedo saber qué es lo que hace cuando no hay clases. Y Kiba, fue a cuidar a sus perros.<p>

El Uchiha lo miró de mala gana, se levantó de la mesa y tomó la bolsa que contenía su ropa ensangrentada.

—Ustedes son muy graciosos —Habló la madre de Hinata—, en verdad quieren mucho a su amigo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… tus heridas se han curado muy rápido, ¿por qué será?  
>—B-bueno, es que usted le curó las heridas —respondió Sakura, nerviosa—, es muy buena en ello. Quizás por eso las heridas sanaron más rápido…<p>

Sin embargo, la joven se quedo callada, causando que Hinata mirara hacia donde ella mantenía la vista, pudo contemplar la figura de una mujer que se arrastraba por el suelo; Sakura cerró los ojos inmediatamente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Aquel ser se colocó a un lado de Naruto, e hizo un sonido extraño que estremeció a la Haruno, y esta, no pudo evitar agarrar de la mano a Sasuke. La Hyuuga rió complacida a ver que no se había equivocado, aquella chica no era alguien normal.

—C-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos —haló de él. Intentó acercarse a Naruto, pero no pudo—, es tarde y los estamos molestando.  
>—Claro que no —contestó la Hyuuga mayor—, pero si quieren irse, no los detendremos. Deben tener mucha tarea.<br>—Sakura, ¿puedes dejar de tirar de mí? —agregó el Uchiha, mirando con molestia a la nombrada—. No soy un perro.

Pero ella no lo soltó, bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios; mientras que Ino, no podía permitir que permanecieran por más tiempo ahí, agarró de la mano a Naruto e hizo que se levantaran para que los cuatros se fueran lo más pronto posible. El rubio seguía sin entender porque tenían que irse, más sin embargo al ver el rostro preocupado de Ino entendió que algo no andaba bien. O que quizás, quería evitar que se pusiera triste al ver como Sakura seguía tomada de la mano con Sasuke.

Sonrió y regresó a ver a la familia de su compañera.

—Gracias por la comida Miko-san —levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha—, estuvo deliciosa.  
>—¿Más que el ramen? —preguntó divertida. Causando que Naruto se sorprendiera, al ver que aquella mujer sabía lo que comía—. Oh bueno, no los entretengo más. Además, al parecer tu novia quiere ir a pasear contigo.<p>

Los señaló, causando que Ino y él se sonrojaran e inmediatamente se soltaran las manos. Sakura sólo agachó la cabeza y siguió avanzando hasta la puerta. También se volteó para despedirse.

—Espera, Sakura —Le llamó el Uzumaki, apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarla—. Muchas gracias Miko-san —miró a su compañera—, y gracias Hinata. Nos vemos en la escuela.  
>—Sí, hasta luego —se inclinó levemente, aun sosteniendo los brazos de su hermana—, Sakura-san, Ino-san, Naruto-san y Sasuke-san.<p>

El Uchiha igualmente agradeció por haberlo curado y sus atenciones, observó por última vez a Hinata quien no dejaba de mirarlo con burla. Caminó hacia sus amigos seguido de Ino, que no dejaba de verlos precavida a cualquier movimiento de esa familia. Los cuatro salieron de aquella casa hasta llegar a la calle, acompañados por la vista de Hinata que no dejaba de sonreír arrogantemente, y que después, levantó una de sus manos para moverla de un lado a otro a modo de despedida.

—Sasuke —La Haruno le habló—, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? —preguntó emocionada. Se volteó hacia los dos rubios—. Naruto, Ino…vamos…  
>—Oh no, prefiero acompañar a Ino a su casa —respondió sin mirarla—, creo que estaré de sobra entre ustedes dos.<p>

Y él comenzó a alejarse con la rubia, como si no le importara dejarla allí y como si ambos no vivieran por la misma calle, mientras ella se quedaba quieta, queriendo contener sus lágrimas y preguntándose: Por qué no tomó la mano de Naruto o por qué seguía procurando a Sasuke. El Uchiha se quedo viéndola, chasqueó la lengua y se masajeó el cuello; se colocó a su lado y la vio seriamente.

Sakura regresó a verlo, sonrojada por seguir siendo una chiquilla tonta delante de él. Y él, sólo le dio una palmada en la espalda para que ella empezara a caminar. Suspiró profundamente.

—Te acompañare a tu casa —Soltó.  
>—No, no es necesario, Sasuke —fingió una sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza—. Yo puedo ir sola a casa.<br>—No te estoy preguntando —habló molesto. Emprendió el camino, esperando a que ella lo siguiera—. Además, ya es tarde —volteó su cabeza para mirarla de nuevo—, y es mi agradecimiento…por salvarme. Gracias.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ese gesto, ella seguía sintiéndose mal. Porque sabía bien que Sasuke jamás la reconfortaría como ella esperaba, sólo le daría unas pequeñas sobras de lo que parecía compasión. Por eso aun seguían preguntándose el porqué seguía escogiéndolo sobre los demás, a pesar de saber la verdad sobre él…_de quien seguía enamorado_. Caminó a su lado, con un vacío en su corazón; lo miró de soslayo y simplemente sonrió…

Porque había comprendido que lo que más le dolió, fue que Naruto la había rechazado.

.

.

.

La vio caminando por esa calle desértica, bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Observó su piel blanca, su cabello rubio que se mecía con el viento, y sus ojos azules, centelleantes de vida. _La que ella ya no poseía_. Pero eso ya no le importaba, sólo podía pensar en el aroma que desprendía la sangre de Ino, que aun seguía grabado en su paladar, y por ello, podía percibirlo en cualquier lugar. No lo soportaba más, sus sentidos se nublaron y no podía controlarse.

Sus ojos se tornaron más brillantes y sus colmillos se asomaron fieramente por su boca. No lo entendía, por fin había logrado dominar sus instintos y calmar su sed con la sangre de los conejos que criaba detrás de su casa; pero eso ya no le era suficiente, ya no más. Quería absorber toda la sangre de la Yamanaka, hasta dejarla sin nada…_sin vida_.

—Necesito beber su sangre —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder calmar esos pensamientos—. No, tranquilízate Hinata.

Sin embargo, algo comenzaba a estar mal. Reparó en las dos siluetas que brincaban de un tejado a otro, con gran maestría y precisión, los reconoció instantáneamente: Hanabi y Neji. Y recordó lo que le habían dicho el día anterior…que iban a cazar a Ino; Hinata sabía que ellos hablaban en serio, además, la experiencia de años que ambos tenían cazando les otorgaba el poder de hacerlo sin algún fallo. _Eran los perfectos depredadores de los humanos_.

Empezó a acercarse sigilosamente…

Hanabi y Neji saltaron súbitamente justo enfrente de Ino, mientras esta, no podía dejar de sentir sorpresa y terror al verlos ahí, con sus colmillos filosos y punzantes, acercándose muy lentamente a ella. Por unos segundos se congeló, pero comenzó a retroceder poco a poco sin dejar de verlos y estos fueron siguiéndola al mismo ritmo, a acechándola.

—Ah, ¿también vienen a probar mi sangre? —Hablo angustiada a la vez que se tocaba el cuello con nerviosismo. Porque lo sabía, sabía bien que esos dos Hyuuga iban a matarla—. ¿A beberla toda?  
>—La succionaremos toda, hasta la saciedad —contestó la pequeña—. Pero primero…jugaremos contigo.<p>

No obstante, la Yamanaka se volteó para huir lejos, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de llegar al final de la calle; giró su cabeza sólo para contemplar que el joven Hyuuga era el único que permanecía allí. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda cuando volvió su mirada hacia delante...La niña ahora estaba parada justo delante de ella. Frenó de golpe sin saber que hacer, ya su cuerpo no le respondía, el miedo a enfrentarse a ellos dos la había dejado completamente helada.

—¿Por qué huyes? —Cuestionó Hanabi, dibujando una macabra sonrisa en su rostro—, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros? —la sujetó de una de sus manos e inmediatamente hincó sus colmillos en su muñeca—. Nosotros queremos jugar contigo.

Ino chilló de dolor, pero nadie escuchó su grito ahogado ni sus sollozos al sentir como aquella pequeña poco a poco le arrebataba la vida con cada trago que bebía. La Hyuuga sacó sus colmillos de la piel de la rubia sin ninguna consideración, causando que las heridas se abrieran más; limpió de sus labios el hilillo de aquel líquido carmesí y sonrió como posesa mientras la Yamanaka trataba de detener la hemorragia de su mano.

Pero de nada le serviría, ellos se la succionarían toda.

—Hermana mayor —Neji retuvo de los hombros a la rubia para evitar que esta cayera al suelo—, debiste tratarla con delicadeza…su sangre podría perder el sabor.  
>—Su sangre es como cualquiera…—Hanabi infló sus mofletes y se cruzó de brazos—. Anda, anda…encántala para que deje de llorar.<p>

El joven asintió al no poder esperar más, el olor que desprendía la sangre de esa joven lo estaba volviendo loco, la atrajo hacia él con su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda acarició su tersa piel. La cargó hacia un pequeño callejón, seguidos de Hanabi. Después, Neji aprisionó a Ino contra una pared causando que su pecho chocara contra los senos de ella; usó ambas manos para poder tomarla de las piernas y que estas se enredaran en su cadera. Apartó un mechón rubio de su cuello y pudo notar el temblor incesante de su cuerpo.

—Shh, dolerá un poco —dijo mirando como su respiración poco a poco se restablecía—, sólo un poco.

Siguió empotrándola para después acercar sus labios hasta rozar los de ella, y así comenzar a besarla con lentitud. Abrió pausadamente la boca de Ino para poder ir introduciendo la punta de su lengua suavemente, y después meterla toda. La Yamanaka dejo caer sus brazos a su costado al no poder hacer nada, ni al poder evitar gemir. Hanabi sólo los contemplaba, esperando su turno para morderla, sin embargo, pudo observar la mirada perdida de aquella joven.

—Ni siquiera se está resistiendo —Afirmó el Hyuuga, separando sus labios de los de Ino—. Es claro que ya ha aceptado su destino.  
>—<em>Tiene la mirada perdida, igual que la de una muñeca<em> —habló Hanabi, inclinando su cabeza levemente—, _cuando mira al mundo_.

Entonces ella sonrió, y se preguntó si también tuvo esa mirada perdida, cuando aquellos hombres la…

De pronto, la pequeña Hyuuga pudo sentir la presencia de Hinata. Sonrió perversamente, esperando a que esta saliera de entre las sombras y se mostrara; mientras Neji seguía con su labor, descendiendo lentamente hasta el cuello de la Yamanaka, retiró su boca para dejar que las puntas de sus colmillos le rozaran, y estos, automáticamente penetraron en ella, succionando la sangre con fuerza. Sorbió y sorbió, disfrutando de ese majestuoso momento que esperaba y ansiaba con todo su ser.

Podía sentir el sabor que inundaba su boca con sumo placer, hasta que, el cuerpo casi inconsciente de la rubia, le fue arrebatado de los brazos. Ambos Hyuuga regresaron a ver a Hinata, quien sostenía a Ino como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—Hermanita —habló con todo burlón—, pensé que estabas divirtiéndote, observando cómo bebíamos la sangre de tu _puta_.  
>—Hermana, no quiero pelear contigo —musitó Hinata—. Así que…<p>

Pero se quedo callada al sentir aquel exquisito aroma que provenía de la sangre de Ino. Se relamió los labios ante la mirada divertida de sus dos hermanos. Y sin saberlo, tiró a la Yamanaka contra el suelo, para después subirse a ella. La agarró de los brazos para que esta no escapara, pero aun así, no iba a poder hacerlo. Estaba debilitada por la pérdida de sangre.

—Hermano, la naturaleza de nuestra hermana —Se colocó a un lado de Neji—, ha hablado.  
>—¿M-me mataras rápido? —preguntó afligida, sin dejar de ver los blancos ojos de Hinata. Su muñeca aun sangraba—. ¿O me torturas?<p>

Pero Hinata se quedo callada, no sabía que decirle; quería beber su sangre hasta dejarla completamente seca, quería matarla porque tenía mucha hambre. Y los remordimientos la llenaron por completo, no entendía porque hacía sufrir a la rubia, si ella la había ayudado antes de morir. Ino fue la única que era amable con ella, era la única persona que la defendía, ella era…_su única amiga_.

"_No deberías dejar que te trataran así Hinata. Deberías decir algo…"_

La rubia siempre la miró como su igual, nunca se burlo de ella. Jamás la lastimo, le sonrió e incluso la halagó.

"_Sabes, me recuerdas a una canción llamada: Rolling Girl. Quieres que los adultos se den cuenta por si solos. Pero, ¿así te sientes mejor?"_

Se sintió tan mal por no poder hacer nada, hasta que recordó lo que su madre le había dicho antes de que saliera a cazar, la única forma en que la podría salvar…aquella marca, era la única esperanza de que sus hermanos no la lastimaran más.

De pronto, ambos sólo pudieron ver como Hinata se inclinaba y como la rubia comenzaba a chillar de dolor, rieron complacidos al creer que su hermana estaba mordiéndola; sin embargo, esta se levantó, tomando del cuello a Ino para mostrarles la marca que le había hecho en la frente. Semejante a una esvástica. _El sello de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga_.

—¿Pero qué…? —Intentó preguntar la pequeña.  
>—Madre me ha permitido usar la marca —respondió firmemente—. Lo siento hermana, esto no es un juego. Yamanaka Ino me pertenece, y ahora ustedes no podrán tocarla.<br>—Eso es trampa —se quejó mirando a su otro hermano—. Neji, dile que eso es trampa… ¡no se vale!  
>—Así que has preferido convertir a esta chica en parte de la rama secundaria —soltó seriamente el joven castaño—, pero si sabes lo que esto implica, ¿no? —lamió sus dedos aun manchados de sangre—. Yamanaka Ino será tu sirvienta.<p>

Y antes de que Hanabi pudiera protestar de nuevo, Hinata tomó en brazos a la rubia y brincó hasta el tejado de una casa, dejándolos ahí, sin decir nada más; ambos se desvanecieron en la oscuridad de aquel callejón. Mientras que ella seguía corriendo entre los techos de las casas y edificios, para poder llegar a la casa de la Yamanaka, notó como esta estaba semiinconsciente, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Vio a lo lejos el hogar de la rubia, y apresuró más el paso. Observó que una de las ventanas de aquella casa se encontraba abierta, se acercó cautelosamente y se alegró al ver que esa habitación pertenecía a Ino; entró en silencio y llevó a la joven hasta su cama, la dejó ahí para poder buscar entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco. Lo encontró e inmediatamente se lo dio de beber.

—¿Por qué me has ayudado? —Preguntó alarmada. Se levantó rápidamente y pudo apreciar como sus heridas se curaban—. ¿Me has dado lo mismo que aquella vez? ¿Una pócima especial? ¿Cómo puede existir?  
>—Jajaja —Hinata no pudo evitar reírse, se tapó la boca instantáneamente—, ¿Cómo puede existir? ¿dudas de su existencia a pesar de saber que mi familia y yo somos vampiros…de que fuiste <em>Futakuchi-Onna<em>? ¿Y de que al Uchiha lo atacó un monstruo? ¡Debes estar de broma!

Ino se abrazó a sí misma, y bajó la mirada. Había probado la crueldad de esos seres, de los Hyuuga…de Hinata. Y se preguntó por primera vez si era buena idea de que ella supiera la verdad, la razón por la cual se hizo su amiga…no era otra que: _Sasuke_. Apretó más sus manos contra su cuerpo, y siguió preguntándose qué es lo que le haría Hinata si se enterara. Si supiera que esa amistad era falsa.

Mordisqueó sus labios y suspiró hondamente.

—Hinata, yo…—trató de tomar valor. Se sentía tan débil y tonta—, yo no permitiré que les hagas daño a mis amigos. Yo no me quedare callada.

Sin embargo, la Hyuuga sonrió e hizo unos movimientos con sus manos que, de pronto, le provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la Yamanaka. Se apresuró para taparle la boca antes que esta gritara, y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el colchón de la cama, mientras Ino pataleaba a causa del dolor.

—Esta marca es el _sello de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga_ —Explicó sin dejar de silenciarla—. ¿Acaso crees que es sólo un adorno? Si tú hablas, te torturare con ella hasta que quedes como un vegetal. No permitiré que mi familia se exponga por tu culpa…agradece que te he salvado la vida. ¡Eres mi sirvienta, me debes obediencia!

Y por fin la soltó. También dejo de suprimir su mente con aquel sello, causando que Ino dejara de sentir dolor. Los ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas al verse acorralada, sabía que no podría hablar o moriría; secó sus lagrimas y miró con odio a la Hyuuga.

—Hubiera preferido que no me hubieses salvado aquella vez —dijo con rabia, mientras apretaba sus dientes—. Hubiera preferido morir a manos de tus hermanos…Y me he equivocado…

Hinata alzó una de sus cejas confusa, mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana.

—Tú no eres Hinata, aquella Hinata —apretó las manos con más fuerza—. Tú eres un demonio, un demonio cruel y despiadado. Te odio.  
>—¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el demonio? —preguntó con desdén—, ¿yo? ¿y cuando todos tus amigos se burlaban de mi? ¿ellos no lo eran? Eres estúpida, no me hagas reír.<br>—E-ellos —no pudo contener el llanto—, no serían capaz de asesinar…como tú.  
>—Ah, sí —rodó los ojos con impaciencia—. Entonces, ¿cómo crees que morí? Tienes unas expectativas muy altas para con ellos.<p>

Y así, la Hyuuga abandono la habitación, dejándola sola y sin parar de llorar. No sabía cómo haría para salvar a sus amigos si es que Hinata pretendía hacerles daño, o como podría salvarse ella, si algún día la Hyuuga se enterara de la verdad sobre esa disque amistad que tenían. Supuso que no sería diferente a la tortura que justamente le había hecho algunos segundos atrás.

Se acostó en su cama y se enredó entre sus sabanas sin poder evitar pensar que… Hinata era un cruel demonio, pero debía admitir, que a pesar de todo…_era un demonio hermoso_.

.

.

.

Las sombras oscuras se arrastraban sigilosamente por la tierra y por cada uno de los rincones de aquel cementerio aterrador y desértico; formando, poco a poco, la oscura silueta de un hombre bajo el cielo nocturno. Este, observó como las hojas secas de algunos árboles se dejaban llevar por la brisa del viento, y se quedo allí, inmóvil, completamente solo, en medio de la nada e inmerso en la oscuridad.

Entre una quietud inmutable y espeluznante que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre.

Se quedo mirando un punto fijo, y después, sonrió siniestramente. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, aquel silencio sepulcral y asfixiante seguía envolviéndolo todo por completo.

—Aun estas aquí —Habló con voz lúgubre mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre una lápida de mármol blanco, donde estaba escrito un nombre—, hija.

Se arrodilló lentamente, miró las flores aún frescas delante de la tumba, y se preguntó quién las había llevado. Las hizo a un lado para poder colocar las rosas rojas que el traía. Su vista se enfocó en el nombre de su hija, y con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear el lugar en donde debía estar el apellido de aquella joven. Pero no estaba. Alguien se había encargado de borrar aquella inscripción.

—¿Así que tu madre aun cree que borrando mi apellido… dejaras de ser mía? —Sonrío irónico al deducir quien lo había hecho—. Pobre ilusa.

De pronto, pudo oír una voz, algunos ruidos confusos y una especie de zumbido, extraño y constante. Giró levemente su cabeza, para poder contemplar como una espesa niebla comenzaba a invadir aquel lugar. Después, esta se fue disipando, mostrando la figura de otro hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Él le sonrió. Se levantó de la tumba de su hija para poder avanzar hasta donde se encontraba el otro sujeto; contempló de nueva cuenta el nombre de ella…

—Hasta luego —Pronto, ambos empezaron a desvanecerse hasta acabar desapareciendo—, Hinata.

Y lo único que quedo en ese sombrío lugar, fue el constante susurro de aquel hombre que prometía que pronto iba a regresar por alguien más: _"Yo la matare por ti, sí, la matare. Matare a tu madre y te vengare… ¡Te vengare hija!"_

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Sello Maldito del Clan Hyuuga:**_ Se otorga a todos los miembros de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga por los miembros de la rama principal. Su principal objetivo es sellar su capacidad de usar el Byakugan cuando mueren, para prevenir que un enemigo aprenda sus secretos. Su segundo propósito es el control de la rama secundaria, ya que puede ser activado a voluntad por un miembro de la casa principal con un sello de mano que sólo ellos conocen, para destruir las células del cerebro del miembro de la casa secundaria que lleve el sello.

_Pero en esta historia, el uso será un poco diferente_._ Pero se verá en los siguientes capítulos_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

Me he perdido por mucho tiempo, de hecho, si mi lectura es correcta…el último capítulo que publique fue el 23 de diciembre del 2011. ¿Mucho tiempo, no?

La verdad, me he perdido en el camino de la vida: _Me quitaron la laptop, me dejaron sin internet, me he mudado_. Antes vivía en Acapulco, pero ahora me mude al D.F (quizás no les interesa, pero no puedo evitar contar mis chocoaventuras). Y después, me puse a estudiar como loca para el examen de admisión de una nueva universidad (vamos, que quiero estudiar literatura). Y ahora sigo estudiando para otro examen, en otra universidad…el anterior ya lo pase, y ya me dieron mi carta de aceptación y toda la cosa; lo último que falta es pagar. Pero mis padres esperan que me quede en la otra universidad.

Así que ya veremos qué pasa. De nueva cuenta, les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto. ;_; Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo tan loca historia.

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
><strong>.

**Angelo di luce**: No te preocupes. ¿No entendiste el sueño de Hinata con Sasuke y el padre de ella? Pronto, pronto lo sabrás. XD Yo también quiero un conejo así, ;_; quizás en Japón vendan este tipo de cosas. No sé en qué pensaba cuando lo describí. Lo siento, pronto pondré la conti de Konoha Oscura, me he perdido en el camino de la vida, pero he de retomarla.

_Pero muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando._

**Boonezita**: Gracias. Lamento la demora, ya han pasado meses, pero _muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**DarkAmychan: **Hinata es una bipolar. XD Gracias. Bueno, ahora sí Ino debe tener cuidado, mucho más para no abrir su boca, o puede que le frían el cerebro. Eso sí, los respeta, pero es la hora de la rebelión, jojojojo.

Sí, Sasuke es especial, pero no sólo él. También Sakura, por lo menos en estos capítulos. Pronto, pronto debo poner más sasuhina, a veces se me olvida que la historia es sobre esa pareja. XD

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Flordezereso**: ¿Quiénes tienen colmillos? ¿Los Uchiha? Yo no dije eso. Pronto se sangra porque su sangre esta maldita, muajajaja. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**HIMEUCHIHA14**: Jajaja, hola de nuevo. TuT Lamento haber tardado, lo siento, lo siento. Me perdí en el camino de la vida. Me alegra que esta historia te atrape, por tu bien XD. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**hina08**: No te preocupes, pero gracias por leer. Jajaja, ten cuidado con él, no vaya a ser que Señor Bocón salga debajo de tu cama, o en el closet. Muajajaja. Hanabi seguirá siendo mala, pero se hará más y más perversa. Y sobre el señor Conejo, que bueno que te cause curiosidad, porque el también tiene una historia…y puede ser, que él sea más perverso que la propia Hanabi. Pronto se sabrá más de él.

Pues, Hinata en este capítulo no le hizo mucho a Sasuke, pero si a la pobre Ino. XD Después, quizás, le haga algo malo. O a los demás, ella es mala…y ahora que ha probado la sangre, no se detendrá.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero sigas pasando_.

**InquisitionGore**: Me alegra que te pareciera interesante el anterior capítulo. Sí, pobre Sasuke, eso le pasa por ser un niño tonto XD. Jojojojo, no sé porque puse a Hanabi mayor que Neji, pero creo que necesitaba que Neji obedeciera a alguien más que a sus padres.

Así lo traerán controlado. Jajaja, el conejo. Quizás en Japón, con eso de que son los más avanzados en la tecnología…me pregunto si existirá uno así. No sé de donde lo saque, mi mente es extraña. Lamento haber tardado. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Jenzell-19**: Ah, no te preocupes, XD hasta yo me tardo. Pero gracias por pasar. Me alegra que aun así hayas leído los capítulos, en verdad gracias. Espero que sigas pasando, y aunque no dejes comentarios, me hace feliz que la historia les agrade.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias._

**Kaila maya the whater**: No, Hinata no es una santa. ¿Mikoto? ¿No será, Miko? XD Mikoto y Miko no son la misma persona, sabía que se iban a confundir y por eso lo hice con saña, aunque el nombre de Miko tiene un significado…y de hecho, ese nombre dice lo que la ella era antes de ser una Hyuuga.

Ino aun está viva, pero está más amolada que nada. lol pobre de ella. Muchas gracias, me alegra que si pueda dar miedito y suspenso. ;_; eso quiere decir que voy por el camino del bien.

XD Pero, lo más bueno, es ver películas, o leer historias de miedo en la noche. Jojojojo, ahí empieza lo bueno. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Kurai Kirara:** XD Podría ser que al estar con los Hyuuga despertó ese poder, lol o quizás que es un inútil con cara bonita, jajaja. Pero está bien, ese sueño no podía ser real ;_; Jajaja, pero, en realidad, hay una razón por la cual Hanabi llamó así a Ino, independientemente de lo de la sangre, pronto se sabra. Sí, pobre Ino, la muerden sin que ella quiera y luego la amenazan de muerte, sí que es difícil ese trabajo, pero como dices, parece que lo disfruta.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Layill**: Jajaja, pobres de ellos. Nunca pensaron lo que les iba a pasar. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

: Jajaja, Hinata es rara, muy rara y mala. Pues sobre lo que dices de Hinata…puede que sí, de hecho, ya verás en los siguientes capítulos, muajajaja. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Maribelteka**: Me alegra que te haya encantado, jojojojo, y que la familia Hyuuga también. Aunque son algo perversos. Sí, pronto pondré algo NejiHina, pero es que no quise poner ahora, porque pronto soltare la bomba sobre ellos, y esa relación es muy "oscura y perversa". Ese "él", poco a poco irá apareciendo.

Lamento haber tardado, ando en la vagancia. Pero _muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Mazii-chan**: Me he acordado del Furby, quizás por eso nunca quise que me lo compraran cuando estaban de moda. Algo no cuadraba con ellos. Daban miedo. ¿Quién no sentirá que lo sigue con la mirada? Semejantes ojos que se cargaban esos muñecos. Ojotes. Ah sí que en esa casa "penan", que valor el de ellos y el tuyo de pasar las noches ahí.

XD A quien no le daría miedo ese juguete, lo hicieron con intención de asustarnos. Y con esos colores estrambóticos. ¿Qué pensaban al fabricarlo? Ya ni Tim Burton piensa en cosas tan raras, bueno sí. Pero un híbrido entre ratón, gato, murciélago, búho. Eso no es normal.

Los de Akatsuki, poco a poco aparecerán.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias._

**MikumiH**: Me alegra que te sorprendiera, a que no lo esperabas, ¿eh? Veremos si con este capítulo aun te agrada Hanabi, ella es mala malota. Pero tan linda. Gracias por pasar.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias._

**Mizuno Gina**: Jajaja, no pude evitar lo de los niños en el bosque. Es que vi una película (no recuerdo su nombre), de un hombre que podía ver fantasmas, y que en el bosque había varios niños que fueron asesinados por una mujer (su hijo había muerto por una bala perdida mientras unos hombres cazaban) y ella los mataba para que le hicieran compañía a su hijo, snif, snif. Nanananana, no sabes donde vivo, muajaja.

XD Jajajaja, me matas con lo de Neji. Jajaja, sí, Hanabi es de armas tomar, pronto veras que tan malos pueden ser los Hyuuga. Sobre los Uchiha, sólo te puedo decir que no son Vampiros. XD Yo no dije que fueran normales, que Señor Bocón haya atacado al tonto de Sasuke cuando era niño, no quiere decir que por ello sea alguien normal. Muajajaja. XD No puedo evitar jugar con tu imaginación, es sin querer queriendo. Pronto, pronto se irán aclarando tus dudas. O quizás no. Jajaja.

;_; gracias. Sé que me tarde, pero he de retomar mi vida fanfickera, y seguir escribiendo. _*le pestañea en complicidad*_

No te preocupes, más bien soy yo la que debería disculparse por tardar tanto, meses y meses sin nada de nada. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo tan loca historia, espero que sigas pasando y no te hayas aburrido con el capítulo. ;_; Mil gracias.

**Mundo rosa98:** Gracias, me alegra que te encante. ;_; gracias, no creo ser tan buena, pero gracias. Jejeje, es que me gustan los vampiros, y siento, para mí, que deberían ser así. ¬¬ No como los que brillan a la luz del sol.

Sobre tu pregunta, puede que sí tenga que ver, o puede que no. Jajaja. Me encanta mantener el suspendo. ;_; Que bueno que te guste lo de la trama oculta, y espero que no te aburras.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero sigas pasando_.

**o0Michi Suzukaze0o**: Gracias. Jojojo, sí, la sangre de Sasuke esta maldita. Muajajaja. Pronto sabrás sobre el peluche de Hanabi. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando._

**RukiaCC**: XD _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Samag Seuta**: _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Shizuru09**: Jajaja, me has matado con lo de Piggy con quemaduras de tercer grado. Por mi mente no se hubiera pasado en que ambos si se parecen. Qué bueno que te encante ese aire que se cargan los Hyuuga, aunque ahora son más perversos que nada. XD jajaja, ¿Cómo que quieres verlos matando a la Yamanaka? Que mala.

Deidara no es un Vampiro. Es otra cosa oscura y tenebrosa, pero no vampiro. Bueno, no sólo Sasuke guarda secretos, en sí, el clan Uchiha. Y también todos los demás: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, quizás Chōji, e Ino. Espero sigas pasado, y _muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**Sophie Giralt de Cullen**: XD después de años sin hacer conti. Pensé que dirías que Deidara es tu amor platónico, jajajaja. Para Hanabi es una p*ta. Pues siempre no la mataron, estuvieron cerca…pero me da cosita matarla. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Ino está viva sólo para mantener en suspenso el NaruIno. Muajajaja.

¿Se te hizo corto el capítulo? ¿En serio? O_o B-bueno, bueno…ya veremos qué pasa. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_. También cuídate mucho.

**Swich**: _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero puedas seguir pasando_.

**tamaya69**: Muchas gracias. Cierto, ni yo pensaba a ver a Hinata como dominante, pero me he mal viajado. Sobre el NejiHina, deje de poner porque pronto soltare la bomba sobre ellos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de Señor Bocón, ¡ten cuidado de que no te salga!

Interesantes teoría, ¿Por qué crees que fue Itachi quien rompió el corazón de Hinata?

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias._

**Tokeijikakeno-orenji**: O/O Gracias, no creo ser la genialidad en persona. Mil gracias. Quizás porque me gustan los vampiros, y por eso mismo no quiero vampiros vegetarianos ni que brillen a la luz del sol, ¬¬ eso no es sano. ¿Quién "él"? ¿El culpable de la muerte de Hinata o el padre de ella?

lol ¿Por qué Madara? Me has puesto a pensar en varias de tus preguntas, y creo que es mejor que con los siguientes capítulos se vayan respondiendo, por mi bien. Jajajaja.

Muchas gracias, me haces feliz. ;_; Espero seguir como hasta ahora, y que esta historia no se haga tediosa. _Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias. Y espero sigas pasando_.

Oh, y gracias por la recomendación, está muy buena la película. Mil gracias.

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: **Es que esos Hyuuga son perversos. Pero cada uno de ellos tiene una historia del porque son así, hasta ese conejo. Y ni uno de ellos tuvo una vida bonita, sólo triste. En realidad quería hacer a Miko un poco más graciosa, pero sería raro que Hiashi se fijara en alguien así.

Sí, tiene muchos secretos para con los Uchiha, que poco a poco se irán descubriendo. Me encanta hacer sufrir a Ino en esta historia, se nota mi amor por ella. La habilidad que posee Sakura, creo que en este capítulo ya está claro que es lo que "puede ver". Y de hecho, no quería hacer a Hinata y a los Hyuuga los únicos "poderosos", casi todos los del Club tendrán algo especial.

¿En serio te estás haciendo ideas acerca de lo que la familia Uchiha esconde? Jojojo, ya veremos si es lo que piensas. Sobre "él" esas dos opciones son para "el" que es culpable de la muerte de Hinata, o para "él" que es el padre de Hinata. Ese Itachi, pronto dará muestras de vida.

Me has dejado pensando en lo de Miko, pero mejor que eso se conteste con los siguientes capítulos. Mis locos vecinos, ahora tengo unos más raros, quizás por ello por fin he actualizado. Aleluya.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Gracias._


	10. Toire no Hanako san 1er Parte

La verdad, tenía contempladas varias cosas para este capítulo. Pero al final, no sé qué paso conmigo que seguía escribiendo y no ponía nada de lo que tenía pensado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Romance.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:**

Bueno, en este capítulo hablare de Hanako-san, o mejor dicho: _Hanako-san de los baños_. Una de las tantas "famosas" criaturas de la mitología japonesa.

También abordare (un poco) la habilidad que posee Sakura, ¡vamos! que no voy a dejarla desamparada.

Sobre la madre de Hinata (la que la maltrataba), sí, aun está viva… pronto hará acto de presencia. Su padre, ¿por qué no la defendió de su madre? Hay una razón por la cual no pudo, y eso se verá en los capítulos que se aproximan. Ino, al parecer ha caído de la gracia de algunos; no pude evitarlo…

No sé que más podría agregar…Oh si, alguna sugerencia, duda o patada voladora, ya saben dónde. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X. Toire no Hanako-san<strong>**.  
><strong>Primera parte

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Una estudiante sale de clase, camina por el solitario pasillo y entra en los sanitarios de chicas; aunque todos están vacíos, la joven comete el error de abrir la cuarta puerta de los servicios.  
>Y a partir de ese momento ya no está sola… los fantasmales ojos de Hanako-san se clavan en ella."<em>

"_¿Vamos a jugar?"_

.

.

.

Observó fijamente como aquellos jóvenes se alejaban de su casa, en como la regresaban a ver antes de seguir avanzando, y para después separarse hasta desaparecer por la calle; intentó estar tranquila, aún cuando sus colmillos le punzaban desesperados, ansiosos de volver a probar la sangre de Ino… sin embargo -_y aunque no lo quisiera_-, no pudo evitar pensar en desgarrarle la garganta a su compañera y dejarla _literalmente_ seca. Ladeó su cabeza intentando borrar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Suspiró profundamente. No deseaba transformarse en algo que, sabía bien, no podría detener después; y lo que más le preocupaba era convertirse en aquel ser… que veía todas las noches en sus sueños, con sus ojos rojos que no la dejaban de seguir.

—Pareces tensa —Comentó su madre, acercándose a ella junto a una mujer de la servidumbre, para después acariciarle la cabeza—. ¿Tienes hambre?

"_¿Hambre?"_, pensó; entonces notó las pequeñas marcas en el cuello de aquella joven, y supo instantáneamente que Miko se la estaba ofreciendo para que pudiera alimentarse. Volvió su vista hacía la ventana, viendo por el reflejo de esta como sus hermanos se regodeaban y como _Señor Conejo_ le miraba con sus ojos de botón.

—No quiero sangre humana —Mintió. Y es que lo que en verdad quería en ese momento, era abalanzarse contra la pobre sirvienta y beber su sangre hasta dejarla sin vida—. La sangre de los conejos es suficiente para mí.  
>—¿Escuchaste eso, Señor Conejo? —pudo oír como Hanabi se dirigía a su peluche. El muñeco alzó su pequeña cabeza para poder mirar a su dueña—. Nuestra querida Hinata prefiere beber sangre de animales…<p>

Entonces la nombrada pudo apreciar como _Señor Conejo_ negaba con su cabeza, y movía sus diminutas manos de arriba hacia abajo para burlarse de ella, por no querer beber sangre humana como los demás. Y también, pudo escuchar la suave risilla de Hanabi acompañada por los murmullos de la servidumbre que la miraban con sorpresa por haber rechazado alimentarse de esa mujer; mientras su madre la atraía para después volverle a clavar los colmillos hasta hacerla sangrar.

—Hinata —la llamó, e inclinó lentamente a aquella chica hasta recargarla sobre su regazo—, bebe.

Y ella sólo se quedo quieta, contemplando el suculento cuello de la joven a su merced, blanco y liso, notando las pequeñas marcas de color rojizo que habían quedado de la mordida que su madre le había hecho, y como su vena palpitaba, hipnotizándola; sus colmillos le dolían más que nunca y no pudo evitar que su boca se le llenara de saliva.

—Sangre —Susurró, y sus colmillos comenzaron a sobresalir; sin embargo se percató de la mirada perdida que tenía la mujer, y el recuerdo de la Yamanaka llegó a su mente—. No beberé de ella…  
>—Hinata —exclamó Miko, sonriendo con ternura—, esto es parte de nuestra naturaleza. La sangre de animales no te saciará por completo…<br>—Madre, no —se hizo hacia atrás, asustada y cubriéndose la boca inmediatamente—. Basta, no beberé sangre humana.  
>—Hermana, deja de mentir —soltó Neji, sujetando a Hinata con firmeza de los hombros, y pegándola a su cuerpo. Aproximó sus labios a su cuello—. La marca de tus colmillos estaba en aquella mujer… Bebiste su sangre, tu naturaleza ha hablado.<p>

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se encontraba frente a ella, con un pequeño conejo blanco entre sus manos; mientras el pobre animal se movía insistentemente, dando chillidos, asustado y tratando de escapar de su captor. El Hyuuga se giró hacia la joven que sangraba del cuello y la sujetó fuertemente antes de clavarle los colmillos para desgarrarle la piel, causando que más sangre saliera a borbotones.

—¡Neji! —Gritó su madre, observando como la criada se desvanecía poco a poco—, detente en este preciso momento.  
>—Vamos, Hinata —el Hyuuga la incitó, acercándole a la joven que seguía desangrándose. Y en un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello al pequeño animal, haciendo que su cabeza se le desprendiera del cuerpo y provocando así, que la sangre comenzara a brotar—, ¿a cuál de los dos prefieres?<br>—Ves Señor Conejo —habló Hanabi a la vez que tapaba los ojos de su peluche—, eso le pasa a nuestra hermana menor por mentir. Ha probado la sangre de esa _puta_ y ahora quiere fingir que no… —sonrió con malicia, viendo a Hinata directamente—. _Las personas que mienten… se van al infierno_.

Los colmillos de Hinata se asomaron y su mirada se torno perdida al percibir el olor de la sangre humana; y es que ya no podía más, todo su cuerpo anhelaba beber aquel líquido carmesí. Levantó sus brazos hacia enfrente, queriendo sujetar lo que su hermano le ofrecía y así poder apresar el cuello de aquella mujer; esperando que su cuerpo se inmovilizara por el miedo, que los gritos de dolor se quedaran atrapados en su garganta…y después, poder clavarle los colmillos para succionar toda la sangre que pudiese, antes de retorcerla hasta la muerte.

—Sólo un poco —Balbució, mientras caminaba hacia Neji. Deseando volver a sentir aquel líquido espeso y caliente, bajar por su garganta; y esperando también, degustar su sabor dulzón y metálico que le hacía temblar—, un poco más.

Hinata siguió avanzando, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, unos ladridos la despertaron; giró su cabeza sólo para contemplar cómo se acercaban dos perros negros -_con su andar amenazante y sus miradas profundas_- hasta colocarse a cada lado de ella, e inmediatamente le gruñeron a Hanabi y a Neji, para después, ladrar fuertemente y mostrar sus dientes.

—¡Izanami! —Parpadeó confusa, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer—, ¡Izanagi!  
>—Esos malditos perros… —susurró fríamente, arrojando el pequeño cuerpo del conejo hacia la pared, y para después, soltar a la joven criada—, sólo estorban.<br>—Ellos nos odian —pronunció Hanabi mientras se echaba hacia atrás al igual que su hermano, inclinándose hacia adelante para mostrar sus colmillos amenazadores—, ¿verdad, _Señor Conejo_?

El pobre peluche tembló asustado, aferrándose al cuerpo de su dueña para que esos animales no lo alcanzaran. Hinata sólo se arrodilló, bajando a la altura de sus mascotas para lograr sujetarlas y que así, no le hicieran daño a sus hermanos; acarició su oscuro pelaje. Después, agachó su cabeza para poder ocultar su mirada de la de su hermano mayor.

Y aunque estaban a un metro de distancia, pudo entrever la furia con la que Neji la observaba y como se sentía indignado de que ella fuera… _su prometida_.

—Ya basta —Exclamó Miko, poniéndose en medio de sus hijos y extendiendo sus brazos para marcar distancia entre ambos—. Neji, Hanabi… estamos sobrepasándonos con su hermana. Si beber sangre animal es lo que desea, no podemos hacer nada más…

El Hyuuga chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y vio como su mano se encontraba manchada, se la llevó a la altura de su boca para después lamer cada rastro de sangre en ella. Giró sobre su pie y avanzó hacia Hanabi, quien permanecía quieta, a la espera de lo que su madre ordenara.

—Hinata —La nombrada se sobresaltó—, la sangre de los animales no te será suficiente, y tarde o temprano sentirás las consecuencias de ello, así que piensa en lo que estas decidiendo —miró a sus otros hijos—. Y espero que este tipo de escenas no se vuelvan a repetir.

Y sin más que decir, hizo una señal para que la servidumbre se acercara por la mujer que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Inmóvil. _Muerta_. Mientras Hinata observaba como sus hermanos la miraban con desdén, avanzando hacia la puerta de la mansión sin dirigirle palabra alguna; de pronto, volvió a recordar cómo era tratada antes de morir, ridiculizada y humillada, de la misma forma como se sentía ahora. Y entonces percibió un cosquilleo en el borde de sus ojos, se mordió los labios y siguió acariciando a sus perros.

Esperando y deseando que ambos Hyuuga dejaran la habitación.

—Lo que desees, madre —Habló el joven castaño, sonriendo cínicamente—. Ahora, si nos permites, Hanabi y yo iremos de cacería.  
>—Sí, madre —la pequeña dibujó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro—. Tengo ganas de probar la sangre de una joven rubia… y de ojos azules.<p>

Sin embargo, Hinata entendió de quien hablaba su hermana; volteó su cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara, y en respuesta sólo recibió una sonrisa perversa de sus labios. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un estremecimiento tan poderoso que se iba agrandando conforme sus dos hermanos avanzaban, porque sabía bien que no podría detenerles. Era la regla de la familia Hyuuga: _Permitirles cazar una vez cada determinado tiempo, y que ningún otro miembro de la familia podría intervenir entre ellos y su presa_.

Vio como ambos Hyuuga atravesaban el umbral de la puerta, y entonces el nudo en su garganta se entendió hasta su estomago, resultándole más que insoportable. Siguió acariciando a sus mascotas, esperando que así se pudiera tranquilizar y que la imagen de Ino siendo atacada, mordida, sangrando y muerta, desapareciera de su mente.

—Hinata —Escuchó la voz de su madre, pero -_por aquellos pensamientos_- le parecía tan lejana, apenas audible—, Hinata.  
>—¿Sí…? —respondió, parpadeó confusa al notar que Miko estaba a escasos centímetros de ella—. ¿Qué deseas madre?<br>—Hay una forma… —meditó un poco antes de continuar hablando—, para que aquella joven se salve.

Hinata la miró sorprendida por un momento, preguntándose si su reacción había sido tan obvia al escuchar la descripción de la persona a quien sus hermanos querían cazar, y sin mirarla a los ojos, negó con su cabeza; pero después, reparó en la marca que los miembros de la servidumbre tenían en la frente -_semejante a una esvástica_-, dándose cuenta que tal vez esa era la forma a la que se refería su madre.

—El sello de la segunda rama —Confirmó Miko, y sin más, comenzó a mostrarle como realizarlo—. Y con él, tus hermanos no podrán tocarla… sólo tú.

No obstante, ella sabía bien que el _Sello Maldito del Clan Hyuuga_ sólo se otorga a los miembros que formaran parte de la rama secundaria, cuyos objetivos son el servir y alimentar con su sangre a los de la rama principal; y que también tiene el propósito de controlarlos, activándolo para destruir las células de su cerebro si llegasen a desobedecerlos.

—Eso convertirá a Ino en mi sierva —Pronunció temerosa—, ¿ella será mía?  
>—Sí… —su madre asintió y Hinata sólo se mordió los labios.<br>—Lo hare —murmuró, percibiendo un temblor en sus manos—. Ino Yamanaka será parte de la rama secundaria de este Clan.

Cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse, esperando que así los remordimientos desaparecieran de su mente; se levantó súbitamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía hacerlo, pese a que Ino no quisiera ser miembro de la segunda rama del Clan Hyuga, y aunque eso significara que ante sus ojos ella se convertiría en la villana. _En un cruel demonio_.

Abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta, notando que ahora se encontraba sola en aquel lugar; caminó hacia la puerta y respiró profundamente, _como si el aire le fuera necesario para vivir_. Una parte dentro de ella quiso arrepentirse y decirle a su madre que detuviera a Neji y a Hanabi, incluso pensó en acudir con su padre: Hiashi. Pero aun así, sabía bien que ambos les darían la razón a sus hermanos, después de todo, siempre se habían alimentado de sangre humana -_desde tiempos inmemorables_-, y que ahora ella quisiera cambiar las cosas, no significaba que la obedecerían.

Entendía a la perfección lo que los humanos representaban para su familia: _Unas simples bolsas de sangre_.

—Esta es la única forma en la que puedo salvarla… —Se dijo así misma—, de mis hermanos. Pero menos de mí.

Y con aquella determinación, siguió avanzando. Sin embargo, un ente se detuvo frente a ella, era la misma mujer que siempre le sujetaba la pierna al despertar; esta la miró con sus ojos inexpresivos, sujetó su brazo con firmeza, tratando de detenerla. La Hyuuga intentó soltarse de su agarre hasta que aquel ser se acercó más, clavando sus ojos sobre ella… y entonces Hinata pudo escuchar lo que los fríos y cadavéricos labios le repetían sin cesar: _"No lo hagas. O lo que está dentro de ti… despertará"_.

—¿Qué…? —Trató de entender, pero la mujer desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo una presión muy fuerte en el corazón; intentó encontrar el significado de esas palabras. Y sin saber porque… recordó lo que alguien le había dicho una vez, cuando era una pequeña niña:

"_Hinata, sólo eres mía."_

Y en ese momento pudo sentir como si alguien le llamaba desde la lejanía. Aunque ya habían pasado años desde que él le había dicho eso y otros más desde su muerte, pudo recordar que era aquella persona para ella…

"_Sí… padre."_

Sonrió como posesa, dispuesta a convertir a Ino en su más grande posesión, y ni sus hermanos lo evitarían; ella sería completamente suya, _para su deleite y diversión_. Siguió su camino, olfateando el aroma de la Yamanaka… el distintivo olor de su sangre; lo encontró y se relamió los labios. Comenzó a correr por la calle mientras el fantasma de aquella mujer la veía irse, triste y afligida porque se había dado cuenta que su advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde… _Lo que estaba dentro de Hinata ya había despertado_.

.

.

.

Frotó con fuerza su frente intentando borrar aquella marca de su piel, pero por más que insistía esta no parecía querer desaparecer; se dio por vencida e intentó cubrirla con varias capas de maquillaje. No permitiría que su belleza se viera opacada. Sin embargo, la marca aún seguía sobresaliendo con su color verdoso y su extraña forma.

Suspiró resignada y se llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su frente para tocarla, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Pensó en mil y un maneras de decirles a sus amigos lo que sucedía, que Hinata Hyuuga no era otra que la antigua Hinata, la que siempre maltrataban, la que había muerto, y que tal vez había regresado de la tumba para hacerles daño. _Matarlos_.

—¿Cómo podre decirles sin que ella se entere? —Se preguntó. Y de pronto, sin saber por qué, pudo percibir como si Hinata estuviera cerca, miró hacia los lados—. Estoy volviéndome loca…

Intentó estar lo más calmada posible, porque si bien ya había pasado tiempo desde que la Hyuuga le había dado parte de su sangre para matar a su segunda boca… aún podía sentirla retorcerse en su cabeza, murmurando sin cesar; y aunque ahora pretendía ignorar aquellos acontecimientos, era un hecho de que ella ya no era normal… podía escuchar cientos de pensamientos ajenos invadiendo su mente, pareciendo abejas dentro de su enjambre y que lo único que hacían era zumbar.

Masajeó sus sienes, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a su alrededor.

—¡Ino! —La puerta del baño se abrió de improviso, causando que ella diera un brinco por la impresión. Se cubrió la frente para que su madre no viera aquella marca—, ¿qué tanto estás haciendo? Vamos, que tu amiga te espera allá abajo.  
>—¿Sakura? —preguntó sorprendida sin quitarse la mano de encima, su madre negó rápidamente—. ¿Entonces, quién es…?<br>—Es Hinata… —respondió vivazmente, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—, Hinata Hyuuga.  
>—¡¿Hinata?! —y sin decir nada más, cogió su bolso con sumo cuidado, esperando que lo que llevaba dentro no se rompiera—. ¿Y papá? —se detuvo de golpe, volteó levemente la cabeza hacia su madre—, ¿dónde está?<br>—¿Dónde más? —soltó—, abajo… hablando con tu amiga.

Aquello causo que avanzara rápidamente, bajando las escaleras de a dos escalones, esperando que Hinata no le hiciera nada a su padre; trató de pensar en un plan para salvarlo sin que a ella le diera tiempo de activar el sello sobre su frente. Sin embargo, se detuvo repentinamente al notar que su padre y la Hyuuga se encontraban charlando amigablemente, parpadeó confundida mientras su ritmo cardíaco se normalizaba.

—¿Ino? —Preguntó su padre al verla tan agitada—, ¿estás bien?  
>—S-sí —reparó en Hinata, en cómo esta simplemente sonreía burlonamente. Se llevó de nueva cuenta la mano hacia la frente—, sólo que ya es tarde… —sujetó la mano de la Hyuuga para poder sacarla de su casa—. Nos vemos.<br>—Hasta pronto… —Hinata hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, sonrió y quiso despedirse de los padres de Ino, pero esta haló de ella para sacarla de ahí.  
>—Fue un placer que nos hayas visitado, Hinata —la madre de Ino también se inclinó. Notó que su hija se comportaba de una forma extraña—. Ino, suelta a Hinata… podrían lastimarse. ¿Y porque tienes tu mano en la frente?<p>

Se acercó a ella y agarró su mano para quitársela de aquel lugar; Ino dio un saltito hacia atrás, asustada de que su madre hubiese visto el sello sobre su frente, más sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta que ni uno de sus padres dijo nada, como si este no estuviera grabado en su piel. Buscó en su bolso el pequeño espejo que siempre lleva a todas partes, y pudo comprobar que la marca sobre su frente seguía ahí, pero después, esta se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Regresó a ver a Hinata, y esta sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

—No es visible para todos —Le susurró la Hyuuga.

La joven rubia apretó los puños con rabia. Aquello no era justo. Hinata se estaba burlando de ella en su propia cara. Volvió a halar de ella para sacarla de su hogar, sin regresar a ver a sus padres; jaló un poco a la Hyuuga y notó como esta cedía hasta llegar a la entrada, una vez en la puerta, empujó a su compañera a la calle y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo primero que hizo cuando ambas salieron de su casa fue avanzar lo más rápido que pudo para dejar a la Hyuuga detrás; no se giró para mirarla, ni siquiera le habló directamente, no podía hacerlo… temía que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios fuera a provocar que ella la castigará: activando el sello sobre su frente hasta dejarla como vegetal. Se preguntó si una parte de la antigua Hinata, la tímida y sin confianza, aún vivía… aunque fuese muy dentro de ella.

Tenía la esperanza de que aquella Hinata despertara de ese sueño profundo, y tal vez así, no tendría que hacer lo que iba a hacer; estaba decidida, lo haría… _mataría a la Hyuuga_. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche mientras el dolor en su cabeza se desvanecía, no podía permitir que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro… _Naruto_. La imagen del Uzumaki invadió su mente, y entonces, pudo sentir las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago; movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para disipar aquel pensamiento.

Ino notó como habían llegado a las atestadas calles de la ciudad, volteó su cabeza ligeramente y vio como la Hyuuga caminaba detrás de ella a través de toda la multitud; respiró profundamente, debía pensar en alguna forma en que esta la siguiera a un lugar más desolado.

—¿Estas enamorada de mí? —Escuchó como Hinata se dirigía hacia ella. Se molestó por tal pregunta y se detuvo de golpe. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—, ¿o quieres que te muerda de nuevo?  
>—No digas tonterías —palideció al oír la última pregunta; estaba aterrada de que Hinata se atreviera a morderla delante de toda la gente… y aunque así fuese, sabía bien que nada ni nadie podría salvarla—. S-sólo estoy cansada de que vayas detrás de mí… en como tu vista no se quita de mi cuello.<br>—Sólo estoy observando mi mercancía…

El miedo brillaba en sus ojos, no lo soportaba más, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que la Hyuuga era un vampiro mientras ella corría por su vida… quería que aquel sello en su frente desapareciera de una vez; entonces recordó el plan que había trazado durante la noche, lo que había investigado en el internet. Inhaló profundamente, y la miró por el rabillo del ojo con recelo, después dirigió su vista hacia su bolsa, la apretó con fuerza.

—Yo no soy… —La boca se le resecaba totalmente al intentar continuar—, tu mercancía.

Hinata se quedó callada mientras caminaba tras ella con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra, y sonreía cada vez que la Yamanaka la miraba de soslayo con disimulo, casi podía ver la irritación en su rostro.

Ino se detuvo… y ella la imitó.

—¿Por qué continuas siguiéndome? —Le preguntó sin regresar a verla—, ¿no tienes a otra persona a quien morder?  
>—No sé si lo has olvidado, pero estamos en la misma escuela, hasta en la misma clase y en el mismo club… —respondió con calma—, por lo tanto vamos en la misma dirección.<br>—Pero podrías tomar otro camino —alegó la Yamanaka—. Hoy tomaré otra dirección.  
>—¿Otra dirección? —preguntó arqueando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza.<br>—¡Sí! ¡Otra dirección! —colocó las manos en sus caderas, y después señalo hacia la entrada de una calle—. Bajaré por aquella calle… y no me sigas.  
>—¿No es algo peligroso? —cuestionó, burlándose de ella—, esa calle se ve solitaria… ¿no será la madriguera de algún delincuente?<p>

Ino balbuceó un poco mientras observaba la calle a la cual quería entrar, estrecha y desolada; sabía bien el riesgo que corría si es que Hinata la seguía, nadie escucharía sus gritos de auxilio si su plan fallaba… pero debía hacer que su compañera la siguiera a esa calle. Intentó parecer despreocupada, y se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia.

—Bueno pues… eso sería mejor que estar contigo.  
>—Como quieras —le dijo—, nos vemos.<p>

Y siguió de forma despreocupada, pasando de largo como si aquello ya no le importara. Sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros se detuvo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la Yamanaka, que caminaba hacia la otra calle sin siquiera detenerse. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo cuando un montón de remordimientos invadieron su mente... se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que se giró de nueva cuenta para ir tras Ino; entró a la calle, y unos pasos más adelante la vio parada, de espaldas y quieta.

—Hey, Yamanaka…

Se dirigió hacia ella. La nombrada se exaltó al escuchar la voz de Hinata detrás de ella, trató de tranquilizarse hasta que sintió que su compañera estaba más cerca; giró sobre su pie y mostró una cruz de plata que llevaba en su mano, alzándola y usándola como barrera entre ella y Hinata. Esta sólo se cruzó de brazos, alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió de medio lado.

—Debes estar de broma… —Intentó contener su risa.  
>—Shu, shuu —acercaba y alejaba la cruz de Hinata, mientras retrocedía unos pasos—. Aléjate o morirás.<p>

Sin embargo la Hyuuga le arrebató la cruz y la arrojó contra una pared. Ino notó que aquel objeto no le había hecho daño, buscó en su bolsa y encontró un bote con un polvo amarillento. Lo abrió para arrojárselo a la cara de Hinata, causando que esta sólo estornudara.

—¿Y esto qué es? —Preguntó molesta al ver que su cabello se encontraba lleno de aquel polvo—, ¿talco de bebé?  
>—Es ajo… —respondió, observándola con cautela—, molido.<br>—Y no pudiste por lo menos encontrar ajo normal —se sacudió el cabello—. Ahora mi cabello olerá horrible.

La Yamanaka dio otros pasos hacia atrás al ver que aquello no funcionaba. Reparó en las rosas que le quedaban, las sacó de su bolso y se las lanzó, no obstante, estas tampoco causaran daño alguno a la Hyuuga; entonces recordó las estacas de madera, pero se dio cuenta que no tendría la suficiente fuerza y rapidez para poder clavárselas en el corazón. Su vista se concentró en el suelo. Y después de unos minutos le echó un vistazo a su bolsa, metió su mano de nueva cuenta, sacando un frasco pequeño de ella.

Lo miró con detenimiento, jugueteando un poco con la tapa, abriéndolo y cerrándolo de nuevo, así varias veces. Buscó el momento preciso, cuando su compañera avanzó hacia ella arrugando el ceño, dispuesta a lastimarla; se lo tiró en los ojos…

—¡Quema! —Gritó Hinata, cayendo al suelo y revolcándose—, ¡quema!

La contempló complacida mientras se reía internamente, acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja y siguió viendo como Hinata se retorcía en el piso; observó el frasco con agua bendita que le había arrojado a la Hyuuga, y se sintió aliviada de que por fin aquella joven no le volvería a hacer nada.

—Ha funcionado —Soltó con alivio.  
>—No —escuchó la voz de Hinata y pudo notar como esta se levantaba del piso. Parpadeó confusa mientras aquella joven limpiaba su ropa llena de polvo—, no ha funcionado.<br>—Pero… —se quedó callada y se dio cuenta que la Hyuuga la había timado—. ¿Y entonces que fue todo eso?  
>—No lo sé, creo que me emocione con tu patético intento de matarme —respondió. Y después la arrinconó contra una pared—, así que me deje llevar.<p>

Se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo. Hinata sólo sonreía complacida al verla dar su mejor esfuerzo.

—¿De dónde has sacado lo del agua bendita? —Le preguntó alejándose de ella. Ino sólo bajo la vista.  
>—De <em>Google<em>… —confesó—. Un fraude… ¡Ni siquiera brillas con el sol!

Y Hinata que ya estaba un poco lejos de ella, se sintió ofendida que la compararan con aquellos supuestos vampiros que brillaban bajo el sol cual árbol de navidad, y en ese instante quiso volver a activar el sello de la segunda rama para así retorcerle un poco las neuronas y que así dejara de decir sandeces.

—Deberías dejar de leer ese tipo de _"literatura"_ —Le regañó—. Desde que llegue a la ciudad no habido un día sin sol, tú lo has visto… ¿Cuándo he brillado? No creas todo lo que lees, lo del brillito es algo imposible.  
>—¿Me lo dices tú…? —preguntó colocando las manos en su cadera—, ¿…la que es un vampiro?<br>—No estamos hablando de que si los vampiros existen o no —reparó en unas pequeñas virutas blancas que tenía en el cabello. Se las fue quitando—. Esta discusión es sobre por qué has intentado matarme con estos métodos tan estúpidos —y sin decir más, se alejó de nueva cuenta.

De pronto ambas percibieron la presencia de alguien más, giraron sus cabezas hasta encontrarse con un vagabundo que las veía anonadado; una botella que llevaba en sus manos cayó y se estrelló en el suelo, y sin más, el pobre hombre invadido por el miedo comenzó a gritar.

—¡Un vampiro! —Chilló horrorizado, y aún más cuando Hinata le mostró sus colmillos—, ¡un vampiro!

Y salió huyendo de ahí, dejándolas solas. Ino sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero Hinata la vio y se lo quitó.

—Vámonos —Habló, escondiendo el encendedor en su chamarra—, antes de que venga una horda enfurecida armada con antorchas y trinches.  
>—El hombre esta alcoholizado, nadie le creerá —exclamó, pero después se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Ladeó su cabeza—. Y no, gracias. Prefiero irme caminando…<br>—No te estoy preguntando —sonrió para inmediatamente tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo—. Sostente.  
>—¿Qué…? —y antes de que Ino pudiera protestar, ambas se encontraban saltando por los tejados de las casas a una velocidad impresionante, para que así nadie pudiera verlas—. ¡Oh, Dios!<p>

Subían y bajaban, sintiendo como la suave brisa rozaba sus rostros y jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Entonces Ino se aferró más a la Hyuuga para no caer, la vio de reojo e intentó comprenderla un poco… el porqué la noche anterior le había puesto aquel sello, activándolo para causarle daño, y el porqué no lo había hecho hacía algunos minutos cuando ella había intentado matarla; bajó la vista y sonrió.

Una parte de ella estaba feliz porque tal vez -_sólo tal vez_- aquella Hinata, la tímida y que siempre se alegraba cuando ella le sonreía o le hablaba… aun vivía. Aunque estuviese dormida en lo más profundo de su ser…haría todo para despertarla.

.

.

_._

"_Sasuke, por tu culpa estoy muerta… tus manos están manchadas con mi sangre"_

—Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan… despierta —Escuchó que le hablaban. Parpadeó confundido y regresó a ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él—. ¿En qué mundo estas?  
>—Lo siento —se disculpó, se metió una tostada a la boca y se levantó para coger su mochila—, debo irme.<br>—¿Volverás a visitarme? —preguntó, Sasuke le miró y asintió lentamente. Hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida cuando la anciana lo detuvo—, ¿… y a Hinata?

Guardó silencio un instante, y después de haber pensado unos segundos afirmó. Se preguntó asimismo que pasaría si ella se enterara que había una joven igual que Hinata, su nieta. Contempló con receló el lugar en el que estaba y decidió salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, antes que los recuerdos saturaran su mente.

—Eres un buen joven, Sasuke-chan —la mujer sonrió afablemente—. Estoy feliz que Hinata haya tenido un amigo como tú…

Sin embargo el no regresó a verla. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, lejos de aquella casa que se encontraba justamente a un lado de la suya… no sabía porque había pasado a visitar a la abuela de Hinata, _la que ahora estaba muerta_; entonces volteó un poco la cabeza hacia su hogar y pudo notar que en la ventana de la habitación de sus padres, estos permanecían de pie viéndolo fijamente.

"_¿No lo sabes, Sasuke-kun?"_

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y avanzó de prisa. Aquella voz aún seguía escuchándose en su cabeza, miró en todas direcciones y no vio nada; siguió caminando, cuando de pronto, del otro lado de la calle pudo ver a alguien con una capucha negra, y como poco a poco iba retrocediendo hasta perderse en la espesura de los arbustos.

"_Naciste sólo para un propósito… morir."_

Y él se quedo inmóvil, en silencio; giró sobre su pie y siguió su camino. Se preguntó el porqué había recordado esas palabras que le habían dicho hace tiempo, y aunque la imagen de aquella persona se viera borrosa en su mente, sabía con certeza quién era… _era el padre de Hinata_.

—Debo estar alucinando… —Continuó andando.

.

.

.

Desde la esquina, antes de llegar a su salón de clases, pudieron observar una pequeña multitud de gente. Ambas se miraron, pero después siguieron avanzando hasta acercarse y saber qué era lo que sucedía; y entre el gentío pudieron distinguir la cabellera rosada de Sakura, esta las vio y se aproximó a ellas.

—Eh, ¿qué es lo que sucede, frente de marquesina? —Preguntó Ino mientras Sakura sólo fruncía el ceño al escuchar como la había llamado.  
>—¡No me digas así, Ino-cerda! —soltó molesta, se cruzó de brazos y taconeó el piso—. Una alumna desapareció ayer en la noche…<br>—¿Y a-aun no la han e-encontrado, Sakura-san? —preguntó Hinata, siendo observada por la Yamanaka que se había sorprendido por su cambio de actitud—, t-tal vez se quedo en la c-casa de una a-amiga.  
>—O se fue con el novio… —agregó Ino.<br>—Desapareció aquí… —se escuchó la voz de un hombre. Las tres se giraron, encontrándose con Shino quien caminaba hacia ellas, junto a Shikamaru, Kiba y Chōji—, al parecer sus amigas se encontraban fuera del edificio, esperando a que ella saliera… pero no lo hizo —se detuvo frente a Hinata. Y ella pudo percibir, aunque él tuviera unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos, como la miraba fijamente—. Por eso han suspendido las clases…  
>—Todo esto es muy aburrido —exclamó el Nara para después bostezar—, lo más seguro es que se haya fugado con el novio.<p>

Sin embargo, Hinata pudo sentir la presencia de algo más… un ser peligroso que parecía rondar el lugar; giró su cabeza levemente, encontrándose con Sasuke y Naruto que estaban detrás de ella.

—¡Esto es un caso para el _Club de Investigación Paranormal_! —Gritó el rubio, emocionado—, ¡de veras!  
>—¿Por qué crees que esta desaparición tiene que ver con un ser sobrenatural? —preguntó Kiba, rascándose la mejilla—, creí que estábamos en paz con eso.<br>—Ah, porque las amigas de la chica desaparecida —se acercó más a ellos para hablarles en voz baja—, le confesaron a la policía que estaban aquí para… invocar a _Hanako-san_.  
>—¿Hanako-san de los baños? —Hinata preguntó inmediatamente, y pudo observar el rostro de asombro de todos al escucharla hablar sin tartamudear.<br>—Sí —respondió Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.  
>—Espera, Naruto —le detuvo Sakura—, ¿desde cuándo tienes contactos con la policía?<p>

El nombrado pareció molestarse por la pregunta, arrugó el ceño para después mirar a su amigo Sasuke a quien no parecía importarle la situación.

—Uno de los policías es mujer —Sonrió divertido—, y al parecer cayó bajo los encantos de _"Sasuke-kun"_.  
>—¿Por qué usaste el nombre de Sasuke-kun para eso? —Sakura le preguntó molesta, golpeándole la cabeza—. Podrían involucrarlo…<br>—Al que debe importarle esto es a Sasuke, no a ti —se alejó de ella para colocarse en medio de Ino y de Hinata—. Además, deja de golpearme… que no soy un saco de boxeo.

Todos guardaron silencio y no se atrevieron a hablar al verlos discutir; no podían creer que Naruto se molestara con Sakura, su primer y único amor, a quien había seguido desde pequeños y que siempre había dejado que lo golpeara. Notaron como esta sólo bajaba la cabeza y apretaba sus puños.

—He escuchado de Hanako-san, cuando era pequeña… —Ino intervino, tratando de calmar el ambiente.  
>—Se dice que hace mucho tiempo atrás, una niña llamada Hanako estaba caminando por el bosque cerca de su colegio —comenzó a narrar el Aburame, acomodándose los lentes—, pero de pronto pudo ver a un hombre misterioso mirándola. Empezó a caminar rápido alejándose de él… —todos sus amigos se quedaron quietos, prestándole más atención—. Sin embargo aquel hombre aumentó su velocidad y la niña comenzó a correr con miedo, tratando de buscar un lugar en donde esconderse… decidió entrar a su colegio; pero el hombre también entró para encontrarla, las buscó por todas partes mientras ella permanecía escondida en el baño, justo en la cuarta puerta. Hanako se creyó a salvo, cuando de pronto, el hombre misterioso abrió la puerta en donde ella estaba… la había encontrado y después, la asesinó.<p>

Sakura se estremeció ante la historia, y recordó que cuando era pequeña… había visto algo dentro del baño de la escuela.

"_Vamos a jugar, Sakura-chan"_

—Algunas historias dicen que es un fantasma de una niña de la segunda guerra mundial que murió en un bombardeo en la escuela mientras ella estaba jugando a las escondidas —la voz de Shino la sacó de sus memorias—. Otras historias dicen que ella es el fantasma de una estudiante que murió en un desafortunado accidente dentro de la escuela.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando como los otros alumnos pasaban cerca de ellos para después ir saliendo del edificio. Se miraron entre sí, esperando que hacer…

—Aun no entiendo porque aparece en la cuarta puerta —soltó Kiba, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿por qué no en la primera? ¿o porque a nadie se le ha aparecido hasta ahora, si es que en verdad existe?  
>—El <em>número cuatro<em>… —le interrumpió Shikamaru—, tiene similitud con la palabra _muerte_ —sus compañeros comenzaron a analizar—. Por lo regular se dice que aparece en el baño del segundo piso y que por ello las chicas evitan la cuarta puerta.  
>—Es cierto, nadie de nosotras abre esa puerta —comentó Ino, mirando a Sakura quien asentía—. Si es Hanako-san, tal vez la provocaron…<br>—¿Y cómo se provoca? —preguntó Chōji intrigado.  
>—Bueno, empiezas tocando desde la primera puerta, y dices: <em>"Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste?"<em> —explicó Sakura—. Y así consecutivamente hasta llegar a la cuarta puerta… y se cuenta que al llegar ahí, ella va a contestarte para después matarte.  
>—Entonces, ¿es posible que esa chica ya este muerta? —preguntó Kiba un poco temeroso—. Los baños de las mujeres sí que son peligrosos, ahora entiendo porque van en grupos…<br>—A n-nadie le g-gusta ser p-provocado —soltó Hinata, mientras Ino la miraba de reojo—, y sí… es p-posible que la alumna d-desaparecida este muerta…

Sin embargo, Naruto dio una palmada y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro; ni uno de ellos comprendía a que se debía, pero él los miró fijamente y después colocó su mano hacia enfrente, esperando a que los demás lo imitaran. Sasuke sólo bufó molesto al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer su amigo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se giró para marcharse de ese lugar.

—Eh, Sasuke-bastardo —Naruto le habló, y fue corriendo para detenerlo—, el _CIP_ fue creado para eso. Debemos salvar a esa chica… Tú eres el vicepresidente, no puedes irte.  
>—Si puedo, y lo hare —quitó la mano que el Uzumaki tenía sobre su hombro—. ¿CIP? Además, yo no pedí ser parte de este estúpido club… tu falsificaste mi firma.<br>—Sí, CIP: Club de Investigación Paranormal. ¿Apoco no es _guay_ el nombre de nuestro club? —parloteó alegre—. Y pensé que ya habías olvidado lo de la firma. Eres un rencoroso, ¡de veras!  
>—Naruto —le llamó el Aburame—, nadie está seguro que esa joven esté viva. Y si fuera así, ni uno de nosotros está preparado para enfrentar a Hanako-san.<br>—Ella está viva, estoy seguro… ¡de veras! —chilló Naruto, levantando el pulgar—. Soy el presidente, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados… voy a ir a rescatarla.

Hinata sólo contemplaba a aquel joven rubio, la energía y la valentía que este poseía. Le parecía un chico intrépido por querer salvar a alguien que no conocía, pero después cayó en cuenta de que él no la había salvado hacía tiempo…cuando ella murió. Él la había humillado al igual que todos. Sonrió como posesa mientras imaginaba que le retorcía el cuello…

—No hagas cosas estúpidas, Naruto —escuchó como la joven de cabello rosado regañaba al Uzumaki—. Han mandado a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas casas… y la policía está investigando este caso —Sakura colocó las manos sobre sus caderas—. Además, ¡deja de decir tantas tonterías, como si estas existieran!

Él se quedó callado, apretó los dientes intentando mantener el control, la miró con desdén y se giró sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien. Entonces Sakura entendió su error, quiso detenerle pero este al sentir como ella le cogía del brazo, le sujetó la mano y la apretó un poco, viéndola con aversión.

—Si te parece estúpido todo lo que hago —soltó su mano con fuerza—, deja de joderme. ¿Por qué te has metido al club si eso lo que piensas? —vio de reojo a Sasuke—. Oh, sí… es por Sasuke… entonces deja de molestarme a mí.

Y ella salió corriendo de ahí, intentando no llorar. Quería poder decirle que _las cosas etéreas_ que se encontraban a su lado, retorciéndose y sonriendo siniestramente sin parar… les querían hacer daño a cada uno de ellos. Corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo, saliendo del edificio para después subir algunas escaleras y entrar de nueva cuenta; ahora estaba en el segundo piso, abrió la primera puerta que encontró, se metió y se alejó hasta la esquina de aquel lugar.

"_Mamá, yo puedo verlos"_

"_¿A quien Sakura?"_

Se abrazó a sí misma; no sabía qué hacer… quería dejar de ver a aquellos seres que siempre la seguían desde su nacimiento. Entonces se puso a llorar, le dolía lo que le había dicho Naruto… y se preguntó por qué había preferido permanecer en la universidad que huir hacia su casa, sin embargo recordó que en su hogar les esperaban más de aquellos seres que no la dejaban en paz.

"_A los que ya están muertos"_

.

.

.

Sakura se levantó del suelo en donde había estado tirada llorando por varias horas, se acercó a los lavabos y entonces se miró en el espejo, observando su rostro demacrado, su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; los frotó con las manos para así tratar de quitar todo rastro de lágrimas en ellos, luego los cerró, esperando que aquella imagen se desvaneciera en su mente. Volvió a abrirlos sólo para contemplar su mirada cansada, y después sonrió, intentando animarse un poco a sí misma.

Suspiró profundamente. La cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar pero sentía que aun no había terminado de desahogarse; se sintió estúpida al estar así, triste por las palabras que Naruto había pronunciado, y comenzó a reír con fuerza, intentando no volver a llorar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacerlo…

—Sakura, basta —Se dijo así misma, y después se golpeó las mejillas—, deja de llorar.

Asintió levemente y limpió de nueva cuenta los rastros de lágrimas, abrió la llave del agua para lavarse el rostro antes de salir de aquel lugar. No sabía bien si aun había alguien dentro de la escuela, hacía horas que las clases habían terminado; de pronto, pudo escuchar algunas voces que parecían acercarse y no supo qué hacer, sólo corrió hacia uno de los servicios, temiendo que la reprendieran por permanecer ahí, a tales horas.

Oyó como la puerta se abría, y pudo distinguir por las voces, que al parecer sólo eran otras alumnas de la universidad. Suspiró aliviada, pero permaneció ahí, quietecita dentro del sanitario, en la cuarta puerta; escondida y encogida de hombros, esperando la oportunidad para poder salir y regresar a su casa. Se recargó sobre la puerta para poder enterarse de lo que hacían aquellas chicas.

—¿Listas? —Escuchó a una de ellas, antes de oír un leve golpe—. ¿Hanako-san, terminaste?

Sakura secó sus lágrimas mientras sonreía levemente, le parecía algo tonto que aquellas jóvenes creyeran en esa leyenda urbana: _Hanako-san_. Y recordó que Naruto también creía en ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón al acordarse de aquel joven, e intentó no volver a llorar. Le dolía tanto.

—Hanako-san —Volvió a escuchar a la vez que el golpeteó se acercaba. Ahora esas chicas se encontraban en la segunda puerta—, ¿terminaste?

Decidió salir de su escondite, no obstante, un ruido detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó su cabeza hacia el inodoro y pudo ver como este se encontraba hasta el tope de agua, totalmente oscura. Tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse, recordándose que nada de eso podía existir; quiso abrir la puerta, pero notó que esta se encontraba atorada. Se repitió a si misma que el inodoro debía estar descompuesto, para no dejar que el pánico tomara control de sus emociones.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente con la intención de calmarse para después seguir tratando de abrir la puerta.

—¿Hanako-san, terminaste? —Tocaron la tercera puerta.

Sakura observó como el agua del retrete se movía constantemente, cayendo a borbotones hasta el piso. Se recargó sobre la puerta al ver como lo que parecían unos trozos de cabello flotaban dentro; se quedo quieta, conteniendo la respiración y de pronto, escuchó como la puerta en la que ella se encontraba fue golpeada por aquellas chicas…

—¿Hanako-san, terminaste? —Y una cabeza se asomó dentro del retrete.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Toire no Hanako-san:**_ Hanako-san es una leyenda urbana sobre una joven que habita en los baños de las escuelas japonesas. Existen muchas variantes de la historia que cambian según la región, la más popular es sobre una niña de cabello corto y vestido rojo. La cual puede ser traviesa, malvada o benigna.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo iba a ser sólo uno, pero me he bloqueado tratando de escribir la parte que sigue… creo que mi HAMOR a Sakura me bloquea, así que en vez de esperar y subir todo el capítulo, decidí dividirlo en dos.

Gracias por seguir tan loca historia (si es que aún se acuerdan, jajaja).

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Reviews, reviews…everywhere.  
><strong>.

—En proceso de contestarlos y editar los capítulos con las respuestas—


	11. Toire no Hanako san 2da Parte

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural | Horror | Suspenso | Romance  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:  
><strong>_Recuerden que lo que está al principio del capítulo, son los recuerdos de Sakura. Lo que está al final, ya es parte del presente_.

Bueno, en este capítulo se seguirá hablando de Hanako-san, o mejor dicho: _Hanako-san de los baños_. Una de las tantas "famosas" criaturas de la mitología japonesa. Y aquí mismo sabrán desde cuando Sakura posee su habilidad, sí, Sakura Haruno puede ver fantasmas, pero no sólo eso… ya se sabrán que más puede ver en los próximos capítulos; también deben saber que no es la única habilidad que ella tendrá. Pronto entrarán a escenas otros personajes importantes para la historia (al final del capítulo se darán una idea de quién es uno de ellos. No, no se adelanten, lean todo con calma).

No se me ocurría nada para la historia de Sakura y Hanako-san, estuve pensándolo mucho tiempo; hasta que recordé que hacía tiempo me compre un libro (mientras estaba en una terminal de autobuses para irme a un viaje) de Stephen King, el libro es una colección de historias llamado: Skeleton Crew. Y entonces me di cuenta que una de ellas me podía servir para el pasado de Sakura. Así que este capítulo está basado en el cuento de este autor, llamado: "Here There Be Tygers"/ "Hay tigres".

Trate de no hacer copy/paste y hacerlo más aterrador (no digo que la historia de Stephen King no lo sea, o que no esté buena… o que yo me crea mejor). En fin, no sé que más podría agregar…Oh si, alguna sugerencia, duda o patada voladora, ya saben dónde. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Este capítulo está dedicado a _**Bella Scullw**_ y a _**Ama . Amaya-chan**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI. Toire no Hanako-san<strong>**.  
><strong>Segunda parte

* * *

><p><em>"¿Vamos a jugar?"<br>_.

Sakura necesitaba desesperadamente ir al baño. Era inútil engañarse pensando que podía esperar hasta llegar a su casa; por más que intentara contenerse, sabía bien que ya no podría soportar más. Su vejiga protestaba desesperadamente y Hanare-sensei le había visto retorciéndose, moviendo sus pequeños pies de un lado a otro, frenéticamente, y también mordiendo sus labios.

Había cuatro profesoras en el tercer grado del colegio de _Otogakure_, bueno, sólo eran tres, porque la que permanecía a un lado de Hanare-sensei, aquella mujer pálida y casi huesuda que no dejaba de verla con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías… _no estaba viva_. A veces Sakura podía distinguir a aquellos seres por su piel blanquecina; porque se quedaban inertes y no hablaban; o porque ellos no tenían ojos, sólo sus cuencas vacías, negras, tan negras como un agujero profundo. _No los necesitaban_. Y eso era lo que más le atemorizaba, aquellos agujeros que parecía que podían tragarse todo a su paso…

Volvió a retorcerse en su asiento.

Una vez intentó decirle a los adultos sobre aquellos seres, pero… sus padres creyeron que estaba imaginando cosas, su tía pensó que sólo quería llamar la atención, y "_Hanare-sensei_" decía -delante de todos sus compañeros de clases- que era una niña malcriada. _"¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que esa señora esta a su lado?"_, se preguntó; y entonces notó como aquellas cosas que se aferraban a los cuerpos de sus compañeros, le miraban atentamente.

Se retorció de nuevo, y Hanare-sensei le vio.

—Sakura —dijo mientras sostenía sobre sus manos el pequeño libro que les leía—, ¿no necesitas ir al baño?

Escuchó las risillas ahogadas de sus otros compañeros, y también de aquellos seres que se movían a su alrededor; los ignoró, porque ellos –_los otros_- no debían saber que podía verlos, o si no… se aferrarían a ella y no la dejarían en paz hasta seguirla a su casa y quedarse ahí, como los demás. _Y su casa ya estaba infestada_. Negó con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

—Di algo, Sakura —insistió Hanare-sensei. Y Sakura volvió a cruzar sus pequeñas piernas tratando de contener -_de nueva cuenta_- sus ganas de orinar—. Di que necesitas ir al baño…

Las risas de sus compañeros se hicieron más fuertes. No. Ya no eran risas, ahora eran los gritos desgarradores de aquellos seres que se movían frenéticamente de un lado hacia a otro; incluso Sakura pudo notar que el número de estos iba en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos. Sintió que ya no podía respirar…

—Sí, Hanare-sensei… —se levantó de su lugar, esperando que así, los fantasmas que se habían aferrado a su cuerpo se desprendieran de este.  
>—¿Sí qué? —preguntó tratando de avergonzarla más—. Sakura, ¿sí qué?<br>—Q-que… q-que yo… —se ruborizó—, necesito ir al baño.

Entonces sus compañeros estallaron en burlas mientras Hanare-sensei sonreía complacida; Sakura sólo bajó la cabeza, abrumada, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como aquellos espectros dibujaban unas sonrisas siniestras y bailaban a su alrededor.

—Muy bien, Sakura. Puedes ir al baño a orinar… —dijo. La otra profesora –_la muerta_- le miraba fijamente a la vez que taconeaba el piso mientras algo negro brotaba de las cuencas de sus ojos vacías—, ¿es eso lo qué necesitas hacer? ¿orinar?  
>—S-sí.<br>—Ve. Y la próxima vez, por favor, no esperes a que te lo preguntes…

Le señaló la puerta. Sus compañeros siguieron riéndose hasta que Hanare-sensei golpeó la mesa para llamar su atención. Sakura avanzó hacia la puerta, con treinta pares de ojos clavados a su espalda; pero ella sólo esperó que los seres fantasmagóricos -_que no dejaban de verla desde que se levantó de su asiento_- se quedaran dentro del salón de clases y así la dejaran en paz, sin embargo pudo escuchar sus risillas ahogadas y sus cánticos siniestros…

En aquel momento la puerta le parecía tan lejana, y sintió como si sus pies se pegaban al suelo; Hanare-sensei no siguió con las clases, si no que guardó silencio hasta que ella consiguió abrir la puerta y salir del salón. Sakura observó el pasillo completamente vacío, inhaló profundamente antes de seguir caminando con dirección a los sanitarios.

—Por favor, no… por favor, no —repetía incesantemente, esperando no toparse con los espectros que rondaban en aquel lugar—. Que no vengan, que no vengan aquí…

Caminó a toda prisa hasta llegar a la entrada del baño de niñas, se quedo quieta, esperando no encontrar a ni uno de esos seres dentro de aquel lugar; le aterraba la sola idea de estar adentro, sola… no, sola no, con ellos, con los muertos que no dejarían de mirarla con la cuenca de sus ojos vacías. De pronto, pudo escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella… y entonces notó como una criatura deforme pasaba justo a su lado derecho, balbuceando y dejando un rastro de sangre por donde se arrastraba.

"_No lo mires, Sakura"_, se dijo así misma; sabía que si esa cosa se daba cuenta que ella podía verlo, entonces la seguiría. Quiso llorar y regresar al salón de clases, pero también sabía que no podría aguantar por más tiempo las ganas de orinar.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dentro estaba solitario, tan solitario que le tranquilizaba; sonrió como tonta e inmediatamente entró al primer servicio…

—¡Frentona! —gritaron, entonces Sakura pudo escuchar como varias personas entraban y murmuraban entre sí—. Fren-to-na.

"_Frentona"_, repitió; así era como las otras niñas se burlaban de ella. Cerró con seguro, subió los pies al retrete y se abrazó así misma esperando que ellas se fueran y la dejaran en paz. No obstante, escuchó sus risas y como sus pasos se aproximaban hacia ella, entonces estas comenzaron a sacudir la puerta.

—¡Frentona! ¡Frentona! —siguieron sacudiendo con fuerza y riéndose sin parar—, eh, sal de ahí frentona. ¿Tú frente se atoró y por eso ya no puedes salir?  
>—¡B-basta! —gritó y comenzó a llorar. Las burlas de aquellas niñas se hicieron más fuertes—, basta.<br>—Uh, ya está llorando… —soltaron la puerta—, vámonos.

Y antes de salir, una de las niñas pateó la puerta; Sakura siguió abrazándose, sollozando sin parar, y entonces se preguntó que les había hecho para que la molestaran. _"Son muy crueles"_, se dijo antes de bajar sus pequeños pies del excusado; recordó que ya las había acusado con Hanare-sensei, pero ella no había dicho nada, al contrario… la había regañado por ser una _"chismosa"_.

—O-odio esta escuela —se dijo, y limpió los rastros de lágrimas antes de salir del servicio. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia los lavabos—. _P-e-r-r-a-s_ —creyó que si sólo lo deletreaba, Dios no se molestaría con ella. Giró la llave del grifo y comenzó a lavarse la cara—. Hanare-sensei y mis compañeras son unas _p-e-r-r-a-s_.

Las lágrimas pujaron por salir de nuevo, pero Sakura dio pequeños saltitos mientras con su mano le echaba aire a sus ojos para así no llorar; después, contempló su pequeño rostro, delgado y pálido en uno de los espejos… notó su gran frente e hizo todo por cubrirla, llevándose un mechón de su cabello para taparla. Sin embargó, pudo ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, así que se giró inmediatamente…

Aquella niña estaba echada al fondo, recargada sobre la pared mientras sus cabellos largos y negros escurrían sobre su rostro. Sakura había notado lo pálida y demacrada que lucía, incluso pareció verle los huesos a través de su piel; también se dio cuenta que el uniforme que llevaba puesto se encontraba mojado. Entonces la niña levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y sus ojos negros –_e inertes_- se estrecharon.

Una especie de cacareo, siniestro como la carcajada maléfica de una vieja bruja, escapó de su boca. Y fue en aquel momento en el que Sakura se dio cuenta que aquella niña… _no era humana_. Dio un paso hacia atrás intentando salir de ahí, pero de pronto la pequeña también se levantó.

—¿Vamos a jugar? —le preguntó. Y Sakura se precipitó por donde había entrado e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se atoró—, ¿vamos a jugar… Sakura-chan?  
>—¿C-como sabes mi nombre? —cuestionó a la niña, se giró para mirarla mientras esta se aproximaba hacia ella—. N-no te conozco.<p>

La pequeña sólo siguió acercándose, flotando hacia ella mientras las puertas de los servicios se abrían al mismo tiempo que avanzaba; se detuvo por un instante y después, dibujó una inquietante sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

—Te he visto antes… —fue lo que le respondió.

Pero cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entonces Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para huir de ahí. Sin mirar atrás, corrió todo lo que pudo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de su salón de clases; se detuvo por un instante y contempló a Hanare-sensei, a sus compañeros de clases y a los otros seres que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para regresar a verla. Quiso decirles sobre aquella niña que se encontraba en los sanitarios, pero sabía bien que no iban a creerle… y que también, volverían a burlarse de ella.

—¿Ya acabaste de orinar, Sakura? —preguntó Hanare-sensei. Sakura le miró por un instante y después asintió—. Bueno, ahora entra y siéntate en tu lugar…

Sus compañeros contuvieron sus risas, y fueron siguiéndola con sus ojos hasta que llegó a su asiento, esperaron a que se sentara y cuando Hanare-sensei les dio la espalda, comenzaron a molestarla; gustaban de arrojarle bolas de papel a su frente. Los otros seres sólo chillaban frenéticamente mientras bailaban a su alrededor; y ella sólo se tapó los oídos esperando que la clase acabara por fin…

.

.

Caminaba apresurada, con aquellos seres a cuestas, esperando que así los otros –_los que no eran fantasmas_– no se adhieran a ella también. Sabía bien lo peligrosos que eran, ya una vez habían querido lastimarla: lograron hacerla tropezar y que cayera por unas escaleras, pero por fortuna había salido ilesa. Aún así, seguían intentando herirla… _porque_ _ellos la querían muerta_.

De pronto, los vio dibujar unas sonrisas siniestras y como torcían sus cabezas de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa, pero se detuvo por un instante para contemplar a los otros seres que ahora habitaban su hogar; ellos permanecían quietos en un sólo lugar, asomados por las ventanas y esperando a que ella llegara para poder molestarla…

Y por esa razón ya no quería entrar, la sola idea de permanecer por varias horas con ellos no le era muy grata…

—Niña, ¿vas a quedarte todo el día ahí…? —Sakura regresó a ver a la dueña de aquella voz—, no tengo todo tu tiempo.  
>—Lo siento, Hanare-sensei… que diga, tía Hanare — soltó. Y lo que más le aterraba era la compañía de su tía -<em>que además era su profesora<em>-, porque aquella mujer… también la quería muerta—. No volverá a pasar…  
>—Muévete, cría… —dijo, y esperó a que Sakura entrara.<p>

La odiaba. Odiaba a esa niña con todo su corazón. Tal vez por el simple hecho de que su hermana había tenido a esa _"bastarda"_ con el hombre que amaba; y ahora tenía que cuidarla mientras ellos trabajaban fuera de la ciudad. Además, no sólo tenía que soportarla en la casa, también tenía que cuidar de ella en la escuela, y simplemente ya se estaba hartando de eso.

—Come —le dijo mientras la veía quedarse quieta junto a la puerta. Y ella seguía de pie con un plato en la mano—. Necesito revisar las tareas de tus compañeros y no puedo estarme aquí, para darte de comer en la boca.  
>—Yo… —miró el plato de comida—, no tengo hambre. Gracias.<br>—¿Te parece poca cosa mi comida…? —le preguntó, y la verdad es que sólo quería tener un pretexto para poder golpearla—, ¿eh?  
>—No, tía… yo no tengo hambre —respondió, haciéndose hacia atrás, temblando de miedo—. ¿Puedo salir a jugar fuera? —preguntó, impaciente por salir.<br>—Haz lo que quieras…

Y Sakura vio a su tía caminar hacia las escaleras mientras botaba el plato sobre una mesa, en como ella la regresó a ver -_como siempre lo hacía_- con odio. Alguna vez se preguntó qué le había hecho para que la odiara tanto; tal vez porque no era una buena niña como siempre le decía; o quizás por aquella vez que la despertó en la madrugada, diciéndole que había una mujer vestida con un kimono en su recamara, y cuando Hanare se levantó -_molesta por su sueño interrumpido_- para revisar la habitación, no vio nada… a pesar de que la mujer del kimono estaba frente a ella, con una gran corte que le atravesaba el cuello. "_¿Para eso me despertaste? Sólo fue un sueño…_", le había dicho antes de irse; y a pesar de que Sakura le rogó que no la dejara sola en aquella habitación, su tía sólo se burló de ella y salió de ahí para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

"_¡Tía, no me dejes aquí…! ¡Aquí está la mujer! ¡Tía!_", había gritado durante varias horas, y aún así, Hanare jamás regresó; entonces giró levemente su cabeza y pudo apreciar como la mujer del kimono le sonrió y después de eso, la arrastró hacia un closet… y a pesar de que Sakura intentó todo para poderse salvar, incluso enterrar sus uñas en el piso de madera para así evitar que la siguiera arrastrando, no lo logró. Cuando despertó al día siguiente se encontraba dentro del closet, su tía le abrió y siguió riéndose de ella; _"¿El coco* vino por ti?"_, le había preguntado, pero ella guardó silencio y no volvió a hablar de los otros seres que siguieron apareciendo en su habitación.

—Tía Hanare es muy mala… —se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el jardín.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa miró hacia todos lados. Tampoco le gustaba estar ahí… Recordó aquella vez en la que había querido dormir en el jardín de su casa –_después de lo que le había pasado en su habitación_–, cogió la tienda de campaña que le había regalo su padre cuando le prometió que pronto irían a acampar; también tomó unas mantas, galletas, una botella de agua y una linterna. Ya era de noche cuando se acurrucó dentro, dispuesta a dormir, de repente escuchó unos jadeos provenir desde fuera, así que se reincorporó lentamente y se acercó a la entrada de la tienda para abrir y poder asomarse.

Entonces las vio… a una inmensa cantidad de sombras que emergían de la tierra; una tras una fueron saliendo, susurrándose entre sí algo que no pudo escuchar. De pronto una de ellas se giró y Sakura pudo contemplar cómo sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad; después, todas avanzaron hacia su casa para poder entrar. _"No entren, no entren"_, repitió incesantemente; estaba aterrada de lo que había presenciado y no sabía qué hacer.

Sin embargo, recordó que su tía se encontraba dentro y sabía bien que no podía dejar que esas sombras le hicieran daño, porque a pesar de que Hanare era cruel… _ella era su familia_. Y cuando se armó de valor para salir fuera de la tienda de acampar, pudo contemplar que en una de las ventanas que se encontraban en el segundo piso de su casa, se asomaba su tía; y Sakura entrevió, a pesar de los metros de distancia que las dividía, la maldad que la otra reflejaba.

"_¿Tía Hanare?_", preguntó; y antes de dar un paso hacia la casa, se quedó quieta. Prefirió no entrar porque se había dado cuenta que tal vez su tía… había invitado a todas esas sombras a pasar…

.

.

—Sasori… —aquella voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento—, no llegues tarde.  
>—Ya lo sé…<p>

Reconoció a las personas que hablaban, eran sus nuevos vecinos que hacía unos cuatro meses se habían mudado ahí, a la casa de al lado; la mujer se llamaba Chiyo y ella vivía junto con su nieto Sasori, ambos venían de Sunagakure y se habían mudado a Konoha al morir los padres de aquel chico. Y a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, ella parecía apreciarla más que su tía.

—Chiyo-san —saludó a la anciana—, buenos tardes.  
>—Buenos tardes, Sakura —respondió y asomó su cabeza por la pequeña cerca que dividía ambas casas—, así que ya llegaste de tu escuela.<p>

Entonces Sakura comenzó a subir a la pequeña cerca, esperando así, verla mejor. Cuando logró trepar, pudo verse cara a cara con aquella mujer mientras su nieto las observaba a la lejanía. Sakura le miró y él le sonrió, después el chico siguió su camino hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—¿Quieres comer? —le preguntó Chiyo. Sakura asintió y se apresuró a brincar la valla que separaba ambas casas—. Se ve que no has comido.  
>—No me gusta la comida que prepara mi tía… —respondió a la vez que caminaba detrás de la anciana—, son las sobras de la semana pasada. Además… —hizo una pequeña pausa y la vio.<br>—¿Sigues viéndolos? —le preguntó Chiyo, y de pronto pudo apreciar como el ambiente se hacía más pesado. Sakura afirmó —. ¿Siguen entrando a tu casa?  
>—Sí —y Sakura volteó la cabeza para contemplar la horrible criatura que permanecía a su lado, jadeando mientras un extraño líquido brotaba de su cuerpo—. Y tía Hanare no quiere creerme… ya hay <em>"otros"<em>.

Chiyo regresó a ver la casa de Sakura y aunque ella no podía verlos… sabía que estaban ahí, llenos de maldad; miró a Sakura de nueva cuenta, y sólo le sonrió para lograr tranquilizarla.

—Pasa —dijo, y abrió la puerta—. Tranquila, sabes que ellos no pueden entrar aquí.  
>—Gracias —quiso llorar, y en aquel momento pudo contemplar como la criatura que permanecía a su lado, se quedaba quieta—, muchas gracias, Chiyo-san.<p>

Chiyo le señaló la mesa para que ella se acomodara mientras ella se apresuraba a revisar la comida que ya tenía preparada en la estufa.

—¿Le contaste a tus padres? —preguntó mientras servía la comida. Sakura negó con la cabeza—. No sobre los fantasmas… me refiero a tu tía. ¿Ellos saben cómo te trata?  
>—Papá y mamá trabajan fuera de la ciudad, y no pueden venir todos los días a verme —respondió—. No quiero que se preocupen por mí.<br>—Para ser una niña, eres muy madura… —soltó y después le aproximó un bol con ramen—, pero ellos deben saber qué clase de persona es tu tía. No cuida de ti, eso no está bien —Sakura le miró—. Tampoco hace nada para defenderte de tus compañeros de la escuela… Si tienes miedo, yo les diré a tus padres.  
>—¡No! —gritó y se levantó de la mesa, pero al ver lo que había hecho, se apenó—. Yo no quiero que mis papás entristezcan y que me lleven con ellos —Chiyo no parecía entender—, porque si me voy, ya no podré verla a usted.<p>

La mujer suspiró.

—Entonces, no haré nada por ahora, pero… —hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba más a ella—, si veo que esto no se arregla, yo hablaré con tus padres.  
>—Esta bien —se llevo un poco de fideos a la boca—. Oh, Chiyo-san… hoy vi a una niña en el baño de las niñas.<br>—No es raro encontrarse una niña ahí… —la mujer dibujó una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.  
>—Está muerta —agregó Sakura, lo que provocó que Chiyo callara y la viera sorprendida—. Nunca la había visto ahí…<br>—No te acerques a ella, Sakura… —le tomó de las manos. Sakura le miró con detenimiento—. Prométeme que jamás vas a acercarte a ella. Ni siquiera a ese baño.  
>—Pero, ¿por qué…?<br>—Porque esa niña puede ser _"Hanako-san"_ —respondió—, y ella es muy peligrosa.  
>—¿Hanako-san…?<br>—Sí, "Toire no Hanako-san" —comenzó a narrar—. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existía una niña llamada Hanako. Ella era acosada por todos sus compañeros y un día, no se sabe si se suicidó o fue asesinada, la encontraron muerta dentro de los sanitarios de las niñas; precisamente, en el servicio número cuatro —explicó—. Y desde aquel día, se manifiesta cuando vas tocando desde la primera puerta hasta la cuarta mientras dices — dijo. Y tras una breve pausa, añadió—: _"Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste?"_.

Sakura la observaba detenidamente a la vez que se llevaba más fideos a la boca.

—Es ahí cuando ella te contestará y luego se manifestará ante ti para después asesinarte… —terminó de hablar. Y entonces la miró seriamente—. Por eso, debes prometerme que no te acercaras.  
>—Está bien… —respondió, y siguió comiendo.<p>

.

.

Observó como todos sus compañeros entraban al salón, en como la regresaban a ver para burlarse de ella, y que después, comenzaban a arrojarle bolas de papel; quiso llorar de nueva cuenta y salir huyendo de ahí para esconderse de ellos. De pronto, notó como aquellas criaturas la miraban con detenimiento… y en aquel momento recordó lo que le había contado Chiyo-san sobre _Toire no Hanako-san_.

Entonces sintió pena por aquella niña ahora que sabía parte de la historia: Hanako había sido igual que ella, una niña que era molestada por sus compañeros y no tenía a nadie que pudiera ayudarla; ahora seguía sola y muerta en aquel lúgubre lugar, sin compañía de alguien con quien jugar.

"_Si yo fuera ella… me gustaría tener un amigo"_, pensó; y a pesar de que Chiyo-san le había hecho prometer que no iría a los sanitarios, ella no podía cumplir aquella promesa porque tal vez Hanako-san se sentía sola al igual que ella, y ella se convertiría en su amiga.

Así que esperó una oportunidad para ir al baño, sabía bien que no podría hacerlo durante el receso ya que las otras alumnas irían ahí y podrían interrumpirla. Se quedó quieta, aguardando que el reloj marcara las diez de la mañana, y cuando llegó la hora, se levantó de su asiento para pedirle permiso a Hanare-sensei de ir al baño, a pesar de que sabía lo que implicaba hacerlo, porque ella no tardaría de avergonzarla frente a sus compañeros… sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

—No tardes… —fue lo único que le dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Sakura avanzó rápido por los pasillos del colegio, esperando que no hubiera nadie más en el baño. Una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada de estos, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado; asomó su cabeza y pudo observar que estaban vacíos. Entró lentamente mientras miraba por todos lados para encontrarla.

Hanako-san no estaba ahí.

Quiso irse, pero sabía de antemano que no podría regresar hasta el día siguiente; entonces recordó lo que le había mencionado Chiyo-san para poder invocarla, así que se posicionó en la puerta del primer servicio mientras tragaba saliva e inhalaba profundamente...

—Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste? —tocó dos veces pero ella no apareció—, Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste? —se colocó en la segunda puerta y volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento—, Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste?

La puerta del cuarto servicio se abrió, y Sakura pudo contemplar como de ahí salía Hanako-san. Lentamente, muy lentamente fue retrocediendo mientras aquel ser seguía caminando, incluso le pareció idéntica a la niña de una película de terror. Hanako-san le vio, y ella sólo se estremeció.

—¿Vamos a jugar? —le preguntó a la vez que avanzaba hacia ella—, ¿vamos a jugar, Sakura-chan?  
>—Sí, vamos a jugar… —fue lo que respondió Sakura, y Hanako sólo sonrió…<p>

.

.

—Hanako-san, ¿vamos a jugar? —preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta del primer servicio—. Hanako-san, ¿vamos a jugar? —escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del último servicio; entonces soltó una risilla mientras seguía avanzando a la siguiente puerta—. Hanako-san, ¿vamos a jugar?

Vio como Hanako salía del último servicio, dibujando una sonrisa en su pálido rostro para después avanzar hacia ella. Sakura llevaba varias semanas pidiendo permiso de ir al sanitario a la misma hora, y así poder encontrase con ella para jugar. A veces se sentía mal por mentirle a Chiyo-san y no contarle sobre lo que ahora hacía con aquel ser, y mucho menos que… las dos se habían vuelto amigas.

—¿Te sientes sola? —le preguntó Sakura. Ambas permanecían sentadas en el suelo.  
>—Sí… —contestó, y Sakura pudo observar como Hanako hacía que el agua saliera a borbotones del retrete—, a veces. Pero ahora tengo a varios amiguitos con quien jugar…<br>—¿Tienes más…? —Sakura preguntó, curiosa. No sabía que su nueva amiga sí tuviera con quien jugar a parte de ella.

Sin embargo, Hanako-san no contestó, sólo mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Y entonces Sakura sospechó que ella le ocultaba algo, así que no quiso seguir insistiendo porque sabía que la respuesta… le aterraría.

—Hanako-san… —intentó decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por la presencia de aquellas niñas que la molestaban—. ¿Q-qué hacen aquí?  
>—Eh, aquí está la frentesota —las otras niñas sujetaron a Sakura para que esta evitara escapar—, y está jugando a Hanako-san… ¿lo estás jugando?<br>—No —negó rápidamente. Regresó a ver a Hanako pero ella había desaparecido—, no lo estoy jugando.  
>—Mentirosa —la aventaban contra la pared, causando que Sakura se golpeara la frente—, te escuchamos decir <em>"Hanako-san"<em>.

Sakura se arrastró por el suelo pero ellas volvieron a sujetarla y la obligaron a levantarse. Se colocaron en la puerta del primer servicio e intentaron hacer que tocara e invocara a Hanako-san; pero ella hizo todo para zafarse y así no tener que hacerlo. Cuando jugaba con Hanako, esta siempre aparecía antes de que pudiera golpear la cuarta puerta, tal vez porque si Sakura lo hacía… tendría que asesinarla.

—¿No vas a hacerlo, frentesota? —aquella niña se burló de ella—, entonces vamos a hacerlo por ti… cobarde —golpeó la primer puerta—. Ha-na-ko-san, ¿ya terminaste? —las demás comenzaron a reír con fuerza—, Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste? —ahora tocaban a la segunda puerta. Se giró hacia Sakura—. Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste? —pateó la puerta del tercer servicio.  
>—¡No! —gritó Sakura, pero ellas la ignoraron.<br>—Estúpida Hanako-san, ¿ya terminaste? —la cuarta puerta fue golpeada. Y todas estallaron en risas mientras arrojaron a Sakura al suelo para comenzar a patearla.

De pronto, pudieron escuchar el chirrido que hizo la puerta al abrirse. Todas miraron hacia aquella dirección.

—Sí, ya terminé… —les dijo, y todas pudieron contemplar como del retrete que estaba en el cuarto servicio, comenzaba a emerger una cabeza—. ¿Vamos a jugar?

Y una gran fuerza sobrenatural las jaló hacia ese pequeño lugar, mientras no dejaban de gritar desesperadas, muertas del miedo; y a pesar de que lucharon por escapar, Hanako-san logró atraparlas y sumergirlas dentro del excusado. Sakura sólo permaneció quieta, observando lo que su amiga les hacía a todos ellas, escuchando los llantos de esas niñas y como vomitaban sangre. Las estaba matando y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlas.

—Hanako-san… —se hizo hacia atrás, aterrada—, ¿Hanako-san?

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Chiyo: _Hanako-san era peligrosa…_

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —escuchó la voz de Hanare-sensei. Volteó la vista y pudo verla junto a la puerta, sumamente enojada—, maldita niña malcriada… ¿así que para eso te sales de la clase? ¡Para estar aquí de vaga!

Pero Sakura no contestó, sólo señaló la puerta manchada de la sangre de sus compañeras. Su tía, se acercó inmediatamente para ver que sucedía…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se giró para verla—, ¡¿qué has hecho niña estúpida?! —le sujetó del brazo mientras le daba una bofetada.  
>—Fue Hanako-san… —comenzó a llorar.<br>—¡No seas ridícula! —le gritó y volvió a golpearla—, ¡esto lo hiciste tú!  
>—Fue Hanako-san… —y entonces Sakura pudo ver, como aquel ser emergía de nuevo para tomar del cuello a su tía y así, arrastrarla hacia el retrete.<p>

Hanare-sensei la soltó y ella cayó al suelo, en shock al ver como su tía era arrastrada por Hanako-san, y como esta no dejaba de gritar y llorar, pidiéndole ayuda; pero Sakura no hizo nada, sólo se quedo quieta, observando todo lo que pasaba… la puerta se cerró y ya no hubo más gritos, todo el lugar quedo en silencio. Los excusados comenzaron a escupir agua y sólo la que salía del cuarto servicio estaba teñida de rojo. Manchada de la sangre de sus compañeras y su maestra.

Así que ella se levantó, como pudo, del suelo. Se volteó para caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente y…

—¿Vamos a jugar, Sakura-chan? —escuchó detrás de ella.

Un miedo atroz la invadió; sin embargo no se giró, y continuó avanzando hasta salir de ahí. Y a pesar de lo que había pasado, de ser testigo de la muerte de sus compañeras y de su tía, se sintió extrañamente feliz… porque ya no las vería de nuevo. Se sujetó el estomago y no supo si llorar para pedir auxilio, o reír frenéticamente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —alguien le preguntó.  
>—Sí —miró a la persona que le hablaba y entonces le sonrió—. Sí, lo estoy…<p>

.

.

La vio salir del retrete –_lentamente_- y pudo escuchar como sus huesos crujían para volver a su sitio; también notó su piel azulosa y las grietas oscuras que surcaban todo su cuerpo. Se preguntó en aquel momento si de pequeña las había notado cuando solían jugar juntas. El agua siguió escurriendo al piso, sucia y con trozos de pelo flotando, hasta llegar a sus pies. Todo era real…

—Tranquila —se dijo así misma para evitar gritar. Y entonces oyó que aquellas chicas chillaban asustadas al ver el agua salir por debajo de la puerta—, tranquila, Sakura.

Hanako-san regresó a verla, y comenzó a torcer su cabeza de un lado a otro para poderla acomodar en su lugar; mientras ella sólo se quedaba ahí, contemplándola y escuchando el ruido que hacía su cuello al doblarse. Giró inmediatamente e intentó abrir la puerta con todas las fuerzas que tenía, desesperada al ver que aquel ser, poco a poco seguía saliendo del retrete.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó, pero lo único que había provocado era asustar a las otras chicas, que inmediatamente corrieron hacia la entrada—, ¡no puedo salir de aquí…!  
>—¿Vamos a jugar? —preguntó jadeante y después, su boca emitió un ruido extraño, cómo si se estuviera atragantando—, ¿vamos a jugar?<p>

Y en aquel momento, a su mente vinieron los rostros de sus compañeras y de su tía, siendo arrastradas por ella; sus gritos de auxilio aún hacían ecos en su cabeza.

—Sakura-chan —y al escuchar su nombre se quedó quieta, sin siquiera respirar, esperando que así Hanako-san no le hiciera nada—, ¿vamos a jugar? —mordió sus labios y comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta que ella no la había olvidado durante todo este tiempo.  
>—B-basta… —quería que ella desapareciera. Intentó abrir de nuevo—, basta.<p>

Pero la puerta siguió sin ceder y de pronto, descubrió que Hanako-san ahora se encontraba a un lado de ella. Y en aquel momento pudo percibir su olor nauseabundo; su larga cabellera azabache, mojosa y enmarañada, que escurría por su cara; también escuchó como esta parecía balbucear algo indescifrable mientras algo negro y hediondo emergía de su boca. Sujetó con fuerza la manija de la puerta, temblando, al ver que aquella criatura seguía a su lado... entonces dejó de intentar escapar, porque sabía bien que no iba a lograrlo.

—Sakura-chan —la llamó. Sakura pudo oír su respiración entrecortada, así que cerró sus ojos inmediatamente—, Sakura-chan.

Entreabrió sus ojos sólo para contemplar la torcida boca de Hanako-san que intentaba formar una sonrisa y mostrar así, sus dientes negruzcos; también pudo oler su aliento a podredumbre. Contuvo las ganas de vomitar. La puerta logró abrirse y Sakura cayó de lleno al suelo, se arrastró rápidamente para alejarse de Hanako-san mientras esta permanecía de pie. Aquel ser giró su cabeza para verla.

—Oh, Dios… —soltó una de las chicas, lo que provocó que Hanako las mirara—. Oh, no…

Hanako-san caminó, lentamente, hacia ellas. Las puertas de los servicios comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, cerrándose y abriéndose una y otra vez; las luces se pagaban y encendían conforme aquel ser avanzaba para poder lastimarlas. Sakura sabía lo que iba a pasarles a aquellas chicas, y no podía permitir que tuvieran el mismo destino que sus anteriores compañeras y su tía Hanare. Pero a pesar del miedo atroz que sentía, debía hacer algo para salvarlas.

—Vamos a jugar, Hanako-san… —fue lo único que dijo que provocó que Hanako ignorara a las otras chicas y le prestara atención—, vamos a jugar…

Entonces Hanako-san le sonrió y se detuvo para después aproximarse a ella, dibujando una tétrica sonrisa en su cadavérico rostro. La puerta principal se abrió de repente y Sakura pudo apreciar como aquellas chicas salían corriendo mientras no dejaban de gritar; de pronto, un joven de piel pálida y cabello negro, se asomó. Él las vio… y Sakura por un instante creyó que sería salvada.

—¿Vamos a jugar, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Hanako-san. La sujetó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el servicio número cuatro. Y aunque le aterraba la idea de lo que después iba a pasarle, no hizo nada por huir de ella—, vamos a jugar…

Cuando el joven entendió lo que sucedía, intentó ayudarla; la tomó del otro brazo para así evitar que aquella criatura se la llevara. Sakura no lo conocía y estaba segura que aquel joven no pertenecía a la escuela… no supo que hacía ahí; sin embargo, le pareció reconocerlo de algún lado.

—¿Sai? —soltó.

Hanako-san logró meterla al retrete del servicio número cuatro. Y entonces Sakura miró aterrada al joven, esperando que él sostuviera su mano y no dejara que aquel temible ser, se la llevara; pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo… fue arrastrada a la oscuridad y nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo salvarla…

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Toire no Hanako-san:**_ Es el fantasma de una niña pequeña que habita en los baños de niñas de todas las escuelas japonesas, situada en el baño número cuatro.

Nadie conoce su verdadera historia y el por qué es que ella asusta a todas las niñas que van a los baños solas, saliendo del baño número cuatro y dando un buen susto de muerte. Por lo general sólo te da un susto apareciendo detrás de ti o delante tuyo bañada en sangre…

_**Coco (también conocido como "Bogeyman"):**_ El _bogeyman_ es un aterrador ser legendario, caracterizado como un asustador de niños. Su equivalente en países hispanoparlantes es _"el coco"_ o _"cuco"_, y más lejanamente _"el hombre del saco"_, o en México como _"el viejo del costal"_ y en Argentina se lo conoce como _"el viejo de la bolsa"_.

Suele ser un monstruo que se mantiene al acecho en dormitorios (por ejemplo: detrás de la puerta, dentro del armario, o debajo de la cama), lugares en los que se esconde antes de atacar al durmiente. Los padres a veces, para controlar a sus niños, animan la creencia en un _bogeyman_ que asusta solamente a los niños que se comportan mal.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>  
>Este capítulo iba a ser sólo uno, pero me he bloqueado tratando de escribir la parte que sigue… creo que mi HAMOR a Sakura me bloquea, así ahora se ha convertido no sólo en dos... si no en tres partes. El siguiente capítulo termina la historia de Hanako-san.<p>

Lamento mucho la demora, y no contestar los reviews (de nuevo), los estoy contestando ahora... porque si esperaba a contestarlos todos para después publicar este capítulo, pues lo vendría haciendo a altas horas de la noche. En fin, después edito.

Así que gracias por seguir tan loca historia (si es que aún se acuerdan, jajaja).

.  
><strong>Antifashion19©<br>**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
><em><strong>Eso es plagio<strong>_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews…everywhere.<br>**—En proceso de contestarlos y editar los capítulos con las respuestas—**  
><strong>


	12. Toire no Hanako san 3er Parte

**Disclaimer**:  
>"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."<p>

**Título: **Vampir.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural | Horror | Suspenso | Romance  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC. Palabras soeces. Leve Yuri. Violencia y muertes.  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:  
><strong>Bueno, en este capítulo se seguirá hablando de Hanako-san, o mejor dicho: _Hanako-san de los baños_. Una de las tantas "famosas" criaturas de la mitología japonesa.

Y aquí mismo sabrán sobre la culpa que corroe a Sakura por la muerte de Hinata, y con lo último ya se darán una idea de que van los poderes que posee; también deben saber que a pesar de que la historia es sasuhina (por lo que tal vez crean que todo girara entorno a estos dos personajes), Sakura es pieza fundamental de la historia (se nota el amor que ahora le tengo, ¿no es así?). Pronto entrarán a escenas otros personajes importantes para la historia (al principio y al final del capítulo sabrán y se darán una idea de quienes son. No, no se adelanten, lean todo con calma).

Sobre "Ni", es el nombre que le he dado a la chica que se llevó Hanako-san, y era una antagonista de Naruto Shippūden 3: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego.

La verdad, no se me ocurría nada para tercer y ultima parte de la historia de Sakura y Hanako-san, estuve pensándolo mucho tiempo; hasta que recordé que hace tiempo vi una película interesante llamada: **Creep** (La Criatura / El Laberinto del Terror). Se las recomiendo si gustan de este tipo de películas.

En fin, no sé que más podría agregar… Oh sí, alguna sugerencia, duda o patada voladora, ya saben dónde. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII. Toire no Hanako-san<strong>**.  
><strong>Tercera parte

* * *

><p>.<p>

_ "¿Vamos a jugar?"_

Miró de reojo a aquella persona que la acompañaba, tomándole de la mano mientras miraba hacia los lados como si esperase que alguien o algo apareciera… tal vez, una presencia temible y aterradora. No recordaba qué hacía junto a él, ni mucho menos a donde se dirigían, aún así, no se preocupó; había algo cálido en él, algo que le reconfortaba, incluso le hacía sentirse un poco adormilada. Entonces notó como todos aquellos seres que siempre se colgaban de ella, permanecían alejados, contemplando como ambos avanzaban entre sus cuerpos deformes o etéreos… y aterrados ante la presencia de aquel joven.

Intentó recordar su nombre, si es que él se lo había dicho, más no pudo lograrlo. De pronto, a su mente vino la imagen de Hanako-san, en como ella había matado a sus compañeras y a su tía, el miedo que había sentido en aquel momento, la sangre esparcida sobre el suelo… y entonces se preguntó: ¿qué había pasado después de aquel suceso?

—Ya vamos a llegar… —le escuchó decir, así que le prestó atención—. Así que no debe preocuparse, mi princesa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, pero él sólo sonrió y siguieron avanzando—, ¿qué pasó con Hanare-sensei?

"_Es un demonio… es un demonio_", les escuchó decir a todos esos seres que se encontraban a su alrededor mientras se alejaban poco a poco. Sakura no entendía a que se referían, y tampoco la razón por la cual le temían a aquel joven. Le parecía amable y sonriente, incluso ella se sentía bien al estar a su lado… hasta que lo observó con detenimiento y entonces pudo notar los dos grandes cuernos que sobresalían de su frente…

Él no era humano.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó. Él le miró, y Sakura pudo ver sus ojos color rojo sangre con pequeñas aspas negras—. ¿A dónde me llevas?

El joven sonrió afablemente, pero ella inmediatamente quiso soltarse.

—No debes temer, mi princesa —se detuvieron un instante y él se inclinó en señal de respeto—. He sido asignado para ser su guardián a partir de ahora…

—¡¿Quién eres?! —insistió. Quería huir de él, pero sabía bien que si se alejaba de su presencia, aquellos seres volverían a engancharse de ella—. ¡¿Quién eres…?!

"_Es un demonio… es un demonio"_

—¿Sakura? —oyó la voz de Chiyo. Rápidamente giró la vista hacia ella—, ¿qué haces aquí en la calle… sola?  
>—Y-yo…<p>

Volteó hacia atrás intentado encontrarlo, no obstante, pudo ver que él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno; aún así, ella sabía que había sido real porque la sensación de su mano sobre la de ella aún se sentía, y porque también, aquellos seres todavía se mantenían alejados. Entonces pudo escuchar, en la suave brisa del viento que jugueteaba con sus cabellos rosados, la voz de aquel joven que le repetía sin cesar…

"_Shisui Uchiha, mi princesa."_

.

.

.

Se incorporó como pudo, e inmediatamente vomitó toda el agua que se había tragado al ser succionada hacia el retrete por Hanako-san; tosió con fuerza, desesperada, ya que el aire le faltaba… incluso se lastimó la garganta al hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor y no logró identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba un poco oscuro y sólo podía escuchar el sonido del agua al caer; notó también el suelo húmedo sobre el que estaba, no era agua, era algo viscoso que emanaba de algún lugar. De pronto pudo sentir como algo pequeño y baboso se escurría entre sus manos, y como también algo peludo y regordete se acurrucaba entre sus piernas mientras se apresuraba a lamerle la piel.

Aquella cosa chilló.

Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que arrastraba por el suelo, lejos de aquel animal. Se levantó rápidamente y entonces, pudo contemplar a las cucarachas que seguían adheridas a su piel y como también, la rata que se encontraba entre sus piernas se apresuraba a correr hacia un grupo de ratas que le miraban fijamente. Grandes, gordas y peludas. Parecían lamerse sus pequeñas patitas delanteras, saboreando que tal vez pronto la devorarían; intentó asustarlas, pero ellas seguían ahí, quietas, incluso les oyó susurrarse algo.

Le dio asco y quiso vomitar. De pronto pudo vislumbrar en la oscuridad, como otro grupo de ratas se aproximaban a ella, nadando entre el agua espesa que pasaba por una especie de canal. Se alejó lentamente mientras las ratas esperaban a que las otras cruzaran y así poder atacarla. Se limpió la mano con su ropa y en aquel momento recordó que llevaba su celular, lo buscó y se dio cuenta que ya era inservible, estaba completamente mojado; miró a las ratas y se lo lanzó, esperando matar a unas cuantas. Respiró profundamente y siguió avanzando, colocando una de sus manos sobre la pared húmeda y mohosa, esperando poder encontrar una salida.

"_Ayuda…_", escuchó un leve gemido pero creyó que lo había imaginado. "_Por favor, que alguien me ayude_", aquel sollozo iba aumentando conforme avanzaba.

Tragó saliva y no supo si seguir caminando más.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, avanzando paso a paso mientras seguía con una de sus manos sobre la pared para así guiarse—. ¿Hanako-san?

El llanto se hizo más fuerte. Entonces supo que no era Hanako-san… era alguien más.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó la otra chica.

La luz le dio de lleno a Sakura, aquel lugar se encontraba extrañamente iluminado. Y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a tal luminosidad, notó como aquella joven se encontraba sumergida en una especie de alcantarilla, y lo único fuera del agua era su rostro pálido y demacrado. También pudo ver los moretones en sus manos y un pequeño corte en su labio.

—¿También _"ella"_ te trajo aquí? —le cuestionó; Sakura asintió mientras se aproximaba hacia ella, después abrió la pequeña compuerta para así liberarla—. Pero, ¿por qué no estás encerrada?

—No sé… —soltó. También le pareció extraño que Hanako-san no la encerrara y sólo la dejara abandonada en aquel lugar—. Eso no importa —le ayudó a reincorporarse—, lo importante es salir de aquí lo antes posible.

—No podemos salir de aquí, esto es un laberinto —tembló y poco después sujetó la mano de Sakura antes de comenzar a llorar—. ¡Estamos atrapadas!

Y de pronto, sin saber la razón, a su mente llegó la imagen de Naruto. La sonrisa que siempre dibuja en su rostro, las palabras que siempre suele decir cuando las cosas parecen ir mal. Y supo que, a pesar de lo mal que lo trató y de las cosas crueles que le dijo, él la estaría buscando…

—No, no es así… alguien vendrá a ayudarnos —soltó. Miró hacia los lados intentando decidir qué camino seguir—, nos salvara.

"_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Sakura-chan"_

—Eso no es verdad —la joven le miró molesta—, no hay nadie que sepa en donde estamos. Y no creo que quieran arriesgarse… moriremos aquí.

—Yo sé que nos salvara —haló un poco la mano de la chica para que esta le siguiera. Estaba decidida, no se daría por vencida hasta que Naruto fuera por ella—, Naruto siempre está ahí para hacerlo.

Comenzaron a avanzar sin saber que Hanako-san les miraba desde lejos…

.

.

.

"_¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!_", escuchó como el Uzumaki le exigía una respuesta a alguien que no pudo distinguir. Ella permanecía en el pasillo, observando también a las jóvenes que permanecían sentadas en el suelo, temblando de miedo y llorando. Las habían encontrado corriendo por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, huyendo de algo aterrador y siniestro mientras no dejaban de gritar que Hanako-san se había llevado a otra joven; entonces Naruto las detuvo, preguntando dónde se encontraba aquel ser y si sabían el nombre de la nueva víctima que se había llevado.

"_C-creo que se llama Sakura… Haruno Sakura_", fue lo que le respondieron; y sin decir nada, él comenzó a correr… desesperado por llegar al sanitario de mujeres. Y ella no supo cuando empezó a correr también, detrás de los demás que seguían al joven rubio; quizás porque quería llegar a tiempo y así poder salvarla… porque sólo ella tenía el derecho de lastimarla y nadie más. Sin embargo, cuando por fin consiguieron llegar a aquel sitio, lo único que encontraron, fue a un joven que permanecía de pie frente a uno de los servicios.

Hinata no pudo verlo. Prefirió permanecer afuera, viendo como Ino trataba de tranquilizar a aquellas jóvenes que se vieron obligadas a seguirlos. "_Estúpidas_", pensó; entonces la Yamanaka le miró y por extraño que fuera, le pareció que esa chica podía leer sus pensamientos…

—¡Responde! —exigió el Uzumaki. Hinata sólo suspiró y se rascó la cabeza—. ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!

—Joder, Naruto —escuchó la voz del Nara—. Es obvio que no dirá nada… además, aquellas chicas ya han dicho que se la llevó Hanako-san.

De pronto vio como el Uzumaki se apresuraba a salir de ahí, y cuando lo hizo, sólo se detuvo cerca de ella y empuñó las manos mientras rechinaba los dientes que, para Hinata, poco a poco tomaron la forma de colmillos. Se estremeció un poco al sentir la oscuridad que emanaba de Naruto, como sus ojos azules se tornaban rojos y como también, aquella voz siniestra dentro de él, le pedía a gritos que lo liberara.

Naruto Uzumaki no era alguien normal.

—¿A dónde vas, Naruto? —le preguntó Sasuke mientras le sujetaba el brazo. Y el mal que brotaba del joven rubio se disipó—, no sabes dónde puede…

—Voy a ir por ella… —le interrumpió. Después miró hacia el suelo intentando contenerse porque sabía bien que era culpa de él—, no importa en qué lugar este… si es hasta el fin del mundo, yo voy a ir por Sakura.

Hinata sintió un poco de envidia hacia la Haruno, ya que ella tenía a alguien que daría lo que fuera, incluso su propia vida para salvarla. Ella nunca lo tuvo, su madre la aborrecía, su padre la había dejado… y aquella persona que amó, que aunque no recordaba su rostro, la trató como una basura. Incluso todos ellos la habían tratado mal, como si fuera una basura, como si no fuera nada…

Quería matarlos ahí mismo.

—Naruto —escuchó la voz de Ino y como después esta se acercó al Uzumaki—, vamos a encontrar a Sakura. No seas imprudente, debemos pensar bien en qué lugar se la pudo haber llevado Hanako-san…

—Voy a tocar la puerta para que ella me lleve —fue lo único que dijo antes de avanzar de nuevo hacia el baño, pero Shino le detuvo—, ¿Shino?

—No lograras nada con eso, sólo morir a manos de Hanako-san —explicó—, antes de llegar siquiera a donde se encuentra Sakura…

—P-pero… —todos se giraron hacia las jóvenes que permanecían sentadas en el suelo—, ella no tocó la puerta. Lo único que dijo fue "Vamos a jugar, Hanako-san", y aquella cosa se la llevó…

—Eso es imposible —agregó el Aburame. Incluso Hinata sabía que también era imposible que Hanako-san se haya llevado a alguien que no la haya invocado—, ¿por qué se la llevaría entonces?

—P-parecía como si… —la chica calló, no sabía si debía continuar—, bueno, como si ambas se conocieran.

Todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir. Shino pidió a las jóvenes que regresaran a sus casas y que no dijeran nada para así no verse involucradas en este suceso; e inmediatamente ellas así lo hicieron. Hinata las vio alejarse y entonces pensó que, tal vez, si Hanako-san no había sido invocada por Sakura… esta todavía estaba viva. Meditó un poco para tratar de pensar en algún lugar que aquel ser pudiera ocupar para arrastrar a las personas que se llevaba.

De pronto supo donde podrían encontrarla.

—N-naruto-san —volvió a fingir su tartamudez—, yo sé dónde podrían estar —los presentes le prestaron atención—. En las alcantarillas de Konoha.

—Tenemos que ir ahí… —dijo el joven rubio pero Shikamaru se posicionó frente a él para evitar que avanzara—, ahora qué, Shikamaru.

—Naruto, no te apresures… el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad es inmensamente grande —explicó el Nara—, son kilómetros y kilómetros, no será fácil encontrarla.

—N-no es así —soltó Hinata, y Shikamaru la regresó a ver mientras levantaba una de sus cejas—, e-existen varios puntos en los que c-convergen, y h-hay uno que e-está cerca de aquí, es el más p-próximo a las z-zonas escolares.

—Sí, Hinata tiene razón —habló Shino a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes oscuros—. Ahora que recuerdo, había un colegio muy cerca de ahí y si no me equivoco, hace años desaparecieron una profesora y algunas de sus estudiantes en el sanitario de niñas.

—La tía de Sakura era esa mujer —dijo Ino. Hinata se sorprendió—, hace años desapareció y nadie supo que fue lo que ahí pasó. ¿Es posible que Hanako-san haya estado implicada en eso?

—Si es así, ya sabemos porque se llevó a Sakura sin que ella la haya invocado —habló Sasuke—, viene a acabar con su trabajo.

Naruto se aterró y Sasuke se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

—Vamos —fue lo único que dijo el Uzumaki antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Los demás le siguieron pero sólo Ino y Hinata se quedaron ahí, ambas se vieron fijamente.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? —le preguntó.

—Porque quiero pasar el rato… —sonrió burlonamente—, y sería interesante encontrarse con Hanako-san.

Hinata comenzó a caminar para así darles alcance, aunque sabía que no tenía mucha prisa en hacerlo ya que sólo bastaba con que ella brincara por los techos de las casas y edificios para así llegar, incluso antes que todos. Se detuvo por un instante para esperar que Ino le siguiera, pero notó que aquella chica sólo se quedaba quieta, paralizada mientras veía al joven que salía del sanitario de mujeres. "_Así que él es aquel tipo_", pensó, y no supo porque la Yamanaka había reaccionado así.

—¿Sai? —le oyó decir—, ¿eres tú, Sai?

Aquel nombre le pareció ligeramente familiar. El nombrado la regresó a ver y su expresión serena cambió por una de sorpresa; fue ahí cuando Hinata entendió que tal vez aquel chico la había conocido antes, o que tal vez… era "él".

—¿Hinata?

—Ino, tenemos que alcanzarlos —fue lo único que dijo, no quería tener que lidiar con tal encuentro ahora—, vamos.

Ino corrió hacia ella, y ambas salieron de ahí. Sabían bien que pronto volverían a encontrarse con aquel chico. Y él sólo permanecía de pie, quieto, observando cómo ambas se alejaban. No podía creer lo que había visto, ahí estaba Hinata, viva; sin embargo se había dado cuenta que ella ahora lucía diferente, ya no era la misma chica tímida que había conocido en aquel tiempo, incluso notó que sus ojos eran de otro color. Se echó hacia atrás mientras se dejaba caer hacia el suelo porque Hinata y él… volverían a estar juntos.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba desesperada, no, en realidad estaba más que desesperada… aterrorizada de que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo caminando en busca de una salida, lo único que lograban era volver al mismo sitio una y otra vez. Sin embargo no lo demostró, solamente se limitó a suspirar y a analizar que otro camino debían seguir. La joven que le acompañaba ya no discutía, había aceptado que ya no volverían a salir de ahí, se quedarían por siempre en aquel lugar si es que Hanako-san no las mataba antes.

Observó detenidamente a la joven de cabello rosado, como ella murmuraba que tal vez debían dar vuelta a la derecha; no entendía porque ella seguía con la esperanza de que saldrían vivas de ahí y de que también, aquel chico llamado Naruto iría por ellas. Intentó recordar quién era, y a su mente llegó la imagen de un joven rubio que siempre llamaba la atención por su palabrería y por el amor hacia Sakura que no le importaba profesar -_gritar_- a todo el mundo.

—Ok, creo que debemos seguir el camino anterior, pero ahora daremos vuelta a la derecha y no a la izquierda —le explicó, no obstante, ella ya no le hizo caso. Prefirió recargarse contra una la pared—. Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí…

—Ya me cansé —le dijo. Pero no, no estaba cansada, y eso era raro—. No sé por qué crees que saldremos de aquí y que tu novio vendrá por nosotras.

—Él no es mi novio —le vio sonrojarse y negar efusivamente. Notó que Sakura no tenía ni una marca de golpes como ella—, bueno, no… o sea. Es mi amigo.

—Como sea —soltó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma—, no creo que venga por nosotras. No por mí… y deberías entenderlo también, él no vendrá por ti. ¿Crees que alguien sabe dónde estamos? ¿Crees que si buscan en _google_ _"guarida de Hanako-san"_, va a aparecer la dirección? Y en el remoto caso que encontrara este lugar… —hizo una pausa y vio como Sakura le miraba tristemente—, ¿crees que podrá enfrentarse a Hanako-san?

—Tú no le conoces —siseó Sakura—. Naruto vendrá, yo lo sé…

—Oh, Dios… —se masajeó las sienes—, sigues con eso y ya me estas cansando…

Sakura quiso protestar pero sabía que no ganaría nada con hacerlo, aquella chica había perdido las esperanzas de salir de ahí y poco a poco ella las perdía. Se recargó sobre la pared mientras trataba de no echarse a llorar, porque la verdad era que estaba aterrorizada de que Hanako-san volviera y que ahora ellas tuvieran el mismo destino que su tía Hanare.

—Por cierto —le dijo la chica—, mi nombre es Ni. Me parece que todo este tiempo no te lo había dicho…

—Tienes razón —le respondió. Suspiró y le dio la mano para saludarse—. Mi nombre es…

—Ya sé cuál es tu nombre, créeme.

—No sabía que fuera popular…

—No exageres, te conozco por tu "amigo" que siempre esta gritando a los cuatro vientos que "ama" a Sakura-chan —soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras ella sólo se sonrojaba—. Como quisiera tener a un chico que no le diera miedo y ni le importara decir que me ama, todos los días. Eres afortunada.

Sakura ya no dijo nada porque sabía que, a pesar de eso, ella había lo ignorado por mucho tiempo. Y recordó lo que había pasado antes de que Hanako-san la atrapara, y entonces se preguntó si Naruto aún sentía algo por ella.

—¿Vamos a jugar, Sakura-chan?

Ambas se estremecieron al reconocer la voz de aquel ser. Hanako-san permanecía a unos metros frente a ellas, sonriendo siniestramente. Quisieron correr pero sabían bien que no podrían escapar de ellas. Sakura se levantó y se colocó frente a Ni para que así, Hanako-san no le hiciera nada a ella.

—¿Estás jugando con nuestra amiguita? —preguntó—, creí que se quedaría dormida ahí dentro por mucho tiempo —señaló el lugar donde anteriormente había estado encerrada aquella joven—. Ya no se movía.

Ni pudo notar algo que flotaba en el agua; un miedo atroz la invadió cuando se dio cuenta que era su cuerpo sin vida… se llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca para contener el grito desgarrador que quería salir de su garganta, aún a sabiendas que nadie podría escucharla porque estaba muerta. "_Estoy muerta_", se dijo así misma, intentando convencerse de que sí, estaba muerta. Recordó que ya lo estaba desde antes que Sakura llegara…

Hanako-san la había llevado ahí, y cuando intentó escapar de ella cayó sobre una varilla que le atravesó el pecho y la única imagen que conservaba en su mente, era ser arrastrada por Hanako-san hasta aquel lugar para que su cuerpo se sumergiera en las oscuras aguas. Y cuando abrió los ojos, había olvidado todo aquello…

—No, no quiero… —fue lo que dijo Ni—, no quiero estar muerta.

—Ni, yo te sacaré de aquí…

—¡¿Qué no escuchas?! ¡Estoy muerta! —lloró con todas sus fuerzas—, ¡estoy muerta y no sirve de nada salir!

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar a Ni en aquel lugar, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para recuperar su cuerpo y también, los cuerpos de su tía Hanare y de sus antiguas compañeras si es que todavía se encontraban ahí. Aún así, tenía miedo de estar ahí, con aquel temible ser que parecía ser sacado de alguna película de terror. Se estremeció cuando Hanako-san avanzó hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos para así atraparla entre ellos… y en abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó contra ella.

Sin embargo, Sakura sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y se hacía a un lado para esquivar a aquella criatura; levantó la vista y pudo ver el rostro de Naruto.

—¡Naruto! —gritó.

Y también pudo ver que los demás estaban ahí: Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino y Hinata. Todos ellos a espera de que aquel ser los atacara.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke—, debemos salir de aquí…

Naruto asintió y dejó a Sakura de pie mientras él se atravesaba entre ambas para que así Hanako-san no pudiera tocarla y así ella pudiera huir junto a los demás; pero la criatura lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó al otro extremo del lugar. Ni sólo permanecía viendo todo, sin saber que podría hacer para ayudarlos, estaba muerta y ahora sólo era una fantasma; vio como el joven rubio se levantaba rápidamente para defender a Sakura.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura cuando vio que Hanako-san volvió a atacar al joven rubio—, ¡cuidado!

De pronto, notó como Naruto poco a poco parecía transformarse en algo más, vio sus dientes deformarse hasta irse convirtiendo en colmillos, en como las marcas de sus mejillas se acentuaban más y como también, sus ojos azules se tornaban rojos. No entendía lo que le sucedía a Naruto, lo único que sabía es que eso ya había pasado en el pasado… cuando Naruto se había teñido el cabello de color negro y se hacía llamar Menma.

No quería volver a ver aquel lado de Naruto, no más…

—No, yo no volveré a jugar contigo —fue lo que dijo al armarse de valor. Y se colocó frente a Naruto para así evitar que Hanako-san le hiciera más daño.

—¡Naruto-san! —escuchó el grito que dio Hinata antes de sujetar el brazo de Naruto, y usarlo para impulsarse y así propinarle una patada a la criatura—, lleve l-lejos a Sakura… yo entretendré a Hanako-san.

Entonces la Hyuuga pisó una varilla que se encontraba en el suelo para así hacerla botar hacia ella, la sujetó firmemente con ambas manos y de un sólo golpe le atravesó el pecho a aquel ser. Todos quedaron anonadados ante la fuerza que había usado Hinata para detener a Hanako-san, y fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que Hinata Hyuuga no era alguien normal.

"_Por favor, ayuda a Sakura y a Naruto. A todos. No dejes que Hanako-san los lastime"_

Recordó lo que le había dicho Ino unos minutos antes de entrar a las alcantarillas. Y aunque ella misma sabía que debía ayudarlos para que aquel ser no les hiciera daño ya que sólo ella se encargaría de hacerlo, se sintió extrañamente feliz cuando su compañera se lo pidió; así que sólo le sonrió y asintió. Observó como Hanako-san hacia el esfuerzo de sacarse la varilla que le había encajado, e hizo de señas a aquellos chicos para que salieran de ahí y la dejaran sola, no podía mostrar su poder si ellos eran testigos… sin embargo, alguien sujetó su mano y la hizo correr junto a él.

—¿S-sasuke-san? —preguntó cuando vio que era Sasuke quien halaba de ella para poder seguir a los demás—. Deje que yo…

—Calla Hyuuga —soltó—, mueve esos pies… ¿o quieres que te cargue?

Hinata asintió rápidamente y aunque sabía bien que no era posible, sintió como su corazón latía acelerado. Volteó hacia atrás y se sorprendió de ver que Hanako-san se quedaba sentada en el suelo y no hacía nada por levantarse para atraparlos; notó la tristeza en su mirada y pudo leer en sus labios lo que repetía sin parar: _No te vayas, Sakura-chan_.

Siguió corriendo a lado de Sasuke, sosteniendo su mano.

.

.

.

No sabía quién había llamado a la policía, ni mucho menos cómo habían dado con el lugar donde Hanako-san se escondía; no es porque las cloacas de Konoha fuera un lugar único y exclusivo para seres sobrenaturales, pero Hinata creía que nadie estaba al tanto de que Sakura había sido capturada por Hanako-san, y que todos ellos habían ido ahí para tratar de salvarla, salvo aquellas jóvenes a las cuales les habían pedido que no dijeran nada. Observó de nueva cuenta a sus compañeros que permanecían separados, sentados en diferentes lugares mientras la policía les interrogaba; se preguntó qué es lo que dirían, era obvio que no hablarían de Hanako-san y de lo que había pasado, podrían tacharlos de dementes o de que tal vez eran una secta satánica que había hecho un sacrificio humano con aquella chica.

Vio como los otros agentes sacaban el cuerpo de aquella joven, y los restos que quedaban de la tía de Sakura y de sus pequeñas compañeras, en bolsas negras. Pensó que habían tenido una muerte espantosa, quizás más dolorosa de la que ella había tenido…

—¿Así que no saben por qué están aquí? —preguntó de nueva cuenta—, ¿me está diciendo que fueron secuestrados y dejados en este lugar… y que por eso encontraron los restos de estas personas?

—Así es… —soltó. Quería largarse de ahí, tenía demasiada sed desde que olió la sangre de Sakura. Sabía que podría matar a todos los presentes, beber e incluso bañarse en su sangre, pero no debía hacerlo—, ¿ya puedo irme?

—No hasta que llegue el detective… —el hombre se quedó callado y se quedó viendo fijamente al automóvil que se acercaba—. Oh, ahí viene.

Hinata se quedó callada, esperando que aquel detective que todos los agentes parecieran esperar, llegara por fin. Se preguntó si en un descuido de todos podría tomar una rata y beber de ella, aunque era algo asqueroso alimentarse de tal animal que permanecían en las alcantarillas y se alimentaba quién sabe de qué porquerías. Entonces vio de reojo a Sakura, y por un instante recordó el dulce olor que desprendía su sangre; supuso que tal vez por eso no sólo los fantasmas se adherían a ella, sino que también lo hacían los demás seres…

Sonrió divertida preguntándose también: ¿cuánto tiempo viviría?

—Detective Hatake —escuchó la voz del hombre que la custodiaba, llena admiración—, le estábamos esperando.

Así que ella notó como el sujetó se inclinó en señal de respeto mientras los demás policías parecían imitarlo; no sabía si aquel hombre que había llegado era alguien importante, así que se giró para verlo mejor. Le pareció que el hombre le miró intensamente y por un instante Hinata se estremeció, pero no era por inquietante aura que este tenía, no, en realidad no podía explicarlo, o tal vez sí… lo que en realidad la había intimidado era aquel ojo rojo que el detective Hatake trataba de esconder bajo la máscara negra que traía puesta; él se dio cuenta que ella le miraba y luego entendió que su ojo estaba al descubierto, inmediatamente lo cubrió.

—¿Son estos chicos los que han encontrado los cadáveres? —preguntó.

—Sí, además sospechamos que los restos que se encontraron —el policía hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al detective—, son de aquella maestra y de sus alumnas que desaparecieron hace años en un colegio que se encuentra a algunas calles de aquí.

—Hmn —se rascó la mejilla y miró a la joven que le seguía con la vista—, deberemos informar a los familiares.

—De hecho, una de las jóvenes… —el detective Hatake dirigió la vista hacia la dirección que el agente le indicaba. Pudo observar a una joven de cabello rosa—, Sakura Haruno. Ella es sobrina de aquella mujer.

—Interesante…

Caminó hacia ellos y de pronto se detuvo a un lado de Hinata. Pareció sonreírle e inmediatamente le ofreció su mano para saludarla; Hinata dudó un poco, no es que tuviera miedo, simplemente no le gustaba tener contacto humano porque ellos podrían darse cuenta de lo fría que sentía su piel.

—Soy el detective Hatake, usted debe ser una Hyuuga —soltó y siguió con la mano extendida.

—Sí, Hinata Hyuuga —no tuvo otra opción que saludarlo, aunque fuera de mala gana—, al parecer no podré ocultar el hecho de que soy una Hyuuga, el color de mis ojos me delata.

—Es muy cierto — metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón—. Me parece que han sufrido una experiencia traumatizante, encontrar el cadáver y los restos de estas personas no debió ser fácil. Pero no se preocupen, ya pueden irse a sus casas. Un policía los acompañara a cada uno.

A Hinata le pareció sospechoso que los dejaran irse así, tan fácilmente; creyó que tal vez los llevarían a la delegación y volverían a interrogarlos, acusarlos quizás del asesinato de aquella joven. Y que hasta su padre se enteraría… lo entendió, supo que no podrían hacerles nada por ahora debido a su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga tenía demasiadas conexiones con personas del gobierno y ni un agente se atrevería a hacerle algo a ella. Aún así, sabía que se volvería a encontrar con el detective Hatake, tarde o temprano.

—No gracias, no necesito una escolta para llegar a mi hogar —soltó luego dibujó una sonrisa—, pero le estoy agradecida.

—Nosotros tampoco —escuchó la voz del Uchiha que comenzaba a caminar para alejarse de ahí mientras los demás lo imitaban.

El detective Hatake se encogió de hombros y se recargó sobre una de las patrullas. Hinata se alejó de él y pudo observar como el Uzumaki tomaba otro camino pero después fue alcanzado por Sakura, ambos se miraron y él le tomó la mano para halar de ella. Notó como Ino les miró por un instante y entonces pudo entender lo que pasaba por su mente: _Estaba enamorada de Naruto_.

—Detective Hatake, ¿está seguro de dejarlos ir? —preguntó uno de los policías—, son sospechosos de la muerta de esta joven.

—Hmn, no importa… ellos no lo hicieron —dijo. Sacó una caja de cigarrillos pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacía—, pero sé que están ocultando algo. No importa, los vigilaremos de cerca…

Y siguió viendo como aquellos chicos se alejaban del lugar.

.

.

.

Siguió caminando tras él, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y esperando que así Naruto se detuviera; pero él no lo hizo, sólo avanzó más rápido. Sakura percibió como su corazón se comprimía dentro de su pecho, con tanto dolor que parecía desgarrarle hasta el alma y entonces, unas enormes ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella; y aunque sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el borde de sus ojos, no lloró… simplemente soltó la mano del Uzumaki, esperando que él se alejara más y que así -_sin su presencia_- el dolor desapareciera.

—Sakura —le llamó, pero no volteó a verla—, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Y Sakura sólo escuchó el sonido de su corazón quebrarse, para después dejar de contenerse y permitir que sus lágrimas cayeran al suelo; entonces pudo oír como una voz dentro de su mente le insistía que no lo dejara ir, no de nuevo.

—Naruto —pronunció débilmente. Bajó la cabeza y se preguntó desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vulnerable, limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas—, deja de hacerle al tonto… espérame.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta de su parte, y ella simplemente contempló como Naruto se giraba para seguir caminando, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se sujetó el estomago para detener el revoloteo de las mariposas que luchaban por salir… y sin más, corrió para poder alcanzarlo. Lo abrazó por detrás, con fuerza, esperando que así el dejara de alejarse; después, cerró los ojos mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos rosados.

"_Me gustas, Sakura-chan"_

Quería volver a escuchar esa confesión, y que a pesar de que Naruto sabía bien la respuesta y el golpe que ella le daría, lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _"¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió?"_, se preguntó.

—Naruto, ¿aún sientes algo… por mí? —preguntó por fin—. Por favor, dime… ¿aún sientes algo por mí?

El cielo se encontraba nublado y el viento soplaba con fuerza, meciendo las ramas de los árboles y llevándose consigo las pequeñas hojas que lograba desprender. Naruto sujetó las manos de Sakura, con mucha fuerza que comenzó a lastimarla… más ella no se quejó. Sentía que era lo mismo que ella le hacía cuando lo golpeaba por cada nimiedad que hacía, y él nunca protestaba. Sólo le sonreía. _"Sí, por favor di que sí"_, repitió en su mente, esperando la respuesta del joven rubio.

—No —fue lo que él soltó—, ya no siento nada por ti, Sakura.

Y sin nada más que decir, le señaló que ya había llegado a su casa. Él se giró para marcharse y no verla más.

Entonces Sakura, se dio cuenta –_demasiado tarde_- que se había enamorado de Naruto, pero sabía bien que ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo; había tenido su amor a la palma de la mano, sin embargo, lo había ignorado todo por tratar de conquistar a Sasuke. Volvió a sentir aquellas inmensas ganas de llorar y lloró, lloró inconsolablemente, como nunca lo había hecho… y se quedo ahí, viendo la silueta del Uzumaki desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras él se sentía realmente mal… sin dejar de escuchar aquella voz dentro de su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz…

"_Libérame, Naruto. Libérame."_

—Lo siento, Sakura… —dijo mirando hacia atrás para contemplar como ella le veía alejarse—, no puedo amarte porque sólo terminaré… matándote.

"_Sí, hazlo. Mátala Naruto… mátala. Mata a tu Sakura-chan"_

.

.

.

Observó con detenimiento las marcas de mordeduras que tenía en todo su cuerpo, _profundas y dolorosas, _que por desgracia para ella serían permanentes; notó como su torso se encontraba completamente repleto y como estas, prácticamente le habían deformado aquella zona. Frunció el ceño al recordar que clase de seres se las habían causado, e intento tranquilizarse para no desquitarse con los compañeros que tenía a un lado.

Respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza para continuar vistiéndose.

—Odio los exámenes médicos a los que somos sometidos —habló molesta, tratando de dejar de ver las desagradables marcas de dientes que tenía por doquier—. Como si tener el nivel de colesterol un poco alto, fuera a evitar que hagamos nuestro trabajo.

—En cualquier empleo es necesario hacerse un chequeo —le respondió una mujer de cabellera azabache—. Además, esto no lo hacemos seguido… no sé porque te quejas.

—Odio ver estas marcas… —murmuró. Entonces notó que aquella mujer se quedaba callada y le señalaba hacia la puerta en donde un hombre la esperaba—. Oh, ha llegado mi sexy jefe.

—Deberías ser más respetuosa para con el jefe… —le regañó, cruzándose de brazos y negando rotundamente con la cabeza mientras su compañera sólo fruncía el ceño—, Karin.

Y esta sólo se levantó con parsimonia, arreglándose el escote para que este mostrara más los atributos que tenía, acomodándolo hasta que los senos le estuvieron a punto de salir; dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y con un movimiento ceremonial, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Caminó contoneando sus caderas de forma sensual y excitante, balanceando su melena roja de un lado a otro. Pudo sentir los ojos de sus compañeros clavados en su espalda y sonrió complacida.

—Jefe —se detuvo a escasos centímetros de aquel hombre y se peinó los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos. Sonrió—, no me diga que ha estado esperándome… —se acomodó los lentes antes de repegarse más a él—, todo este tiempo.

—Necesito tus habilidades, Karin —le explicó, mirándola fijamente.

Karin lo observó sorprendida, notando que él tenía una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y debido a su cercanía, él pudo sentir el rubor caliente en sus mejillas. Se sujetó la orilla de la minifalda que llevaba puesta y mordió sus labios.

—¿En serio, jefe? —le dijo riendo levemente. Él afirmó, causando que ella se sintiera extasiada y que le flaquearan las rodillas. Un súbito temblor fue recorriéndole todo el cuerpo—, ¿necesitas mis _"habilidades"_? —pudo notar como algo caliente parecía inundar su vientre y como un placer inconmensurable poco a poco la invadía.

—Oi, oi… —se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos, burlándose de ella—, esto es tan repugnante. Ni siquiera te ha tocado y ya estas mojándote las bragas, hm…

—¡Cállate engendro! —señaló acusadoramente—. ¡Porque no hablamos del lugar en donde te metes las manos!

—Oh, discúlpame… no te deje terminar tu orgasmo —le hizo una seña obscena levantando su dedo medio—, estúpida zorra.

Karin intentó golpearlo para así borrarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara, lo odiaba y no sabía el porqué estaba ahí también; apretó su puño con furia pero fue detenida por su jefe, quien con una mirada bastó para calmarla. Mientras el otro sujetó sólo le mostraba la lengua… y también la que salía de la palma de sus manos.

—Ambos, deténganse —exigió su jefe. Luego la miró—. Karin, necesito que vayas a una misión importante, confió en ti y en tus habilidades.

Él sacó un sobre amarillo de entre su chaqueta para entregárselo a la nombrada, mientras esta se acomodaba los lentes para poder leer el contenido, lo revisó rápidamente y regresó a ver al hombre que tenía frente a ella, sorprendida por la misión que le encomendaba.

—¿Konoha? —preguntó mientras el hombre asentía—, ¿tengo que ir hasta Konoha?

—Necesito que vigiles a estas personas —le explicó, señalando la fotografía de unos jóvenes—, sobre todo a esta chica.

—¿Seré niñera…? —preguntó un poco molesta.

—Partes mañana al medio día —fue lo único que agregó, se acomodó la corbata que llevaba puesta y se giró hacia la dirección contraria—, y dentro del sobre vienen otros papeles que te servirán para entrar a la misma universidad a la que asisten todos ellos. Confió en ti, Karin —y sin más nada que decir, se alejó de ambos.

Karin vio dentro del sobre y encontró los papeles de los que su jefe hablaba, volvió a acomodar sus lentes antes de irse de aquel lugar; sin embargo, fue detenida por el otro hombre antes que diera un paso.

—¿No quieres saber porqué te ha mandado a vigilar a estas personas? —le preguntó. Karin le vio de mala gana, pero sí, tenía curiosidad de saber la razón de su nueva misión—. En serio, ¿no tienes curiosidad?

—Deja de joderme la vida, Deidara —soltó y lo empujó—. Dilo si lo vas a decir, no me vengas con tus estupideces.

—Tranquila —el hombre rió con fuerza y las bocas en sus manos también lo hicieron—. Mejor dejaré que lo descubras por ti sola…

Las bocas de sus manos mostraron sus lenguas, y estas se movieron de un lado a otro. A Karin tal acto le dio asco…

—Eres un fenómeno…

—Sí, lo soy —respondió el joven—. ¿Y tú no lo eres? —soltó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrinconó a Karin contra la pared, y ella no se movió para evitarlo. Las bocas extras de Deidara lamieron el cuello y la entrepierna de la joven—, abandona por su Clan, botada a la basura como un simple desecho… convertida en esclava de esos vampiros…

Por un instante Karin se estremeció al recordar a las personas que la abandonaron porque ya no la necesitaban; también a aquellos seres que la torturaron día y noche, mordiéndola para beber su sangre y abusando de ella, mientras ella no dejaba de rogar que la soltaran. Pero ellos nunca lo hicieron, sólo reían sin parar cuando la dejaban casi al borde de la muerte.

—Mis traumas deben valerte una mierda —habló Karin, y entonces Deidara pudo sentir la filosa navaja sobre su cuello—. Lo que me haya pasado, es asunto mío… no le concierne a nadie más.

Deidara sonrió complacido.

—Muy bien —se alejó de ella—. Pero me gustaría ver tu reacción cuando veas que la chica que te encargó vigilar especialmente… es una Hyuga.

Y de pronto, desapareció antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

De pronto, las manos de Karin comenzaron a temblarle y poco a poco, ese temblor se extendió a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Tenía demasiado miedo. Se recargó sobre una pared para tratar de tranquilizarse, no sabía por qué su jefe le había encomendado tal misión ni mucho menos la razón por la cual tenía que vigilar a ese vampiro; volvió a observar con detenimiento la fotografía de aquella mujer y supo en aquel instante que ella pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga porque, a pesar de que la joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Karin aún podía distinguirla por su piel pálida, por el aire indiferente y aristocrático que poseía, y porque también… era la viva imagen de Miko Hyuuga, la matriarca del Clan Hyuuga.

—N-no es sólo… —trató de no tartamudear. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que se tranquilizó—. No sólo es un vampiro, ella parece ser la nueva miembro de la rama principal del Clan Hyuuga.

Y fue ahí cuando entendió el motivo de su jefe para mandarla a tal misión: Los Hyuuga no les habían informado a ellos y, posiblemente, también a la _Junta_, que habían convertido a alguien más en parte de su Clan.

—Prepárense Clan Hyuuga, porque yo… —sonrió mientras avanzaba rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar—, los destruiré.

.

.

.

Secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, no deseaba que Chiyo la viera llorar –_otra vez_–, e inmediatamente le preguntara lo que sucedió. Sabía que no podía ocultarle nada, no a ella, porque entonces sabría sobre Hanako-san, sobre Naruto… sobre lo que le hizo a Hinata. Un escalofrío le estremeció. Observó de nueva cuenta su hogar y entre la oscuridad pudo vislumbrar a Sasori…

No podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, de nuevo. Entonces corrió para intentar detenerlo antes de que volviera a irse; sin embargo, Sasori y la persona a su lado sólo sonrieron… y en ese instante, Sakura sólo se paralizó.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Chiyo—, entra a la casa… ahora.

Quiso negarse pero ella le miró fijamente, así que no hizo nada más que obedecer. Vio de reojo a Sasori y como le miraba con desprecio, sintió una punzada en su corazón porque sabía que ella era la causa que provocó que él se fuera a otra parte y que también Chiyo no quisiera que se acercara ahí. Los dos se odiaban y ella quería remediarlo, quería que ambos volvieran a estar juntos. Ya no avanzó, sólo se quedó a una prudente distancia, observando como Chiyo parecía gritarles algo y que en respuesta sólo obtenía una carcajada de su nieto.

—¡Y no vuelvas aquí! —gritó Chiyó—, y dile a esa persona que jamás la tendrán…

Sakura pudo notar como poco a poco Sasori se alejaba, y corrió hacia la entrada para llamarlo.

—¡Sasori! —le llamó—, ¡no te vayas Sasori! ¡No te vayas! —pidió desesperada mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cerca que le impedía cruzar hacia la calle y alcanzarlo. Chiyo la detuvo—. Se va Chiyo-san… no debemos dejar que se vaya.

Pero la mujer no dijo nada, sólo colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a oprimirse en aquel lugar; de pronto la anciana empezó a desvanecerse hacia el suelo mientras respiraba desesperada.

—¿Chiyo-san? —Sakura logró sostenerla, y miró hacia la dirección por la cual se había marchado Sasori. Creyó que tal vez el regresaría al ver que algo le pasaba a su abuela. Él no volvió—, tranquila.

—Sakura —le murmuró—, por favor… debes prometerme que jamás te acercaras a Sasori —Sakura intentó hablar pero ella le interrumpió—. Escúchame bien Sakura, no debes acercarte a él, y si Sasori lo hace… huyes. Y regresa a la casa inmediatamente.

—No entiendo…

—No lo veas, no le hables, no le escuches… o te matara —soltó Chiyo, y para Sakura tal frase se le hizo familiar.

"_¿Quién es esa chica, Sakura?"_

Chiyo le había preguntado alguna vez y no supo porque lo recordaba ahora. Lo único que sabía era que hablaban de Hinata, la que ahora estaba muerta.

"_Ah, es una compañera de clases. Su nombre es Hinata…"_

Recordó la expresión que había puesto al escuchar el nombre completo de aquella persona, y como después le tomó las manos con fuerza mientras no dejaba de mirarle fijamente. Sakura entendió que algo malo estaba pasando y que todo eso tenía que ver con aquella Hinata.

"_¡Aléjate inmediatamente de ella, Sakura!"_

"_¿Pero porqué, Chiyo-san?"_

"_No la veas, no le hables, no la escuches… haz todo por alejarla de ti, ódiala con todas tus fuerzas"_

"_N-no entiendo, Chiyo-san"_

"_Debes hacer que ella no vuelva a acercarse a ti… o te matara"_

—Está bien —le respondió, como lo había hecho cuando hablaban de Hinata—, no me acercaré a Sasori. Si lo llego a encontrar en mi camino, o cualquier parte… huiré de él.

Chiyo suspiró aliviada y Sakura le ayudó a reincorporarse y después se dirigieron hacia la casa. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer se había descuidado, ella volteó hacia la calle y se dijo así misma que no podría obedecer la petición de Chiyo, ya no más; debía hacer todo para que Sasori volviera a casa, y que ambos volvieran a reconciliarse. Y se sentía mal de no cumplir con tal promesa, pero es que ya no podía más…

"_Está bien Chiyo-san… odiaré a Hinata. Haré que ella se aleje y no vuelva a acercarse a mí"_

La muerte de su tía, de sus antiguas compañeras, de Ni y sobre todo la de Hinata le pesaban… y eran una carga que ya no podría soportar. No por más tiempo. Siguió avanzando junto a Chiyo para así entrar a su hogar.

.

.

.

—¿Han podido verla…? —ambos hombres voltearon hacia atrás para contemplar la sombra que se acercaba a ellos—. Ya ha crecido desde la última vez.

—Sí, hemos podido verla, padre —el joven de cabello azabache se inclinó levemente y después, recobró su postura—. Pero… no será fácil quitársela a esa vieja bruja de Chiyo.

—Por tal razón, es ella quién tiene que venir a nosotros. ¿No es así… Sasori? —el nombrado asintió y regresó a ver su antiguo hogar—. Y recuerden que Haruno Sakura es la única de su especie, así que esta vez… no quiero que se repita lo mismo que le pasó a Hinata.

—La muerte de Hinata fue un accidente. Admito que el plan que tenía para atraerla hacia nosotros no salió como esperaba… —dijo mientras volvía a colocarse la capa que ocultaba su identidad—. Pero no se volverá a repetir porque esta _Áes Sídhe*_, será nuestra…

Y así los tres fueron desvaneciendo en la oscuridad mientras sus sonrisas siniestras se mezclaban con la fría brisa del viento…

.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Más allá de la puerta:**

_**Toire no Hanako-san:**_ Hanako-san es una niña fantasma que acecha en los baños de las escuelas japonesas. Los japoneses la llaman "_Toire no Hanako-San_", que literalmente significa "_Hanako del baño_".

Habita el tercer cubículo de los baños del tercer piso; en otras versiones de la leyenda, el cuarto cubículo; ya que, en Japón, el cuatro es considerado un número maldito por su semejanza fonética con la palabra '_shi_' (muerte). Su espíritu generalmente pena en los baños de mujeres, pero no son pocos los casos de chicos que han salido despavoridos por encontrársela en medio del mal olor, la humedad y la penumbra, ya que ella suele preferir los baños descuidados y poco iluminados, por lo cual los profesores, aprovechándose del miedo que inspira Hanako-San, recomiendan a sus alumnos mantener limpios los baño.

El riesgo de encontrarte con Hanako-san es mucho mayor si estás solo o sola; entonces ni pienses en abrir la tercera o cuarta puerta, porque allí la vas a encontrar y la mirada que te dedique rondará tus pesadillas por el resto de tu vida, puesto que la habrás hecho enfurecer al irrumpir su privacidad, eso si consigues sobrevivir…

_**Áes Sídhe:**_ Los _Áes Sídhe_, son seres semidivinos que viven entre este y el otro mundo, con conexiones importantes con la naturaleza y las deidades, la mayoría de los relatos los representan como gente no muy alta, pero de aspecto y altura humana, de tez blanca, ojos claros y pelo muy negro.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>  
>Y aquí termina la historia de Sakura y Hanako-san. Vaya, si que fue larga y Sakura ha tomado más protagonismo que Hinata. No lo puedo evitar, este personaje ahora es mi favorito. Y ahora que recuerdo, ha pasado algo que tenía que comentarles: es bien cierto que algunas lectoras yo escritoras sasuhina no son fans de Sakura. Y está bien, digo, cada uno es libre de querer, aborrecer, etc., a cualquier personaje.

Pero hace unos días, en un grupo sasuhina (del cual me expulsaron hace tiempo por este mismo problema, de hecho también fue otro que algún día contaré cuando salga el tema), comenzaron a atacar al personaje de Sakura, y hasta discutieron con otras chicas que son fans sasuhina pero también de Sakura. Me dieron miedo porque se lo han tomado tan enserio este odio jarocho que profesan a Sakura, y es que la verdad, pues son personajes que ni existen. Y esto suena algo hipócrita de mi parte si yo misma escribo sobre ellos, pero es que, de verdad, no entiendo porqué se pelean y arman guerra de personajes y/o parings. Al final tenemos algo en común: Nos gusta Naruto.

Lo que me molesto fue el hecho de que prácticamente dieran a entender, o más bien dijeran que: si dices ser fan sasuhina, pero te gusta Sakura… es ser hipócrita.

Quiero decirles a estas personas que: Tranquilas, yo que sepa hay varias escritoras sasuhina, así como artistas que pues, también son fans de Sakura. No nos hace ser hipócritas ni nada por el estilo. No sé, me dan a entender que yo al escribir sasuhina (o a cualquiera escritora de este paring) sólo debo de gustar de Sasuke y Hinata. Y nada más, porque si no, soy una hipócrita pecadora que debe ser exorcizada por el HAMOR que le tengo a "Perrakura, pelo de chicle" o como le suelen llamar.

Vuelvo a repetir, ustedes son libres de odiar o querer al personaje que gusten. Pero sigo sin entender, ¿porqué atacar a otro personaje que nada que ver? Si me gusta Sakura, me gusta y punto, no tengo que atacar a Hinata. Al igual que si me gusta Hinata, no tengo que atacar a Sakura. Es lo mismo que los parings, si te gusta el sasuhina… porqué atacar a otro personaje que no tiene que ver con la pareja, o atacar a otro paring. Porque, sea como sea que acabe el manga, pues… eso no va a impedir que te siga gustando un personaje y/o paring.

Si el manga acaba en naruhina, narusaku, sasusaku o sasunaru, pues eso no va a impedir que el sasuhina me siga gustando y que también siga escribiendo y dibujando de ellos.

Así de sencillo. Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Espero no herir sensibilidades.

En fin, lamento mucho la demora, así que gracias por seguir tan loca historia (si es que aún se acuerdan, jajaja).  
>Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: El retrato de Sai.<p>

.  
><strong>Antifashion19©<br>**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.**  
><strong>

_**Eso es plagio**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews…everywhere.<strong>  
>—En proceso de contestarlos y editar los capítulos con las respuestas—<p> 


	13. Nota Importante

No quería ni esperaba hacer este tipo de declaraciones, porque para empezar… no soy famosa ni nada por el estilo. Pero creo que es conveniente porque me he enterado que algunas personas le han mandado MP´s a **Delta Elena** (autora de Tales of Terror), donde la acusan de plagiarme.

Esto comenzó hace tiempo, cuando me acusaron de que Vampir era plagio de "_Tales of Terror_", y ya algunos (dos personitas en particular) se dejaron llevar sólo porque ambos fics tenían cosas en común (el uso de criaturas de la mitología japonesa, que ambas Hinatas eran las "nuevas" en la escuela, y lo del club), y creo que lo que los motivo a pensar más fue porque se dejaron llevar por los títulos de los capítulos "Hanako-san", y estas dos personas no fueron quienes leer ambos fics para ver que no son iguales.

Luego fueron a dejar reviews en el fic de Delta Elena para decir que yo le plagié, y luego vivieron a mi fic a acusarme de plagio. Y lo que me molestó más, es que no tenían pruebas para eso… ya que de seguro no leyeron el fic completo. Y AMBOS FANFICS NO SE PARECEN, LAS HISTORIAS SON BIEN DIFERENTES. En fin, se aclararon las cosas y todo quedó en eso… en algo tonto y sin fundamentos que comentaron dos personas.

Pero ahora una chica que en Facebook se hace llamar "_Sasuhina Love_", hizo el grandioso comentario:

* * *

><p><em>TTnTT Ke el fic sasuhina "vampir" de antifashion19<em>  
><em>s7096423/1/Vampir_

_es plagio de este fanfic naruhina? s/5878905/1/Tales-of-Terror_  
><em>ke mal ke una de mis scritoras favoritas alla hecho eso... dejare de leerlo xke eso no se hace.<em>

* * *

><p>Y quiero decirles que omitan este comentario, de verdad, esta persona (y aunque me lea bien prepotente) es un troll porque… a sabiendas que está en el grupo donde soy administradora, y que además me tiene agregada a su Facebook, no fue quien ir a preguntarme directamente. No, fue muy lista y fue a hacer su comentario en su perfil (donde tiene a varios fans sasuhina agregados), en tres grupos sasuhina (SASUHINA, Sasuhina fanfics y SASUHINA LOVE), y además a la página "SasuHina fc". Y llegó a esta conclusión sólo por un review (de la persona que ya me había acusado de plagio), pero ni siquiera fue quién investigar bien.<p>

Ahora bien, muchos puede ser que se creyeron que si he plagiado, personas cercanas sabían que yo no lo he hecho porque saben que soy de las de PLAP (Patrulla de Liberación Anti-Plagio), y que hasta si me dicen "HAY PLAGIO", yo soy de las primeras en ir a atacar gente… y también, hubo personas que entendieron que Delta Elena fue la que me había plagiado.

Y este es el motivo principal del mensaje… Delta Elena es miembro del mismo grupo del que soy administradora. Así que me he enterado: "además de MP de personas en fanfiction que me dicen que yo plagie ahora a antifashion"

¿WTF? ¡No! No es así… ella jamás me ha plagiado, ni yo a ella. Esto es un malentendido (¬¬ gracias sasuhina love). Así que por favor, neta, no manden este tipo de mensajes acusándola de algo que no ha hecho. De verdad, no sé cuántos mensajes le han enviado y que tanto le han dicho… pero es un error.

Y me siento mal de que ahora algunos fans la estén atacando por algo que no hizo. Delta Elena, te pido una disculpa por esto, de verdad lo siento mucho. Esto es mi culpa porque debí aclararlo antes, pero no pensé que fuera trascender tanto, aún más si yo ya le había aclarado esto a esa niña en los comentarios que dejo en esos grupos.

Así que esto es todo, por favor… paren con el ataque o comentarios que le están mandando a Delta Elena por MP. Ella ni sabía de esto, ya que como dije, es algo que había pasado hace tiempo y según, ya se había aclarado. Y Sasuhina Love, no sé… tú me produces sentimientos encontrados por que por un lado te dices ser mi fan y por el otro vas haciendo este tipo de comentarios a mis espaldas, y ni siquiera vas a preguntar directamente. Ya no sé si eres un troll disfrazado de niña buena o si de plano eres muy ingenua que te dejaste llevar por un comentario que, además, si hubieras leído también los otros reviews, hubieses sabido que todo eso era un error y que además fue hace tiempo.

"X" contigo. Ni siquiera espero una disculpa de parte tuya, pero sí que te disculpes con Delta Elena que fue a la que afectaste también todo por tu "rumor".

En fin, gracias por su atención y el tiempo en leer este mensaje. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
